Stay Away From My Kid-Brother!
by Kylelover101
Summary: A Greaser gang along with over-protective brothers will stop at nothing to make sure that Tulsa, no the United States, no THE WORLD will know better than to even dare look at their littlest member. Because Ponyboy Curtis is OFF LIMITS!
1. Prologue

**A collection of One-shots about Darry and Sodapop raising Ponyboy :) Each chapter will have something different unless the title says otherwise. I take requests FROM REVIEWS and if anyone has an input or an idea, I'm 99.9% sure it'll become a chapter :)**

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does. **

* * *

**Prologue****. **

When Born Soda was told he would be a big brother, not knowing what that meant, Darry told him that he would be just like him. Upon hearing he'd be just like Darry made the little boy happy and anxious for their little sister's arrival.

As luck would have it, Mrs. Curtis blessed the family with a boy.

A new brother.

"He's so small." Soda pointed out.

Darry nodded, holding up Soda to look into the hospital bed where their brother, Ponyboy, was sleeping.

"He is small, that's why we gotta' protect him." Darry answered.

Soda was confused. "From what?"

Darry shrugged. "Monsters, I guess."

That made Soda cringe, monsters? What would monsters want with his little brother? Well, over his dead body would they take little Ponyboy from him.

* * *

Soda watched him like a hawk after the whole hospital statement.

Darry told him monsters didn't exist.

"But you said in the hospital that they did!" Soda cried. "No monsters go to Ponyboy!"

As much as Darry found it amusing that Soda would take on the job for this whole "big brother" thing, he still wasn't happy when Soda didn't accept his apology for his lie.

Soda spent his days gazing at the sleeping boy. He found it so fascinating to see the baby sleeping. He'd often be shushed out by his mother to let the baby sleep in peace. But you could count on Soda being right next to Ponyboy when even the tiniest of whimpers escaped his little mouth.

* * *

One day, tragedy struck The Curtis'. Ponyboy was sick with fever and a cold. While their mother fretted about, cleaning the house or rocking a sick Ponyboy, Soda sat outside the room, just waiting and hearing the poor cries. There was nothing he could do and it scared him.

Sometimes Darry would sit with him.

Pretty soon, they made it a habit.

Even after Ponyboy was well and back to the babbling little baby boy, they still wouldn't allow him out of eyesight.

Not even for a second.

Just because he was turning fourteen, doesn't mean that rule would be lifted, either.

* * *

**Alright, The ****Prologue** is done, chapters will be longer in the future, this is just to see if I should continue. 

**Reviews? (Hopefully)**

**Suggestions? (Probably) **

**-Kylelover101 **


	2. Chapter 1

**I Take requests!**

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does.**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Stalking, obsessive behavior. **

* * *

**Chapter 1. **

"Please?" Little auburn, bit green-eyed, Soda's sweet little baby plead.

"It's not a school night and I've been a good boy."

Any more begging and the kid could be misread as a leech. A stranger would take this as a little kid with a face so adorable the word 'no' could never be told to him. Soda on the other hand, didn't look convinced.

"Did you ask Darry?"

That was basically Soda saying No, since he knew Darry would say no.

"But, Soda. Darry won't let me go." Ponyboy pouted. "It's just for a few hours. I'll be home before nine."

Tempting, so very tempting. Ponyboy' was one of the most honest people Soda's ever known, just like himself, Ponyboy had trouble lying.

If it were anyone else's kid-brother, Soda wouldn't care. Hell, he'd probably ask to come along.

But this was Ponyboy,

so the answer was no.

"Ponyboy. You're only thirteen, that's too young to be going to parties." Darry crossed his arms, standing next to Soda who equally had his arms crossed.

"But it's not a party," Ponyboy pointed out. "It's merely a gathering of people in a certain area to achieve entertainment."

Darry and Soda looked at each other.

". . . .A party." Soda clarified.

"Some would call. I call it a gathering." Ponyboy pouted.

"The answer is no, Ponyboy. Go wash up for bed."

Ponyboy groaned, annoyed, stomping to the bathroom. Soda sighed, sitting on the couch while Darry took his place in the chair to rub his temples.

"When did he grow up again?" Soda asked.

". . . .Puberty is God saying he hates me." Darry mumbled.

Soda chuckled. "Oh, Darry, that reminds me. Steve invited me to a beer blast down by the lake, can I go?"

Darry sighed. "Just be home by one and you better not be drunk."

Soda saluted Darry. "Not one drop will touch these lips." It was Darry's turn to chuckle as Soda waved goodbye slipping on his shoes and heading out the door. As Darry went to reach for the paper, he caught a glance of an outraged, jaw-dropped Ponyboy standing in his pajamas in the hallways with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Get to bed, Ponyboy." Darry sighed.

"But you just-"

"I know what I did, now get to bed!"

Pony's face went from angry to terribly upset in less than a second and he ran off. Darry sighed, once again. He didn't mean to make the Greaser cry.

When he entered the room Soda and Ponyboy shared, sure enough Ponyboy was wrapped in blankets, sobbing.

"Ponyboy," Darry sat on the bed. "It's not that I do this to make you mad or upset. You're just too young to go to parties. Maybe when you're older."

"You let Soda go." A whimper came.

"Soda's sixteen, honey." He kissed his forehead, layering on another blanket. "When you're sixteen, then you can party."

_Until then, you don't leave my sight._

* * *

Sobbing didn't make it better, but humans do it anyway. It was to show your emotions, pointing out you're sad. For Darry and Soda, that meant it was time for an ass to get kicked.

"Who did it?" Soda growled. "Who hurt you?!"

Ponyboy was just a blubbering mess. Chubby tears fell from his emerald eyes and his nose was runny.

"Was it Curly Shepard? Was it Mark Jennings? Was it. . . .Steve?" Soda was cracking his knuckles.

Ponyboy shook his head. He tried to talk but he just hiccuped and cried some more. Darry heard crying, so naturally he found himself racing to Ponyboy and Soda's room.

"What happened?" He asked, looking for bruises or scrapes.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. I came home and he was like this." Soda was worried, it had been nearly half an hour and he couldn't get Ponyboy to stop crying.

"Calm down, Baby." Darry soothed. Ponyboy tried to slow his breathing and eventually gave into Darry's hushes.

"Are you going to be okay, Pony?" Darry asked.

Ponyboy nodded, fat tears still rolling down his face. Soda whipped them away while Darry got Pony to talk.

"I. . . I. She rejected me!" Pony blurted out.

Soda and Darry were shocked. Not the response there were looking for but still-

"Who is she?!"

"A-Aubrey Shannon. I don't understand, Darry. I gave her my answers to the test and my french fries. Why doesn't she like me?"

Darry couldn't help but smile, poor, innocent Ponyboy.

Still, this Aubrey Bitch was to be dealt with.

"Ponyboy, she threw away a good thing." Darry held Pony's hands and smiled. Ponyboy gave a weak smile back.

Soda opened his mouth. "Aren't you forgetting something Darry?"

Darry turned, still smiling. "What?"

"Ponyboy attempted to ask a girl out. . . ._at thirteen_?"

Darry's face fell.

"YOU'RE THIRTEEN, MUCH TOO YOUNG! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING OUT GIRLS FOR?!"

Ponyboy groaned.

* * *

Ponyboy loved movies, but he liked watching them alone.

For Soda, it would be a twenty minute, three cars behind walk following Ponyboy. He'd do it more often if he had more days off. He had a good reason for following Ponyboy.

There were Socs, already they bothered him, Soda will be damned if they jump him.

When Ponyboy safely reached the theaters, it was a three (maybe even four) hour wait outside. He'd smoke, cause he was nervous. He'd maybe see a friend and talk on the sidewalk, or he'd go across the street to the record store and listen to some music.

The second he's out of the theaters, it's back a few feet away, hide behind a tree, walk slowly but quickly enough to see him.

When the Socs drive up, it's then run and kick some ass.

"Thanks Soda. I'm lucky I ran into you." Ponyboy would smile.

Soda just smiled. "That's what I'm here for, Pone."

Then, openly, he'd escort him home.

* * *

**I think 5 or more reviews will be a fair deal for another chapter :) **

**-Kylelover101 **


	3. Chapter 2

**Today's Story requests:**

_**dani-curtis-16 chapter 1 . **_

_OMG i love this idea! Can you do a chapter where Pony is being flirted on by a girl (maybe Sylvia or another bad girl) and Soda and Darry freak out? I've always wanted to see naive Pony and protective Darry and Soda in that situation! Keep up the awesome work!_

_**poison437 chapter 1 . **_

_Awesome another Curtis childhood story! I love those! Suggestions okay ummmm ponyboy gets drunk maybe first girlfried... Um maybe he gets the puberty\sex talk?_

_**pinksugarrush chapter 1 . **_

_Oh, I already know that this is going to be a cute little fic! _

_Um, how about a little story where Pony gets picked on in gym class and comes homes with bloody knees or arms. Pony tries to hide it from his brothers, but they eventually find out and they go wild. I think you can take it from there. _

* * *

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does.**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Language, and strong sexual behavior. **

* * *

**Chapter 2. **

Just because of Soda and Darry's NO-GIRLFRIEND-TILL-YOU'RE-18 rule, doesn't mean he still doesn't get hit on. While enjoying a cold Pepsi his lovely brother surprised him with from work, along with one of his mother's old classic books, Ponyboy figured this was the perfect way to end his afternoon.

Until Dallas Winston arrived.

Ponyboy had nothing against Dallas, in fact, he'd rather NEVER EVER have anything against Dally.

His girlfriend was a different story. Tall, beach-blonde, too much eyeliner, Sylvia. She wore flashy silver pants that sparkled when she moved. Her top was something else, it looked like it had been through a paper shredder than thrown on her body.

The little Greaser, minding his own business, caught her snake-eyes.

"I'm gonna' grab something, wait here." Dallas instructed to Sylvia. He went to find Darry to ask for a couple of tools to work on the rusty car outside so he and Sylvia could hit the road.

She nodded. When he was out of sight, she plopped next to the greaser. He was so startled the book fell out of his hands.

He turned and almost whimpered when she smirked, topping over him. Her hands held him down as she smirked.

"Hi, I'm Sylvia, but you can call me Sylvie." She winked.

Ponyboy was blushing mad. His ears were red and his forehead felt warm.

"So, what's a cutie like you doing here? Live here?" Her voice was soft, tender, laced with poison and sexual desire.

Ponyboy was frightened. He got nervous around girls when they talked to him at school, now here was Dally's Girlfriend (DALLAS WINSTON'S GIRLFRIEND!) on top of him! He didn't care if he looked wimpy anymore, he just wanted her off of him. But he couldn't push or shove her, it'd be the same as hitting her and boys don't hit girls.

"Aw, so cute." She purred, giving a little tender butterfly kiss to his cheek.

Just when Ponyboy was about to loose it, a booming voice was heard around the world (or at least in a five block radius).

"SYLVIA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ponyboy closed his eyes, knowing he was done for when he recognized Dally's voice.

Instead the weight was lifted from him as Dallas cursed and threatened Sylvia off of him; Ponyboy watched amazed as Sylvia stomped outside to the car.

Ponyboy yelped when Dally turned to him.

"She didn't touch you, kiddo?" He asked.

Ponyboy shook his head, wide-eyed and scared.

Dallas nodded, lighting up a cigarette, handing him one. Then he smirked.

"She's wild, eh?" He laughed.

Ponyboy nodded, watching Dally leave. After a few moments of calming down, Ponyboy smiled, gently touching his cheek.

He could probably keep this one from Soda and Darry, just this once.

* * *

Body-guard one, and body-guard two, Two-Bit and Steve, Ponyboy referred to as Dumb and Dumber.

As much as Steve hated, hated (HATED) Ponyboy, it was good money watching the kid. Steve did the bare minimum as to being around Ponyboy, usually passing the job off to Two-Bit.

But Two-Bit skipped gym class today, so he'd have to watch the kid.

As of now he was sulking since he was out in Dodgeball, but he could see Pony's class climbing the ropes. Adverting his eyes just for a second-

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

Ponyboy?

Steve turned in horror seeing five Socs at the bottom of the rope, swinging it while Ponyboy was climbing down.

Never mind hating the kid, he'll have Darry and Soda kill _him _if he falls. Sprinting as fast as he could to stop the Socs, he reached the mat just in time to catch the Greaser bridal-style before falling. Steve panted, out of breath and sunk to the floor in relief.

Ponyboy didn't fall. . . .

He could live another day.

* * *

"Well, uh. . . . Sex is, uh. . . " Darry was dumbfounded.

Here he was, minding his own business when little, innocent Ponyboy walked in asking:

_"Darry, what's sex?" _

Now stood the confused, I'm-all-ears, Ponyboy wanting to know how sex was performed.

Darry wasn't going to tell him.

Screw that.

"Sex is when two people love each other so much that. . . . "

Still, he had to tell him something.

Ponyboy blinked.

"Sex is something Mama and Daddy did." Darry smiled. Good enough answer. It wasn't a lie, but it didn't have the proper details.

"Darry, I know that. We wouldn't be here if they didn't have sex." Ponyboy said. "But I need to know, I don't understand what they talk about in Health."

Well, he was screwed.

Just when Darry turned around to accept the fact that he'd have to ruin his little brother's innocence, in came Soda to the rescue.

"DON'T HOLD HANDS!" Soda screamed.

Darry was confused and Ponyboy's eyes were wide.

"Hold. . . hands?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yes." Soda's smile was too sadistic for Darry's liking.

"Holding hands Ponyboy, is a things boyfriends and girlfriends do when they're in love. Right?" Ponyboy nodded. "Well, that's what makes a baby."

Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow.

"Your DNA mixes with hers and travels to her belly where a baby grows. But fair-warn-" Soda held up his index finger.

"There's diseases."

Ponyboy was a little frightened.

"It'll fall off." He pointed to Pony's private area.

This frightened the little greaser.

"Your hair will fall out."

Ponyboy gripped his head, more scared.

Darry crossed his arms, smirking.

"And most of all, there's no cure." Soda finished with a smile that made his teeth sparkle. "Oh, and you don't want to know what will happen when you're kissed."

With that statement Ponyboy wailed, crying how he'll never date a girl, ever.

Soda just smiled, rocking his baby brother.

"Care to put that in writing, Pones?" He smiled at Darry who winked.

Ah. . . .he's still innocent.

* * *

"Where'd ya' get the glasses, kid?"

Steve had to open his mouth.

Johnny, Dallas, Two-bit, Darry and Soda all looked at Ponyboy at the dinner table. Ponyboy had on a snazzy pair of black sunglasses.

"Oh, er, Curly gave them to me, said it made me look tuff." Ponyboy nervously smiled.

Soda placed his fork down, folding his hands.

"Oh, well, can you please take them off? You're inside and it's rude."

Busted.

"Well, I like them." Ponyboy bit his lip.

Soda just smiled, Ponyboy didn't like that smile.

"It's okay, you can put them on when Dinner is over, com'on, I wanna' see your pretty green eyes anyway." Soda watched Ponyboy slowly take off the sunglasses.

Not a voice was heard when the glasses were off and Pony's beautiful face held a black eye.

All at once everyone grabbed their dinner knife at the same time.

"So, what's his name, Pony?" Soda laughed.

Ponyboy groaned, sliding deep into his in his chair.

* * *

**I think 5 or more reviews will be a fair deal for another chapter :) **

**-Kylelover101 **


	4. Chapter 3

**Today's Story ideas: **

_**Jayla728 chapter 2 .**_

_This is just the kind of Outsiders fic I've been looking for! Make a chapter where 14-year old Pony is sick with the flu for a week or so! And please don''t make Johnny or Dally dead in any of the chapters! :(_

_**imaginedragons4eva chapter 2 .** _

_Love it so far! Umm, suggestions...ooh! U could write one where Soda and Darry find Steve being mean to Ponyboy and they flip I've always wanted to know what Soda would do in that situation, seeing as how Steve is Soda's best friend, yeah? Til then..._  
_STAY GOLD_

_**chapter 1** _

_I really like it! I look forward to reading it! Suggestion: erm ... Pony collapses and the gang nurses him back to health! With fluff on top!_

* * *

**Warnings For This Chapter:**

**Some cursing and threats. . . .Oh, and Dally is a little Ooc**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"He's a dead man!" It took Two-Bit, Steve, Dallas and little Johnny to hold back Soda. Soda was growling threw his teeth, giving off a bark once in a while.

"Soda, calm down, you're not an animal." Two-Bit yelled.

Ponyboy was fearfully taking a stand on shaky legs in front of Curly Shepard. The Curly haired greaser just shrugged, lighting up a cigarette.

The day didn't start out like this, in fact, Soda was having a pretty good day. He woke up feeling refreshed, had some breakfast, it was a slow-but fun day at work. But when he came through the door expecting a kiss and a hug from Ponyboy (like he usually did) he spotted Curly Shepard with his arm linked around Ponyboy watching TV with him.

Darry and Soda had some mental restraining order on Curly Shepard to be at least three miles away from Ponyboy.

But the curly haired kid never got the message and kept mooching off of Ponyboy.

Ponyboy was too good to be around Curly.

"When I get my hands on you, YOU'RE GONNA' WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Soda screamed.

"S-Soda," Ponyboy whimpered. "It' was nothing, really-"

"Oh yeah?"

The gang felt it was safe enough to put Soda back on the ground from restraining him. "You mean to tell me you two were just sitting there, doing _absolutely nothing_?!"

Ponyboy nodded. "Yes, we were just watching cartoons."

Soda's anger slowly went down and he took a deep breath. He smiled, ruffling Pony's hair.

"Alright, I believe you, Ponyboy." He ended that statement with a smile.

Curly took this opportunity to lie.

"Nice going Ponyboy, wanna' finish what we started?" He slurred.

This resulted in the gang having to hold back Soda again while Curly chuckled. He loved pissing Soda off.

* * *

"A long, long time ago-" Soda exasperated.

"One week ago." Steve's dry voice interrupted.

"Shut up! I'm telling the story!" Soda pounded his fist on the table, earning Steve's eye roll. Ponyboy blinked, confused.

"Anyway, a long, long time ago. When you were a cute little thing." He poked Ponyboy on the nose, earning a small giggle.

"Mom and Dad decided you were so cute that they didn't need another baby. So that's why you're the youngest!"

Ponyboy smiled. "Okay, you sure that's the truth?"

It was part of it. "Yes, Ponyboy. Now hurry up and finish your homework." Ponyboy nodded, running along to his room. Steve looked up from his deck of cards. Earlier today Ponyboy came in asking why he was the youngest of the family.

"Soda, you lied." Steve sighed.

Soda frowned. ". . . an' I have every right to."

Now Steve was curious. "Why's that?"

Soda sighed, setting down his card deck. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Ponyboy was upstairs and the door was closed, then he leaned in to whisper to Steve.

"Remember when I was begging Mom for another little brother or sister?" He asked.

Steve nodded. "I guess so, why?"

"Well, Mom was pregnant after Ponyboy, Steve." His voice was serious.

Steve's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, but she wasn't pregnant for long."

Steve was confused. "What happened?"

Soda just smiled sadly. "Life's funny, huh?"

Steve got the message and shut his mouth. Soda felt tears come to his eyes and he slammed his fist on the table.

"I can't make a mistake, Steve."

Steve's eyes became dim watching his friend cry.

"I can't mess up, I just can't loose him Steve! I'll die if I loose Pony."

Steve nodded, folding in his deck. Steve knew there was a reason as to why Soda was clingy to the kid. He just didn't expect it to be so deep.

* * *

A cough?

A sniffle?

Ponyboy was bombarded with blankets, pillows, medicine and soup.

"Soda, I'm fine. It's just a cold." Ponyboy replied with a stuffy nose. Soda just tisked' away, gesturing for Ponyboy to open his mouth to allow the thermometer in. After a minute, Soda read how Pony had a fever.

Soda stared at the thermometer and Ponyboy bit his lip.

"Soda, don't do anything drastic-"

"DA-A-A-ARRY!"

Ponyboy covered his ears, Soda was screaming as if he were shanked in the stomach. Nevertheless, Darry came quickly in the room i time for a blubbering Soda to grip on his beater shirt.

"D-D-Darry," Soda sobbed. "Pony has a fever!"

Darry quickly approached Ponyboy, feeling his warm forehead and cheeks.

"You do feel warm, a little pale too. Ponyboy, just stay in bed today, alright?" Darry smiled. Ponyboy nodded.

"Meaning-" Darry yanked at least three books from behind Pony's pillow, but to Pony's displeasure. "None of this."

Ponyboy crossed his arms, he hated being sick. He wouldn't have minded so much if it weren't for the fact that Soda takes the day off when he's sick; just so Soda is by his side "healing" him. Soda's definition of "healing" meant watching him. . . literally, watching him. Ponyboy hated being watched when he was trying to fall asleep so sleep was impossible,Soda's bizarre cooking skills weren't used, (not that Pony cared) but Soda had this gross, goupy, broccoli soup that he made Pony eat.

"Com'on, Pony, Please? It's lunchtime and you need to eat something." Soda held a spoon to Pony's mouth but the greaser refused to eat.

It tasted like dirty socks and had a bad after taste.

Soda crossed his arms until a plan came across his head.

Ticking the greaser was fun and games, but he shoved the spoon in his mouth, meaning he won this round.

But this was the main reason Pony hated being sick.

That awful, cherry-lingering taste of cough syrup. Ponyboy swore the medicine was out dated. He didn't even know why Darry and Soda bought that kind, it was for little kids!

"Soda, Please don't make me take that." Ponyboy almost begged.

"Ponyboy, you're sick. Now com'on, sit up so I can give this to you." Soda sat next to the greaser, helping him to sit up.

Ponyboy didn't want to have a repeat of lunch time and his head hurt, all he wanted was some sleep.

So, reluctantly, he allowed Soda to give him two spoon-fulls. In return he was given a back rub and a lullaby.

Being sick did suck, but it was nice to cuddle next to someone and have them care about you. Ponyboy snuggled deep into Soda's arms, feeling warm and sleepy. Soda frowned and fought back tears.

He looked over at his dresser where the white paper taunted him.

What was Darry going to say?

* * *

Dallas had his own way of "protecting" Ponyboy.

It was that death glare that matched Darry's. He used it often. Dallas didn't mind hanging around Johnny Ponyboy, being the youngest members of the gang, they needed looking out for.

Since he didn't have (nor want) a job, he (secretly) volunteered to do the job.

Dallas let out a loud belch after chugging a Pepsi, amusing Johnny and Ponyboy. Darry looked up from his paper, looking disrought.

"That's disgusting, Dallas." He muttered.

"You can't tell me you don't do it." Dallas challenged.

Darry cocked an eyebrow. "I try and minimize the amount of gas that leaves my body."

"That's unhealthy, let it out, Darrel!" Dallas praised. Johnny smirked, shaking his head and Ponyboy bit his cheeks, fighting laughter.

Darry opened his mouth to argue when Two-Bit walked in.

"What's all the commotion?" After that question, he let out a lurch of a belch. Johnny and Dallas snickered while Darry rolled his eyes.

"Watch this!" Steve and Soda walked in from the back as Steve pounded on his chest, letting out one that was louder than Dally's. Dallas, Two-Bit, Soda, Johnny and Pony all laughed while Darry shook his head, closing his eyes.

Then Soda took the liberty of adding the cherry on top belching from A to G in the alphabet.

Ponyboy noticed through the laughter, a Pepsi untouched on the coffee table. When he chugged the whole thing, he let out a belch louder than all of the older greasers' combined. When he was finished, he was the only one laughing. Everyone else looked at him in disgust and shock.

"W-what?" He asked.

"Get in the corner, right now!" Darry stood up, appalled.

"Everyone else did it!" Ponyboy defended himself.

"Little-gentlemen don't do such disgusting gestures!" Darry kept pointing down the hallway to a corner until Pony groaned, standing up to put his nose in the corner.

Darry's eyebrows rose, impressed.

"Kid's got guts." He muttered to himself.

Though, he had to agree with Darry. It would be nice to have someone in the gang who didn't do disgusting, and vulger gestures for fun. Almost like a pure Greaser.

Dally felt a light bulb shine above his head.

No questions asked, he's keeping Ponyboy innocent.

* * *

**Dally's story was based off of my brother and I. My brother was mad because I out-belched him in front of his friends, his excuse was: "Ladies don't belch." Yeah right. ;)**

**Reviews are coming along nicely, I mean from 12 to 30?! You gotta' be kidding me? That's amazing! More reviews like that and I'll make the chapters longer :) let's keep this flow, this current, this hurricane, this tsunami. **

**-Kylelover101**


	5. Chapter 4

**Today's Story requests:**

_**MilliniumLint chapter 3 . **_

_Good job, I have a request. _  
_The gang helps Ponyboy get ready for his first date and gives him tips_

_**Guest chapter 1 .**_

_I enjoyed the prologue for this story, can't wait for more._

_I'd like to see Ponyboy being a rebellious teenager, maybe getting into all kinds of trouble with Curly, could involve spanking._

_Please update soon._

_**PinkAmy chapter 3 . **_

_Suggestion- Pony is walking to the DX and there's 3 Soc waiting to jump him, but luckily he gets saved._  
_Please Update Soon._  
_Whale, until next update,_  
_STAY GOLD XD._

_**life among the dead chapter 4 . **_

_OMG I LOVE THIS! Suggestions- Hmmmmmm... How about Ponyboy watches a scary movie and then the next day one of the gang, preferably Two-Bit, plays a scary prank on him and you can take it from there. Have I said that I love this story?_

* * *

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does.**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Language, and reference of spanking, did I mention Over-protective brothers? **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Alright, baby Curtis, this is boring." Curly muttered under his breath. The two of them sat in the living room watching TV while Darry lifted weights in his bedroom.

"Sorry there's nothing good on, Curly." Ponyboy apologized, sweetly. "We could read a book!"

Curly looked at him for a second before laughing rudely. Ponyboy bit his lip, Curly didn't use to come over as much as he does now, he forgot he was different from the gang, more ruthless and mean. He didn't enjoy reading a book in his free time either.

"Uh, how about we don't." Curly smirked. "Actually, wanna' have some fun?"

Ponyboy smiled, nodding.

"Go tell your brother we're going out for ice-cream." Curly smirked.

Ponyboy gasped, smiling. If it were one thing the little greaser had soft spots for they were, books, movies, chocolate and ice cream. He ran to Darry's room.

"Darry? Can I go with Curly to get some ice-cream?"

Darry nearly dropped the dum-bell on his foot. Leave the house with Curly Shepard? Not likely.

"No."

Ponyboy pouted. "Darry, we're bored."

"Then find something else to do that doesn't involve leaving this house." Darry didn't care that Curly came over, but he sure wasn't to be alone with Ponyboy; separate rooms he could tolerate, but out of ear shot, no, no, no.

"Please?" Ponyboy stuck out his bottom lip. "It's just ice-cream. We'll be back in twenty-minutes."

Darry sighed. "As long as Two-Bit goes with you."

Ponyboy turned to the living room where Two-Bit was sleeping on the floor curled up with a pillow mumbling "Mickey, let's find Goofy and. . . .lemmie' bang Minnie" Curly was ever so slowly taking money out of his back pocket.

"He won't wake up." Ponyboy sighed.

"Than that's your problem, not mine, Kiddo." He ruffled his hair, kissing his forehead.

Ponyboy sighed sadly, walking out to inform Curly they couldn't go.

"Why the hell not?" Curly narrowed his eyes, looking at the clock. They'd be late if they didn't show up now.

"Well, Darry wants Two-Bit to escort us-"

"Darry doesn't have to find out." Curly smirked.

Ponyboy gasped. Just disobey Darry like that? Ponyboy felt his rump, knowing exactly what Darry would do if he found out.

"Think about it, baby'Curtis, Darry doesn't have'ta' know, You get your ice-cream and fat-ass down there gets his erotic Disney dream. How 'bout it?" Curly flashed Ponyboy a sparkling grin and Ponyboy looked back at Darry's bedroom door.

"Well. . . .as long as we're back before he's done working out-"

"Great, let's go!" With that,Pony was yanked out the door.

"Uh, Curly?" Pony asked.

Curly looked back. The two of them were on the far East side of town, nearing Soc territory. Ponyboy could tell b how nicer the houses were beginning to look.

"I thought we were going out for ice-cream?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, we'll do that after this." Curly shrugged, itching the back of his head.

"What's this?" Pony asked, then he gasped in fear seeing all the black leather jackets, the switchblades, the greasy hair. It was The Shepard Gang.

"Well, how about a little rumble. We could use another man." Curly bribed.

Darry and Soda' number one rule: No Fights.

"I don't know, Darry's probably worried where I am, Curly." Ponyboy muttered, kicking a rock.

"It won't be too bad, just skin fights."

Ponyboy bit his lip, "Alright, just don't leave me." When the Socs showed up, Ponyboy was pumping himself up, doing back flips and stretches to prepare himself. Imagine his shock when he saw: Chains, knifes and heaters.

Ponyboy was in a world of pain when he woke up, the last thing he remembered was being cobbled in the head with a rock. His face was slightly bruised and he had a cut on his upper cheek. Above him when he slowly started to wake up was a worried Sodapop, dabbing a wash cloth on his face, a stone-faced Tim Shepard and an angry Darry.

"Curly said. . . we'd get ice-cream." Ponyboy softly spoke.

"I said you couldn't leave." Darry growled quietly.

Ponyboy moaned in pain. "My face hurts."

"Not as much as your butt will in a few seconds."

* * *

_"Doing homework, so I can pass."_ Ponyboy sang, writing his name at the top of the page._ "Doing my best at math, so Darry can't kick my ass_."

He smiled. "Ah, I'm done." He smiled, putting his homework in his math book, yawning.

"I think a little nap should end my day." He glanced at the clock, it was only two in the afternoon that Sunday. He didn't have anything else planned for the day, so he could sleep in peace.

_"Now I'm going to sleep._ . . " He yawned, stretching out on the couch.

"_Nobody wake me._ " With that he dozed off.

Visions floating through his head, a peaceful melody playing. This was turning out to be the best dream ever.

Until. . .

Ponyboy found himself screaming for anyone as loudly as he could while eight Soc cars were hot on his tail, just when he thought he could escape, they drove faster. Before he was hit, blinding lights awoke him.

"Pony? Ponyboy?!" He was shook.

"Uwa, wa?" Ponyboy's eyes opened.

"Pony, you were having a nightmare, are you okay?" Soda. It was Sodapop!

Ponyboy felt tear come to his eyes and he held onto Soda for dear life, sobbing continuously. Soda didn't understand what was going on, but he held him back in return.

"It's okay, Pony. It was just a dream." He shushed the crying teen.

_Big Brother's Got'cha. He won't ever let you go. _

* * *

She was no Marilyn Monroe, nor was she a Judy Garland. But she sure was one Foxy lady.

Angela Shepard had caught Pony's eye. At first he thought she wasn't different from the other trashy-greasy-gals in his neighborhood; but still, she asked him to the dance, he couldn't just say 'no' it would hurt her feelings.

He studied himself in the mirror, carefully. He thought of combing his hair back and greasing it, like he always did. But it was his first school dance, he guessed he should dress nicer.

"La, la, la. Another gas tank filled." Soda sang entering the house. He passed the bathroom, retraced his steps than looked in again.

"What's up, Pony?" He smiled. "hey look at that handsome fellow in the mirror."

Ponyboy blushed.

"Oh look, you're there too!" He laughed, patting Pony's back. "No, seriously. What's with the extra grease?"

Ponyboy blushed. He couldn't hide it from Soda, nor Darry, that he was going to the school dance. But he didn't have to tell them he was going with someone.

"The school dance is tonight and I wanna' look decent." Pony answered.

Soda's eyes widened. School dance? like with kissing, touching, make-out in cars, beer blasts in the parking lot? All ganging up on his poor Ponyboy? Oh. ..Hell no.

Before he could blurt out his opinion an idea flashed through Soda's head.

"Well. . . .there will need to be chaperons."

Pony turned around swiftly. Was Soda really considering that?

"We have parents already-"

"Not good enough. If you want to go, we need to talk to Darry." Soda held up his index finger.

"B-B-Bu-But!" Pony stuttered.

"Aw, don't worry, Ponyboy." Soda kissed his cheek. "I'm not that bad of a dancer. I won't embarrass you, you little cutie-pie."

Ponyboy groaned, thinking if it was too late to back down on going or not.

Ponyboy wanted to sink into a hole and die.

Two-Bit, to his left, Steve to his right, Dallas behind him and Soda in front, all shielding him from everyone or anyone.

"Remember, we're going into dangerous territory, Two-Bit no flirting" Soda nodded to Two-Bit who nodded back.

"Stevie, you see Evie, just ignore her." Steve rolled his eyes.

And Dallas-whatever you do don't split up-Dallas!" Soda screamed seeing Dallas had taken interest in a drug dealing going on in the parking lot.

"Well, one man down, but we can still escort Pony safety in." Soda did the sign of the cross before spreading his arms walking in front of Pony.

Ponyboy wanted to die of embarrassment.

Entering the building the music was blasting The Rolling Stones; Pony searched the room for Angela Shepard.

"Now remember gang, everyone is to keep Pony in a two people radius, so no-" Soda turned around only to groan seeing Two-Bit, Steve and Pony all gone.

Ponyboy pushed past people until he found Angela.

She was screaming, very loudly, just as he was about to step in his heart broke seeing her kiss the same guy she was screaming at.

Ponyboy felt his heart breaking. Sure, he didn't have a crush on Angela, but it still hurt knowing she asked him to a dance and she was kissing another guy.

Oh, so nieve Ponyboy, at the tender age of thirteen.

"Pony? Ponyboy?" Soda searched through the crowed, stopping at the punch bowl. He wanted to kick himself, not here even five minutes and already he lost Pony.

"Damn, what kind of body guard would I make?" He sighed, when the DJ turned off the music, he was announcing a new song and Soda's smiled, gasping at the microphone.

Steve parked his butt next to Two-Bit on the bleachers.

"Brought it?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, figured we'd need something strong for tonight," Two-Bit smirked. "I hope Pony's having a fun time, kid deserves it."

"Well, I didn't ask to come long. Stupid kid, always ruining my me time with Soda."

Two-Bit laughed loudly.

"What?" Steve asked.

Two-Bit had quite a few dirty jokes he could make, but he'd save them for later.

"Com'on, the kid ain't that bad. I mean, you gotta' like him enough to come along."

"I only came because Soda asked me to, I'd come for Soda if he asked me."

Two-Bit laughed harder.

Just when Steve was going to clobber him upside the head, the music record stopped, and everyone turned to see what made the record scratch.

"PONY?! PONY ARE YOU HERE? I CAN'T SEE YOU!"

Steve gasped and Two-Bit covered his mouth.

"No way, Steve." Two-it laughed, pointing to Soda who had the microphone in his hand, looking for Ponyboy.

Ponyboy gulped, he dared not look around.

"WHERE ARE YOU? HAVE ANYONE OF YOU GUYS SEEN MY BABY BROTHER, PONYBOY?"

The crowd began to laugh, pointing right at Ponyboy.

"OH, THERE YOU ARE, I SEE YA' NOW BABY." Soda shun a spot light on him. "CAN YOU COME OVER TO ME, PONYBOY? I PROMISED DARRY I'D KEEP AN EYE ON YOU."

"For once, I feel so bad for him." Steve snickered.

"Man, I should have brought more rum." Two-Bit laughed. "Kid will need it."

Ponyboy had never been more embarrassed in his whole life. In a split second he bolted out the gym doors.

"WAIT! PONYBOY, COME BACK BABY!"

Deep inside himself Soda's little evil self laughed with pride. Looks like our littlest greaser wouldn't be going to any school dances any more.

"I can't believe you did that, Soda!" Ponyboy screamed as soon as they arrived home (immediately) after the dance.

Soda was puzzled. "Did what? You were lost and I used my resources."

Ponyboy narrowed his eyes. "What you did was unforgivable!"

Soda bit his lip, he had a lumpy feeling in his stomach.

"D. . . Do not talk to me like that, Ponyboy Michael." Soda spoke with authority. "Now go bed."

Ponyboy stomped off.

"Oh, I will! In my old room!" He replied, slamming the door.

That stung Soda's heart as went to his room alone. He had trouble falling asleep that night, but he closed his eyes quickly when the door opened, thinking it was Darry.

His face grew a smile when a little greaser curled next to him.

* * *

The scary noises behind the girl on the TV startled Ponyboy as he was curled up in a blanket, popcorn in a bowl on his lap and a large pillow supporting his back.

The girl on the TV looked frightened as she slowly walked closer to the door where behind there were stranger noises being made.

"Don't go in there." Ponyboy muttered to himself.

The blonde on the TV slowly opened the door.

Ponyboy was on the edge of the couch, watching slowly. For a minute the TV didn't make a noise, except for the woman breathing but when she opened the door all the way a hidious creature stood there and she screamed. At that time and land landed on Pony's shoulder and he screamed, falling off the couch, popcorn went everywhere.

"What did I say about scary movies?"

Darry. It was only Darry.

Ponyboy bit his lip, guilty.

"Not to watch them unless it was absolutely necessary?"

Darry frowned.

"No. Now turn it off and get to bed, it's past your bedtime."

Ponyboy did what he was told, but halfway walking in the hallway-

"Darry? Can I sleep with you? Soda's working a late shift and I don't wanna' be alone." Ponyboy hugged his waist, clutching his arm.

Darry chuckled, "Don't tell me you're scared."

"N-No!" The little greaser blushed.

Darry just opened the door to his room and Pony ran to the bed.

Later that night Soda stood outside Darry's room seeing his youngest and oldest sleeping. He clutheced the paper in his hands.

Tomorrow. . . he'd tell them tomorrow.

* * *

**I think 5 or more reviews will be a fair deal for another chapter :) **

**-Kylelover101 **


	6. Chapter 5

**Today's Story requests:**

_**iwatchsunsets2 chapter 4 . **_

_Okay most if not all of these ideas will probably sound stupid, I'm just brainstorming haha_  
_-it's Easter and someone accidentally tells pony the Easter bunny isn't real_  
_-Darry and/or soda get pony a dog and don't tell him that it's really a guard dog_  
_-everybody goes to the lake, maybe pony gets caught by a plant underwater and one of the gang has to save him_  
_-the Curtis brothers clean out their attic/basement and reminisce about the stuff they find_  
_- there's a tornado_  
_-Pony is invited on a school trip and he really wants to go but the brothers aren't allowed to come so maybe they follow in their car and spy on him to make sure he's okay and are paranoid about how close he is to people_  
_-Darry decides pony needs a haircut but pony doesn't agree_

_Can't wait for the next chapter, good luck!_

**___Anya chapter 3 . _**

_Ponyboy should get a call home from his school for bad behavior and Darry and Soda flip. It could be for starting a fight or something._

* * *

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does.**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Language, and public-spanking, did I mention Over-protective brothers? **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

From as long as Ponyboy could remember, Soda and Darry thinks he believe in those childish rumors of Easter Bunny and Santa. Of course, he doesn't believe in Santa anymore; Steve ruined that when he was seven at the mall when he blurted: "He's not real, kid. That's just a pedophile in a dirty beard!"

But for the sake of his brother, every year he went along with their plans to wrap Santa gifts even though he was twelve and much too old to believe in such a thing.

This year would be different. . . When Christmas comes, he'll tell Darry and Soda he doesn't believe anymore. They might be crushed, but he won't. He'll look back and hopefully smile on the memory of believing in something that gave him so much hope.

"So Pony, what's Santa bringing such a good boy this year?" Soda asked him one night before bedtime.

"Soda, Christmas is nearly seven months away." Ponyboy giggled.

"Almost half-way, so what do you want?" Soda smiled.

Ponyboy almost blurted out "Santa's not real" Instead, he answered:

". . . A drawing pad would be nice."

Soda ruffled Pony's locks of hair, completely unaware of already how grown up Ponyboy way.

* * *

Water. Lots of water.

Darry didn't like water because when he was little he fell in the lake and nearly drowned. Thankfully his father was behind him and saved him, but from that point on, he had been terrified of water. Yeah, Superman was terrified of a little lake water.

Could you really blame him?

"Ponyboy, don't go too far!" He called out laying on the sand trying to sleep. A rare weekend off was given to him and he wanted to spend it peacefully. While Pony and the rest of the gang flopped around in the water Darry enjoyed the peace he was given, until-

SPLASH!

His eyes widened and he looked up and shrugged, laying down.

Then he sat up quickly again, only counting five heads, not six. He bolted out of his sandy bed, running for the lake.

"Woah! Darry coming in." Two-Bit laughed.

"WHERE'S PONY?!" Darry screamed.

Soda frantically looked around. "He was right here, Darry."

Darry looked down into the water, seeing air bubbles escaping the watery-prison as he dove into the water. All his fears were pushed to the back of his head as he focused on catching a struggling Ponyboy in his arms and swimming to the surface.

'"Breathe, Pony, breathe!" Soda prayed as Darry slowly beat on Pony's chest while drips of water came out of the greaser's mouth.

"Hope to God his lungs aren't filled with water." Two-Bit spoke.

Dallas was speechless and Johnny's eyes were wide. Steve acted like he didn't care, but his eyes never left the boy.

After a few more hits, Ponyboy's eyes widened and he was coughing, hard.

"Oh, Pony," Soda hugged his brother. "I thought we lost you. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

Ponyboy tried not to cry,Darry could see how hard he tried to fight back tears. An image of him, a lot younger than Pony flashed through his mind.

The kid was terrified.

"Hey. . . it'll be okay, Pony." Darry softly reassured.

". . . .I. . . I would've died, Darry. I felt so cold!" Ponyboy sobbed.

Darry's heart skipped a beat at the thought of Pony dead. Darry bit his lip as Soda wrapped a towel around Pony.

"I think we've had enough water for today. Let's go home."

Ponyboy wanted nothing more than that.

* * *

Darry was livid and Soda furious.

Imagine the call they both received at work and Pony's principal was on the end. Apparently Ponyboy was sent to the office for fighting another student, DURING class.

Ponyboy sat outside the office, dreading every second it would take for Darry and Soda to arrive to the school.

When they did, he couldn't look at them in the eye, especially Soda. His usually Happy-go-lucky brother had an unknown glare on his face and it startled Pony.

The principal opened his door and let them all in.

It was awkward and uncomforatable being seated in the middle of the two brothers.

"So, Ponyboy. Want to tell your brothers why you're here?" Principal Morris wasn't a jerk of a man, but he had a problem with Greasers and never really gave them second chances. But Ponyboy was a different kind of Greaser and he didn't have a problem with Mr. Morris.

"Well. . . .I got in . . . fight." He mumbled.

Darry's breathing turned rough and soda's eyes widened.

"And why?" Principal Morris motioned for Ponyboy to continue.

"He called my dead mother a prude!" Ponyboy argued.

As much as Soda and Darry hated to hear that, they both knew they were on thin ice already as it was with the State.

"So you sucker punched the kid?" Mr. Morris asked even thought it really wasn't a question.

"Yup, right on the nose." Pony folded his arms.

"PONYBOY!" Darry's voice stung his ears and suddenly Pony regretted his actions.

"Ponyboy, you're such a nice kid and certainly the last one I'd expect to resort to violence." Principal Morris folded his hands, looking at the boy. He knew about Pony's situation with the State and the loss of his parents. As deemed by the state they were to send a monthly grade and behavior report, this wouldn't look good on this month's report.

"I tell you what, Ponyboy. How about I don't write about this to the state in your report-"

Ponyboy looked up, hopeful.

"But, not only are you to write a letter of apology to the student you punched, but I want you to stay after school everyday this week in detention to think about your action. Am I understood?"

Ponyboy nodded.

"That'll be fine." Darry replied.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you gentlemen. " He shook hands with Darry and Soda and the three of them headed home.

But, punishment was far from over.

"Ponyboy, get back here!" Darry demanded.

Ponyboy turned around and approched Darry.

"I understand you're angry about this little snot." Darry spoke. "But really? You couldn't have at least waited after school to do this? I mean, if you're going to pick fights, be smart about it. AND YOU BETTER NOT PICK ANY FIGHTS!"

Ponyboy was confused, but never the less, he nodded.

Darry went to his chair and sat for a moment, eying Ponyboy before snapping his fingers, pointing to his knee.

"Over. Now."

Ponyboy gulped and nodded, slowly making his way to Darry. Soda bit his lip.

"Darry. . . I don't think-"

"Shut it, Soda!"

Soda clamped his mouth shut and sat on the couch, looking away. Darry raised his hand and it came flying down on Pony's rump, earning a yelp from the little Greaser bellow him. After Thirteen, harsh smacks Ponyboy was a blubbering mess. After pulling up the boy's pants, Ponyboy wrapped his arms around Darry and Darry returned the hug, feeling Pony's tears soaking his black T-shirt.

"Remember, Ponyboy. I did that because I love you. I don't want you picking fights. You're lucky that kid was an underclassman and was scrawny-"

"Actually, he was a senior." Ponyboy hiccuped.

Darry's eyes widened.

"YOU PUNCHED A SENIOR?!"

Soda couldn't help but smirk, A freshman topping a Senior. His little Pony. There's a first for everything.

* * *

**I think 5 or more reviews will be a fair deal for another chapter :) **

**-Kylelover101 **


	7. Chapter 6

**Today's Story requests:**

_**Guest chapter 4 . **_

_Can you do more of Darry and Soda punishing Pony please?_

_**Samie TW-1D-Merlin-RotG chapter 6 **_

_Love it! I think maybe they should back off a bit and have pony telling them off for something._

_**Guest chapter 4 . **_

_Awesome chapter, _

_I have an idea; It's summer Two-Bit's chasing a 13 year old Ponyboy around the backyard with a water gun, Ponyboy steps on a old rusty nail, time for a tetanus shot (petrified). Soda helps comfort Ponyboy._

_**Johnny-and-Ponyboy-Forever chapter 6 .**_

_Great story, I love it! Maybe you could do one where Pony has a track meet and some socs trip him or push him down or something and the gang intervenes. PLEASE update ASAP!_

**___basketball lover99 chapter 5 ._ **

_I'm loving your stories! Excellent piece of work. _  
_Are you telling me that Soda is trying to tell his brothers that he will be going to Vietnam?! *CRIES IN CORNER*_

_Suggestion:_  
_Ponyboy drinks beer and Two-Bit finds out._  
_Ponyboy steals (by total accident...Curly gave him a stolen item)_  
_Ponyboy becomes good friends with a Soc and NO one is happy to see this_

* * *

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does.**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Language, and brother-discipline did I mention Over-protective brothers? **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Two-Bit!" Ponyboy cried as he was hit in the face with water from Two-Bit's SUPER-SOAKER-RAY-GUN he bought (stole) from the toy store down town.

Darry looked up and chuckled. He flipped burgers on the grill while Two-Bit, Johnny and Ponyboy had a water fight. Dallas laid in a sun chair, soaking up the sunshine with no shirt on. But before he did that, he held Two-Bit by the collar of his shirt whispering the small threat of:

_"If you so much as get one drop of water on me, I'll make you eat all of your Mickey shirts." _

So nervously, Two-Bit told Pony and Johnny to stay at the end of the yard. Everything was going peacefully, Soda even got off work early.

"Soda, if you're going than I am too!" Darry heard Steve yell. Darry looked into the driveway, seeing Soda shake his head while walking up to Darry.

"Hey, Darry. What's up?" Soda smiled. "Ponyboy! Don't run too fast!"

Darry motioned for Steve to leave and the greaser rolled his eyes, grabbing the hose and running after Two-Bit and Ponyboy.

"What were you two talking about?" Darry asked.

Soda bit his lip, he hoped he didn't have to tell Darry here, not now. He wasn't ready.

"Darry, it's nothing important-"

"It involves my little brother, of course it is. Com'on, you can tell me, Soda." Darry gently put his hand on Soda's shoulder, reassuring the greaser.

Soda bit his lip, slowly taking the white slip of paper from the back of his back pocket, but before he could talk-

"DARRRY! SODA!" They heard Two-Bit screamed.

Soda and Darry looked up, running to Tow-Bit. Steve turned around to see what was going on and accidentally sprayed Dallas.

Dallas shook his head, trying to get water out of his ears and when he saw Steve holding the hose-

"YOUR ASS IS DEAD, RANDLE!" He shouted, racing after the greaser.

"What's wrong?" Soda asked, crouching down to Ponyboy who was on the ground.

"Oh, baby, did you fall?"

Soda didn't hear the sound of his name being weakly called as Dallas strangled the poor greaser with the hose.

"N-No." Ponyboy whimpered. "I stepped on something."

"Let's see." Darry spoke, picking Ponyboy up off the ground.

Soda gasped, shocked. "Darry! There's a nail in his foot!"

"Calm down, Soda. Two-bit, start the truck up, Johnny, put out the grill and-HEY! DALLAS!" Darry called over, Dallas looked over, but didn't stop strangling Steve.

"Dallas, get me a towel, Pony's foot is bleeding!"

Dallas stopped, strangling Steve, but made sure to spray the greaser till he was soaking wet.

Thankfully they arrived to the emergency room just in time, Ponyboy didn't cry too much, (actually, Soda cried more than he did) Darry had to wince though seeing them cut some skin off to remove the rusty nail.

Their Doctor, Dr. Benson, was Pony's pediatrician.

"Well, we've removed the nail and cleaned the outside of the wound." He replied. He stopped talking and turned around seeing the gang outside of the room, Dallas was spraying Steve with water from the water fountain, Johnny looked embarrassed and Two-Bit was hitting on a nurse.

Soda giggled nervously, slamming the door.

"Anyway-We've removed the nail and cleaned up in infection from what we can see on the outside, however inside, we're not so sure we've cleaned up as much."

Ponyboy looked nervous.

"What's that mean?" Soda asked.

"We'll have to give Ponyboy a tetanus shot."

Ponyboy screamed, trying to scramble off the hospital bed but he didn't get far with a bandaged foot and Darry held him down.

"No, no, no!" Pony cried. "I hate needles!"

Soda shushed the boy, petting his hair.

"I hate them too, little-buddy."

Ponyboy whimpered seeing the Doctor give the syringe a pump and liquid squired out. Ponyboy bit his lip.

"Baby, I know, I know. Ponyboy, can you be my brave little-one? Huh?" Soda asked, softly.

Ponyboy nodded, he usually hated when Soda talked to him like this, but right now he could care less. Ponyboy held Soda's hand and tightly closed his eyes as the shot was injected into him. He held back a yelp when it was all over.

"Ya! You did it, Pony!" Soda cheered. Ponyboy smiled, hugging Soda. Darry smiled but something fell out of Soda's pocket and he went to pick it up.

"Soda, what's this?" Darry asked, reading the paper.

Soda stampered "N-Nothing, no give it back!"

"Sodapop Patrick, what's this?!" Darry asked, louder this time.

Ponyboy was confused.

"Soda?"

Soda's fists clenched. "Alright! Alright! I'm getting. . . .drafted."

Darry's eyes widened and Ponyboy felt his heart sink.

"It's nothing too bad, I'm going to boot-camp and I'll be in Vietnam just for a few weeks, six at the most they said."

Darry's head hung low and Ponyboy blubbered, crying.

Soda shook his head, hugging Ponyboy.

"No, no tears baby. No tears, please? You've cried enough."

* * *

One day after work, Darry started making dinner. Soda wouldn't be off till nine tonight and Ponyboy would be home after track soon.

He heard the door close and a happy Ponyboy. "Darry! I'm home!"

"Hey, how was school-?"

Darry stopped talking when he noticed another boy next to Ponyboy. He'd never seen this boy, infact he wasn't even a greaser. He could tell by his clean cut, blonde hair, he had on a red jacket with white leather sleeves, a varsity jacket and his shoes looked like they were worth five of Darry's paychecks.

"Darry, this is Scott, we're lab partners in science and we need to work on a project, is it okay if we do it here?" Ponyboy smiled.

Darry looked at Scott biting his lip.

"Yeah sure, Dinner will be ready soon-"

"Can he stay for dinner?"

"Uh..."

"Great! We'll set up in here." Ponyboy said, taking off his shoes. Scott didn't and Darry didn't blame him, those red, flashy, shoes looked like a million bucks.

Every once in a while Darry would peak into the dinning room to see what Ponyboy and Scott were doing. Their project consisted of making a volcano erupt, with Scott's money (Darry assumed) they bought a model from the store and began working on it. They seemed to be doing an equal job, Ponyboy painted the features while Scott built. They both connected tubes and started mixing ingredients for the artificial lava.

"Seems nice." Darry shrugged.

_"So, still up for the movie on Friday?" _

Darry snapped his head to look outside the kitchen.

"Um, I might." Ponyboy smiled, painting the volcano brown.

Movie? Darry thought.

"I was thinking about the new Elvis movie, you up for it?" Scott asked, leaning in a little too close for Ponyboy's liking.

Darry saw a small smile on Ponyboy's face. "Okay." He quietly giggled.

Darry was in a panic mode, it was usually Soda who intervened with anyone trying to hit on Ponyboy. But this was a guy so-

A light bulb hovered over Darry's head as an idea came to him.

He carried the bowl full of cooked noodled out of the living room. "Hey, boys what are you working on?-WOAH!"

Scott screamed seeing noodles all over his new shoes.

"I'm sorry, the pot was hot." Darry innocently replied.

Ponyboy however frowned, Darry didn't sound sorry.

"No, no it's alright. . . uh, I should go. See you tomorrow, Ponyboy." Scott replied, getting his bag and leaving.

Darry chuckled and was taken by surprise when Ponyboy whacked the pot out of his hands.

"Hey!" Darry screamed.

"What's the big idea?!" Ponyboy shouted. "Finally, I meet a nice, decent Soc and you chase him away!"

Darry bit his lip. "Don't give me that lip, little-man."

"Oh, resorting to parental-guidance? Nice one, Darry."

"Get in the corner, now!" Darry pointed to the hallway and Ponyboy sneered, but did what he was told.

Darry groaned. Girls he could deal with, but Boys?

* * *

**I think 5 or more reviews will be a fair deal for another chapter :) **

**-Kylelover101 **


	8. Chapter 7

**Today's Story requests:**

_**Goldenthorns chapter 7 . **_

_Ok...I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS STORY! Maybe Ponyboy nearly gets kidnapped? Ponyboy and Steve have a fight? Two-bit gets drunk when he is with pony and tells him weird stories?_

_**Guest chapter 6 . **_

_I love these over-protective brother stories._

_How about one where Soda spanks Ponyboy because 13 year old Pony is talking back and giving attitude to Soda._

_Please update soon, love your work_

_** chapter 7 . **_

_Love it, hmmm how about where Pony and that soc go to the Elvis movie and the guys spy on him._

_**jenizzleoffdachain chapter 7 . **_

_lovely chapter, got a request. what if Ponyboy has a spine and told off his brothers then ran away to make them realize they are coddling a little too much._

_**basketball lover99 chapter 7 . **_

_OMG YES! HE WAS HIT ON BY A SOC (EVEN BETTER THAN I THOUGHT)! But Soda getting drafted into the Army! *still cries in corner with shadow covering me*_

_i want to do 2 more suggestion but you might not use them..._  
_Ponyboy reads an inappropriate book _  
_Ponyboy talks to a stranger (stranger danger)_

_I love your story and wish you the best of luck_

**So. . . . . .**

_**LizzXPonyForeva chapter 5 . **_

_I love this story! A SCARED PONYBOY IS A CUTE PONYBOY!_

**A scared Ponyboy, is a cute Ponyboy? Interesting. . . . **

* * *

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does.**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Language, and Sexual references. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Ponyboy yawned, it had been a slow day in school and last night went by too fast. He already finished his homework in Study Hall, so a nice nap was over-due. Ponyboy dropped his bag on thr ground, heading to is room when-

"WAIT! PONYBOY!"

Ponyboy turned abruptly to Two-Bit whom was laying on the floor.

Two-Bit was looking at him, sticking up his index finger and curling it, indicating for Ponyboy to come towards him.

Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow and leaned down to Two-Bit.

"You're drunk, Two." Ponyboy said.

"I got a secret." Two-Bit whispered.

Ponyboy leaned down to listen when Two-Bit bleched loudly in his ear. Ponyboy turned away in disgust but was tackled onthe floor.

"Aw, come on, little buddy. We never TALK!" Two-Bit slurred. "I want you to listen to uncle Two-Bit, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy struggled to get away from beer breath, but Two-Bit's weight had him pinned to the floor.

"When I was. . . ."

Two-Bit blinked, but his eyes moved at different times, than he snapped out of his daze.

"When I was, your age. . .. how old are you?"

"Thirteen," Ponyboy growled. "Lemmie up!"

"I yes! Thirty years ago, when I was thirteen, I met someone." Two-Bit spoke. Ponyboy groaned, trying to reach a pillow on the couch, if Two-Bit was going to be on top of him, he wanted to be as comfortable as possible.

"Ah, sweet Evangeline. With her playboy mouth and her large ass. She was a sting ray, only she was a truck!" Two-Bit emphasized with throwing his hands in the air.

"What?" Ponyboy asked.

"Oh, yes. The golden days of puberty. I could jack off in the back of the class without being labeled a pedo."

Ponyboy's face turned green with disgust.

"I took her for a chili dog once. . . . ONCE!" Two-bit started crying loudly and if Ponyboy didn't feel awkward before, he did now. Nervously, Ponyboy wrapped his arms around Two-bit, patting his back.

"There. . . .there, buddy." Ponyboy bit his bottom lip.

"Sweet Evangeline! Was it because of my scars? Because of my Mickey shirt? Was it because of my booze smelling breath?!" Two-Bit sobbed.

Ponyboy groaned. "Please get off, Two-Bit."

Two-bit stopped sobbing and looked down at Ponyboy. His mind began rearaging facial features on Ponyboy, giving him the apperance of a little blonde girl Two-Bit knew as Evangeline.

"Evangeline?" Two-Bit asked.

"Oh, no." Ponyboy whimpered. "no! Tow-Bit, it's Ponyboy! Me!"

Too late, Two-bit leaned down to kiss his beloved long-lost girl, not before Darry walked into the room.

"Darry! Help me!" Ponyboy cried.

Darry rushed over and hauled Two-Bit off of Ponyboy by the neck of his shirt.

"Get lost, you bum!" Darry screamed.

"Okay, Dare-bear, but first!" Two-bit turned sharply to the kitchen, "I need a drink-y" Before Two-Bit could get to the fridge he fell over Ponyboy's backpack and went flying on top of the kitchen table, breaking it in half. The boy laid unconscious on the floor, mumbling about Mickey mouse and Evangeline.

Darry hauled Ponyboy to his feet under his armpits.

"Did he?" Darry asked.

"No, you came just in time." Ponyboy shuttered. "Still. . . .Poor Two-bit."

"You just re-enacted the reason why she even left him," Darry said. "You're lucky it was Evangeline and not Susie." Darry rolled his eyes.

"Why Susie?"

"Because I know kid, don't ask why, I just do." Ponyboy also didn't know that was the reason Darry started lifting weights too.

* * *

Ponyboy didn't have that good of a sexual education. Not in his house, anyway. Darry and Soda monitored the TV he watched, the books he read and (if they could help it) the things he heard.

He tried earlier to ask Darry what the art of performing sex was, because they don't teach you how to have it in Health, all they teach you was zygotes and chromosomes and other stuff that Ponyboy didn't understand.

Soda told him holding hands got girl pregnant, so he avoided those like the plague.

But still, a Thirteen-going-on-fourteen-year-old boy, was bound to be curious about sex.

He knew he wasn't going to get it from Darry or Soda, and he didn't want to hear it from Two-bit (after the Evangeline thing, Two-Bit rarely came over) Johnny was just as clueless as he was and Steve hated him.

He did think about asking Dallas, but he was away with Buck on a rodeo riding competition.

So, today he was at the library.

"Um, excuse me." He asked the librarian. The old woman looked up from her book and smiled at Ponyboy.

"Yes? How can I help you?" She asked.

"Well, I need books on Sex." Ponyboy blankly said.

Her smile dropped.

"You don't look old enough to be reading THOSE kinds of books." her lips curled in a vulgar manner and looked at Pony with disgust.

"It's for my health class."

She narrowed her eyes. A teenager asking about books on sex for HEALTH? Yeah, right. Still, he looked like an honest kid and he was a frequent visitor here.

"Back of the library. STAY in the science section!" She hushed, going back to her book.

There was a science section to sex? Ponyboy had lots to learn.

"Thank you."

Ponyboy had never been to the way back of the library. Usually in the back were encyclopedias, dictionaries and textbooks. There however was an adult selection of books. Ponyboy looked along the labels on the shelves Ponyboy could only find MATURE READING and ADULTS ONLY.

"Excuse me?" Ponyboy asked an older gentleman reading a book.

"Um, where is the science sex?" Ponyboy innocently asked. The old man just groaned, pushing him away.

"Kids and their gross fetishes." The man mumbled.

Fetish? What was that?

Ponyboy was sure he'd find out as soon as he found what he was looking for. He heard a young couple giggling in one of the isles reading a book. He approached them, they looked friendly.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a book about sex." Ponyboy said. "I don't understand what they talk about in school, do you know what book might be useful?"

The man looked to be about Darry's age and the girl was youthful, and wore a collage t-shirt.

"You want a book on sex?" The guy snickered.

Ponyboy nodded, what was so funny about it?

"Kid, how old are you?" The girl asked.

"No, no, no, let him explore." The guy brought Ponyboy aside, ignoring his girlfriend. The guy traced his fingers along a row of books until he pulled one down. It was a yellow book with a big red pair of kissy-lips on the cover.

"This book will teach you everything." The man smirked.

Ponyboy read the cover.

_Twenty Fab Ways To Make Intercourse_

"What's intercourse?" Ponyboy asked.

"Another word for sex," The guy shrugged. "Tell you what, I'll check that book out for you. You don't look old enough."

"Really? Thanks!" Ponyboy smiled. "So, this will tell me everything I need to know?"

"Everything, kid. I mean-how do you think I scored that one over there?" He nodded to his girlfriend. Ponyboy blushed, the woman did look beautiful, curvy and pretty.

"Just, don't hold her hand, she'll get pregnant." Ponyboy warned.

The man held back a loud laugh.

Outside the library, Ponyboy waved goodbye to the man and his girlfriend and practically skipped home. Darry and Soda wouldn't be home for a good two hours and Two-Bit had no need to be here ("If you ever so much as go neer my little brother in a drunken state, I'll buy a six pack, strap you to the chair and dump it down the drain!" He heard Soda screaming to Two-bit after he heard about the incident)

Johnny may be there, so he'll help him understand Sex.

Ponyboy frowned when he realized he was all alone, still he shrugged and went to his room to read his new book.

"Alright, let's see now." He smiled.

He opened the book and the first page shown a warning. Ponyboy was confused. It was a **parental warning * **

_WARNING:_

_THIS BOOK CONTAINS ADULT SITUATIONS  
AND SEXUAL CONTENT, ONLY INTENDED FOR  
MATURE READERS._

Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow and began reading.

"La, la, la, la, LA!" Soda sang. He got off work early today and was wanting a nice hot shower. As he entered the house he called for Ponyboy, running to the room, excited to see his little brother.

Ponyboy however was horrified, leaning over reading the dirty book.

His hands felt clammy, his face was flushed and his eyes stung from not blinking.

"Ponyboy?"

Soda had startled him and the book fell on the floor. He reached to grab it, but Soda got to it first.

Soda's eyes widened.

"PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS!"

Ponyboy winced.

"What is this smut you brought?!"

"I. . . I was curious, Soda." Ponyboy said in a small voice. Soda's temper lowered and suddenly he felt sadness more than anger. Pony already curious about sex? No. He's much too young.

"About sex?" Soda asked.

"I have. . . urges." Ponyboy frowned, blushing like crazy.

It's not like Soda saw it, Ponyboy began growing hair in places, his voice was tuning down an octave.

His baby was growing up. He was noticing this, he just. . . .denied it. He couldn't deny it anymore, Ponyboy was having the thoughts of a confused maturing boy-er, man.

"Alright," Soda softly spoke. "Com'on, sit next to me."

Soda patted the bed and Ponyboy sat next to Soda.

"Ponyboy, sex is. . . ."

Soda groaned, he knew he shouldn't have gotten off early.

* * *

**(A/N: This part is based off of true events)**

After the whole sex-talk and smut-book. Soda had been feeling depressed knowing he had taken away Ponyboy's innocence.

He felt Ponyboy wasn't the little, innocent boy anymore.

He sighed, stirring up some dinner. Tonight it would be just the three of them unless someone from the gang shows up.

"Ponyboy, come help set the table!" Soda called.

He was given no response.

He looked out to the living room where Ponyboy sat reading a textbook and doing homework.

"Pony, come set the table pl-"

"I heard you the first time!"

Soda was taken back, Ponyboy never yelled back at him before. Soda's mouth was open in shock still as he stood in the doorway, waiting for Ponyboy. Regardless, Ponyboy slammed his textbook shut and stomped into the dining room, yanking out plates and harshly throwing them on the table.

"Excuse me, mister!" Soda spoke. "Do not throw those plates."

Ponyboy turned and scowled.

Soda chose to ignore Pony's behavior and resumed to making dinner. Darry came home just as dinner was being served, he was hot, tired and hungry.

"Thanks, Soda." He mumbled, sitting in a chair.

Dinner was silent with Darry scarfing down his food, Ponyboy picking at his plate and Soda watching his little brother.

"Ponyboy, is something wrong?" Soda asked.

"No," the greaser mumbled.

"Than what was with that attitude, today?"

Darry looked up. "What attitude?"

"None of your business." Ponyboy glared.

"That attitude?" Darry asked Soda, pointing at Ponyboy, "Ponyboy, knock that off. If you're not going to eat than give me your math homework-"

Before Darry could finish Ponyboy rudely shoved his chair into the table, stomping off to the living room where his homework was scattered around the floor.

Darry practically had smoke coming out of his ears and Soda didn't look pleased either.

Ponyboy tossed his worksheet on the table.

"Without the attitude, please?" It wasn't a question.

Pony rolled his eyes. Soda went to say something but Darry spoke first-

"What the hell is this? Ponyboy: "MATH CRAP" is not an answer."

"I don't care."

Darry growled. "Well, I do! Fix it!"

"No, I'm tired."

"Ponyboy Michael, you'll fix it right now or you're doing dishes by yourself!"

Ponyboy crossed his arms. "I don't care! I'm not doing that, either!"

Darry stood up, easily towering over Ponyboy. He leaned in close and was in a deathly calm voice:

"Ponyboy, you will do what I tell you to. Because I am your guardian. If you fail to do what I tell you to, you won't sit for a month. Ever went to school standing up for six hours? It's not fun! So I suggest you quit your little pissy-attitude and get in that living room, fix your math homework, do the dishes, then get to bed, Savvy?"

Ponyboy narrowed his eyes.

_"Make me."_

Darry's eyes narrowed back and Ponyboy took off running, Darry hot on his trail.

"Stop it!" Soda screamed, throwing his apron off of him, ignoring the fact it hit the floor and ran after Darry.

Ponyboy had made three rounds around the inside of the house, tossing things to stop Darry, but the older man reached out, yanking Ponyboy by the waist and over his knee, not even stopping to reprimand the boy, but just laid strikes on his rump. He ignored Ponyboy's cries for him to stop and he didn't stop smacking the boy till he hit twenty.

Soda pulled Darry's arm off of Ponyboy and Darry lost his grip. Ponyboy bolted to his room.

"Soda! That was-"

"No, Darry! What you did was uncalled for!"

Soda never got mad, never. Darry stood silently, trying to catch his breath. The two brothers could hear Ponyboy's muffled cries from down the hall.

Darry sunk into the couch, putting his face into his hands.

Soda just looked around at the objects on the floor, the dishes in the sink and the living room trashed.

"Is this what it's going to be like when I'm gone?!" Soda demanded to know.

Darry didn't look up.

"Are you just going to loose your temper every time he mouths off to you and spank or hit him?!"

Soda was close to tears.

"Screw Nam' I'm already in a war!"

Soda left for the kitchen to silently put the food away and clean the living room. Darry tried to help but Sodapop told him to 'shove off' so Darry left for his room for the rest of the night to try and cool off. After the mess was cleaned and Pony's homework back in his bag, Soda dared to knock on their bedroom door.

"Ponyboy, I'm coming in."

Ponyboy was a sad sight, he sobbed into his pillow on their bed. Soda was careful in climbing next to him.

"I. . . .I hate Darry!" Ponyboy cried into his pillow.

"No you don't." Soda frowned, rubbing Pony's back. "Ponyboy, what made you so angry today?"

Ponyboy cried, louder. "I. . . . .I . . I"

Soda waited patiently.

"I don't want you to go to war!" Ponyboy turned, drenching Soda's shirt in tears and drool. Soda held him closer to his chest, closing his eyes and he laid his head on top of Pony's.

"They call the names on the bottom of the screen of those who died, Soda! I don't want. . . .I don't want your name there!" He blubbered.

Soda felt tears come to his eyes, but he whipped them away.

"You and Darry used to be so close."

True, in fact they used to be. Pony was Darry's little baby-brother, the same one who used to be put on his shoulders as they beat Soda and Steve in a game of basketball.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ponyboy. . . . but, you and Darry are brothers. While I'm away, you both are all you have."

Ponyboy tried not to listen, but it was hard not to. Soda spoke the truth. For now, he'd rest next to Soda with irritated red eyes.

Soda sang Pony to sleep, not leaving the boy's side.

* * *

***Believe it or not, sex books have these, at least they do at my library. **

**Yeah, this chapter was a little sad, Soda ships off soon! **

**Reviews and suggestions please :) **

**-Kylelover101 **


	9. Chapter 8

**Today's Story requests:**

_**justliving11 chapter 8 . **_

_How about Pony wants to go to a party and Darry only let's him if Two Bit goes. So Two-Bit goes and he gets all distracted by blondes and he's all drunk and Pony gets lured into Sex or into taking drugs._

_**Guest chapter 7 . Jun 19**_

_Aw this is so cute! Could you do one where there's a thunderstorm in the middle of the night and Ponyboy wakes Soda up so he can comfort him?_

_Also, if you don't kill Soda off you'll be my favorite person ever._

_**poison437 chapter 7 . **_

_I think ponyboy should like cuss out some one and brothers r like whoah!_

_**Goldenthorns chapter 8 . **_

_Aww poor pony... AND SODA!_  
_Ideas i have... um just let me activate my brain... AHA! PONYBOY RUNS INTO A HIPPIE AND GETS "MAGIC CANDY" uh... thats all i got. I think?_

_**Anya chapter 6 . **_

_Thanks for using my suggestion! Let's see... Ponyboy could get a really harsh flu and is sick for days throwing up and feeling like crap. That could be interesting._

* * *

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does.**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Tears and Language, also Dally is a little Ooc**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Hey, hey now. . . ." Soda whispered, leaning down to Ponyboy's height. Ponyboy was still rather small for his age, but there was no doubt in Soda's mind that when he comes back, IF he comes back that would change.

Ponyboy had been a mess of tears and sobs all week, Soda didn't blame him, as much as he wanted to cry too, he knew he had to be strong for Ponyboy.

It had came as a shock to him when he was home alone while Darry was at Ponyboy's student-teacher conference. He was sitting on the couch watching TV where there was a knock on the door. Soda had half a mind to slam it and run for Canada or at least Two-Bits to hide.

He didn't want to go to war, he was needed here to help Darry with the bills, to protect Ponyboy.

Steve tried enlisting too, but Soda wouldn't allow it.

_"Please, Steve, I know how much you hate him, but please, for me? Please watch out for Ponyboy." _

Steve was outside leaning against the side of the house next to the door, his head hung low, listening quietly. The truck that would take Soda and other Greasers in the region had arrived and Ponyboy was gripping Soda tightly.

"No, Soda! Don't go." He sobbed.

Soda patted Ponyboy's head, kissing his forehead. "I have to, Baby."

"But, I'll miss you!"

Soda smiled sadly. "I know."

For as long as Soda could remember, he spent all of his happiest, and charitable moments with Ponyboy. He had watched the boy grow to become a teenager, he feared that's all he would be able to witness. Ponyboy had tears in his uniform, and slowly he let his brother go.

He picked up his sea-bag, gave another smile and walked out the door.

Ponyboy hesitated for a moment before bolting out the door, but was caught by Steve.

"Soda!" He cried. Soda fought hard not to turn around as he was shortly greeted by fellow Greasers and the truck drove off.

Ponyboy sobbed for all he had left.

And Steve held him.

* * *

Dallas had known Ponyboy for about going on ten years now. If you've known Ponyboy Curtis for that long than you'd know that Ponyboy was almost never alone. Soda or Darry, or someone from the gang was always there.

Darry had to work longer hours now and Soda was drafted.

The kid looked hollow.

Dallas couldn't put his finger on it, but he was acting weird too. Once timid, shy Ponyboy was now not even thinking about doing something before his actions.

Buck's Bar was a great place to hang, the bootleg liquor was cheep and the cops never came to this side of town. Dallas could either be found playing Poker or playing pool. Tonight was different.

"You want to tell me why I caught you here?" He hissed, dangerously as he held Ponyboy up by the neck of his shirt. He had caught Ponyboy and Johnny inside.

"Com'on Dall, we'll leave if you-"

"I'll get to you later." Dallas turned, murder in his eyes. Johnny kept quiet.

"Answer me, Ponyboy!" Dallas demanded.

He didn't smell booze on Ponyboy, he searched him for drugs and he found nothing. Maybe the kid was playing an innocent game of Pool he dragged him away from.

Ponyboy narrowed his eyes.

"I'm fine, Dallas! You're not the boss of me!"

Something inside Dallas snapped.

"No. . . .But Darry is."

Ponyboy had fear in his eyes now as Dallas dragged him home, Ponyboy plead for Dallas not to. This was not like Dallas at all, normally Dally wouldn't care what Ponyboy did, but since Soda left he (and sometimes' Steve) would be extra bossy to him, telling him not to do certain things, not to go places. It irritated him.

It was around midnight when Dallas dragged Ponyboy on the front steps to be greeted by the angry Darrel Curtis Jr.

"What the hell is going on, Dallas?" Darry asked.

"Mind telling your brother where I found you, Ponyboy?" Dallas shoved Ponyboy towards Darry and chewed on the toothpick in his mouth.

Johnny shivered behind Dallas as Dally turned around.

"We'll talk somewhere else, Johnny." He dragged Johnny to the bathroom where they wouldn't be heard.

Ponyboy gulped looking at Darry.

"It's four hours past your bedtime, where the hell were you?!"

". . . . an eight o'clock bedtime is weak, Darry." Ponyboy mumbled.

"Well I don't care if it is or not, Ponyboy you were supposed to be home at curfew! Now you better tell me exactly where you were, right now!"

Ponyboy looked at his fading converse shoes. One of the strings were missing and the other had a hole in the toe areea.

"I'm waiting."

". . . .Bucks." Ponyboy mumbled.

"What was that?!" Darry sarcastically answered. "You better not of said what I think you said!"

"So what, Darry? I just played a game of Pool! Johnny was with me!" Ponyboy defensively spoke.

Darry stood up, towering over Ponyboy. Ponyboy tried not to act scared, but sometimes Darry was just so big.

"Soda himself told you never to go within ten miles of that place, Ponyboy! What would he say if he found you going to Bucks?" Darry hollered.

Ponyboy was too angry to be scared. How Dare he talk about Soda, he wasn't even here when he left! He was "at work". Ponyboy felt the rage climbing to the back of his throat, he was going to explode.

"Don't talk about him! You weren't here when he left!"

"Ponyboy I was working, I couldn't get the time off-"

"I bet you wanted him gone!"

The house was silent and Darry's eyes were wide with confusion. How could Ponyboy assume something like that? Of course Darry never wanted Soda to go, in fact the night soda had to leave he bawled himself to sleep.

"Don't you ever. . . say that again!" Darry growled.

Ponyboy noticed Darry taking off his belt.

"And don't you EVER go neer Buck's again!"

That night Ponyboy was trying not to lay on a soar butt next to Johnny, who was told to sleep here tonight while Dallas guarded the couch.

"Did the belt hurt?" Johnny asked.

Ponyboy nodded, "Yeah."

"Darry's belt was made of leather, Dallas' was made of rhinestones."

Ponyboy shivered.

"Man, we screwed up."

* * *

Ponyboy and Darry hadn't been on the best of terms since the night Ponyboy ran off to Buck's. In fact Ponyboy avoided Darry as much as he could. Pony couldn't see this, but it crushed Darry. The man was turning into a zombie working, "sleeping" and remembering to eat.

That's when Steve moved in.

He claimed the couch and handed Darry his check each week. It baffled Ponyboy until he knew Steve was probably only doing this to get a rise out of him, or to show superiority somehow. While walking home one afternoon, he spotted Steve working on Darry's truck in the front yard. Ignoring Steve and heading to the house-

"Hey, Kid!" Steve called.

Ponyboy looked over.

Steve nodded at him, signing for him to come over.

Ponyboy was confused.

"Hand me that wrench will ya?" Steve pointed to the toolbox. Ponyboy was baffled as to why Steve asked him that.

After two minutes of holding his hand out, Steve looked up from under the hood at Ponyboy.

"Hello? The wrench?"

"Why?"

"To fix the truck, dummy."

"No. . . .why are you asking me?"

"See anyone else around?"

Ponyboy kept his confused glare on Steve and the older greaser whipped his hands on the oil rag.

"Why are you living here? Did you dad kick you out?"

Steve smirked, shaking his head. "Actually, you were one week away from being evicted because house payments haven't been made."

Ponyboy cocked his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You think Darry could take up on all the bills? Com'on, even Soda figured that one out. Now com'on, help me with the truck."

Steve was oddly nice to Ponyboy. Even when Ponyboy handed him the wrong tool, Steve would explain why it was wrong and even showed him what tools did what. Ponyboy carefully watched Steve work on the engine and the oil compartment. He thought Soda knew about cars, Steve knew them inside-out and upside-down.

After the truck was finished, Ponyboy left for the house when-

"Ponyboy, wash up than help me with dinner!" Steve called.

Ponyboy turned around just quickly enough to see Steve smile at him while putting away his tools.

Ponyboy would have smiled back, but this was Steve Randle, Ponyboy's number-one hated fan. Steve hated him more than any Soc ever could. He thought of him nothing more than a tag-along-kid.

Steve Hated Ponyboy. . . .right?

Ponyboy was proven wrong when after a quiet dinner, Steve helped him with Algebra. Ponyboy never knew how good at math Steve was, he was a better tutor than Darry was, he didn't get mad at him when he solved an equation wrong, rather he explained it, a lot better than Darry did.

Later Ponyboy heard rumbling and around bedtime brought flashes of lightning, pounding rain and booming thunder.

Shivering under the covers, desperately wanting Soda, a pair of arms wrapped around him, soothing him.

"I know. . . ." A cry came. "I want him too. . . .I want Soda, too."

Ponyboy closed his eyes, he must be dreaming. Steve would never hold him.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating. Yesterday, I went to Chicago to drop off my sister at O'hare airport, she's going back to her military base, so proud of my Marine sister! :) We left super early in the morning and I had to catch up on sleep yesterday. **

**Anyway, r****eviews and suggestions please :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	10. Chapter 9

**Today's Story requests:**

_**basketball lover99 chapter 9 . **_

_Omg, my cousin is a marines. When im older i'll be in the air force. Anyway you made me cry this chapter. Can soda like either lose his mind or leg? Okay im done love your story_

_**justliving11 chapter 9 . **_

_Okay so I literally flipped when I saw you used my idea...okay...how about Steve takes Pony out to like a drag race and Pony is like eyeing a girl and Steve notices so Steve gives Pony pointers on girls and asking them out. Like he's like "girls are like cars..."_

_**benedict-san chapter 9 . **_

_how about Ponyboy gets really messed up about Soda being gone and does drugs or something? xD I like bad Ponyboy :D Also I love how fast you update this story is adorable_

_** chapter 9 . **_

_Love this fic. Hmm maybe Steve should be the one to catch someone trying to take Ponyboy on date, that would have everyone running scared._

_**poison437 chapter 7 . **_

_I think ponyboy should like cuss out some one and brothers r like whoah!_

_**Anya chapter 6 . **_

_Thanks for using my suggestion! Let's see... Ponyboy could get a really harsh flu and is sick for days throwing up and feeling like crap. That could be interesting._

* * *

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does.**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Language, usage of drugs.**

* * *

******I have a surprise for all of you in this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

TIME SKIP-4 MONTHS

Steve held Ponyboy's hair back as the little greaser reeked into the toilet. Steve grimaced in disgust, trying not to barf himself.

"Kid, what did I say?" He sighed.

Ponyboy only whimpered as the flashbacks came back to his head.

_FLASHBACK_

_Much to everyone's surprise, Steve and Ponyboy had gotten along really well. They made dinner together, shared a room (because of the nightmares) and tonight, Steve asked Ponyboy if he wanted to go to a rodeo._

_"No." Was Darry's answer. _

_"Aw, com'on, Darry. It's the only thing I've asked for!"_

_Darry cocked an eyebrow, amused. "Really? the only thing?"_

_"This will count as Christmas and my birthday till I'm fifty!" Ponyboy plead. "Please? I haven't done anything but school and straight home since Soda. . . "_

_Darry put down the paper and sighed. Ponyboy had a point and Steve did mention he wouldn't let Ponyboy out of his sight._

_"Darry, you said no parties, never said anything about rodeos." Ponyboy pointed out. _

_"Well, hate to tell ya' kid, but Rodeos are basically outdoor parties but with horses." Darry stood up, patting Ponyboy's shoulder. _

_"Maybe next time, kiddo." _

_Ponyboy groaned, sinking into the couch once Darry left the room. Crossing his arms and pouting he looked at the front door that was always kept unlocked; a smile came to his face. _

_Steve was outside working on the car with the radio on when Ponyboy approached him._

_"Uh, Steve?" Pony asked._

_Steve turned around. "What's up, Pony?"_

_"Um, Darry said I could go." Ponyboy quickly spoke, hopping into the front seat. Steve cocked an eyebrow, Darry really said 'yes' without putting up a fight? _

_"Really?" He asked._

_"Yeah, but we gotta' go now, so we can be back for dinner. Darry's orders." Ponyboy smiled innocently. _

_Steve shrugged, nodding. _

_"Okay." _

_Ponyboy had never been to a Rodeo, Soda talked about them all the time and Dally was a rider. But the sights of them were amazing. Greasers, Soc, Hippies, Farmers, everyone went to the Rodeos. Horses bucked off their "masters" and booze was guzzled down quickly. _

_"No beer and if anyone offers you drugs, be the whip and say no, I mean it, Ponyboy." Steve hushed into Pony's ear. _

_Ponyboy nodded, he felt it was fair since he already put Steve's life in danger with Darry. If Darry found out Ponyboy had lied, he'd have a soar rump, but Steve would surly die. _

_Steve found seats by the corals so they could see the horses. _

_"Alright, I'm going to get us some Pepsi, stay here and don't move. Okay?" Steve nodded. Ponyboy nodded back watching the horses buck off their riders. _

_Ponyboy was having just a dandy time watching the horses. His imagination led him to thinking of saving up money to buy Soda a horse when he gets home, oh, how happy Soda would be. Ponyboy felt someone nudge his arm and he looked over at the hippie next to him._

_"Hey, man. . . " He slurred._

_". . . .Er. . . Hi." Pony waved, going back to the horses. He was nudged again. _

_The hippie had on huge glasses, a bright orange shirt, brown shorts and sandals. What really stuck out about him was his long, long, LONG Blonde hair. The hippie smirked, handing Ponyboy a baggie. _

_"What's this?" Ponyboy asked. he knew he wasn't supposed to take anything from strangers, but the guy looked harmless; actually this guy reminded him of a guy named M&M from back home. He was the little brother of Cathy Carlson, a girl Pony secretly liked. _

_"It'll take you to the moon." The hippie laughed. _

_Ponyboy watched the bag of green plants. It looked like a mossy-texture and smelled bad. _

_What was he supposed to do with it? _

_"Um? What do I do?" Ponyboy asked himself. _

_For somewhere in the crowd, someone screamed "EAT IT!" Ponyboy didn't know they were referring to their friend eating two hot-dogs at the same time,so he dipped his hand into the bag and stuffed a good amount in his mouth. _

_He spat it out, ignoring the glared from those in front of him._

_"Wha'cha do that for, man? That was the good stuff! It was dope!" _

_Dope?! Like drugs?! _

_Ponyboy patted away at his tounge and when Steve came back with the Pepsi he gulped the whole thing down to get the taste out of his mouth. _

_"Sorry, didn't know you were that thirsty, Pone." Steve laughed. _

_Ponyboy kept his mouth shut about the drugs, but before long, his stomach felt like it was cramping and he felt sick. _

_"Steve, I wanna' go home." Ponyboy whimpered, holding his stomach. _

_"What's wrong? Feel sick?" Steve asked. Steve felt Pony's forehead, Ponyboy didn't feel too warm, but decided on taking him home anyway. _

_Ponyboy ran past a confused and angry Darry, bolting to the bathroom to blow out his guts. _

_FLASHBACK DONE_

"I told you not to accept things from stranger, Ponyboy." Steve groaned, pinching the arch of his nose.

"And I said you couldn't go!" Darry growled, leaning against the door frame.

"But he said-" Steve turned around to glare at Ponyboy. "You're in trouble, mister!"

"Couldn't say better than myself."

Ponyboy lowered his head as he felt the terror of a spanking coming on.

* * *

Scott-this, Scott-that, Scott-is-my-new-friend-please-be-nice.

As promised Ponyboy was at the movies with Scott, his science partner watching the new Elvis movie. As much as Scott hated Elvis with a passion, anything to get in this greaser's pants. Ponyboy was probably the hottest male in the whole school, he'd be popular if he wasn't a Greaser and Poor.

But Scott didn't care all he wanted was a make-out session in this dark theater.

"Thank you for inviting me, Scott." Ponyboy smiled. "I don't mean to sound judge-mental, but I would have never of guessed a Soc taking me to a movie rather jumping me from when I got out of one."

Scott chuckled, wrapping his arm around Pony's seat.

"Don't worry about a thing, Pony." His thumb grazing the edge, close to Pony's back.

Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny and Dallas entered the theater looking around. Johnny and Dallas had been walking around looking for something to do when Johnny pointed out Scott opening the door for him at the movies. At first Dallas thought he'd seen it all, but apparently not.

The gang was out for blood.

"There he is!" Johnny whispered, pointing to the row where Pony sat with Scott.

"Let's get em'!" Two-Bit went to jump off the ledge but Steve grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, letting him dangle above a rich woman and her husband. The woman had a fathered-peacock hat that hooked onto the toe of Two-Bit's boot.

"No!" Steve hauled Two-Bit up, taking the hat with him as the woman turned around surprised that her hat was gone and no one was behind her.

"We gotta' think smart about this." Steve explained, ignoring Two-Bit as he put the hat on in amusement. "If we go down there and cause a scene, Pony will never forgive us."

Dallas nodded, "Johnny, wait outside the doors." He said

Johnny nodded, walking outside.

Two-Bit and Steve nodded to each other looking for an usher. Dallas meanwhile kept a close eye out on the two bellow, his anger boiling when he saw Scott's arm going closer to Ponyboy. The younger, innocent greaser didn't recognize this though as he was memorized in his most-beloved singer on the screen.

"Sweet, there's two of them!" Two-bit said and he and Steve ran down the halls approaching the ushers who wore red vests and had their flashlights.

"Vests, now." Steve hissed, flicking his switchblade, Two-Bit mimicking him, still wearing that goofy hat.

The ushers looked at each other, appalled.

Scott smirked as he slowly began to lean into the greaser to plant a kiss on his neck when a flashlight went shining in his eye.

"Ticket, please." Two-bit spoke, wearing a red-usher's vest and that peacock hat.

"You don't work here." Scott growled.

"Uh, tell it to the vest, pal. Now com'on in the hall."

"Damn it." Scott groaned. Ponyboy looked over but not in time to see Two-Bit's face, just Scott walking away. He shrugged and went back to the movie.

Outside the room, Scott was surprised-pinned against the wall by Steve and Two-Bit, Johnny held the doors shut and Dallas slowly walked towards Scott, cracking his knuckles.

"What's the big idea?!" Scott asked.

"We saw what you were about to do you little-pig!" Steve hissed.

"Know what the best part about being an Usher?" Two-Bit smirked.

"What?" Scott sarcastically asked.

"Kickin'. People. Out." Dallas grit his teeth.

Inside the room no one could hear Scott's scream and wails of torture. Not even Ponyboy who happily munched on popcorn.

* * *

"Steve. . . ." Ponyboy asked.

Steve looked up from his breakfast. It was just the two of them eating waffles Steve made, the sunshine glimmered in and the rest of the world was soaking up the sunshine.

"Yeah?" Steve smiled.

". . . .Why are girls complicated?"

Steve had to laugh.

"Ponyboy, girls are like cars. Some are just beauties ready to be riden, while others may look like junkies, but they just need a little fixing up." Steve smirked.

"What car is Evie?" Ponyboy asked, serious.

Steve let out a fit of laughter. "I'd say she's a Mercedes, at least. . . .that's how much money I spend on her."

Ponyboy smiled. Cars and Girls turned out to be a topic he liked talking about.

Just wait till Soda heard about this one.

* * *

_Dear Ponyboy, Darry and The Gang,_

_If you've gotten this letter than you're jumping for joy. Well, get ready for more good news: Because we finished our mission earlier than planned and a new shipment of soldiers is coming out, I'm being sent home early. As much as "Private Curtis" (or as my commanders called me: Car-junkie) sounds cool to hear every day for the past four months, it'll be better being called: Greaser! Back home._

_I'll be home on the ninth next month. _

_-Sodapop Curtis,_

_P.S. Sorry for all the tear smudges. _

* * *

As fast as his little legs could let him, Ponyboy ran as quickly as he could to the gates at the airport. He obviously ignored Darry's warning about running off, but secretly, Darry ignored them too as he and the rest of the gang stood behind Ponyboy waiting for Soda.

As soon as Soda's face was seen in the crowd, everyone cheered.

Ponyboy smiled as wide as he could.

But it faded. . . .seeing Soda struggle on crutches. . . .with one leg.

* * *

**Last chapter was a bit of a tear-jerk for most and I didn't get that many reviews like I hoped for, but better a few than none. I have a surprise for all of you next chapter :)**

**Anyway, r****eviews and suggestions please :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	11. Chapter 10

**Today's Story requests:**

_**justliving11 chapter 2 . **_

_Okay, I overreacted but I'm still mad at you, so an Idea would be maybe Soda sees how close Ponyboy and Steve are an he gets super jealous. Like maybe one night Ponyboy had a really bad nightmare that Darry can't help so soda is all like I got this Darry but it doesn't work so then Steve goes in and he helps Pony so then soda is all jealous of Steve cause he was their for Pony when it was Sodas job to be_

_**basketball lover99 chapter 10 . **_

_Why did you use my idea? *Tears* okay no more suggestions from me..._  
_Okay just one..._  
_Soda is jealous of Steve_

_**Gamblers Are Never Happy chapter 10 . **_

_Aw man, poor Soda! This chapter really got my interest, cause I would like to see how Ponyboy and the gang would deal with in this situation. Also, if you still need some story suggestions, maybe Ponyboy gets mixed up with the Shepard gang, as in TIM. Anyways, can't wait for the next update!_

_**Nicodiangelofan chapter 9 .**_

_ponyboy been having stomach aches and running fever so darry takes him to the doctor and finds out that its appendicitis and have to go though surgery_

* * *

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does.**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Language, over protectiveness. **

* * *

******Yeah, I don't think ya'll were too happy about Soda's leg**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******"It was __****basketball lover99's idea!" **

******__*****Runs away from angry mob***

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It was deathly quiet in the living room. No one spoke much, except for the usual: "Missed you, Soda." Or "Want some more?"

Ponyboy couldn't keep his eyes off of Soda's missing leg, the flatness in his brother's pant-leg told too much. He knew it was rude to stare, but he couldn't help it.

Soda caught Pony staring and before the greaser could turn his head, Soda spoke.

"No, it's alright, Ponyboy. I know it's weird. Trust me, it feels weird." Soda tried to laugh, then frowned.

"Soda, you don't have to-" Darry was interrupted.

"I lost it after a buddy of mine I made in boot camp was ambushed. Tackled a few gorillas like they were Socs back home and the next thing I knew I was being dragged by one. My foot got caught in a trap but when I squirmed to get away. . . " Soda stopped to swallow.

Ponyboy shivered, looking at his plate.

This was his fault now, if he had just stopped staring!

"You don't need to continue-" Two-Bit softly reasoned.

"Well, I got the trap off," Soda ignored him. "But I couldn't run, after the fight my group and I were saved by another passing group of Americans and I was brought to the infantry. I didn't know that while getting my foot caught I was dragged in some poisonous bush of some sort and it was either cut my foot off and amputate my leg or cut the thing off before the disease spread."

The house was quieter than before. Everyone's face hollow or grim. Soda took a deep breath.

"Sorry, it's a painful memory, but it feels a little better talking." He laughed softly. Than he gazed at Ponyboy.

"I'm just glad I have two arms to hug my baby brother!" He was acting like nothing happened, Ponyboy put two-and-two together and was now a sobbing mess, hugging Sodapop tightly.

Soda placed his head on top of Pony's.

It's not a dream. . . . thank god for that.

Darry's fists clenched. Soda had lied in his letter. He knew now, Soda's leg was gone, the military found him useless and sent him back to the states. As much as Darry hated to say this, but he was happier knowing Soda's leg was gone rather than his life.

If Soda died, than he knew he and Ponyboy would be dead inside, which is the same thing as being dead.

"You were good for Darry right?" Soda squeezed Pony's cheeks together, admiring his baby brother's chipmunk cheeks.

"Yeah, Steve moved in too." Ponyboy sniffed, calming down.

Soda smiled at Steve, "Room-mates!" They both cheered, laughing.

Soda was impressed at how close Steve and Ponyboy were, his first clue was they were doing dishes together and instead of fighting, they were actually getting along and talking about cars. Cars. His baby brother had a fondness for cars.

Soda grinned, finally something he and Ponyboy could talk about without one of them being confused as to what the other was talking about. Still, girls better not be on that list, Soda may have gone to war, but he was still over-protective Soda just as he was when he left.

When the dishes were done, Dallas crashed on the couch, Johnny the chair and two-Bit said something about sleeping on the floor and went searching for a blanket and a pillow. Steve and Ponyboy watched as Darry tried to pick up Soda to help him up the stairs.

"I got this one, Darry." Soda swatted away his hand, using one crutch and the railing for support. Pony watched Soda hobble up four stairs before turning to Darry.

"Actually, you could pick me up this ONE time." He smiled, nervously.

Darry just chuckled, picking up Soda. Sometimes Ponyboy forgot that Soda was younger than Darry, sure he knew Soda was the middle child, but he acted like an equal with Darry when it came to "parenting" Ponyboy. Pony frowned, Soda could be vunerable too.

"Alright-y Darr-bear, to mine and Pony's room!" Soda's arm shot out as if he were declaring war and Steve ran ahead.

"Lemmie get my stuff first."

"stuff? You mean.. . you shared a room with Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, kid had nightmares." Steve answered.

"Steve." Soda's voice laced with venom. "That's-"

Steve gulped.

"SO NOBLE OF YOU!" Soda cooed, folding his hands together his eyes sparkling as he watched Steve nervously back away.

"You really did protect Ponyboy didn't you?" Soda smiled.

Steve itched the back of his head. "Yeah. . . .I guess."

"Hey," Soda called out before Steve left for Pony's old room. Steve turned to face Soda.

"Really, I'm in debt to you." Soda smiled kindly. Steve just shook his head.

"I mean, the kid is still just a kid."

Ponyboy stuck out his tongue, earning a smack on the butt from Darry. Ponyboy snuggled next to Soda after he was carefully laid on the bed. Soda slightly hissed in pain and Pony gasped.

"Soda? What's wrong?"

"Just. . . . hurts you know?" Soda smiled, brushing away Pony's bangs. "Com'on baby, let's go to sleep. It's all I want."

Soda yanwed and Darry chuckled, tucking the the boys.

"Darry?" Soda called before Darry left the room.

Ponyboy looked at Darry.

"Can you sleep with us?" They both spoke.

Darry nodded, going to find a pillow.

* * *

With Soda out of work at the DX (the poor blonde nearly cried) Ponyboy took this opportunity to search for a summer job. The legal age to work was fifteen (with a worker's permit) and Ponyboy was still only thirteen. But still, there's gotta' be something he could do to help out the family. Steve and Darry's paychecks alone were barley getting by.

"Wha'cha looking at, Pones?" Soda asked from the living room where he sat next to Two-Bit watching Mickey Mouse. Ever since Soda's return home he was carried place to place by someone in the gang if he couldn't handle his crutches. He was on a long, long waiting list for a prosthetic left leg.

"Oh, nothing." Ponyboy mumbled, coming into the living room, sitting in front of Soda, allowing the older brother to pet his hair and hug him whenever he pleased.

Normally Ponyboy hated when his brothers did that, especially in front of the gang, but it was Soda and since Soda was home, Ponyboy didn't care what he wanted, if that's what made him happy than so be it.

"How's your studies?"Soda asked.

"Going okay, Finals are coming up soon and Darry's got me studying really hard." Pony answered.

Soda nodded. "Do your best, Pones."

Soon Steve walked into the house after a long day at the DX.

"Any customers?" Soda asked.

"Just the norm' we've gone down since no girls come around to see your pretty-girly-face anymore."

Soda chuckled. "Well, I guess I was more help to that place than anyone imagined."

Ponyboy stopped smiling and Steve quickly changed the subject.

"Hey, Darry, can I go outside and help Steve work on the car?" Soda asked. Darry looked up from licking a letter shut, nodding his head. Two-Bit sat up immediately to help Soda on his feet while Pony handed him his crutches. Soda smiled, thanking Ponyboy and slowly followed Steve outside to sit in a chair next to the car while he and Steve worked on the radiator.

Just as Ponyboy switched spots on the floor, Dallas came in witha wad of cash in his hands, slamming it on the table.

"What's this?" Darry asked.

"Money, smart one." Dallas was one of the few that ever back talked to Darry, but since he was so casual about it, Darry just ignored him.

"What's it's intended purpose, Dallas?"

"The hell?"

"Why are you giving him the money." Ponyboy called out, answering Dally's crude question.

"Bills, food, medicine, strippers, anything that pleasures you, Darrel." Dallas walked off to be outside with the rest of the boys when Darry counted the money. Ponyboy sighed, he felt rather useless knowing he wasn't giving Darry any money.

Maybe he could convince him to let him work?

"Darry?" Ponyboy had his hands behind his back while Darry tried finishing bills.

"Yeah, Pony?" Darry didn't look up.

"I want a job." Ponyboy stated.

"Okay, uh, there's dishes in the sink or there's laundry-"

"No, no. Not chores, I want a job, a full-paying job."

Darry couldn't help but laugh and Ponyboy was confused as to what he said was so funny. He didn't think Darry would find this humorous.

"Woah, woah, hold on, Kiddo. You're thirteen-almost-fourteen and want a job?" Darry laughed, "Pony, when I was your age I wanted to go to Football camp."

". . . .You had mom and Dad when you're were thirteen, Darry. I don't." Ponyboy was quiet then.

"I didn't mean it like that, Pony-"

"I know. . . .I'm sorry."

"No, no, Ponyboy, don't be. It's just State law doesn't allow you to work yet. Pony, you're lucky to even get a job at a fast food joint in this economy."

Ponyboy shrugged, "It's just. . . everyone is giving you money and I feel left out, like I'm a bum or something."

"No, Ponyboy. You at least have an excuse to bum around." Darry smiled. "Now, go back to your homework, if you truly want to contribute something, give me good grades. That'll look good on a job-or better yet-collage application."

Ponyboy nodded, smiling as he ran off to his room to study for finals.

Darry felt the bills piling up more and more. He "forgot" to mention that since Ponyboy was in High school that job shadowing or job placements could have landed him a job or at least paid him doing it. No, he's too young.

Too young to work like an old man. . . .

* * *

One night, Soda was woken from a thrashing kick to his side and a wail of pain. He jolted up and saw Ponyboy in fetal position, crying.

"Oh, no!" Soda reached over.

"Darry!" Soda called. He heard thumping and Darry came into the room, rushing to Ponyboy.

"He's having a nightmare-Pony, Ponyboy, wake up!" Darry tried shaking him away, but it wouldn't work.

"Darry, you can't shake him, it'll only scare him more. Here, I got this." Soda started rubbing Pony's back slowly and softly, usually Pony would have woken up right about now, but he was still whimpering.

_"Mom. . . .Mom . . . .Mommy!" _Darry could care less if Ponyboy woke up the whole neighborhood, his little brother was in pain.

"I don't understand what's wrong, Darry." Soda frantically rubbed Pony's back, just earning himself a punch from the unconscious boy.

Just then, Steve walked in.

"Here." He said, stroking the back of the boy's head and behind his ear. Ponyboy stopped thrashing and just resumed to crying. When the cries stopped he was peacefully sleeping.

"Learned that the first night." Steve chuckled.

Soda didn't find it funny, but thought nothing of this. Maybe Ponyboy changed his comfort wants, at least, Soda hoped that's all it was.

Darry yawned, stretching. "Well, wake me if he does it again."

"night Darry." Soda whispered.

Ponyboy slowly opened his eyes, "S-Soda?"

"Yeah, baby it's me. Go back to sleep, sweetheart." Soda smiled, stroking Pony's cheek.

"Can Steve sleep with us?"

Soda looked at Steve who nodded. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Well, wait-"

Ponyboy sighed in contentment, snuggling up to Steve and the two were out light a light, unknowingly leaving Soda in the dark.

If Soda thought last night was bad, the morning was worse. Darry had picked up the still-sleepy Soda and brought him to the kitchen where Soda watched in horror and amazement seeing Steve and Ponyboy happily cooking breakfast together.

"Are they. . . .cooking?" Soda whispered to Darry.

Darry smiled, nodding. "Yeah, Pony's gotten good because of it."

"B-b-b-but what about our no stove, rule, Darry?" Soda stuttered, "Pony's not fourteen yet!"

Soda and Darry had this rule that Pony wasn't allowed to use the stove till he was fourteen. Actually, it was a trade-off from their mother's old rule: No touching the stove till you're thirteen, but Darry and Soda amped it up a year.

"Well, Steve's with him. He's watching him and Pony's only cracking eggs."

Soda rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Darry was about to ask what was wrong when Steve brought over breakfast.

"Hey, buddy. Turn that frown upside down!" He smirked, handing Soda a plate with Two eggs for eyes and a bacon smile.

Soda growled at the plate and somehow his breakfast frowned right back.

All day Soda watched Steve and Pony bond like a hawk. From watching them watch TV, to Steve teaching Pony how to play Black Jack, which Soda stopped immediately ("Black Jack leads to gambling which is something Ponyboy will never learn!") but the final straw was-

"Alright, what's that?" Steve pointed.

"That's easy, that's the engine."

"Okay, and that?"

"That's where the water is stored."

"So smart! No this?"

"That's the oil compartment, inside is the dipstick."

Steve pulled out the stick. "Time for a filler up, do the honors, little Grease?"

Ponyboy nodded, refilling oil in the car. Soda watched from a window inside and screamed,though it was muffled outside. Anger boiled inside of him. It was supposed to be him who taught Ponyboy about cars, it was him who was supposed to be doing that with Ponyboy, not Steve!

He grabbed a hold of his crutches and clamped outside.

"Stop right there!" He yelled.

Ponyboy and Steve looked up. "Soda?"

"Pony, get over here, now!" He yelled.

"Soda, you're not supposed to be out of bed, what's wrong-"

"Don't you talk to me!" Soda pointed to Steve. "I mean what the hell, Steve? I'm gone for less than five months and you screw up big time! You can't follow orders, can you?"

Steve was confused. "What?"

Ponyboy stood in the middle of them.

"Soda, stop, what's wrong?" he defended.

Soda didn't normally get mad, even during Vietnam, but there was a little more authority in his blood when he came home.

"Don't back talk me, Ponyboy Michael!" Soda snapped, Ponyboy shut his mouth, gazing at his shoes. "And you, stay away from Pony!"

Steve narrowed his eyes. "I can be with him if I want to be, Sodapop."

"I may have lost my leg in Nam' Steve, but I can still kick your ass!"

Ponyboy gasped.

"No! No fighting!"

Soda turned to Ponyboy.

"You mean you're sticking up for him? He hates you, Ponyboy and you know it!"

"Well, he's changed Soda! Steve's not mean to me anymore, so . . . so stop bugging us!"

With that comment, Soda's eyes fell to the ground.

"So, I'm bothering you two? Fine. Have fun with with your new brother!" Soda turned and walked away.

"New brother? But Soda-"

"Don't talk to me!" Soda staggered up the stairs and slammed the door. There he let the tears fall, silently.

Soda sat on the bed in his old room, well, now his current room as he was thinking of moving out of Pony's. He had Steve afterall, why was he needed anymore? Steve was there for his nightmares, to hang around with, Soda wasn't needed anymore.

Soda sniffed and didn't hear the door opening.

"Soda, what happened?" Darry asked, walking in.

Soda shook his head. "Nothing."

"Com'on, you can tell me. Is it Vietnam?"

"No, it's not that at all, Darry."

Darry chuckled softly, "Well, I think you forget sometimes I'm your big brother. I'm here for you, Soda. Com'on, tell me what's wrong."

Soda sighed. "I got in a fight with Ponyboy and Steve."

Darry's eyes widened. "What for?"

"Ponyboy doesn't need me, you saw what Steve did last night, calming him down from a nightmare, and this morning with breakfast, hell just a few hours ago they were working on a car together!"

Darry nodded. "They have gotten along since you were gone. And I have you to thank for that."

Soda frowned. "Why?"

"Well, after you left, Ponyboy and I were kind of at each other's throats, in fact, we got into it so bad, it made him run off for a little while."

Soda's mouth opened.

"Run off?"

"Yeah, Dally brought him home. After that Steve came over cause his dad kicked him out. He's been here ever since. He's given me his check, basically lives here."

Soda turned away.

"They're bonding because Steve felt Ponyboy needed a big brother who would be there when I was working, Sodapop." Darry explained. "Not to replace you, never. In fact, Ponyboy missed you so much, Soda, he missed you something awful."

Soda felt tears come to his eyes.

"They probably hate me."

Darry shook his head. "You're acting like Pony. No, they don't hate you, Soda."

Soda sighed, waiting for a little while before asking Darry to carry him downstairs.

Ponyboy and Steve sat on the couch waiting as Darry promised to bring Soda down so the three of them could talk. Once Soda was situated, Steve went first.

"Soda, I'm so sorry, buddy. I never meant to replace you, if that's what you thought-"

"No, it's okay Steve, thanks for having my back." Soda sadly smiled, turning to Ponyboy who had tears in his eyes.

"Soda. . . "He croaked.

"I just thought. . . .I was useless Ponyboy. I'm sorry."

"You're my big brother, Soda. I missed you so much!" He sobbed, hugging Soda, who returned the hug.

Steve smiled. "You know, he cried for you in every nightmare he had."

Soda looked down at Ponyboy. Was that true? Oh well, he was just glad everything was back to normal. He looked at his lost leg and sighed, sadly.

"So, boss fired me at the DX?" He asked.

"Fraid' so, Soda. Once word got around you lost your leg, he scratched you off on the employee list."

"Damn, well, I need to find a new job and quickly."

Darry shook his head. "Worry about walking first buddy,"

"Yes! Soda, Steve and I help you!" Ponyboy smiled. "We'll make sure the house is clean all the time so you don't trip."

Darry looked at the stairs. "I could level them so they're smaller."

"We'll all help." Steve added.

Soda smiled lovingly, and he hugged Ponyboy tighter. He was truly thankful for FOUR of his brothers.

* * *

Sniffle, cough.

Signs of a cold, nothing more. Ponyboy has had a few before. He didn't like them, the littlest things his brothers tended to over react about, last time he was sick, Soda stayed by his side the whole time.

This time was different. It felt, scary, almost.

Ponyboy was sweating out the cold under blankets, but his fever hadn't gone down. For the past two days he had a painful feeling, like he had been stabbed, in his gut. He couldn't take any food, more or less water. On the third day, Darry told him to a doctor.

"His appendix is acting up," The doctor replied. "It'll have to have surgery."

Ponyboy trembled at the thought of being cut open.

Darry held his little brother's hand,"When can procedure be done?"

"As early as tomorrow afternoon if possible."

Darry looked at Ponyboy who looked like a scared puppy. The poor kid was terrified.

"I know it's scary, Pony. But I want you healthy and if this is the only way than we gotta' do it, little-buddy."

Ponyboy nodded, slowly.

The next day was followed from waking up early to helping Ponyboy take a shower to getting dressed and taking him to the hospital. As much as Soda fought to come along, Darry knew Soda was on pain medicine for his leg and needed to stay home and rest.

Ponyboy didn't look too comfortable on the hospital bed.

"I know, baby, I know." Darry softly spoke, grazing his thumb over his brother's hand.

"You'll stay with me through the whole thing, right?" Ponyboy asked.

Darry nodded. "I'll ask if I can."

Darry was allowed to stay to calm Ponyboy down, but after he was put to sleep, he was to leave so the doctors could work. He was promised to inform him as soon as Pony woke up. Johnny and Dallas came along for moral support while Steve was at work and Two-Bit stayed to keep Soda company.

It was a tense three hours of waiting but it was worth the wait when the doctor came out saying Ponyboy would be alright and that he was still sleeping.

Darry told Dallas and Johnny to get Soda and Two-Bit, and to pick up Steve while they were at it while he waited quietly next to the youngest Greaser's hospital bed. It was a quiet moment for Darry but worth it when Ponyboy opened his large green eyes.

There was a smile on his face, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS CONTROL THE STORY!**

**Reviews and suggestions please :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	12. Chapter 11

**Today's Story requests:**

_**Guest chapter 10 .**_

_could you do one where Ponyboy (maybe when he was younger) has to get his tonsils out and he's scared and doesn't wanna do it but Soda and Darry comfort him?_

_**Silvermoon10123 chapter 11 . 18h ago**_

_Awwww so cute! You should do a one shot about Pony climbing a tree as a dare, and slipping and falling._

_**PinkAmychapter 11 .**_

_Sorry I haven't reviewed, I've been out for a while._  
_Omgawd I have a suggestion-_  
_The gang (except Darry and Soda are not their for some reason that you can make up) are having a bull session or saying bad stuff/words and Soda/Darry come in on them. You take it from there._  
_Whale, that's all I got for now, and update soon,_  
_STAY GOLD XD._

_**basketball lover99 chapter 11 . **_

_Whys it my fault?_  
_Scott ccomes back and this time he finally kisses Ponyboy. And he kinda enjoys it_

_**awolnation319chapter 11 . (Sorry I couldn't do all of your suggestions this chapter, but I will keep them in mind next time, I'll use the Dally part, I like Over-protective Dally too -Kylelover101)**_

_Awww! Poor Soda! I don't like the 'bad' Pony. It's not in his personality to be a normal, rebellious teenager. I really love this story. Okay, so suggestions control the story? I have some. _

_Pony gets kidnapped by a gang of Socs who beat him a lot and they want a ransom from Darry and Soda. But if they pay the ransom to get Pony back then there's no money left for bills. Or maybe the gang saves him? _

_Darry or Soda has a new girlfriend who hits and abuses Pony. But he's to scared to tell anyone cause she makes Darry or Soda really happy. _

_Can you incorporate a super protective Dally somewhere?_

* * *

**Kenz chapter 10 . **

I love love love this fanfiction! But it made me cry my eyes out because I have four older siblings though I love this too much to stop reading it! And you update a lot which is AWESOMEMAZING! I had ideas but people took mine so... Hmmmmm... Maybe Darry getting mad at Pony as he tries to help Soda out even when he's trying super hard and Soda can break down upset at them for fighting and you can take it from here! Thanks for being epic!

_Thanks for being epic,_

_Thanks for being epic,_

_Thanks for being epic,_

**. . . . .You deserve something special. It'll be at the bottom of the page at the end of the story *Grins*  
**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does.**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Language, over protectiveness, AH SOCS!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Scott looked at the sheet of paper before looking back at the white house. Was he at the right one?

"It's East Independent Street." He mumbled before walking up to the house, knocking on the door. He looked around nervously, he did kind of stick out wearing the red varsity jacket, tan pants and another pair of expensive shoes since his first pair had noodles dumped on them.

He'd stay clear of Darry.

It looked like no one was home, but as he went to walk away, the door opened a bit. He cocked an eyebrow before walking in. The living room was clean and the house was quiet.

"Who leaves a door unlocked when they leave the house?" He asked himself out loud. He walked in a little, noticing a ratty couch, a black and white TV, a coffee table he nearly tripped over and a few beer cans littered here and there.

He turned to the wall where pictures hung. He caught notice of one that had pictures of Ponyboy. One was when he was a baby and he was held in his mother's arms, another one was taken a few years later as a toddler and he was on top of a ball, the final picture was a current school picture. His smile was beautiful and his lovley green-grey eyes were soft.

Scott smiled, holding that picture in his hands.

He had liked Ponyboy from the moment he saw him. Granted he was a Soc and Pony was a greaser, but for a moment, he didn't care. All that he saw was a boy writing beautiful cursive next to him in class.

He jumped and turned around when he heard something fall to the ground.

"Hello?" He called.

He was given no answer. He hung the picture back up and walked to where he heard the crash.

From behind the wall, Dallas slowly counted from three and Soda nodded. As soon as Scott turned the corner, Dallas had counted to one and the two Greasers leaped on a surprised Scott.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Scott screamed.

Scott was slammed against the wall be Dallas and was hit numerous times in the stomach by Soda and his crutch.

"Who the hell are you?" Soda screamed.

"I'm, I'm Ponyboy's-"

"Stalker!" Dallas growled.

"No! Not that at all!"

"You're stalking my baby?!" Soda was livid with anger. Someone was stalking his poor, innocent Ponyboy while he was away? Well, he'd give this guy a piece of his mind.

Just as Soda raised his arm there was a loud:

"NOOO!"

Everyone turned to see Ponyboy in the doorway, frightened as he saw the scene before him.

"Soda, Dallas, WHAT are you doing?!" He rushed to pull Scott away from the two greasers. Soda was baffled, Ponyboy helping a soc? What else happened while he was away?

"Ponyboy, I found this chump just walking in our house!" Soda defended himself, wincing in pain as Dallas carried him to the couch to lay down.

Ponyboy shook his head, sitting next to Soda. "No, no, Soda. He's not bad, Scott and I are in the same writing and science class, we were lab partners and now we're friends."

Soda narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the sound of Ponyboy being friends with a Soc. He was worried about Ponyboy hanging around most Greasers, but with Socs?

"Did you take loony-pills with your Wheaties this morning, Pony?" Soda snarled. "He's a Soc!"

Ponyboy frowned. "Soda, he's not that bad, he even took me to a movie once."

That had Scott turning around in fear looking at Dallas who hadn't stopped glaring at him.

"Please, Soda he's a good guy, I'll prove it to you tonight at dinner!"

Scott went to object, but Dallas smirked, patting the kid's shoulder. "Sure, stay for dinner Scott." Just then Dallas leaned down and whispered roughly, "I'm sure Darry would love that."

All eyes were on Scott that night as he sat uncomfortably at the edge of the table next to Ponyboy, who innocently didn't notice the gang staring at his friend. Johnny, terrified of the scene sat next to Dallas and Two-Bit, Darry, Steve and Soda all sat next to each other.

"So, Scott, is it?" Soda asked.

"Er. . .yes."

"How did you and Pony meet?"

Scott smiled softly at Ponyboy. "Well, I met him in Writing class, we didn't per-say talk to each other yet, but in science we were partnered up and from that point on we because friends."

Ponyboy smiled back, Scott wasn't like the other Socs, he talked to him freely in the hallways and even walked home with him after school. Although he missed the looks of adoration and happiness Scott would shoot in his direction, like he did now.

"What about school?" Darry asked. "What sport are you in? I see your jacket."

Scott smiled, "I'm in football, I'm a line-backer-"

"GAY!" Two-bit blurted.

"Two-Bit!" Ponyboy frowned.

Darry ignored Two-Bit. "So. . . .what grade are you in?" He grit his teeth.

Scott gulped. "Well, I'm a senior-"

"NO!" Soda slammed his fists on the table. "Pony's only thirteen, you're what, seventeen?"

"Eighteen," Scott corrected.

Darry stood up, slamming his fists on the table, starling everyone. Than with piercing icy-blue eyes he sent shivers down Scott's spine.

". . . Get. . . Out."

Ponyboy's mouth hung open, "Darry!"

"Don't back talk me, Ponyboy!"

"But Darry he's-"

"No, it's okay." Scott stood up. "Ponyboy, I'm obviously not wanted here." he put his napkin on the table, standing up to put his coat on.

"But, Scott-" Ponyboy went after him.

"No, Ponyboy." Scott spoke, putting on his coat in the door way, "I want to respect your brother's wishes. It looks like your friends don't want me here and I'm sure they want what's best for you so. . . .I won't bother you anymore."

Ponyboy fought tears. "But-"

"Hey, we'll still be friends and talk in class." Scott smiled, then he said goodbye, when he closed the door, he smirked. His plan was working perfect.

"Why did you do that?!" Pony screamed once Scott was out of sight.

Soda was baffled, shoving food in his mouth. "What do you mean?" He asked with a mouthful.

"For once a nice Soc, not caring I'm a greaser or not, talks to me and wants to be my friend and you chase him off!"

"Kid these guys would chase away butterflies from you." Two-bit smirked, earning himself a smack from Steve.

Ponyboy ignored Two-Bit. "I can't believe you guys!" He scoffed, marching off to his room where he slammed the door. Johnny stood up.

"I'll get him." He offered.

Everyone sat in silence buy Soda had a smug smile on his face, "Don't worry, he'll thank us when he's older."

Meanwhile Johnny sat next to a sniffing Ponyboy.

"It'll be okay, Pony. You guys can still talk at school." Johnny reminded the little greaser.

"I know, Johnny, " Ponyboy cried. "It's just. . . .I feel like they don't trust me when they're like this. I feel like a baby the way they treat me."

Johnny patted Ponyboy's back, allowing the greaser to hug him.

"It'll be okay, Pones."

* * *

_Little Ponyboy Curtis held his mother's hand while walking inside the dentist's office. Soda and Darry were close by him. _

_While Mrs. Curtis talked to the lady at the desk Ponyboy looked around nervously. __T__oday he had to get his tonsils removed. He didn't know what was going to happen, but being in a different place made him scared. _

___"Don' worry, Ponyboy." Big blue-eyed, blonde hair Soda smiled. His large plaid shirt dripped to his knees and his blue pants nearly covered his shoes, obviously hand-me-downs from Darry. _

___"Darry and I will beat the guy up if he hurts you!" He smirked, looking at Darry who nodded. _

___"You boys will behave," Mrs. Curtis overheard them talking._

___"Yes, Mama." They replied, but shook their heads once she turned around. Darry got the honor of having Ponyboy sit in his lap while the young boy held on to him for dear life. _

___"Ponyboy?" A nurse called. _

___Mrs. Curtis stood up, taking Ponyboy from Darry's arms. Ponyboy was set in a chair and told to lean back when the Dentist walked in. _

___"Hi there, my name is Dr. Swanson I'll be Pony's dentist today." He smiled. _

___Soda noticed a trey of tools and snatched one, standing on a desk. _

___"Soda!" Mrs. Curtis cried. _

___"Listen, Buck-o, I' dot a weapon and I ain't scared!" He demanded. Darry just rolled his eyes, but sat closer next to Ponyboy who held his mouth with his hands in pain. _

___ The dentist cocked an eyebrow when Soda turned the drill on, aiming at the dentist._

___"O. . . kay." The Dentist was confused but started gathering his equipment. _

___"Will this hurt?" Pony asked._

___"No, not at all, little-buddy." Dr. Swanson smiled._

___"HEY! ONLY DADDY CAN CALL PONY THAT!" Soda screamed. _

___"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, get down, now!" Mrs. Curtis snapped her fingers. Soda dind't listen, he just turned the drill on, trying to scare the dentist. _

___"We're going to put you to sleep, Ponyboy and I'll use a shot to numb your mouth." Dr. Swanson explained, "It'll make you feel nothing."_

___Ponyboy didn't like the idea of a shot. "Will it hurt?"_

___"It'll pinch."_

___Ponyboy whimpered, a mean kid pinched him once at school and it hurt. _

___"But you look like a big boy, you should handle this." He smiled. Ponyboy nodded, frantically. He was a big boy, finally someone understood him, not like his brothers who called him 'baby' and 'little'._

___"Hey!" Soda growled. "Don't get any ideas!" Soda turned the drill back on, only to have it slow down and eventually stop. All eyes were on Soda as he tried to turn it back on, grinning nervously as he could see the dentist's tool was not broken._

___"Smart move, Soda." Darry smirked. _

___"I'll. . . .pay for that." Mrs. Curtis sighed, embarrassed. _

___Eventually they had to leave to room, Soda looking back at Ponyboy who looked scared. But the procedure went well and Ponyboy was tipsy walking out of the room. _

___"I 'eel 'wird." He slurred, his mouth feeling full and he drooled. _

___Mrs. Curtis just smiled sweetly, picking up her baby. The four walked out of the dentists office and when they arrived home, Mrs. Curtis was given the adorable sight of all three boys cuddled together in the back seat, fast asleep. _

* * *

"Aw! Bite my dink, Steve! You cheated!" Two-Bit cried, throwing his cards down in anger as Steve collected the wad of cash in the middle of the table.

"I cheated? Dallas caught you with cards in your sleeve!"

"I wasn't cheating, I was using resources!" Two-Bit stuck up his nose. Dallas rolled his eyes, dealing another game.

"And go have Kathy bite you, It's bad enough sitting across from your smelly ass-"

"I don't smell!" Two-Bit growled, but he did sniff his pits.

Ponyboy looked up from his book he was reading on the couch.

Dallas groaned, "Jesus Christ, how long have you two been married?! Go in the closet and get your little fight over and done with."

"I wouldn't touch Two-Bit's tick-tack if he were the last human on Earth and I was drunk!" Steve hissed.

"It's not a tick-tack, it's three inches!" Two-Bit groaned.

Dallas cocked an eyebrow. "Two-Bit, that's not-"

"From the ground." Two-Bit laughed, earning himself a deck of cards thrown at his face.

"What's three inches from the ground?" They all heard. They turned to Ponyboy who was staring at the trio. Dallas itched the back of his head, Two-bit bit his lip and Steve scuffled his feet.

"Uh, nothing." Dallas spoke and silently the trio resumed their game.

Ponyboy narrowed his eyes, he was going to get to the bottom of this. He was tired of being treated like a little kid and being out of the loophole of things they talking about. At that moment he heard the back door open and close. He smiled, that must have been Soda and Darry.

Darry had taken Soda outside to practice walking in the grass out back, they must have been done.

"Darry! Soda!" Ponyboy ran to them.

Soda smiled. "Yes, my sunshine?"

"Soda, what does three inches from the ground mean?" Ponyboy asked. Soda looked confused.

"What do you mean, Pony?"

"Well, Two-Bit said his was only three inches from the ground, what is he talking about?" Pony asked.

Soda's mouth dropped open and Darry roared.

"KEITH MATTHEWS!"

The front door swung open and slammed shut.

"Ow! What was that for?" Pony cried as a large hand was slapped against his butt.

"For listening in on their dirty conversation."Darry spoke.

"I can't help it, it's my house too-OW! Hey!"

"That's for talking back."

* * *

"I dunno, Curly. Darry and Soda said I couldn't be with you, especially soda, he doesn't like you." Ponyboy mumbled, looking at the ground. "especially after what happened last time. . . ."

"Yeah, I know he does." Curly smirked. "But listen, Mustang-"

"Ponyboy." He corrected.

"Yeah, Pones, look. . . .I'm done with lying, alright?" Curly took Pony by the arm and pointed to a tree in the park.

"Ya' see that there tree?" He asked, Ponyboy nodded.

"That's the highest tree in Tulsa, imagine now if you were to climb it, I mean how many people can say they did?"

Ponyboy had been bothered for nearly an hour by Curly to climb that tree.

"But why not you?" Pony asked.

"Cause I can't climb, fences are no problem, but tress, I don't think so." Curly smirked. "Com'on, I'll kiss ya' if you don't."

Ponyboy giggled and shrugged. "Okay, I'll climb."

Ponyboy had climbed p to the fourth branch before Curly went rummaging through his school bag. Ponyboy had something of his he slipped in earlier when a cop stopped the two (just because they were greasers) and he wasn't going to get caught with Ponyboy knowing what he did. He liked Pony's fine ass and didn't want the younger greaser leaving him.

He smirked, pulling out a baggie of pot, he slipped into the bag when the cop approached them.

"Curly! I can almost see the whole town!" Pony cried out, loving the view.

"Huh? Yeah, that's nice." Curly replied, not looking up.

Ponyboy heard a snap. "Uh, Curly?"

Curly didn't respond as he rolled a fat blunt.

Ponyboy tried to go down but heard the snap again. "Uh, oh." He muttered, when he stepped back again, he didn't hear anything and let out a deep breath but screamed when the branch broke, hitting four branches on the way down and landing on Curly bellow him.

"Ooow," Pony cried in pain.

"My. . . .blunt." Curly gasped as the blunt landed in the fountain in front of him. He moaned in defeat and laid his head on the grass, the two greasers in a lot of pain.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Soda cried, gently stroking Pony's hair as he held his head in his arms. Ponyboy sniffed in pain laying in the hospital bed with a few broken bones and a wrap around his head.

"Dumbass!" Tim screamed, slapping curly on his wounded ear.

"OW!" Curly screamed in anger. "That hurt!"

* * *

**For Kenz, enjoy :) -Kylelover101**

Ponyboy yawned, stretching as he changed into his night clothes and turned off the light, snuggling deep into the sheets of his bed. He felt an arm around him and smiled.

"Can I have a back rub?" He asked, who he assumed was Soda.

Ponyboy sighed in content as a hand creased his back smoothly.

"Ah. . . Thanks, I love you." He mumbled.

"Love you too," a foreign voice giggled. Pony's eyes widened and he screamed loudly.

* * *

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS CONTROL THE STORY!**

**Reviews and suggestions please :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	13. Chapter 12

**Today's Story requests:**

_**Bubbly12 chapter 12 . **_

_Ah! This is all so cute! I love this story! Ponyboy is so innocent!_

_This is just a suggestion, could a little kid have a crush on Ponyboy and like follow him around everywhere? That would be so cute!_

**_jenizzleoffdachain chapter 12 . _(I like the idea and everything, it's just I can't see how I can fit it into this kind of story, but I will consider this as a different story or maybe a super long one-shot in the future. **

**-Kylelover101)**

_love it :) and hmm how about this suggestion, Ponyboy gets drunk and had sex with a girl whom he accidentally knocked up?_

_**basketball lover99 ****chapter 12 . (I seriously took a nap after reading this! -Kylelover101) **_

_*crazy laugh* "I love you too". PRICELESS! Can you continue with that story...that is my suggestion. *brofist*_  
_I love your updates and just your ideas. With great power comes great needs of naps_

_**Amberly chapter 11 . **_

_please let Soda get a prosthetic leg! I would love you forever if you did. :)_

_**Guest chapter 1 . **_

_More spanking_

**_MilliniumLint chapter 12 . _**

_Woah, that last one was creepy!_  
_How about, Johnny and Pony go skinny-dipping and get caught by Darry_  
_Or Darry and Soda find a bunch of condoms in Ponys book-bag and confront him about it_

* * *

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does.**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Spanking of a minor, some cussing and over protectiveness (For this story,Over-protectiveness should be a warning) **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Soda yawned as he tried drinking his hot coffee, normally Soda would never thought of drinking the black-death-old-age-drink-of-Satan (as he once called it, only to annoy Darry) but it was now something he found to enjoy when he was in the military. He gently pulled a startling lock of hair on his head.

"Darry, is my hair growing out a little more?" Soda asked, Darry looked up from the morning paper.

"A little, give it a few more months, I like your hair slightly short, it makes you look like a kid and not a shaggy dog." Darry chuckled.

"Darry!" Soda whined. "I'm a Greaser with Short hair, that's pathetic!"

Darry shrugged. "Just give it time, Soda."

Soda sighed sadly at the loss of his hair, but that frown turned into a surprised smile as Pony leaped to his lap, bringing his arms around soda's neck to snuggle.

"Oh, Good morning, baby!" Soda hugged back. Ponyboy giggled and Darry stood up.

"Well, we gotta' get going." He yawned.

Ponyboy was confused, "For what?"

Soda smiled gently, taking Pony's hand. "Today they're gonna' do it."

Ponyboy blinked. "Do what?"

Soda grinned. "I'm gonna' have lefty to match righty." Soda wiggled his toes and Ponyboy gasped.

"You're getting a leg?"

"Yup, no more crutches!"

Darry walked into the living room, flicking Two-Bit's ear. "Com'on, we gotta' head out early."

Two-Bit mumbled something about a blonde-beer and Johnny woke up. After Johnny and Two-Bit woke up and Dallas came, everyone had breakfast and Steve started up the truck, Darry helped Soda out to the truck.

"No, no no." Darry shook his head at two-Bit who was laying in the back seats. "Way back."

Two-Bit mumbled something mean and when he was halfway climbing into the truck Dallas took his boot and kicked him in the butt.

Soda immediately covered Pony's ears when he heard:

"Fuck!"

"Soda, will it hurt?" Pony asked, sitting next to Soda in the back.

"Nah, it'll be fine, Ponyboy." Soda smiled. Ponyboy wasn't so sure, he had never seen or met anyone with a fake leg, his brother would be the first. He didn't know how the leg stayed on there. While Ponyboy was deep in though, Soda tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, don't worry, Pony. Think about this, each year for Halloween, I can be a pirate! Yeah, a wooden leg would top off my costume!"

Two-Bit laughed at that and Darry rolled his eyes.

It was a long and boring wait at the hospital, Darry had tons of papers to fill out since Soda didn't know half of the answers. For as along of a wait as it was, no one made the mention of leaving, they all wanted to be there for Soda. Soda was called and Ponyboy and Darry helped him up, bringing him to a back room. In the room, Soda held on to a supporter that was bolted to the ground so the doctor could measure him and weigh him before they brought out his leg. The leg was wooden and smooth. There was a clutch at the top where Soda inserted his knee and straps were tightened around his thigh to keep the leg from falling off.

"So, how about trying to stand, Soda." The doctor spoke. Darry and Pony slowly let go of Soda and Soda wobbled a bit but he stood straight.

He smiled, one accomplishment down.

"Alright, try walking."

It was hard, but Soda swung his leg and nearly fell face first but Darry caught him. It was so weird walking when you only felt one leg his the ground. It was like his other leg was numb, like it were asleep or something.

"It's okay, it'll take some practice and getting used to, make sure the straps are tight and don't wear the leg when you bathe or shower, take it off at night to allow circulation to your left side." The doctor ordered.

Soda bit his lip when he caught a glance at the bill Darry had to pay. The sucker costed over a thousand dollars!

"Darry, no we can't afford it." Soda said. "I can have crutches, I don't mind."

Darry shook his head. "I don't mind working nights, Soda. You're getting this leg, I'll be damned if you don't."

Soda kept his mouth shut. When they arrived back to the waiting room, Soda showed everyone his new leg, but still walked on crutches.

"I'll have to practice walking, kind of like a newborn." He smiled.

"We'll help ya' " Dallas reminded soda.

"Yeah, speaking of which, we gotta' clean house when we go home, we'll set everything up for you." Steve smiled. Soda grinned at his family and friends.

Maybe this walking won't be so bad.

* * *

In a class full of Greasers, you hear a lot about cars, fights, parties and sex. TONS about Sex. Ponyboy would rather be stuck in a class of Greasers than Socs any day. Ponyboy was a smart kid, but he wasn't smart enough to be in an advanced Math class, so he'd have to stick with Algebra 1. A ton of greasers in the class either failed or didn't do their homework. Ponyboy was probably the only one who did what the teacher asked of him.

Today was different though, today they had a guest speaker. Ponyboy wondered why you'd ever need a guest speaker for Math class.

"Hello everyone. My name is Mr. Johnson, I'm here to talk to you about sex."

There were snickers and giggles and Mr. Johnson didn't look too pleased. "You all laugh, go ahead, because sex is just fun and games. Well, will it be funny if you wake up with sores on your mouth and your one-night-stand tell you she's pregnant?"

". . . .Don't go telling your life's story now!" One greaser called out, laughter followed.

Mr. Johnson ignored the boy and brought out stands of pictures of sexual diseases.

"These are called Herpies, you get them when-"

"When you kiss Trevor's mom!" The same kid called out.

"The hell did you say?!"

A fist fight had started and it took Pony's teacher and Mr. Johnson to separate them. Ponyboy sighed, he was actually interested in learning about this because he didn't get a good sexual education at home, hell the sex talk he got from Soda was 80% of being told NEVER to have Sex until marriage. He relied on people like Mr. Johnson to talk about these things.

After the two boys had calmed down, Mr. Johnson resumed.

"Another disease is called: and STD, which is short for Sexual Transmitted Disease which is passed through the private areas." He brought a box on top the table.

"These diseases and unplanned pregnancy can be prevented by these: Condoms."

He passed out the condoms to every student in the class for them to look at. Ponyboy studied the rubbery-texture the package offered, it was circular shaped and said: Medium in bold letters.

"Now, they come in different sizes-"

"MINE'S EXTRA LARGE!" one boy blurted out.

"-and sometimes it takes different tries to perfectly fit it on, so don't buy one size." Mr. Johnson spoke. The students were allowed to keep the condoms and many boasted about using it after school. Ponyboy wasn't planning on using his any time soon and while he put his condom away in his bag-

"They don't make condoms in my size." One boy bragged.

"That's because they don't make condoms in the size of sunflower seeds!"

When Ponyboy arrived home, his mouth melted to the smell of muffins and he raced into the kitchen. Darry came home seconds later, tripping over Pony's bag with a loud thud-

"PONYBOY, COME PUT YOUR BAG-"

He stopped talking and starred in horror at the condom that fell out of Pony's bag.

"Ponyboy Michael! Get out here now!"

Ponyboy gulped, slowly walking to the living room ready to be yelled at for leaving his bag out where someone could trip over it.

"I'm sorry Darry I smelled something good and it slipped right off me." He frowned, his cheeks stuffed with blueberry muffin.

"That's not what I'm mad about, What IS THIS?!" Darry held up the condom and Pony's face flushed, he hoped Darry wouldn't get the wrong impression.

"I got that from school." Ponyboy replied. "It was in class, don't worry Darry."

Ponyboy probably should have explained the story better because he was over Darry's knee in less than a second.

"You have two seconds to tell me who gave that to you!" He hollered.

"It was my teacher!" Pony cried. Darry's face paled.

"Your. . . .teacher?" He asked, mortified.

"He wasn't my teacher, he was another adult-"

Darry's horrified facial expression didn't change.

"He was talking about sexual diseases and he wanted us to be safe."

"U-U-Us?" Darry stuttered.

"Yeah, he was gentle Darry, really he was."

Darry was liking the idea of home school the more Ponyboy talked.

"And he wasn't like the other teachers too, he treated me with respect because I did what he told me to." Ponyboy innocently spoke.

Darry was livid but kept as calm as possible.

"Ponyboy. . . " He sat Pony on his lap. "You tell me what he told you, everything."

"Well, he talked about diseases and how he wanted me to be safe. Then other kids started bragging about themselves and-"

"Wait.. . . what?"

"Inclass, the teacher told them to stop-"

"Ponyboy, who are you talking about?" Darry asked lost. "Who's the guy?"

"A guest speaker, he told us about condoms and safe sex."

Darry's heart stopped and he took a deep breath of relief. Hugging Ponyboy close to him. Ponyboy was confused but returned the hug.

"Are you mad at me?" Pony asked.

Oh, Darry was far from being mad at Ponyboy, far from it.

* * *

"Mommy! I'm bored!" Little Violet Swan groaned. She was six this year, wearing her new lavender poof dress and her blonde hair had been put up in pig tails.

Her mother brushed her away, handing her some money while she chatter with the ladies at the salon.

"Go next door to the toy store and don't leave." She giggled, going back to her friends. Violet frowned, that's not what she wanted. Her mother always ignored her in favor for her friends.

She grumbled, leaving the salon to the toy store just a ways away. As she turned around the corner, she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh my God are you alright?" The voice asked.

She looked up and her blue eyes widened.

HE WAS BEAUTIFUL! His long, auburn hair and bright green eyes and his calm smile, smiling at her as he handed her his hand to help her up. Violet recognized him now, that boy was in the story book her nanny read to her at home! He looked just like the prince in the picture! The boy stood next to two others, but she didn't care about them.

Violet gulped when the boy crouched to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked again. She nodded, slowly, still in shock a real prince was in front of her! Wait a second. . . she was wearing a dress and her daddy always called her princess, this boy was her prince and she was his princess! She put two and tow together and smiled.

"I'm alright." She giggled.

"Where's your mother?" The boy asked, looking around.

"She's at the salon, she told me to buy a toy." She smirked, rocking on her heels.

The boy didn't look too sure about that. "Well, you should be alone doing that, I'll go with you. It's too dangerous for a girl to walk alone."

A blonde boy, who looked just like her prince stood on crutches.

"Well, do you know your way back to you mother?" He asked.

Violet nodded, she wasn't stupid.

"Then you should go back to her." He smirked, pulling her prince away from him.

No way was this little brat getting his brother.

She sniffed, feeling tears come to her eyes and her prince shoved the boy away.

"Soda! That was rude!"

"But, Ponyboy-"

"Com'on, I'll take you to the toy store." Pony smiled, holding Violet's little hand. When he led her away, she stuck her tongue out at Soda who was being held back by a boy with a scar and large black eyes.

She grinned and held his hand. She had no idea that he meant it was dangerous for a child to walk the Greaser-infested streets of Tulsa, this family was obviously richer than any soc he's met and probably from out of town. This girl was from River Heights, a luxury country club with mansions galore miles out of Tulsa. Ponyboy had no idea that this little girl he walked with, keeping safe, probably had more money than all the Socs on this side of town put together times ten.

Violet was on cloud nine with her Prince-Ponyboy his name was.

When Ponyboy took her to the store, Pony's eyes widened as she picked out a large princess doll. The doll was as large as the little girl was, had a matching color dress with blonde hair. It looked just like her.

"You sure you have enough?" He asked.

Violet nodded, slamming the amount of money on the table. The cashier looked to Ponyboy, giving off the look signaling Violet didn't have enough.

Ponyboy bit his lip, digging into his pocket for the rest of the amount.

Violet hugged her doll close to her and held Pony's hand.

"So, where's your mother?" Ponyboy smiled.

Violet shrugged, she didn't see the limo her mother and her arrived in. Ponyboy bit his lip. He decided to wait for the girl's mother before noticing it was getting dark.

"How about a movie?" He offered, "It'll pass the time while we wait."

Violet nodded and Ponyboy took her to the theaters where they ate Popcorn and watched Marry Poppins. Violet had never felt such love from someone, sure she had her nannies and maids, bulters, babysitters and sometimes the staff watched her, but she was given the love only a prince could give her.

Violet shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked. She nodded and he took off his flannel shirt, draping it across her. Violet snuggled next to him on the bench. and Ponyboy smiled, draping his arm around her.

A few minutes later a limo pulled up next to the two and a frantic mother came out.

"VIOLET! Over here now!" She snapped.

Ponyboy smiled, waking up the child.

"Hey, time to get up."

The mother rushed over, clanking her heels as she jerked Violet away from Ponyboy.

"You're lucky I didn't call the cops on you, you hoodlum!" She snapped at Ponyboy. Ponyboy opened his mouth to argue but Violet beat him to the punch.

"He's nice, Mommy!" She screamed. "He bought me this!" She held up the doll. "He keeps me warm and buys me food!"

Violet's mother looked at Ponyboy once more. The boy bit his lip and Violet's mother frowned.

"Look. . . I. . . as a parent seeing my child with someone like you. . . well. . . .you wouldn't understand." She sighed.

Ponyboy looked at his shoes. "I lost my parents." He spoke.

The mother blinked at him.

"All I have are my brothers, so as a sibling, seeing someone younger than me alone on the streets, well, you wouldn't understand." Ponyboy softly retaliated.

The mother held Violet's hand.

"Did you really buy that for her?" She asked.

Ponyboy nodded. "She didn't have enough."

She looked at the movie prices on the walls of the movie house, she couldn't imagine five dollars for two people. Ponyboy wouldn't tell her they snuck in, Greaser-style.

"Is that your's?" She asked, pointing to the shirt on Violet.

"My only flannel shirt." Ponyboy spoke.

Violet's mother took a long look at Ponyboy, "Well, mr. . . . "

"Ponyboy."

"Ponyboy. . . "She slurred, the name so foreign to her. "It seems I've miss judged you. Thank you for watching Violet."

Ponyboy nodded, smiling.

"Come Violet." Her mother chirped.

Violet looked sadly over at Ponyboy. "But. . . " But, her prince. She was supposed to be by her prince.

Ponyboy smiled, kneeling down to Violet. He grabbed her hand, kissing it.

"I think you should go with your mother, your majesty." He grinned.

Violet blushed and giggled, kissing Ponyboy on the forehead, sweet like. Violet's mother handed Ponyboy a wad of cash but he declined,waving goodbye to Violet, who still wore his shirt and had her bag of popcorn in her hand.

He sighed, happily.

So. . . that's what it felt like to be a big brother.

* * *

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS CONTROL THE STORY!**

**Reviews and suggestions please :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	14. Chapter 13

**Today's Story requests:**

_**MilliniumLint chapter 13 . **_

_Nice job loved how Pony kept trying to explain to Darry but it kept sounding wrong._  
_Now, for my requests!_  
__ Johnny and Pony go skinny-dipping and get caught by the gang_  
__ Pony gets a job baby-sitting Violet and the gang teases him about it_

_**benedict-san chapter 13 . **_

_I support the skinny dipping idea :D_

_**BagelsandBroadway chapter 1 (I want to do this, I really do, but i'll have to be for another time, this chapter is pretty long as it is.-Kylelover101)**_

_Ummm, maybe there is a rumble and Ponyboy really wants to go but his brothers won't let him but he sneaks around them and goes anyways?_

_**Guest chapter 13 . **_

_That last one was sweet, still love to see Curly and Scott fight over Ponyboy_

_**PinkAmy chapter 13 . (For the stranger idea, I'll do it, but with a twist :3 -Kylelover101) **_

_Aww,this chapter was soo cute. You should make more with fluffiness. It was my favorite chapter. You should think about becoming an author, cause you are really talented and amazing._  
_SUGGESTION- How about a stranger knocks on the door and Pony opens it and the stranger is trying to sell him drugs or something, but then someone comes to the rescue._  
_Whale, update soon,_  
_STAY GOLD XD_

* * *

**AU: Clarkkentsgirl and I were chatting for a few days now and she had given me the brilliant idea, so the first part of what you're about to read, all of the credit goes to her, Thank so much! **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does.**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Spanking of a minor, some cussing and over protectiveness (For this story,Over-protectiveness should be a warning) **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The Carnival was in town. Everyone had flocked to see the sights, play the (secretly rigged) games and ride the few rides that were offered.

"Stay by me." Darry hushed to Ponyboy who nodded in response.

Soda wobbled, but Two-Bit caught him. "I'm fine, just gotta get used to it." Soda smiled. The whole gang was with The Curtis' at the Carnival, the whole point of going there was out of sheer boredom, plus it was free, unless you played games. Soda wanted to try out his leg since he had almost masted walking around at home, walking on grass and cement had been different, but he was doing a good job. Still, Darry insisted they bring crutches in case Soda got tired.

The sun was setting and the lights were coming on, the promise of fireworks had been announced and Ponyboy's green eyes gazed around at the scenes before him.

"Rules, rules!" Darry called before Ponyboy, Two-Bit and Johnny could run off.

Darry went to hand Two-Bit money, but thought for a moment before handing it to Johnny, ignoring the Disney lover's frown.

"Alright, now running off, I want to see you within a five feet radius, got that?" He spoke mainly to Pony.

"Alright," Ponyboy smiled. "Let's find something to do."

Before Darry could call him back, someone on a loud microphone had begun screaming.

_"Do you have what it takes to take on the champ!?"_ Darry, Soda, Steve and Dallas all walked to where they heard the cheers. They were inside a stripped tent and in the middle had a large man flexing his muscles.

_"Rewards include title-meant and a three hundred dollar reward!" _

"Three hundred bucks?!" Dallas' eyes popped.

"Darry, that could pay our bills for the whole month!" Soda smiled. "You gotta' go!"

"No." Darry rolled his eyes. "I'm not itching for the state to find out about this."

"Find out what?" Dallas asked. "It's not like you're going to get in trouble for having fun at the carnival."

"Aw, what's wrong? Chicken?" Steve smirked, apparently his asshole comments still lingered around. Darry growled.

"I could take on that cream-puff any day I wanted to!" He didn't mean to blurt, but suddenly a spotlight was hit on him and everyone in the tent was looking at Darry.

"Folks, it looks like we have a challenge!" the fat man with the microphone called, pointing to Darry.

Everyone cheered Darry on and Darry glared at Steve who shrugged.

Meanwhile. . .

"Hey! Wait up!" Ponyboy called, he bit his lip knowing he had lost Johnny and Two-Bit.

"Oh no." He sighed, looking around to see if he could find the two greasers. He pasted the Tilt'A'Whirl, not noticing a blonde had stared lovingly at him.

"Hey!" The blonde called. The blonde was a lanky boy with cowboy boots on, a white t-shirt and ripped jeans. His blonde hair dripped down his neck and he had strikingly beautiful brown eyes.

Ponyboy looked up. "oh, me?"

"Yeah, com'ere."

Ponyboy shrugged, sanding next to the man. He must have been eighteen at the least.

"Are you lost?" He asked.

"Oh, I lost some friends." Ponyboy spoke.

"So. . . .you're all alone?" He smirked.

"I don't think you understand, I didn't offer to-" Darry was being prepped by a coach as he slid on boxing gloves.

"Darry! Think about how much money you're fighting for!" Steve encouraged.

"Three hundred greens, Darry!" Dallas smirked, tensing Darry up with some shoulder flexes.

"Guys, I don't want to fight-"

The Challanger let out a loud laugh, it sounded beefy and Russian. "Are you saying you're scared, little shrimp? If that may be, there's that door!" He pointed to the exit of the tent and everyone in the crowds laughed.

Darry growled.

"Put em' up, fat-ass I'm gonna' knock you into next week!"

"Winner, winner chicken dinner!" Two-Bit screamed at his victory. Johnny blushed, smirking as Two-Bit had fished for a little yellow rubber duck and won five dollars.

Then he frowned, looking around.

"Two-bit. . . . "He asked.

"Oh, wanna' know my secret? It's all in the wrist." Two-bit smirked, handling the child's fishing toy.

"No, where's Pony?"

Two-Bit's eyes winded and the duck he caught flopped back into the kiddie pool.

"So, you've lived in Tulsa your whole like?" The carnie asked.

Ponyboy nodded. "Yeah, my parents died a while back though. My big brothers Darry and Soda watch me."

"Oh yeah?" The blonde asked. "Ever thought of joining the Carnival?"

Be a Carnie? Ponyboy shook his head. "No, I've never thought of it actually, I don't think it's in my profession."

The blonde laughed. "It's not rocket science, all you gotta' do is flip a switch or pull a lever for rides. 'Cept this ride here is broken, we're waiting for the maintenance guy."

Ponyboy noticed the closed sign.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It won't stop. Breaks broke. It took us an hour to stop the last ride." The blonde replied. "Oh, Sorry, I didn't tell you my name, name's James but you can call me Jim."

Pony shook his hand. "My names' Ponyboy."

Jim's sinful thoughts made him smirk. "Pony, eh? You give free rides?"

"What?" Ponyboy asked laughing, clueless as to what Jim asked him.

"Schnitzel!" Darry's opponent screamed, hitting face first into the ring.

"Yeah! Ain't no shrimp now, little punk!" Darry screamed, ascetically as the bell rang, signalling Darry had won the fight.

Soda,Dallas and Steve cheered as the ringmaster held Darry's right armup, giving him the check of three-hundred dollars.

"Alright! Darry!" Soda screamed as Dallas whistled.

With all the cheering, Two-Bit and Johnny ran to Steve.

"Steve! 911 emergency!" He bellowed.

"What?" Steve asked. "Hey, where's Pony?"

"We lost him, it was an accident." Johnny apologized. Soda turned, hearing Ponyboy's name.

"Where's Pony?" Soda asked. Two-bit and Johnny looked nervously at each other

"So, have you ever thought about joining the carnival, this one particularly?" James smiled, looking at the beautiful Ponyboy who looked to be glowing with the lanterns lit in the night's sky.

"Well, When I was a kid I wanted to, but Darry told me that Carnivals were for clowns. Not that you're one-"

James smirked. "Hey look! fireworks!"

Ponyboy gasped, seeing they had started the fireworks. He smiled at the pretty green, blue and red fireworks that lit up the sky.

Soda, Two-Bit and Steve,along with Darry, Dallas and Johnny had grouped together looking for Ponyboy.

"I told you to keep an eye on him, Two-bit!"

"Sorry, Darry. It just sort of happened." Two-Bit shrugged. Darry wasn't in the mood for Two-Bit's excuses.

"Well, we better find him before he thinks we've ditched him or-"

"Or he get's hitched." Johnny pointed to where he saw Jim and Ponyboy. Jim's arm had looped around Pony's waist. Soda's eye twitched as he tossed his crutches on Steve and for the first time since Vietnam, he bolted to the teens.

_"Noai Cho de!"*_ Soda screamed, startling James and Ponyboy. James turned around only to be sucker kicked in the face boy's Soda's wooden leg which had shattered in the process. Ponyboy gasped seeing James fly onto the ride.

"Soda!" Ponyboy rushed to his brother who had landed on his butt. "Are you okay?"

The gang rushed to Ponyboy, except Dallas who started the ride. After realizing what happened, James sat up and was mortified to know he was sitting in a compacter and it started to move.

"Hey!" He called. "Stop the ride!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you say "Go Faster?" Alright-y " Two-Bit smirked, fulling the lever from: Slow to Fast.

James screamed as the ride went faster and faster. Knowing the ride was broken only frightened him more. Somehow Ponyboy had forgotten about James and was more focused on helping Soda.

"Soda, your leg's broken," Ponyboy cried, helping Soda up. Darry took the liberty in picking up Soda.

"Com'on, I think we've had enough fun for one day." Darry spoke, carrying Soda and keeping Ponyboy close to him.

The gang left, ignoring James' call for help.

* * *

After the whole Carnival incident, Soda could only use his crutches again while Darry tried to fix his leg, but the thing had shattered, so Soda would need a new one.

While at home, Ponyboy was reading a book while Soda watched TV.

Soda had fallen asleep to the TV, so when there was a knock on the door, Ponyboy answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Cookies!"

He looked down, smiling at the little girl scout beaming up at Ponyboy with a box of cookies in her little arms.

"Aw, aren't you just the cutest thing?" Ponyboy smiled, counting some money from his pocket.

Soda snorted, and rubbed his eyes waking up. He yawned, smiling to feel the warmth of Pony's body but frowned when all he felt was cold air. He looked over in surprise seeing Ponyboy hand money out the door. He couldn't see who he was handing money to, but nevertheless, he leaped up from the couch to the door.

"Pony, who's at the door?" He asked.

The little girl shirked seeing Soda didn't have a left leg and dropped the box running away.

Soda frowned, turning to walk away.

"Soda, wait!" Ponyboy called, turning only to grab the large box of cookies.

"Soda, don't let her get to you." Ponyboy softly spoke, sitting next to Soda on the couch.

"I'm a freak, Ponyboy." Soda hissed. "I'll forever be one because of. . . this!"

Ponyboy frowned, then went fishing through the box before picking out Soda's favorite cookie: Thin Mints. He held it up to Soda's mouth and reluctantly Soda took it, allowing Ponyboy to feed him.

"I love you,big brother." Ponyboy snuggled next to Soda.

"Com'on, let's teach that girl a lesson and eat all of these in one sitting." He smirked.

Soda softly smiled, kissing Ponyboy's forehead. "AFTER dinner, you'll ruin your appetite."

". . . .Aw, you're no fun anymore."

* * *

"Man! It's hot." Ponyboy whined. Johnny nodded. The heat had gone into the nineties with no breeze. Ponyboy and Johnny sat on the porch trying to get cool when Ponyboy spotted a mustang coming their way.

"Socs!" He screamed, he and Johnny hit the deck. When the car stopped, they looked over the edge of the house to see if it were gone.

Only, the car was parked in front of the house and out popped Curly Shepard.

"Yo! Baby Curtis!" Curly called.

Ponyboy and Johnny ran out to the Mustang, it was bright blue and sparkled. It must have been stolen, no doubt since it was in Curly's hands.

"Where did you-" Pony went to asked.

"Never mind, hop in, I'm in the mood for some water. Swimming, let's go." He smirked.

"Oh, okay, let's go Johnny." Pony smiled.

Curly frowned, Johnny? He only wanted it to be a Pony and him experience. He went to object but Ponyboy had towels and he and Johnny hopped into the car. Curly rolled his eyes, oh well, he'd make him and Pony ditch him when they got to the swimming hole.

There were swimming holes in Tulsa, but the most unknown swimming hole was on the far North side of town. It was an All Greaser part of town, but not too many people knew about it. Luckily no one was there.

Ponyboy and Johnny piled out whiled Curly dragged on.

Ponyboy giggled, looking over the edge.

"Looks nice and cool." He took a breathe, taking off his shirt, but leaving his shorts on. Johnny dove in and Pony soon followed but was stopped by Curly.

"Uh, you're gonna' get your shorts wet." Curly smirked.

Ponyboy was confused. "Well, I'll be in water. . . ."

"Nah, why have your cloths wet when you get home? Rather you'd have something nice and dry on, eh, baby Curtis?"

Ponyboy paled. "Like. . . .skinny dip?"

"What's the matter, I did." Ponyboy blushed seeing Curly had stripped, thankfully a leaf covered his parts from a bush over.

"Curly, I get nervous when I'm naked in front of my brothers. . . more so when other people-"

"Nah, it's just you, me and Johnny. We're all guys."

Ponyboy shrugged. "It is hot. . . ."

Ponyboy stripped.

"I'm gonna' find that Greaser and rip every curl off of his head!" Scott screamed, he sat next to his friend Travis in his Sting Ray. Scott had stopped for gas at the DX in this Greaser town and when he went inside for a Coke, he came out and his car was jacked by no one other than Curly Shepard.

"Calm down, do you know where he might take your car?" Travis, a brunette, asked Scott.

Scott growled, "no, I don't."

"Let's keep looking." Travis suggested.

Scott gasped. "Wait!"

Travis stopped his car and Scott got out. "what?" Travis asked.

Scott noticed a familiar tire track going up a dirt road into the woods, they had the same imprint as the ones on his car had.

"I'm going over here, drive over to the cops and tell them about my car." Scott ordered. Travis nodded and drove off while Scott ran in the heat, following the tracks.

"Curly!" Ponyboy laughed as he was splashed with water in his face.

The two nude greasers laughed while Johnny watched from the distance. What was Ponyboy doing with Curly Shepard all the time? Johnny wondered. Johnny's eyes widened when he got a better reflection in the water and he pulled Pony aside.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "You're naked!"

Ponyboy bit his lip.

"It's hot, aint it?" Curly bluntly replied.

Johnny's mouth opened. "That's not reason to strip!"

Scott huffed and puffed, catching his breath from the heat and running too hard. He looked up and smirked. His beauty was parked next to a tree. He kicked away some clothes-

Wait, clothes? He looked inside the car, dreading the fact someone might be having sex in there, but when he found no one, he heard splashing.

"No,way." He laughed, looking over the hill, he noticed Curly Shepard.

"GREASER!" Scott called. Curly looked up.

"Asshole!" Curly replied.

Scott was about to call a name back at Curly, but he gasped seeing Ponyboy down in the water with Curly. Naked Ponyboy? Jackpot. Scott began taking his clothes off and Curly shook his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Screw the car. Scott jumped in, a naked Ponyboy was always a pleasure. He plopped right next to the little greaser and Ponyboy smiled.

"Hi, Scott." Never mind that Scott was naked too.

Scott smiled. "Hey,"

Curly's jaw dropped. "You two know each other?"

Pony nodded. "He's my friend."

Curly growled. "Well, this is Greaser territory, you can scram right now." Scott narrowed his eyes, coming closer to Curly, but Curly backed away.

"Don't come closer to me, I ain't wanting your wanker to touch me!" Curly defensively spoke.

Scott smirked. "Oh, what's wrong? Jealous cause mine's bigger?"

"Oh God," Johnny adverted his eyes while Ponyboy clueless gazed on.

"Yeah, right." Curly growled, standing up proudly. Scott stood up to, both of them showing each other off.

Ponyboy blushed. "Oh. . . my."

Darry yawned, turning down a dirt road, which would get him home faster from work. He hummed along to the radio, it had been a long day at the yard and a nice nap and some dinner would do wonders for him.

He drove past a blue mustang, but didn't take notice of it. What he did notice however was when Pony's shirt flew onto his windshield from the wind.

"Com'on, Pony, mine's bigger,right?" Curly asked.

"Aw, that little thing? I wouldn't count on it!" Scott yelled.

Ponyboy blushed, his eyes wide on the sights in front of him. "Um. .. ." He muttered. Johnny rolled his eyes, seeing the opportunity to pull Ponyboy away from Scott and Curly as the two fought.

"I think we're done here." Johnny muttered, helping Ponyboy up the trail back to their clothes.

When they were dressed back into their clothes, Darry had pulled back around while Pony looked for his shirt.

"Hey, my shirt!" Ponyboy smiled. "And a big brother for a ride, thanks' Darry." He kissed Darry's cheek and Darry rolled his yes.

"You're lucky I came when I did."

"Am I ever." Johnny sighed. Darry cocked an eyebrow, but ignored Johnny's comment.

"Where the hell did they go?" Curly screamed, looking around for Ponyboy or Johnny. Scott sighed, walking back up the trail to his car to get dressed and drive away not before taking Curly's clothes, leaving the Greaser naked and cold.

* * *

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS CONTROL THE STORY!**

***Noai Cho di = Son Of A Bitch in Vietnamese **

**Reviews and suggestions please :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	15. Chapter 14

**Today's Story requests:**

_**Lovelaughlive00 chapter 14 .(Ponyboy learns about periods? Ew. . .Gross. . . .I'LL DO IT! -Kylelover101) **_

_Hi! I really like your story! Amazing writing. I had an idea or two. 1. Ponyboy learns about periods. 2. Ponyboy brings his first girlfriend home for dinner. :)_

_**Anya chapter 13 . (Trust me, this one I DID NOT forget, I'm just waiting for the right time, I think this chapter will be it. -Kylelover101)**_

_Nice chapter but... you know... you still haven't *cough* *cough* had Scott kiss Ponyboy. *hint* *hint* I totally want to see Soda and/or Darry go completely insane from seeing it or something._

_**MilliniumLint chapter 5 .**_

_lol Ponys first dance was hilarious. Here's a suggestion: Two-Bit and Dally keep on making dirty comments and we get to see how red pony and johnny get_

_**awolnation319 chapter 14 . (No, no, I didn't forget about you either, like other reviews, I had to wait for the PERFECT timing, this chapter will be it, promise. I think I'll do the rumble idea. -Kylelover101) **_

_Aw haha. Such a good chapter. But don't forget about my earlier ideas of Pony getting kidnapped by the Socs and whatever else I said. A rumble sounds good too!_

_**PinkAmy chapter 14 . **_  
_I still like the idea. But it was kinda sad._  
_Suggestions - How about somebody tells Ponyboy an Urban Myth and the big brothers help._  
_Not sure if it's good :_  
_Whale, please update soon, _  
_STAY GOLD XD._

* * *

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does.**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Violence, some swearing and talk of GHOSTS!**

* * *

**URGENT!**

**URGENT!**

**URGENT!**

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY: Shattered. WRITTEN BY Shattered Aura AND MYSELF.**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Angela Shepard, the youngest Shepard, Tim's pride and joy, and Curly's annoyance, had spunk. Her long, jet-black, blue streaked raven hair that hung in ringlets and her tiny waist that was always shown in her cut-off shirts she hid from her big brothers. Today, she wore a short skirt with a matching baby- blue blouse. She smiled at herself in the mirror ready to take on the day.

She ran down stairs, bumping into Tim.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"None of your business!" She snapped, hands on her hips.

Tim smirked. "You learned well, Shepard's never but you forgot something."

Angela cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't talk to ME like that! Where's your idiot of a brother?"

Angela pointed to Curly's bedroom door. "He hasn't left his room since he came home naked!" With that she left Tim's side, walking outside. Tim opened the Curly's door to see the Greaser shivering under the blankets, he looked a little pale.

"What's wrong with you?" Tim asked.

"N-n-nothing!" Curly snapped, his teeth chattering. That Soc, Scott, had taken his clothes when he drove off, so Curly had to wait until night fall in the water to walk home to avoid anyone seeing him streaking. Apparently that gave him the consequence of a cold.

"Well, take a hot shower, There's a rumble tonight."

"I ain't goin'," Curly mumbled. "Get your lackeys to fight."

Tim narrowed his eyes before yanking Curly by the hair, ignoring his protests. "You're going to do what I tell you to. Now hurry up, we leave at Sunset."

Curly groaned. Bit his eyes lit up like a tiger knowing Ponyboy would be there.

.

"What do you mean I can't go?" Ponyboy whined at Darry who was putting on his black muscle t-shirt, the one that showed off every muscle in his upper-body.

"Ponyboy, I'm not going to tell you again, you're staying home because you're not allowed in rumbles." Darry stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

"But, I've been in them before." Ponyboy pointed out.

"Yeah, when we were desperate and it was a skin fight, even then we had Tim Shepard's gang to help us."

"Well, they're helping us this time, what makes this time so much different?" Ponyboy huffed, crossing his arms.

"There's knives and chains in this one. I don't wanna' be in this cause this can damage me for work, but I'm going cause I'll be needed, plus I owe Tim one from way back." Darry spoke. "Now, Soda will be here to keep you company, Johnny's staying too, you won't be alone."

Ponyboy pouted, "I'm not a little kid."

Darry shook his head. "No, you're not." _But sometimes, just for one day, I wish you were. _"No, get to bed."

.

Scott and other Socs had gathered at the meeting place, a park somewhere on the Greaser's side, he was waiting more for the arrival of Ponyboy Curtis so he could "save" him (by that he planned to kidnap him and take him away from the fighting so he could be seen as a hero by the little greaser) and hopefully spend some "much needed" time with the Greaser.

He'd keep a good eye out for Ponyboy, make sure no one hurt him.

"Where are you?" He asked himself.

Pretty soon, the Greasers started showing up. Darry had clenched chains in his hands, Two-bit kissed his black blade, Steve tightened his brass knuckles, Dallas whipped a Kentai-Japanese sword of some sort from behind him, and Tim passed Curly Shepard a matching pipe.

Scott looked around for Ponyboy, but he was nervous when he couldn't find him.

The lead soc stepped forward as did Tim.

"You know the rules," The red-head soc said. "No killing."

"I'm sorry, must of slipped my mind." Tim smirked, hitting the soc in the head with his pipe.

The fight had begun.

.

Ponyboy didn't even look at Soda as the older Greaser tucked him into bed.

"Com'on, Ponyboy. You're not missing anything, just a bunch of people beating each other up." Soda rolled his eyes.

"Missing out on all the fun." Ponyboy pouted.

Soda frowned, "I'm not having my baby brother involved in bloody fights that don't end well."

"Darry went!"

"Darry's an adult, I care about him too, but it's his choice," Soda kissed Pony's forehead, "Now, I'll be back to check on you in an hour. I'm downstairs if you need me, baby. Sweet dreams, Ponyboy."

With that, Soda hobbled out of the room, closing the door.

Ponyboy smirked, tossing the blankets off of him and taking off his robe, showing he hadn't gotten out of his clothes yet; he opened his bedroom window and hopped out.

.

Scott didn't know this, but another pair of eyes, almond brown were also looking for Ponyboy. Curly hadn't seen Ponyboy arrive with the rest of the group and that puzzled him. Normally Darry and Soda wouldn't let Pony fight, but this was a desperate case!

Curly bopped two Socs in the stomach with his pipe then twirled it in the air, catching it and swinging it to hit them in the eyes.

He was about to give up hope when he smiled, seeing the little greaser run up to him.

"Curly!" Pony smiled.

Curly handed him an extra pipe. "What took ya' so long?"

"Well, I had to sneak out. I'll leave when the fight's over so Darry won't notice. Where is he anyway?"

Curly nodded to Darry as the greaser had another Soc in a choke hold. Ponyboy reminded himself to stay away from that area.

Scott looked up and ran when he saw the little auburn Greaser.

"Ponyboy!" He grabbed his arm.

"Scott?"

"Pony, it's not safe here. You need to leave!" Scott spoke, desperate to get Pony out of harm's way. Curly turned and growled. He remembered THIS Soc more than any Soc he knew. First he left in naked out in public, than he has the gaul to seal Pony away from him?

"Back off, Soc!" Curly screamed. "Stay the hell away from Ponyboy!"

Scott glared at Curly. "No, YOU back off!" Scott slapped Curly with his club, alarming Ponyboy. Curly chuckled as his mop of Curly hair was brushed away from his bruised and bloody cheek. His eyes darting to Scott as he chuckled.

"It's . . . on!"

Curly leaped on to Scott, pounding him into the ground in a choke hold. Ponyboy tried to force Curly off of Scott, knowing the greaser would kill him.

"Curly! No killing!" He cried.

Darry looked up, hearing that voice. It was a voice he'd never forget. He whipped around in horror seeing Ponyboy try to rip Curly off of a Soc.

"Get off him!" Pony cried. "Please, Curly!"

Curly turned around, "You're on his side?!"

"No! It's not about sides, Curly! You're killing him!"

Curly was too mad to think about his actions as he bitch-slapped Ponyboy in the face, sending the little Greaser flying.

Darry's eyes turned an icy blue as he yanked Dally's sword out of his hand (ignoring the blonde's curse) and leaped into the air, coming between the Greaser and the Soc, hacking off a bit of Curly's curly hair and some of Scott's flannel shirt.

Everyone was silent as they watched Darry slowly stand up.

Curly started in horror and Scott gulped.

"_Get the hell away from me. . . .Now._" Darry growled. You didn't have to tell Curly twice, as he booked out of the rumble. Following him was his brother and other Greasers. The Socs cheered thinking they've won.

Two-Bit, Steve and Dallas gave each other baffled looks as Darry slowly walked to Ponyboy who was struggling to get off of the ground. Darry swooped him up from under his belly and carried him like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Pony cried.

"You're lucky I don't spank you right here, right now!" Darry screamed.

Ponyboy paled.

"When we get home. . . . your ass won't sit for a month!"

.

Soda was livid with fear and anger when he saw Ponyboy being carried by Darry into the house. The gang (including Johnny) left when they knew what was going to happen and Ponyboy was forced to stand in front of Soda and told him that he ran off to the fight.

"Ponyboy, why would you do something like this?" Soda asked.

At that moment, Ponyboy didn't know the answer. Why did he run off? To some stupid fight, nonetheless.

Ponyboy bit his lip. "I don't know."

"For the spur of the moment? The excitement of getting nearly killed?! What would Mom and Dad say, Ponyboy?" Soda screamed. He held back tears and looked away.

"I can't even look at you."

Ponyboy looked up, confused. Soda had never been this mad at him.

"Soda, I-"

"Don't talk to me right now, Ponyboy." With that Soda, with the help of his crutches, walked to the living room. Darry put his hand on Pony's shoulder.

"I think this is worse than any spanking, Ponyboy, savvy?"

Ponyboy nodded, tears fell from his eyes.

"Now get to bed, we'll talk about your punishment in the morning."

* * *

Ponyboy wasn't allowed to leave the property for the remainder of the summer, without Darry or Soda's consent. Even when school would start in August, a whopping two months away, he'd still be on restrictions.

He sat on the porch one afternoon reading a book. The Porch was the only way he could be outside without leaving the house. He flipped the pages of his book and didn't hear footsteps, so he was surprised when Scott stood next to him.

Ponyboy jumped, "You scared me." He smiled.

Scott smiled back, "Sorry for yesterday. I told you it wasn't safe."

Ponyboy blushed, smiling. "It's okay. . . I can't do anything today, I'm grounded."

Scott smiled, sitting next to Ponyboy on the porch swing. "I don't mind."

Ponyboy smiled, putting his book down to enjoy a breeze. "So, are you okay? Curly really beat you."

Scott waved him off, "Nah, I've had worse. Curly's a good fighter, but once three Greasers piled on me, I beat them of course." He boasted, Ponyboy rolled his eyes. "But, like I've said, I've had worse."

Ponyboy bit his lip, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Scott shook his head, "Don't worry about it. So, how does your girlfriend feel about you being grounded?" Scott knew Ponyboy didn't have a girlfriend. It was all part of his plan.

Ponyboy giggled, "I don't have a girlfriend."

Scott's eyebrow rose. "Oh? So it'll be okay then."

"To do what?" Pony smiled.

"This," Scott leaned in and kissed Ponyboy straight on the lips. Pony's eyes widened but they softened and he found himself kissing back. Ponyboy wasn't into guys, but Scott was a real good kisser with pink, plump lips against Pony's. Ponyboy leaned in closer and the two were frenching out in the open, not caring if anyone saw. .

That is. . . unless they were your guardians.

"PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS!"

Ponyboy sucked in the kiss and looked up to see Sodapop Curtis glaring down at him.

Ponyboy smiled innocently, shrugging.

Soda looked down at Scott who blushed. "Uh. . . I'll just go home-"

"Oh, you won't be leaving unless it's in a body bag!" Soda growled, cracking his knuckles.

Scott bolted off the porch while Ponyboy held Soda down.

"I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL KILL HIM!" Soda threatened.

* * *

Two-Bit's sister was a year younger than Ponyboy, she was a sweetheart and Two-bit watched her like a hawk. But not today, today he stayed far, far, FAR away from her.

"What's wrong?" Pony asked one day. "Is it, Kendra?"

Two-Bit nodded. "Yeah, Kendra's on her cycle I guess. I don't understand how a sweet girl could act so bitchy."

Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow. "Cycle? Like a bicycle?"

Two-Bit shook his head. "Nah, her period."

Ponyboy was only more baffled. "Like. . . .at the end of a sentence?"

"Guess you could say that, only this period is a huge, bitchy, hormonal, crazy period. One second I'm the best big brother, then the next she's throwing her pillows at me saying I'm just like my father."

Ponyboy shook his head. "I'm lost. What do you mean by a period?"

Two-Bit looked over. "You know, when a girl becomes a woman?"

Ponyboy shook his head. "No, I don't know."

Two-Bit's eyes widened and his smile turned evil as he gestured Ponyboy to lean in as he whispered in the auburn's ear.

The more Pony listened, the greener his face turned. His jaw dropped.

"What?!"

Two-Bit nodded, smiling. "Yup."

Ponyboy held his stomach, feeling he was about to barf after a few seconds he felt fine until-

"I made cherry Kool-aid for a special boy!" Darry smiled, handing Ponyboy the mixed drink. Ponyboy couldn't contain himself anymore and it went all over the rug.

* * *

"So, I was driving by highway 20, and I swear I saw the little boy!" Two-Bit boasted, walking into the house after Dallas.

"Bullshit!" Dallas called, sitting next to Ponyboy.

"What boy?" Ponyboy asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" Two-bit smirked. "About the little boy on highway 20 neer Claremore?"

Dallas rolled his eyes, "Don't listen to him, Pony. He's bluffing."

Two-Bit ignored Dallas and told the story: " There is said to be a stretch of haunted highway in Oklahoma, where Highway 20 runs just east of Claremore, Oklahoma."

"Bull!" Dallas rolled his eyes.

"In the winter of 1965, a woman named Mae Doria offered a ride to a young boy who was hitchhiking along that road. Neer Pryor, Oklahoma the boy asked to be let out of the car in an area where there were no houses around. When Mrs. Doria asked him where he lived, he simply replied _"over there"._

Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow.

"She looked to see where he meant and when she turned back, he was gone!"

Ponyboy jumped when a clash of thunder outside boomed and Two-bit smirked.

"She immediately stopped the car and looked all around, thinking that he might have jumped out, but he was nowhere to be found."

Dallas shook his head.

"Ironically, about 2 years later, she was talking to a man about strange experiences. When she mentioned this _phantom hitchhiker_, he knew immediately just where she was talking about. He had heard about the phantom boy being picked up along Highway 20 since 1936."

Ponyboy looked back at Dallas.

"You're scaring him, Two-shit, knock it off!" Dallas put a protective arm around Ponyboy and Pony snuggled deep into Dallas.

"It's just a story!" Two-Bit threw his arms up.

"You didn't pick up any kids, Two-Bit, they were playing in the ditch by a barn!" Dallas smirked. "Don't listen to him, Pony."

Ponyboy nodded, only it fell on deaf ears. The storm coming neer didn't help either. Dallas could see this. Two-Bit left for home and to find Johnny before it started to rain. Steve and Soda were out at Evie's to welcome her brother home from Vietnam and Darry wouldn't be home till later.

Dallas saw Pony's eyes drop and soon he was sleeping.

He didn't kick Pony off of him. He was cold and Pony's body was a nice heater.

Yeah. . . sounded like a good lie.

* * *

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS CONTROL THE STORY! **

**DON'T FORGET CHECK OUT: Shattered. **

**Source of Two-Bit's Scary Story: [Link]**

**Reviews and suggestions please :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	16. Chapter 15

_**I COMBINED THE MAJORITY OF YOUR IDEAS! SUPER LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!**_

_******Today's Story requests:**_

_**Gamblers Are Never Happy chapter 15 . **_

Cute, love the over-protective Dallas! And if you want a story suggestion: maybe a drunken Curly tries to "have his way" with Ponyboy, but Scott comes in and saves the day!

**benedict-san chapter 15 . **

How about Pony runs away with Scott? :D

**Goldenthorns chapter 15 . **

Aww... i like pony's relationship with Dallas... how about curly finds out about Scott kissing Ponyboy?

**Bubbly12chapter 15 . **

It's awesome! Yay Scott finally kissed Ponyboy! Damn Soda what crawled up your ass?

-Pony watches a porn video  
-Pony befriends a prostitute  
-Ponyboy punches Darry and curses at him(I can't ever forgive Darry slapping Ponyboy so lets see how he like it or I'll do it)  
Yeah those are my requests

**basketball lover99chapter 15 . **

*fangirl* THEY KISSED. I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG AND FINALLY THEY KISS!  
I suggested last chapter (chapter 13) so I go with those same suggestions:  
THE FOURTH OF JULY  
Ponyboy hurts Sodapop by accident  
Ponyboy does a dance  
Angela comes over

* * *

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does.**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Swearing, Yaoi (boy x boy) and Soda's butt-whoopin' action. **

* * *

**URGENT!**

**URGENT!**

**URGENT!**

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY: Shattered. WRITTEN BY Shattered Aura AND MYSELF.**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Ponyboy had been day dreaming about Scott recently. The blonde Soc had kissed him, not only on the lips, but willingly. This made Ponyboy feel loved and appreciated. Not that he didn't feel that way at home, but it was from someone else, it was different. It felt. . . nice.

"Ponyboy." Johnny called. Ponyboy was humming, looking out the window at two birds, cuddling together on a branch.

"Hey, Pony." Johnny tried again. He nudged him, handing a soapy plate. The two were doing dishes and Ponyboy had been wiping one dish for a while now. Ponyboy didn't hear Johnny, he just continued to stare out the window and hum.

"Hey. . . " Johnny smirked. "Lover-boy. You hearin' me?"

Ponyboy stopped humming when the birds flew away and smiled sweetly at Johnny. "Huh? You say somethin' Johnny?"

"Wow." Johnny snickered, "So, who is she, Pony? I'm surprised your brothers don't know already."

Ponyboy blushed. "Well, they don't. . . ."

Johnny's eyes widened, normally Soda and Darry were on top of this, looks like Ponyboy had been trying hard to keep his little crush a secret. "Really? Well, who is she then?"

"Well. . . it's not. . " Ponyboy itched the back of his head. "Pary-say. .. a girl and in a certain light you might see this person as a boy. . . . dressed as a Soc?"

Johnny was quiet for a second before bursting into a giggle. "Oh, this is one of your little jokes." He continued laughing until he turned serious for a moment.

"No, I don't get it." He bushed.

Ponyboy bit his bottom lip and Johnny gasped.

"Holy Smokes! You're kissin' the face of a Soc! A Boy no less!"

Ponyboy shushed Johnny, covering his mouth with his hand. "Johnny, this is a deep, dark secret,you can't tell anyone!"

"Is it Scott?" Johnny asked.

Ponyboy nodded slowly. "He's so nice, Johnny. Nothing like a Soc, really. What's more is he never seems embarrassed to be seen in public with me, so you know he's not fake."

". . . .This isn't because you saw him naked, is it?" Johnny sighed.

Pony blushed. "No! Nothing like that. Actually, I've liked him since. . . he tried to save me in the rumble I snuck off to."

Johnny bit his lip. "Well. . . As long as he's a good person to you, then I guess I can deal with it."

Ponyboy smiled. "Thanks' Johnny."

"But remember."

Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow and he turned pale seeing Johnny play around with a kitchen knife with a sadistic smile on his face.

"I hang out with Dallas Winston, I've learned a few things. . . "

Ponyboy nodded slowly. "A-alright."

.

Ponyboy knew he couldn't keep this a secret for long. He had never kept anything from the Gang for this long, usually if he tried to keep something from them Soda or Darry or someone would find out and he'd confess. Of course he wanted to be open about his relationship but he was frightened about what the gang would think. They already wanted to kill the Soc, in fact Soda nearly knocked him out the other day.

Ponyboy sighed, sadly. He really wished the Gang and his brothers would like Scott more.

Pony smiled, that's it! All they had to do was see Scott's good side and then they'd be sure to acknowledge him! His brothers may be stubborn, but they had to warm up soon, Scott would be around for a while.

"Darry?" Ponyboy called one night. He stood outside Darry's room, hands folded behind his back, smiling.

Darry looked over, "Yeah, Ponyboy?"

"Well, I know I'm grounded, but will it be okay to have a friend from school over?" Pony asked.

Darry sighed, "What _friend?_"

Pony bit his lip, "Well, it's. . . Mark. He's in summer school and needs help with his homework."

Darry took a glance at Ponyboy while Pony tried to keep an innocent, non-revealing smile on his face.

"Fine," Darry groaned, "but no leaving the hou-"

"I know, Darry." Pony smiled, kissing his brother's cheek. "Thank you." Then he skipped off to the phone to invite Scott over. Ponyboy was sort of jumpy the next day, cleaning the house and making sure Two-Bit's beer cans (and Two-Bit himself) were out of the way.

"What's with the home improvement, Pony?" Soda laughed, sitting on the couch with Darry watching TV. Ponyboy had Scott arrive after Darry got off from work so he could tell both of his brothers.

"Soda, someone's coming over. I want the house to look nice."

"Who?" Soda asked.

"A friend of his," Darry answered. Soda was confused.

"I thought he said no friends while he's grounded, Darry?"

"He's helping some kid with homework."

Ponyboy bit his lip, turning around from picking up beer cans from neer the door. "Yeah, about that Darry. . . "

Darry looked up, confused. "What are you talking about Ponyboy?" Before Ponyboy could answer someone knocked on the door and Soda and Darry looked at each other. Ponyboy opened the door, greeting Scott inside.

Darry was the first to stand up, "GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Darry!" Ponyboy screamed.

"No! Ponyboy, tell him to leave!" Soda equally yelled. "He's not allowed here, hell he's not to be anywhere neer you!"

Ponyboy scoffed, he hated when Darry and Soda talked to him like that. Ponyboy could have whoever he wanted to be as his friend, more or less his boyfriend!

"Soda, Darry. I asked Scott to come over here, because I have something to tell you two." Ponyboy crossed his arms.

Scott nodded, meekly.

"Enlighten us, Ponyboy." Darry smirked.

Ponyboy took a deep breath. "Scott and I. . . .are dating."

There was a split second of silence before Soda jumped off the bed, aiming a kick towards Scott, "_May an long dai cham mui!"* _ He screeched, sucker kicking the blonde in the throat. Ponyboy gasped, ripping his older brother off of Scott.

"Soda!" Pony screamed, helping his brother to his feet. "Stop!"

"No, Pony! He's eighteen years old! No way is he-"

"I lied!" Scott growled. "I said that to piss you off, I'm only sixteen."

Darry told Soda to sit down and Soda reluctantly did so, glaring at the blonde who stood behind his little brother. Soda had never wanted to truly kill anyone, even in Vietnam, but this asshole, oh, he wanted to kill him. He wanted him six feet underground and away from his Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy, you're fourteen years old, you know nothing of how it feels to truly love someone." Darry started.

Pony scoffed, "Oh, like you? Mr. I'm King Of The Mountain: Bow down an kiss my ass?"

Darry glared, "Don'y you talk to me like that, Ponyboy Micheal-"

"I'm tired of you telling me what to do, Darry! I like Scott, more than a lot and you're chasing him away!"

"Actually, I'm still here-"

"SHUT UP!" The three brothers yelled. Ponyboy turned back to his oldest brother, ready to give him a piece of his mind.

"You always yell at me when I do something wrong, you boss me around and I'm sick of you dictating me!" Ponyboy screamed.

It was Darry's turn to yell, "Well, believe it or not Ponyboy, but in-case you've forgotten: I am your guardian! And as long as you live under my house-"

"This isn't your house!" Pony screamed.

"You will obey my rules! And I will not have you dating that boy! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" He hollered loudly in Ponyboy's face. Ponyboy felt something snap inside of him; like anger, but fury that was bottled up over a long time span beginning to erupt from the depths inside his heart and without realizing it there was the sound of a table breaking and glass shattering. Soda gasped.

"Darry!"

Before Ponyboy could do anything else his eyes widened to see Darry laying on top of the now broken coffee table that once harbored beer glasses.

Ponyboy felt fear and confusion bestowed upon him as he ran out the house.

.

"Pony!" He stopped running one he felt out of breath. He looked around seeing he had ran at least ten blocks away from his house; not only that, but behind him was Scott.

"Damn, you are a fast runner." Scott smiled, trying to catch his breath.

Ponyboy felt his bottom lip quiver and he sobbed loudly, letting Scott hug him. Scott held him for a while, allowing Ponyboy to calm down before the greaser started talking.

"I. . . I've never hit him before," Pony cried.

"He's a big guy, can't imagine why." Scott smiled sadly, rubbing tears off of Pony's cheeks and away from his eyes.

Ponyboy sniffed. "Com'on, Pony." Scott smiled. "Let's go somewhere where we can be together. Let's think for a while."

"Like. . . a Date?" Pony asked.

Scott smiled, "Sure, let's call it a date." Ponyboy smiled, taking Scott's hand as they walked off to the streets of Tulsa. It was the summer heat and the golden skies that made the evening special as the Greaser and Soc ran towards a red Corvette. Scott introduced Ponyboy to his friend's Randy and Sheri, or Cherry for short. They didn't mind Ponyboy and found him to be a good guy The four of them drove around in Randy's Corvette until it got dark enough to go to the movies.

Randy and Cherry left to a different Soc car and Ponyboy would be lying if he said he didn't feel out of place.

"It's sort of weird being with Socs in a Soc car, since I'm a greaser." Ponyboy mumbled.

"No, Ponyboy. It's not about being a Greaser or a Soc." Scott replied. "Here, if it makes you feel better-"

Ponyboy shivered when Scott poured some water on to Pony's head, just enough to wash the grease out. "What are you doing?" Pony asked.

"Making ya' not Greasy, since you feel weird." Scott smirked, he used his jacket as a towel and when Pony's hair was nice and none-greased, Scott nearly choked. Ponyboy looked. . . handsome. His auburn hair now looked slightly rusty and it draped to his chin. His hair was sharp and choppy, a definite look for a super-model.

"What?" Pony smiled.

"Nothing," Scott smiled, pulling Ponyboy closer to him, kissing his head. "You look nice."

Ponyboy blushed, smiling up at the movie.

Scott looked around for any Greaser dressed at an outdoor Usher and smiled seeing none.

After the movie, Scott and Ponyboy walked some more, admiring the glitter skies and shooting stars. Ponyboy forgot all about being sad and loved the time he spent with Scott. Scott and he walked to the park. The summer skies brought the shine of stars through the tree tops. The Victorian lanterns were lit as they walked along the sidewalk, coming across wet cement where they wrote their names with additional hearts and 'x-o-x-o's'. Before the night ended, Scott led Ponyboy to a park bench where they sat and watched swans nuzzle each other in the moonlight.

Ponyboy yawned, stretching. He gasped seeing the light blue skies of early morning and that he was on a red and white picnic blanket, on the ground, under a tree, with Scott. It must have been five thirty.

"Oh, oh no." Ponyboy moaned.

Scott snorted awake, smiling seeing Ponyboy by his side. "Mornin' Pones."

Ponyboy stood up, whipping grass off his pants. "It's morning."

Scott stretched, eyes still gazing at the Greaser standing up. "And so it is."

Ponyboy shook his head, guilty. "I should have been home hours ago." Scott cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't want to go home?" Scott asked.

"I never said that, nor did I mean that." Pony explained. "Sometimes I get in a fight with Darry, we argue. But he's still my brother and I love him."

Scott bit his lip. "Well, what's the real reason you want to go home. I mean, I'm so rich, Ponyboy. I've got so much money, forget college, I'll just take that money buy us a home! I'll get a job and we'll be happy! Forget Socs forget Greasers! Forget this all-class war-fare. Let's just. . . be happy." He had his hands on Pony's shoulders, practically begging the Greaser.

Ponyboy smiled sadly, but gazed at his feet.

"That sounds wonderful but. . . ."

"But?" Scott asked.

Ponyboy looked up, "But what about my brothers? I'm all they have left, Scott."

Scott smiled sweetly at Ponyboy. If it's what Ponyboy wanted, then he could live with it. Even if it meant loving the Greaser from a distance. As long as he knew Ponyboy was happy.

"Alright, let's go home." Scott smiled.

The two held hands and were about to walk home when-

"Stop. Right there." A recognizable voice chilled Pony's bones. Scott turned around and almost growled seeing HIM here. How could he be here, after all the trouble he caused?

"C-Curly?" Pony whipped around. There stood Curly Shepard with the up-most ferocious glare on his face pointed straight at Scott. His fists were clenched and he looked to be out of breath.

"Heard you stole a Pony. . . . .I've been looking for you. . . .All. Night. Long." He huffed.

Ponyboy stood in the middle of them, "Now, let's not start anything. Curly please, you don't understand-"

"Shut up!" Curly barked. Ponyboy jumped. "I've tried being nice to you, Baby Curtis! I've tried to god-damn hard and you ignore it like it's NOTHING!"

Scott glared at Curly. "Don't you go scaring Pony!"

"Wha'cha gonna' do about it, Soc?!" Curly glared. "Yeah, I heard about what you did to Pony. And on his own porch! Man, if Soda didn't knock your ass, I WILL!"

"Ponyboy. . . .get back." Scott gently pushed Ponyboy away. Ponyboy tried to stop the two but they already began fighting. Ponyboy gasped, he didn't want the two to fight like this! No way!

"Stop!" He cried. "Stop it!"

Curly bucked Scott off of him, sending Scott flying as Curly screamed, kicking him in the stomach.

"Curly, Scott! Stop!" Ponyboy cried. "Please, don't fight!"

The sound of a car screeching it's tires came to Pony's ears as the three stopped to see a midnight black Mustang approach them. Curly, Scott and Ponyboy stood in awe at the car's beauty. It shimmered and shined in the sunlight, daring to take on any other car. The car came to a slow stop at the three and who should pop out. . .

But Dallas Winston.

"The Hell is going on here?" He called.

Curly and Scott stood to their feet and Ponyboy blushed. Dallas walked right up directly to Ponyboy, not giving him the happiest of looks, but he looked pretty piss at Curly and Scott.

"You two, the hell are you fighting in front of the kid when he's asked ya' to stop?: Got any damn common sense?!" He screamed.

Curly swallowed and Scott gazed at his feet.

"You." He pointed to Ponyboy. "Get in the car."

Ponyboy looked back at Scott and Curly, giving them both a sad gaze as he did what he was told and hopped into the black Mustang.

"You." Dallas pointed to Scott. "You're the worst of Socs, but I certainly don't like you."

Scott nodded, taking the "complement" and shutting up.

"An you." He pointed to Curly. "Get home, your brother's lookin' for ya'." Curly rolled his eyes but started walking away.

"Where you live kid?" Dallas asked Scott.

"Er. . . .south side."

Dallas looked around. "Pretty long walk. Where's your car?"

"I did walk. I wanted to see Pony." Scott answered, looking at the Greaser in the front seat of Dally's black mustang. Dallas groaned, handing the Soc bus money.

"You tell anyone, and you're dead." He growled. Scott nodded as he watched Dallas leave, waving goodbye to Ponyboy, who waved back. Damn. . . .that car was a beauty.

.

"You owe him an apology." Dallas quietly reprimanded Ponyboy who stood three feet away from Darry, facing him. Ponyboy coughed upthe courage to look at Darry in the eyes and he felt tears drip down seeing how red Darry's were ("I got soap in my eyes from the shower I took this morning," Was his lie) Ponyboy slowly walked to Darry, holding out his hand for a handshake, but was surprised when he was tugged into a hug from Darry.

"I'm so sorry, Darry." Ponyboy cried, hugging Darry when he was out of shock.

"Ponyboy. . . .I thought. . . We lost you like we did Mom and Dad." Darry choked.

Ponyboy felt tears drip down and he sniffed, letting Darry hug him for what felt like forever.

* * *

Still grounded from before, Ponyboy had a ton of chores to do. Dallas wasn't as lenient as Darry was and mounted the Greaser with household chores, Ponyboy wasn't going to argue for one good reason: He's Dallas Bad-ass Winston.

So Ponyboy was vacuuming the living room one day and a song came on the radio: Paint It Black by the Rolling Stones.

He couldn't help himself, he used his imagination to pretend the vacuum was a hot Brazilian Woman and started dancing around the room, unbeknownst Steve and Two-Bit were outside laughing as they saw the littlest Greaser from the window.

"I need to buy more records." Steve chuckled.

Two-Bit laughed loudly. "Oh my god, this reminds me of his school dance."

The two just laughed harder. "He wasn't dancing then, maybe this is just a delayed reaction!" And following gut-busters came the tears that rolled down their faces. The song ended and Ponyboy finished vacuuming the living room.

* * *

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS CONTROL THE STORY!**

**May an long dai cham mui!*=Die You Son Of A Bitch!**

**DON'T FORGET CHECK OUT: Shattered.**

**Reviews and suggestions please :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	17. Chapter 16

_******Today's Story requests**_

**_MilliniumLint chapter 16 . _**

_LOL, loved the part about him dancing and him and Scott are adorable together._  
_Ideas:_  
_*Pony gets a boner during class._  
_*Two-bit makes Pony laugh so hard he literally wets himself._  
_* The gang has a food fight._

**_Drarry2 chapter 16 . _**

_Pony goes shopping by himself and one of the gang follows him to make sure he doesn't get hurt._

_Pony falls and breaks a bone._

_Soda and Darry get in a fight about the bills when they think pony is sleeping and he yells at them. _

_Dallas and Johnny are driving around when they see pony with Tim and the get all worried. _

_Not sure what else I can suggest... But those are all I can think of right now_

**_Goldenthorns chapter 16 . _**

_Oh mer gersh. Poor Scott... WAIT what if Sodapop has a nightmare and PONY comforts him?_

**_ chapter 15 ._**

_Poor Pony, oh well how about some overprotective Dally, like someone tries to take Pony to Buck's._

* * *

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does.**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Illegal firearms. **

* * *

**__******** HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE! **

**Sorry if this chapter is kind of short, I'm busy today. **  
**Hope you enjoy!**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_"Soda!" A happy, little Ponyboy giggled. Soda turned around to smile. Ponyboy was five, but soda was still the same age. Soda opened his arms up wide to let Ponyboy run and hug him. Ponyboy giggled, almost to his brother, Soda felt like he was in 7th heaven. _

_Until. . . _

_Their clouded area around them turned dark and Ponyboy screamed in pain._

_"Pony!" Soda went to stand, but he fell seeing his leg was missing. _

_"No!" He cried, gasping when he saw Ponyboy was limp in the clutches of Scott. Scott had horns coming out of his ead and a devil's tail. He laughed a sinister laugh, taking Ponyboy away from him._

_"NOOOO!" Soda cried._

Soda gasped, sitting up in bed. He looked to his left and sighed in relief seeing Ponyboy nuzzled next to him.

"Oh, God, it was just. . . .just a dream." Soda calmed himself.

"So. . .da?" Soda looked over seeing Ponyboy slowly waking up. Soda patted Pony's head, watching the Greaser close his sleepy eyes.

"Go back to bed, Pony."

"Did you have a nightmare?" The little grease mumbled.

"Uh. . . . .yeah." Soda admitted.

"Was it Vietnam?" Pony asked, worried looking up at his brother.

". . ..Worse." Soda admitted. "But, I'll be fine. Let's go back to bed." Ponyboy smiled, sleepily and cuddled next to his brother. Soda put on a determined face war face.

He would still protect Ponyboy; he wasn't going down without a fight.

"PONYBOY! You keep your little fingers away from fireworks!" Darry screamed, embarrassing the greaser as he stood with the Gang and Scott, watching Dallas light bottle rockets.

"I won't!" He whined.

Soda groaned, he sat on the back porch next to Darry. "Why do we let him here?" He asked, pointing to Scott.

"I've got my eye on him." Darry replied.

"No. Why are we letting Ponyboy date him?!" Soda growled. "I mean, we're violating our own "No Relationship till you're 18" rule." He pointed out.

Darry sighed, "As long as they're not touching each other or they're not alone than I'm alright."

"Well the thing is, if that punk does anything to hurt my Little Pony, I'll-"

Before Soda could finish his threat the explosive sound of a firecracker was heard fro munder him, he screamed in surprise, falling out of his chair and hitting his head.

"Soda!" Darry cried.

Ponyboy ran over. "Oh, Soda! I'm so sorry!"

Soda looked up in surprise, "How the hell was it you fault?" He asked.

Ponyboy sheepishly looked a the ground until Soda got the message, "Ponyboy Curtis. . . were you playing with fireworks!?"

Ponyboy bit his lip. ". . . .Maybe."

Soda growled looking at Scott, who held his hands up in defense.

"IF WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?!" Soda screamed. "You put firearms into my innocent brother's hands and corrupted him!"

They went a good streak of fourteen years of having Ponyboy only touch sparklers and snakes, but this year clearly wasn't a winning year.

Ponyboy signed. "I think I'm done with fireworks," He mumbled.

Soda smirked. "Good!"

* * *

It had been a quiet dinner, Soda could stand long enough with his crutches to make Spaghetti. Although it was too quiet at the table with Ponyboy, Johnny. Steve and Two-Bit.

Soda came out with bread sticks. "Get em' while they're hot." He smiled.

Two-bit grinned, taking a piece but screamed when it nearly burnt his hand and it fell on Steve's head.

"Oh! Two-Bit!"

Two-Bit held his hands up, "It was an accident!"

Steve growled, knowing the Greaser was known to lie more than he had hairs on his head; so he picked up a piece of bed and chucked it at the Greasers' face.

Soda's eyes widened. "Two-Bit. . . .no!"

"FOOD FIGHT!" Two-bit screamed, taking a wad of spaghetti and chucked it at Pony. Soda gasped, running to his plate.

"NOT MY BABY!" He screamed, throwing a handful of parsley at Two-Bit. Food fights were a rarity, but when they did happen the whole dining room looked like a war-zone. Spaghetti on pictures, on the floor, on chairs, in people's hair and clothes. It was a mess. Two-Bit held up his whole plate of spaghetti and went to fly it at Steve (who helped Soda out) when Darry and Dallas walked through the back door.

"Hey, ya'll what's cookin?-" Darry asked.

Steve yelped and ducked as Two-Bit flung the plate at him, but it went flying and landed in Dallas' face.

The whole room went dead silent, even Darry paled seeing Dallas with food in his face. Dallas growled, low and deep as he took a handful of Spaghetti off of his face, slowly walking to Tow-Bit and slamming it into his face along with three slaps upside the head.

"Uh. . . ." Soda turned to Darry who didn't look pleased at the sight so he turned to Ponyboy seeing him as an escape.

"Bath night!" He nuzzled the little greaser who stuck his tongue out at the thought.

* * *

"Darry! I need a job!" Soda shouted, waking up the little greaser who was once asleep in his room upstairs.

Ponyboy rubbed his eyes seeing it was ten o' clock at night. He frowned and tip-toed out of his room to see what the problem was downstairs. On the railing he could see Darry and Soda in the living room.

"I know, Soda. But they won't hire someone who's leg is lost! You foolishly broke your last one-"

"I didn't see it as foolish!"

"-So now we gotta' wait till a new one comes!"

"Which will cost a fortinue! We're already close to loosing the house as it is!"

Ponyboy gasped. They were being evicted? The very thought made him want to cry. "Steve's paycheck helps, but not enough Darry, please let me find a job!"

"No, Soda! You're seventeen and I can't have the stress of you having a job fearing every minute you might fall!"

Soda scoffed, "I'm not a kid, Darry! You don't have to worry about me!"

Darry sighed, there was a minute of silence before: "You mean to tell me I can't worry about you? Especially in this situation? In this life?"

Ponyboy bit his lip and turned away, leaning against the railing. He didn't move even when he heard Soda's crutches and footsteps up the stairs.

"Baby? What are you doing out of bed?" He softly asked.

Ponyboy sniffed, "Soda. . ." He cried.

Soda sat next to Ponyboy, holding his little brother. "We'll be okay, Ponyboy. I promise."

After Soda and Ponyboy went to bed, Dallas came over late that night while Darry was still up paying bills.

"I got a job." He told Darry.

"Oh?" Darry asked, "Where?"

"I watch horses down at Slash J's. Buck knew a guy and got me the job. It pays pretty good, I'll give you my paycheck if you need it."

Darry sighed, Dallas sure had matured. He went from a freeloading,rebellious, hard-as-nails criminal to a slightly-caring, adult.

"Well, on one condition." Darry sighed.

"What?"

Darry smirked. "Like Steve, ya' gotta' live here."

Dallas held back a smile, biting his cheeks. "Fine, if that's what ya' need." He had a full-fledged home now. He slept close to Johnny on the couch, smiling as he fell asleep.

* * *

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS CONTROL THE STORY!**

**DON'T FORGET CHECK OUT: Shattered.**

**Reviews and suggestions please :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	18. Chapter 17

_******Today's Story requests (Glory, that's a lot!) **_

**_Jayla728 chapter 17 . (If you ship Curly x Ponyboy, check out my stories: Touched and Switchblades And Sunsets, they're both Curly x Ponyboy related -Kylelover101) _**

_These are just SO CUTE! I actually enjoy reading about immature-Ponyboy. You should do one where Ponyboy and Curly are taking a walk in the woods or something and they get lost and Scott (or maybe one of the greasers) has to help them get back home!_

_**Anya chapter 16 . **_

_I love Soda's outbursts of Veitnamise! XD (Is that how you spell it?) Okay so, how about a hooker trys to get Ponyboy to pay for her "services" and he just thinks she's trying to be nice and nonchalantly tells the gang 'cause he thinks that it's no big deal._

_**suicide1040 chapter 15 . (Evie has a brother? *Flips through my hard-cover Outsider's book* Really? Oh, well. Time to make an Oc then, -Kylelover101) **_

_Nice no great chapter! Can you make Evie's brother flirt with Ponyboy? Love your story and keep up the good work_

_**Guest chapter 15 . **_

_How about when two-bit takes innocent Ponyboy and Johnny to an adult store?_

_**Three Musketeers the candy chapter 17 . **_

_Um... wow. That's all I can say about this story. WOW._  
_Maybe Pony boy and Scott have a fight and Darryl and Soda feel kinda happy when they find out. Then they gather the rest of the gang to find Pony boy a new date . They give him advice on flirting girls and while Pony boy is (trying) to flirt with a girl, Scott comes to apologize but sees him flirting with a girl and... drama!_

_**dani-curtis-16 chapter 17 . **_

_Awesome as always. I have a few more suggestions_  
_- Soda thinks Pony and Scott are having sex (Love Soda's hatred of Scott ;)) and Soda flips out for no reason _  
_- Darry finds Pony hurt after work and freaks_  
_- Pony at Dally's new job (maybe helping him with the horses)_  
_- More Cherry and Randy, please!_

_**Guest chapter 14 . **_

_Request: How about two-bit takes "accidentally" takes Ponyboy to one of those adult stores? :D_

_**Goldenthorns chapter 17 . **_

_Hmmm Dallas living with them now? TIME FOR FLUFF ! Maybe Darry lets pony go out to a restaurant with scott (one he picks. And secret gang watch) scott says something wrong and that hurts pony. Dallas comferts him afterwards :D_

* * *

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does. Sorry for the wait, hopefully this chapter makes up for the waiting period. **

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Some cursing, evil fluffy plots and HOLY CRAP DALLAS WINSTON IS PISSED OFF!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Lately, Scott has been kind of a jerk. Normally he'd be sweet and kind to the little Greaser, but recently he has been ignoring Ponyboy when he talks to him or avoiding him.

Ponyboy had no idea why, but it saddened him terribly.

"Scott?" Ponyboy asked him one day outside the house. Scott had walked Pony home from the movies, normally he'd join the Greaser, but he declined.

"What?" Scott asked, not looking at Pony.

"Scott, what's wrong? You've been acting weird lately." Scott turned to give Pony a funny look before turning back, walking away.

"None of your business." Scott muttered.

"None of my business? Scott,we're dating you need to tell me what's wrong-"

"Leave me alone, Pony!" Scott screamed, walking away faster. Ponyboy felt his lip quiver and he frowned, "Fine! But you don't have to act like an arse-hole!" He screamed, running into the house with tears.

Dallas Winston was eating a sandwich, watching TV when Pony stormed into the house, bolting to his room.

"What the hell?" He asked himself, standing up to knock on Pony's door. "Ponyboy, open up!" He wasn't given a reply and he knocked once more, this time the greaser opened the door.

"What?" Pony asked.

Dallas frowned, "Don't give me an attitude, Ponyboy. What happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about!" With that he slammed the door and Dallas Winston snickered, shaking his hands and moving around, shaking his head. "I'm gonna' turn around and pretend you DID NOT, just slam this door in my face, Ponyboy!"

Pony opened his door again, "Sorry? Did ya' miss that one?" With that, Ponyboy slammed the door once again.

Dallas stiffed a snicker before lifting his leg and kicking the door down with one foul swoop. "Dallas!" Ponyboy cried, "Darry's gonna' kill me!"

"Not before I do!" Dallas screamed, yanking Pony off of his bed, swatting his butt.

"Do. Not. Slam. The damn door. In my face!" He yelled. Pony yelped as Dallas swatted his rump one last time before forcing the boy on the bed to face him.

"Now, Ponyboy Curtis, you will tell me what's wrong or I'll assume some bull-crap to tell Darry when he gets home! Either way, Darry and I will get something out of you." Dallas folded his arms and Ponyboy felt tears come to his eyes.

"It's. . . .Scott." Ponyboy mumbled.

"What about him?" Dallas hissed.

Ponyboy shrugged, "I dunno' he's being an ass-" Dallas glared at Pony, daring him to finish that word. Ponyboy cleared his throat, "-Scott is being a jerk. He either ignores me or he seems annoyed by me and I don't know what's wrong."

Dallas sighed, sitting next to Pony.

"Ponyboy, ditch the guy." Pony's eyes widened. Leave Scott? After all the Soc had done for him? "What? Dallas, I can't just do that-"

"Well, you don't deserve to be treated like that, Pony." Dallas admitted, "Either loose the guy and find someone else who doesn't treat you like crap, or he'll talk to Thunder and Lightening." With that said, Dallas kissed both of his fists. Ponyboy sighed, thinking about Dally's advice.

Was he even ready to leave Scott? The two had just started dating and Scott was Pony's first actual boyfriend, or relationship for that matter. Still, Scott had been making Ponyboy worry and fret about for the past week or so. Maybe Dallas was right, maybe Scott just wasn't for him.

The next day, Ponyboy took a walk around town to clear his head.

"Hey, kid." Ponyboy looked up, looking around to see who was calling him. He noticed a woman standing on the corner of the street, she was dressed in a neon purple dress with fish-net stockings, had on high heels and her make up looked like graffiti on a white wall.

"Wanna' dance,five bucks for adults over Eighteen." She took a drag on her smoke and Ponyboy shook his head.

"Nah, no thank you. I'm only fourteen." Ponyboy sighed, the hooker looked at the Greaser with sympathy. "Aw, Sugar, what's wrong? You can tell old' Laverna." She wrapped her arm around Ponyboy.

"Well, I'm having issues with my lover." Ponyboy sniffed. "He ignores me and yesterday he said some mean things to me. I just want to know what's wrong, I'm not ready to give up on our relationship though."

The Hooker smiled at the boy. "Aw, sweetie, believer me, I've had my share of relationships."

"Really? So, you're an expert?" Pony asked.

"Well, I'm certainly not an amateur. Ponyboy, what you need to do is tell this boy your feelings and if he doesn't respect them, then it's time to hitch that caboose" She slapped his rump, "On to another train to haul."

Ponyboy thought for a moment before gasping. "Thank you so much!" He smiled, giving her a hug.

"Any time, kiddo. You come back when you're eighteen, ya' here?" She called. Ponyboy ran as fast as he could to look for Scott, when he turned around the corner he bumped into someone's back.

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"The pleasure is all mine, Baby Curtis." Curly smirked. Ponyboy gulped, smiling sheepishly, giving a small wave before trying to walk around Curly, but the greaser kept cutting him off, not letting him pass.

"Excuse me Curly, I need to leave." Pony spoke.

"Not until you tell me something, Ponyboy Curtis." Curly spoke, grabbing Ponyboy's hand. "What makes his so damn special?"

Ponyboy was confused. "Huh?"

"Him! That Soc, Scott! What does he have that I don't, eh?!" Ponyboy felt tongue-tied. He had no idea how to answer Curly's question. Of course it would help to know that Curly was jealous of Scott but hid it well, still innocent Ponyboy was stumped.

"It's cause I have manners, you greasy-hood!"

The Greasers turned to see Scott walking towards them. He yanked Curly's hand off of Pony's. "What did I say about touching Ponyboy?"

Curly growled. "Oh yeah? well what did I say about mistreating him?!"

Scott glared at Curly, "I'm not mistreating him,"

"Not what the Curtis Gang says, tells me you've been ignoring him and you even yelled at him." With that Curly started popping his knuckled. "You're just lucky I left my blade at home or I would cut you to ribbons, _Soc_."

Ponyboy stood in front of the two. "Stop! Stop it! No fighting, please."

Scott looked down at Ponyboy. "Scott, listen." Pony started. "Yesterday, you hurt my feelings. All I want to know is what's wrong with you. Scott, if we're going to be in a relationship then we need to talk to each other about how we feel or we won't go anywhere. Please? Because I don't deserve to be kept in the dark about this, I'm starting to listen to someone's advice about my feelings and if you can't respect them then. . . .then."

Scott and Curly looked at Pony in shock.

"Then. . . " Pony looked at Curly, gripping his arm, "Then I'll leave with Curly!" He threatened.

"WHAT?!" Scott screamed.

"Well, well, well. The tables have turned." Curly smirked, holding on to Ponyboy, but Pony didn't notice. "What's it going to be, Scott?" He demanded.

Scott itched the back of his head and gave up, sighing he began, "Ponyboy, I'm scared."

Ponyboy's determined glare turned into an upset frown. "Scared? Of what?" Scott blushed, "Well, I want to tell people that I love you, without them caring. But my parents. . . They're not the keenest of folks and certainly don't like homosexuals."

Ponyboy felt guilty. "Oh, Scott." He let go of Curly's arm and raced to his boyfriend to hug him tightly, a hug in which Scott returned.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." Pony smiled, "Let's just go home." Scott nodded to that and they passed Curly Shepard who still had his jaw hitting the ground.

"What the hell just happened?!" He asked himself. Walking home hand-in-hand, Scott grew curious about Pony's explanation earlier.

"Ponyboy, who told you that advice about feelings?" Scott asked.

"OH! Leverna! She's a wonderful advice giver." Pony smiled, Scott nodded slowly. "Too bad she's only a hooker."

Scott paled.

.

"No!" Soda whiled when he saw Ponyboy and Scott happily walk into the house. "There was so much hope for you, Ponyboy!"

Ponyboy gave a confused look, "Hope for what?"

"A new life! One without him!" Soda glared at Scott. Scott wanted to retaliate back but Ponyboy stepped in. "Soda, you need to be much nicer to Scott." He pointed out.

"Why's that?" Soda folded his arms.

"Cause if his parents find out about us." Ponyboy smirked. "We just might have a new roommate."

Soda's eyes widened. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"You know, you should talk to Laverna about your feelings." Ponyboy muttered, "She might get rid of that anger issue you have."

Soda's eyebrow twitched. "L-Laverna?! As in. . . .Tulsa's ugliest, most sexually-diseased infested hooker?!"

Ponyboy frowned. "Don't call her names, Soda. It's rude."

Soda felt faint as he went face first onto the floor.

* * *

Two-Bit Matthews wasn't the cleanest Greaser alive, he smelled like beer and old aftershave, but at least he was gentle. . . . in his own way.

He was walking around town, saying hello to fellow Greasers, reaching out to shake their hand only to pull back quickly. He hummed a little tune walking into one of his most favorite shops.

He took in a deep breath, smelling peppermint and plastic.

"Ah, porn." He smiled. Pictures of naked ladies hung on the ceiling and the walls. Dirty movies, tapes, films and VHS littered the shelves and Two-bit headed over to the magazines.

"Alright, Miss July!" He smirked, looking at the blonde woman in a nude bikini on the cover; he started walking up to the cash register. Normally he would have stolen the magazine, but today he had some money saved up from the last poker game he won.

"Hey, Carl." Two-Bit smiled, Carl was a cashier in the store Two-Bit sometimes hung out with.

"Sup Two-Bit" Carl smiled. "This all?" He asked. Two-bit nodded, "Yeah, I think Miss July will keep me busy until that is Mrs. August comes out."

Carl and Two-Bit shared a laugh before Carl rung up the price. "Alright, and that too?" Carl asked. Two-Bit gave hi ma confused look before turning around in horror seeing Ponyboy behind him looking at an erotic novel.

"Wha?! Kid! How the hell did you get in here?!" Two-bit panicked. If Darry or Soda, or even Dallas and Steve found out Two-Bit took him into the store than he'd surly die right next to his unread magazine.

Ponyboy looked up, confused. "What are you talking about? We were walking for about three blocks before you went in here. You're watching me, remember?"

Two-Bit suddenly remembered and groaned.

How the hell could he have forgotten. "Alright, just, don't tell your brothers!"

Ponyboy nodded, "Sure." Then he smiled, evil lacing his lips.

Two-Bit gulped. ". . . . What do you want kid?"

"Oh nothing, I think I'm hungry. Two-bit I want food." Pony smirked. Two-bit groaned. Well, Miss July came as quickly as she went.

* * *

Darryl Curtis jr. Worked long hours for, what felt like, little pay. Still, every penny was worth knowing it would go to Soda and Pony. Ponyboy. . . his innocent, little brother. Darry felt bad knowing that while growing up, he spent more time with his Socy friends then he did playing with Ponyboy. Now Darry dreaded going to play football with Paul rather building a castle out of blocks with Ponyboy.

The little boy in overalls, a toothy-grin and the occasional stuffed animal in his arms was gone.

It was normally Soda who would play with him, Soda didn't mind. Soda had been protective of Pony ever since Pony was a baby, Darry started playing that game around seventh grade in middle school, he assumed. It was when he was walking home and Ponyboy was sent home from school early because a mean kid had pushed him a recess, nearly busting his head open on the concrete.

Darry hadn't known where that anger came from, but he had hunted down the fifth grader that pushed his little second grader brother and when he found him Darry was not only grounded for fighting, but when Pony heard about what he did:

_"You did that for me, Darry? Wow! You're like Superman!" _

That's where the nickname came from. To that day, Darry had watched over Ponyboy. Not as loudly and almost motherly as Soda had, but he had his moments.

Like today.

"What happened?!" Darry demanded to know. He almost didn't need an explanation when he walked through the door, Two-Bit was on the couch sleeping and Ponyboy on the floor, bleeding.

"It's okay, Darry. I was picking up some glass and I cut myself." Pony softly replied.

Darry sighed, looking over Pony's cut. Nothing hydrogen peroxide and a band-aid couldn't heal. Still, he worried. He worried about loosing the little boy from so long ago to the state.

Ponyboy looked up at Darry, large green-grey eyes meeting icy blue.

"Bad day?" Pony asked.

Darry nodded, "Yeah, let's call it that."

Ponyboy smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Darry's neck, letting Darry hug him tightly. "I love you, Superman." Pony whispered.

Darry smiled, holding Pony a little tighter that night.

* * *

"Yeah, yes!" A scream came from upstairs. It was only Sodapop in the home while Two-bit was out with Johnny and Dallas to a rodeo. Darry and Steve were at work. It should have been just him and Ponyboy.

Soda sipped his tea, shrugging when the noise was gone.

"More, more! Faster!" The bed was squeaking. Had Pony suck Scott into the house under his nose?!

Soda slammed his cup down, knowing that noise all too well. He went to stand and reach for his crutches, but fell to the floor.

"Dammit!" He screamed, falling too the floor. He heard Pony's giggle upstairs and started army crawling to the stairs.

"Not my brother!" Soda growled, taking one stair at a time till he reached the top and he slithered to the door, busting it open with one punch but to his surprise, Ponyboy was jumping on the bed.

"Oh, hi, Soda" Pony smiled.

Soda stampeded for an explanation for Pony helped Soda to his feet. "Sorry, it was kind of fun being a kid again." Pony smiled.

Soda let a relived sigh as Pony helped Soda walk downstairs. From inside Pony and Soda's room Scott let out the breath he had been holding in, hiding in the closet.

"That was a close one, Pony." He told no one.

* * *

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS CONTROL THE STORY!**

**DON'T FORGET CHECK OUT: Shattered.**

**Reviews and suggestions please :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	19. Chapter 18

_******Today's Story requests**_

_******kcototheyoyoyo chapter 18 **_

I think the next chapter should show how pony isn't as innocent as he seems and Pony and Scott get caught having sex

** chapter 18 .**

OMG that last one was too funny. if someone should catch them it should be Dally or Steve.

**Goldenthorns chapter 18 **

Ermahgerd that was cute! What if Steve took pony for ice cream!

**Jayla728 chapter 18 . **

Oh my gosh, that was SO CUTE! I'm probably going to suggest something every time I review, so... You should write on where Angela Shepard is crushing on Ponyboy, but Ponyboy is already taken. What happens when Curly finds out? ;)

**basketball lover99 chapter 18 . (I don't think I should do a school shooting, it's sort of a touchy subject. Hmm, Ponyboy behind the wheel, eh? Bet Soda will get a kick out of this one *evil smile* -Kylelover101) **

Hold up wait a minute...bed rocking, yelling, inappropriate words...yep it totally means jumping on the bed. *snickers*  
So I've returned from a long break and I will suggest my suggestions. ..  
Scott Teaches Pony how to drive  
Pony gets scared of thunderstorms  
Scott family find out  
There's a school shooting

* * *

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does.**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Slight stalking, cursing, and oh snap, Soda's on something. **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Ponyboy moaned softly as Scott stuck his tongue into his mouth, slowly licking the walls of Pony's chocolate lips. He loved it when the Greaser ate cake before a make-out session. Ponyboy felt like he was at seventh heaven, he didn't know kissing someone could be this exhilarating. He wasn't sure what Scott meant by: "Taking-It-To-The-Next-Level" but he was happy he said yes. Sneaking in Darry's truck to make out was such a rush! The laid in the front, Ponyboy bellow Scott while Scott showered him with candy-kisses.

"Oh, Scott." Pony gasped, Scott started kissing down Ponyboy's neck, staying above his shirt collar. Even Pony's skin tasted sweet, like butter cream and vanilla.

"Pony." Soda slurred, "You're so beautiful." Ponyboy blushed, usually his family only called him that when he felt down and insecure about himself. Hearing Scott call him beautiful just felt magical. Still, just to make sure, he popped a question.

"Really?" Pony asked, smiling, kissing the Soc on his thin lips earning himself a nod. Scott began to stroke his fingers through the back of Pony's head. "Yes. Ponyboy, you're so beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you you're not, because you're beautiful in the morning, in the afternoon, at night-"

"When his boyfriend is getting the shit kicked out of him!" Came a growl. Ponyboy and Scott gasped looking up to see a furious Dallas Winston and a pissed off Steve Randle. Before Scott could explain, he was dragged out of through the window by Dallas while Dallas laid some hard ones on his chest and stomach.

"Dally! Stop!" Pony begged, Steve held him back look at his neck.

"Ponyboy, you got hickies!" He screamed, dragging the boy inside the house. "Steve, please let go!" Pony cried.

"Sure, AFTER you show your bruises to Darry and Sodapop." Steve growled, "Then when they're done laying it into you, I think Dallas and I want a chat with you." Ponyboy frowned, gazing at the ground as he was hauled into the living room where Sodapop sat with Johnny watching TV.

"Pony? What's going Steve?" Soda asked.

"Where's Superman?" Steve asked, ignoring Soda's question. "Darry!" He called out. Soon Darry came trotting downstairs with weights still in his hands. He gave Steve a questionable look seeing he held Pony by the arm.

"What's going, Steve?" Darry asked.

Steve didn't answer, but he pulled down the collar of Pony's shirt, showing he had bruises along his neck. Johnny's jaw dropped and Soda and Darry shared an angry glance.

"PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS!" Darry shouted. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Ponyboy bit his lip, "It's nothing, Darry, really."

Just then Two-Bit walked in, drinking a bottle of beer, seeing the sight he smirked, jumping on the couch next to Johnny.

"I heard yelling, it this angry yelling or deaf yelling?" He asked Johnny.

"Both," Johnny answered. Soda turned to Johnny, placing his hand by his ear as to hear better. "What?" He asked, screaming.

"Enough!" Darry yelled. "Ponyboy, you've got two second to tell me where that little bastard is!" Darry rolled up his sleeves. Ponyboy sighed, pointing out the window where the gang could clearly see Dallas kicking Scott on the ground till the Soc took off running, Dallas following him.

"Should we go after him?" Two-bit asked.

"Nah," the gang, other than Pony smirked. Darry took Ponyboy away from the clutches of Steve and hauled the boy over his should, carrying him upstairs.

"What the heck, Darry?" Pony asked.

"You and I. Are going to talk, Ponyboy Michael." Darry growled. Ponyboy groaned, feeling a familiar fear of a spanking coming on.

* * *

_"Soda!" three-year-old Ponyboy cried, running as fast as his little legs could carry him up the stairs to his big brother's room. Six-year-old Soda was reading a comic on his bed when he heard the distress cry from his little brother. He looked up seeing Ponyboy run into his room, crying. _

_"Pony?" Soda asked, holding his little brother. "Oh, Pony. . . "_

_Ponyboy sniffed, chubby tears rolling off of his large green eyes. "L-L-Loud." He cried, then screamed once a large clash of thunder and lightning boomed above the house. Soda winced at that one, pulling the blanket over themselves and lighting a flashlight. _

_"It's okay, Pony. I'm here." Soda whispered, calming Ponyboy down. Ponyboy looked up, sniffing. Soda smiled sweetly, taking his thumb and whipping away tears from Pony's eyes._

_"I'll always be here, Pony." Soda smiled. _

_Ponyboy sneezed. "Alw'ays?" He asked, unsure. Soda nodded, "Always." He held Ponyboy close to him until the storm had passed and the sunlight came out once more, reflecting on the two boys sleeping in the bed, cuddled close together._

* * *

Tim wasn't as bad a Darry and Soda on that "over-protective brother radar" the whole town of Tulsa practically knew about, but he had his moments. Normally he skipped over Curly and saved them for his sister, Angela.

While Tim was sharpening his blades, he heard the door slam shut and crying he could make out coming from Angela. He sighed, setting down his tools and jogged upstairs to see what she was crying about.

"Hey, Angel. What's wrong?" Tim asked, standing outside her door. Angela only cried harder and Tim opened the door, walking into the girly room that was littered with bright pink and blue, at the corner on the left, crying on her canopy bed, Angela sobbed into her pillow.

"He's gone, Time. He's gone!" She sobbed.

Tim cocked an eyebrow. "Who?"

"You should know this!" Angela was probably the only one who could scream at her brother in the face and get away with it, Tim dare not hit his little princess. "Curtis! He's taken!" She went back to crying into her pillow, loudly and Tim groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Look, it's a guy, Angela. There's more out there-"

"BUT IT'S PONYBOY CURTIS!" Angela sobbed. "I would have had him if it weren't for that meddling Soc!" She clawed at her pillow, making tare marks from her long pointy nails.

"And Curly." Tim muttered, pointing out the obvious. Angela sniffed, slowly turning to Tim.

"What?" She hissed. "What did you say?"

Tim shrugged, "You should know this." He flung her words right back at her. "He obviously went skinny dipping with the guy, nearly kissed him and was rejected BOTH times." With that Tim shoved his hands into his pockets, leaning against the bed frame. He was startled a little when Angela Shepard's growl turned to a banshee scream and she bolted out of her room across the hall to Curly's room.

"CURLY!" She screamed seeing her brother sit in the messy room listening to some Elvis on a (obviously stolen) record player. He cocked an eyebrow looking at her and screamed in terror seeing she lunged herself at him.

Tim looked away, not wanting to see the sight of his little brother getting his ass whooped by Angela.

He sighed, ignoring Curly's screams, as he went to finish his blades. Then a thought came to his head, not wanting his little brother dead, he locked the basement door, not wanting Angela to get any ideas.

* * *

"Lick," Ponyboy licked his chocolate ice-cream. "Lick." He licked again. "Lick!"

Steve chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair as they walked home. "You gonna' do that every time you lick?" He laughed when Ponyboy nodded, repeating the process.

Steve smirked, pulling Ponyboy closer to him as they walked. Ponyboy smiled, cuddling closer as Steve wrapped a protective arm around him. He didn't know when he started to genually care about the little Greaser, maybe it was after Soda went to Nam' or was it before? Either way, Steve cared about Ponyboy as if Pony were his little brother, he couldn't recall why he hated the kid in the first place.

Steve once saw Ponyboy as childish, wimpy and annoying. Now it was: adorable, innocent and (for some reason) need to be protected.

"Steve?" Ponyboy asked, "Can we see a movie?"

Steve smirked, shaking his head. "No, it's almost dinner time. Darry and Soda are going to kill me for buying you that ice cream, so eat it fast."

Ponyboy's eyes widened knowing his triple-chocolate scoped ice cream was in jeopardy so he took Steve's advice and gobbled it down. Steve sighed, gazing up at the peach colored sky and it's fluffy clouds. It was over half a year since The Curtis' parents died. Steve guessed that's when Ponyboy started to cling to Soda and Darry a lot more than he was willing to admit.

It was almost ten years since his own mother ran out on him. Growing up with a harsh, almost drunk father was hard for Steve. Knowing Ponyboy had brothers did make him jealous of the auburn-greaser, which could be why he was so mean to him.

Steve took in a deep breath and turned when he felt his shirt tugged, Ponyboy was slightly hunched over, gripping his stomach.

"Steve. . . my stomach hurts." He moaned.

Steve snickered, "Oh, Pony. You're hopeless." Steve smiled, walking Ponyboy home.

* * *

Soda looked outside and his jaw dropped. What was Ponyboy doing in a car with Scott? The last time that happened, the two were caught making out. More importantly, Ponyboy was in the driver's seat! Soda slammed the door open and wobbled on his crutches outside to the car.

"Hey!" He smirked, sliding in next to Ponyboy, bumping the two. "What's going on in here?" It was a smile Ponyboy mistook of curiosity, but Scott saw as a threat.

"Well, Soda. Scott's teaching me how to drive." Pony smiled.

Soda snickered, shaking his head. "Oh, Pony. You're too young to drive. Plus he's teaching you wrong. Com'on now, inside we go."

"Soda!" Pony pouted, yanking his arm away. "Scott can drive perfectly, I'm sure he knows a thing or two."

Soda looked at Scott who stuck his tongue out at Soda when Pony wasn't looking. Soda growled, clenching his teeth.

"Well, I'll supervise, I'm a mechanic after all." Sod amade himself comfortable by Pony's left and Scott was on Pony's right.

"Alright, Pony. Now the first thing you do is start the engine-"

"Ah, ah ah!" Soda corrected, waving a finger. He took the seat belt, strapping Ponyboy in. "Safety first, _everyone_ knows that."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "Right, safety first. Then you start the engine-"

Pony went to reach the keys when Soda swatted his head. "No, no, no. Ponyboy. Look in your mirrors. Left, then right." Soda smirked. "Safety first."

Scott rolled his eyes. "THEN start the engine." Ponyboy did so and the car started up." Scott smiled, impressed. "Alright, stop the car for a moment show me where the clutch is."

Soda groaned, he had enough of Scott "showing" Ponyboy how to drive. His baby wasn't fourteen yet!" Smiling, he switched the car keys. The other key was a spare key to the house, it fit inside the car, but it wouldn't start the engine. Soda whistled innocently as Scott told Pony to start the car so he could practice backing out. Ponyboy went to turn the key, but was baffled when it didn't start.

"What's wrong?" Ponyboy asked.

Soda shrugged. "It's an old car, Ponyboy. It sometimes won't start. Now, now, you don't want to drive a car like this, it's not safe." With that Pony sighed in sadness of not being able to drive. Scott's mouth hung open as he saw Ponyboy leave the car with Soda. Ponyboy helped Soda wobble to the house and Soda flashed Scott a smug grin. Scott growled, popping his knuckles.

Maybe it was time to show Soda that Ponyboy didn't belong to just him.

* * *

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS CONTROL THE STORY!**

**DON'T FORGET CHECK OUT: Shattered.**

**Reviews and suggestions please :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	20. Chapter 19

_******Today's Story requests**_

_******awolnation319 chapter 19 . **_

_This was so cute! Um what about a Christmas one shot? Like the gang on Christmas? Or maybe Pony wants a puppy?_

_**This Mess Is Mine chapter 19 .**_

_omg dally an steve were sooo funny! i was wondering if we could see more johnny and ponyboy best friend moments_

_**mary chapter 18 . **_**(um. . . .you're a genius****. -Kylelover101) **

_The story is great. Please . write some thing how Darryl and sodapop try to make PONY MORE LIKE A BABY TO KEEP HIM. AWAY FROM SCOTT _

_**PinkAmy chapter 19 .**_

_Sorry I haven't been suggestion. But I'm here now :)._  
_Suggestion- Soda, Ponyboy, and Scott go to the movies. But since Sodapop cant stay long enough to enjoy movies, he leaves to get snacks and Scott convinces Ponyboy that they should leave._  
_Whale, until next update,_  
_STAY GOLD XD._

_**Samie TW-1D-Merlin-RotG chapter 19 . **_

_Love it! I really do want to see Pony finally standing up to the gang and winning for once though, even though he is young I feel like sometimes he would be right and the gang be wrong he is the "smart one". Pretty please! Xx_

_**basketball lover99 chapter 19 . **_

_WHAT IF..._  
_Ponyboy cuts his hair (Not like buzzcut, but not a quick trim. More like it was 5 in. and now its 3 in.)_  
_Socs almost jump Pony but they realize that he's Scott's guy_  
_Soda gets to see one of his army buddies _

_Okay...STAY GOLDEN_

_**Guest chapter 19 . **_

_Hahahahahaha, Steve and Dally both now that's great. What if the guys want to beat up Scott and he asks them who they would want to see Pony with him or Curly_

* * *

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does.**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Cursing and light-babying.**

* * *

**Chapter 19  
**

Scott would probably have liked Darry and Soda more if Soda wasn't so damn controlling and Darry hadn't "accidentally" dropped spaghetti on his new converse shoes. But he was a christian child, he could learn to forgive Soda and Darry, if they stopped pulling Ponyboy away from him. Every time he was near the Greaser he was always pushed away or pulled from him, granted all of those times he and Pony were trying to eat each other faces off by kissing, but still, Ponyboy would be turning Fourteen soon, that was old enough to be responsible for his own sex-life.

Scott took a deep breath before opening the door and started to walk in.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" A voice called, he looked up to see Sodapop on the couch. "Didn't your Mama teach you manners, boy? You knock before entering this house!"

Scott narrowed his eyes, ignoring the blonde. It wasn't fair everyone else in their neighborhood could just walk in but he had to knock.

"I have just as much as a right to be here as you do." Scott sneered.

That's where Soda smirked, "Actually, it's my house. I can kick you out if I want to!" He added, smartly. Scott proceeded to ignore the blonde as he noticed the auburn Greaser eating a wedge of cake, reading a book and humming to himself in the kitchen.

Wrapping his tender arms around Ponyboy in a surprise hug and kiss to his temple, Ponyboy giggled.

"Hello, you." Pony turned. It was Scott's turn to smile and he went to kiss the Greaser but out of the corner of his eye he could see Soda glaring at the two (well, glaring at more him than Pony) and it felt awkward. It was hard to try and even kiss Pony knowing someone was breathing down his back. Don't get him wrong, Scott would care less if people saw them kissing, but when it was Pony's older brothers that's another story.

Maybe it's time to show Soda that Pony doesn't belong to just him.

Scott smirked.

"Hey, Pony. Wanna' go see a movie? They're playing two new ones at The Nightly Double." Scott knew this plan was foul proof, Ponyboy nodded his head, excited.

"Oh, yes! I've wanted to go but Darry and Soda wouldn't let me and the gang is busy." Pony smiled, Soda walked into the kitchen.

"And I'll chaperone." She gave a smug smile to Scott. Scott just shrugged. Already his plan was working. "Are you sure, Soda? We're seeing two movies, you can barley sit through a fifty-second commercial."

Soda just waved Pony off. "Ponyboy, I learned how to sit still in the Army. I think I can pass a movie." Scott had been watching the blonde, apparently, Ponyboy said one day, Soda couldn't sit still for even a second. Scott could recall many times the gang had to help him walk or Darry picked him up because he was bored and tired of being still. If he was bad on one leg, Scott could only imagine how bad he was on two.

Still, no way was Soda going to be still for long.

Scott was right, Ponyboy had helped his brother into the movies and the movie was nearly at the half-way point and Scott could see Soda's leg shaking. The Blonde nervously looked around.

"Man. . . " Soda bit his nails.

Scott smirked, "Soda," He whispered. "You okay?"

Soda narrowed his eyes. "I'm fine, _Soc._" Scott narrowed his eyes right back at Soda, all he needed now was to find a way to get Soda out of the theaters.

"Aw," He turned to see Ponyboy disappointed in the empty bucket of Popcorn in his lap. Bingo.

"Soda, we're out of Popcorn." Ponyboy sighed, sadly. "I'll get more-"

Soda's eyes widened and he stood up. "No, no. Pones. I'll get it." Scott smirked. Ponyboy looked unsure, Soda hadn't been left alone when he was on crutches outside of the house before.

"You sure?" Pony asked.

"Oh, yes. I'd rather get it, knowing you're safe here." Then he turned to Scott. "One hand gesture and I'll be the tar out of you." He growled to the blonde Soda who just waved as Soda made his way out of the theaters. Scott smiled.

"Alright, let's go." Scott smirked, getting up.

Ponyboy was confused. "Huh? What are-" Before Pony could finish his question, Scott picked him up bridal style, carrying him out of the theaters. Looking back Scott could see Soda standing at the concessions with the bucket of popcorn and knew he was safe. Scott put Pony on the ground outside.

"Scott, what are you doing?" Pony asked.

"Look Pony. Look around you." Scott smiled, waving his arms around to show Ponyboy the sights of downtown Tulsa.

"It's downtown Tulsa. What's to see?" Pony asked.

"Do you see any Greasers out? Any Socs?" Scott smiled. Ponyboy got the message. They were completely alone from the gang or any of Scott's friends. Ponyboy completely forgot about Sodapop as he walked hand-in-hand with Scott down the street. Forgetting about Sodapop wasn't the best idea because right after they left, Soda came back to the theaters to see it empty.

He dropped the bucket of popcorn and raced out of the movie house.

Scott had taken Ponyboy to the book shop where he bough the greaser a new book and now Ponyboy was reading it to him under a shady tree at the lot.

"For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Ponyboy sighed, closing the book tenderly. Scott was laying against Pony's chest and Pony leaned against the tree.

"Kid of reminds me of us." Scott smiled, Ponyboy giggled, "I would hope not. I don't want to watch you die, Scott."

Scott snickered, kissing Ponyboy on the lips, in which Ponyboy returned. That is until they heard a car pulling up.

"Oh no." Ponyboy groaned seeing Steve and Darry stomp towards the two.

"You are in big trouble, mister!" Darry hollered, yanking Ponyboy up from the ground. Scott scoffed, "Hey! We weren't doing anything wrong!"

Darry turned to Scott, glaring at him. "I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you." Scott held his tongue watching Steve and Darry take Ponyboy to the truck, taking him away. Scott sighed, picking up the book Ponyboy had dropped.

"Romeo and Juliet, eh?" Scott asked himself. "Yup. That's us to a T'."

"And you ran off!?" Darry screamed at Ponyboy as Pony stood in front of Darry, trying his best not to cry. But with Darry's hollering and Soda not even looking at him as he sat on the bed, making him feel guilty. How could he not cry?

"Darry. . . I just-"

"Just what, Pony? Not only did you run off from Soda, who could have fallen and no one would have known by the way, but I caught you making out with that Soc!" Darry screamed, his face turning a slight pink.

"You're always blaming him!" Pony cried. "He's not that bad! Okay? I'm sorry I ran off, I'm sorry!"

Darry folded his arms, stepping aside. "It's not me you have to apologize to, Pony." Ponyboy slowly sat next to Soda on the bed, Soda still hadn't looked up at him.

"Soda, I'm sorry, okay? You gotta' believe me." Soda just shook his head. "I don't know what to believe Ponyboy."

Pony was silent and Soda continued.

"Pony. . . .what happened to my little brother? The same one who used to beg me to see movies with him, the same home who admired me, the one who wouldn't leave my side." Soda felt tears come to his eyes.

"S-Soda. . . I'm still that little brother, but I'm growing up."

Soda nodded, smirking. "Yeah. . . .I guess you are."

Darry butted in. "Alright, Ponyboy wash your face and get ready for bed." Ponyboy's jaw dropped. "It's only seven!"

"Would you rather have a beat red ass?" Darry asked, "That offer is still on the table."

Ponyboy hung his head. "No, sir."

The Next Morning, Sodapop was all cheerful and his heart produced tender smiles. Especially when Ponyboy walked in the room.

"Oh, good morning Sunshine!" Ponyboy was confused. "Come, I made pancakes."

Darry, Steve and Dallas were all at work, Darry at roofing, Steve at the DX and Dallas at the stables. Johnny and Two-bit were sleeping in the living room. Ponyboy went to wake them up but Soda stopped him.

"Let them sleep, Pony. Just you and me, com'on."

Ponyboy figured Soda would want to talk about Ponyboy's actions last night, but to Pony's surprise Soda didn't mention one word of last night. But Soda was acting weird, more weird than usual.

"Oh, Pony. You got too big of bites to eat off of." Soda scowled and he started cutting Pony's pancakes. "Uh, Soda?" Ponyboy asked. Ponyboy had no time to reply as Soda held up his fork of pancake to Pony's mouth.

"Open wide, Pony." Soda cooed. Ponyboy slowly opened his mouth to eat but the pancake fell out of his mouth on the floor.

"Aw, you're just a messy kid, aren't you Pony?" Soda smiled, taking a napkin, wetting it with his tongue and whipping it on Pony's cheeks and across his mouth to rid of syrup.

"Soda, SODA!" Ponyboy swatted him away. "What are you doing?!"

Soda's smile faded. "Nothing. Can't I just love my baby brother?" Soda asked, accusingly. Ponyboy sighed, setting down his fork.

"Soda, do you think I don't love you anymore?" Ponyboy asked. Soda didn't say anything so Ponyboy guessed he was right. Ponyboy shook his head, pulling his chair closer to Sodapop to wrap his brother in a hug, a hug in which Sodapop returned.

"Soda, I love you and Darry more than anything. I love Scott too, but I love you both more. I'm not going anywhere." Pony reassured.

Soda smiled softly, stroking Ponyboy's hair. Johnny woke up from the couch and seeing the two brothers engaged in a hug made him smile.

"Aw, isn't that nice, Two-bit?" He called over to the passed out greaser on the other couch.

"Huh?" Two-bit sat up and cocked an eyebrow. "Why's Madonna hugging a teddy bear?" Johnny looked over at Two-bit to give him a questioning look before the greaser passed out.

* * *

"Yeah! It's Christmas!" Two-Bit cheered, chugging his last beer before sliding down the stairs in a cut out cardboard box, but he missed half of the stairs and went flying on his face to the ground. Johnny and Pony stood up to help him.

Steve and Dallas sat on the couch while Darry and Soda were in the kitchen paying bills. "Why do you drink so much?" Steve groaned.

"Cause no great story starts with a salad my good chum!" Two-bit slurred, then he looked over at Ponyboy. "Pony, Santa's coming." Then he laughed. "Hey, Pony. How come Santa doesn't have any children?" Ponyboy helped Johnny pick Two-bit off of the floor.

"I don't know, Two-bit,why?" Pony asked, sarcastically.

"Cause he only comes once a year!" Two-bit laughed. Dallas stood up. "I ought to beat you for telling him that jokes!"

"No, no, nooo!" Two-bit slurred. "You do that and you'll be on the naughty list, Dally-wally." Johnny and Ponyboy managed to throw Two-bit on the couch while Dallas huffed, crossing his arms.

"Psh, bitch please, I'm the reason that list exists." Dallas whispered to no one.

"Two-bit how many cold ones have you had?" Johnny asked, waving his hand in front of his nose, smelling Two-bit's beer breath.

"Lost count after eleven-ty" Two-bit declared. "Hey! It's Christmas, where's the tree?" He looked so sad not seeing a Christmas tree in the corner of the room where The Curtis' usually had their tree. Steve rolled his eyes. "Maybe because it's July, smart one."

"But, but Christmas!" Two-bit cried, whining really, high-pitched and headache-enthused. Dallas groaned.

"Fine. It's flippin' Christmas, Two-bit Happy Fuc-" Steve covered Dally's mouth seeing Soda and Darry were looking into the living room wondering what was going on. Everyone waved at them and they went back to paying bills.

Two-bit looked as if he were about to cry again and Johnny stepped in.

"Two-bit, we're going to get a tree, don't worry."

Ponyboy shook his head. "Johnny, where are we going to get a tree?"

"Leave it to me, and you better shut your trap!" Dallas growled to Two-bit, heading out the door. Two-bit looked around after Dallas left.

"Presents? Where are they?" He asked.

Johnny, Steve and Pony all looked at each other. "Uh. . ." Steve started, then he whispered to Pony and Johnny. "Just start wrapping crap up! Hurry!"

After an hour, Johnny and Pony had wrapped up junk they found around the house and Dallas returned with what looked like a shrub he pulled out of someone's yard. Half of it was dead and the other half was dying but Two-bit loved it.

"Alright! Present time!" Two-bit smirked, drinking another beer.

"We should probably take those away from you." Steve groaned, taking a newspaper wrapped present from Ponyboy.

"Aw, it's my keys. Thanks' Pony." Steve ruffled the Greaser's hair. Dallas was given a switchblade, Johnny recieved his jacket and Ponyboy was given his textbook.

"Aw, now it's my turn give give away somethin'." Two-bit slurred as he drunkenly walked out of the house to his car.

"Is he really going to drive?" Johnny asked.

"Let em. He get hurt ain't no one gonna' take him to the hospital, he won't learn anything if we do." Dallas ordered. Ponyboy's eyes widened as Two-bit let loose a chocolate-lab puppy. Ponyboy opened his arms up wide and the puppy ran to him, licking his face and nipping his nose.

"Oh, Two-bit!" Ponyboy smiled, "He's perfect!"

Soda and darry walked into the room, hearing all the fuss.

"What's going on?" Soda asked.

"Oh and where were you an hour ago?" Johnny asked, Soda glared seeing Pony play with the puppy on the ground.

"Ponyboy, we can't keep him." Soda sighed.

Ponyboy looked up, confused. "What do you mean? He's. . . .my Christmas present." Darry groaned, "Who gave him the dog?"

Everyone pointed to Two-bit. "Happy Christmas!" The greaser cheered before falling on the ground.

"Please, Darry? Soda? You can train him to be a gaurd dog, I don't care. Please? Just let me keep him." Pony begged, lifting up the puppy to allow Darry and Soda to see into the lab's big, dark eyes. Who could say no to that?

"Well. . . .Pony. A dog is a big responsibility." Soda bit his lip.

"I'll wash him, feed him, pick up after him." Ponyboy begged.

"Well. . . .alright." Darry sighed. Ponyboy sheered, kissing Darry on the cheek and Hugging Soda before brining the dog upstairs to his room.

When Pony was out of sight Darry looked at the shrub in the corner.

"Who' broguht that?"

"Dont' like my tree? What wonderful holiday spirit Darrel." Dallas hissed.

"Scourge!" Steve added.

"What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

"Snip right here, snip right there." Ponyboy sang in front of the bathroom mirror. The puppy, he named Chip after Chocolate Chips, was at his feet, wagging his little tail.

"What do you thin, Chip?" Pony asked. "Looks tuff huh?"

As an answer Chip barked. Ponyboy smiled, admiring his hair cut in the bathroom,it wasn't much, just a few snips cut off from his bangs so his hair wouldn't poke him in the eyes anymore. He could always grease his hair, but then it'd fall out and poke him in the eye and he was tired of it.

Before he could cut any more Darry walked in, needing to use the bathroom.

"What are you doing?!"

Ponyboy dropped the scissors. "Nothing." He replied.

"Nothing your sorry ass, over my knee, right now!" Darry barked. Ponyboy groaned and was given ten swats on his bottom before sent to his room for a time-out. Ponyboy sighed as Chip sat next to Pony on the bed.

"Man, almost got away with it." Ponyboy groaned, laying down on the bed, welcoming the puppy to lay on his chest.

* * *

Scott growled, walking away from The Curtis. Two-bit was drunk one day and bought Ponyboy a dog. Well, that dog loved Ponyboy so much that the dog attacked him when he went to kiss Ponyboy. Darry and Soda, he noticed warmed up to the puppy after wards, but he looked trashed, his shirt was clawed and his shoes had dog pee on them.

He was walking back home when he accidently bumped into Dallas Winston.

"You lookin for a fight, Soc?!" Dallas screamed.

"No" Scott rolled his eyes.

"Don't get Cocky!"

Scott had it. He was done with being treated the way he was with Pony's gang. All of the anger he had towards being treated like crap by Pony's brothers and his friends, on top of the the family dog, he let his emotions fly.

"You know what? I don't see why you all hate the way you do!"

Dallas was taken back.

"I mean, I'm a nice guy, I don't treat Ponyboy like crap. And on top of it, I put everything in jepordy for myself. Ponyboy at least has a family, but if I tell my folks about us, I'm done! Before you judge me, Dallas. Think about this: Would you rather a nice Soc be kissing Ponyboy Curtis. Or a no good Hood like Curly Shepard?!"

With that Scott stomped away from Dallas.

Dallas went to scream something back but realized, Why did Scott's words have such effect on him? Was the Soc right?

"Neither!" Dallas screamed.

But that wasn't his answer.

* * *

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS CONTROL THE STORY!**

**DON'T FORGET CHECK OUT: Shattered.**

**Reviews and suggestions please :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	21. Chapter 20

_******Today's Story requests: (EVERYONE! This is my longest Chapter yet!)**_

_******Gamblers Are Never Happy chapter 20 . **_

_Sorry for not reviewing in such awhile, but I have been reading, though! Suggestions? Well, maybe a new gang of hoods is running around Tulsa and jump Ponyboy, Scott saves him, and maybe gains respect from the Curtis gang? Anyways, update soon! XD_

**kcototheyoyoyo ****chapter 20 .** **(# yurbaby'sgone? . . . .I'm gonna' tweet that, if you don't mind ;) -Kylelover101) **

_Thank you for seeing my last suggestion on chapter 19! _  
_Scott could be totally fed up with pony's family and "take things further", get caught by the entire gang, and have pony stick up for him as pony tells everyone he isn't a baby anymore. # yurbaby'sgone_

**Goldenthorns chapter 20 **

_Oh meh gersh a puppy! Poor scott though...what if pony is taking his new puppy for a walk and socs attack him! The puppy protects him!_

**Drarry2 chapter 20 . **

_I think Scott should over here Darry and soda talking about money and then Scott pays got soda new leg_

**Samie TW-1D-Merlin-RotG chapter 20 . **

_Yasssss! Finally maybe the gang will finally see how perfect pony and Scott are together! Maybe next chapter have that idea that someone else posted about socs almost attack pony and then they realize that he's Scott's boy so they back off and the gang take a step towards accepting Scott. Pleaseeeeeeeee_

* * *

**I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does, although as of now, I do own Chip, Pony's Puppy (guard dog) **

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Cursing and violence, some homophobia. **

* * *

**Chapter 20  
**

"Help!" Ponyboy screamed, running down his neighborhood, hoping one of the gang could hear him. Three Socs in their mustang had chased Pony for an hour now and The Greaser was out of breath and his legs were throbbing. Pretty soon the Socs had left the Mustang and chased Pony on foot, cornering him in an ally a few blocks away from his home.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't The Famous Curtis." Ponyboy assumed was the ring leader, stepped forward, smirking at Ponyboy. "You're pretty well known now, dating our Scott, eh?"

Ponyboy blushed, "That's none of your business."

"Why were you running? All we wanted to do was talk." The brunette replied. Ponyboy didn't believe him, the last Soc that wanted "to talk" wound up giving Ponyboy a shiner. Ponyboy backed away.

"Leave me alone!" He barked.

"And here we were wanting to give you a little bit of respect, I mean Scott's one of our leaders. But you wanna' act like a little bitch, then you'll get treated as such." Ponyboy whimpered as the Socs came closer.

From the porch on The Curtis residence, Chip looked up from his puppy bed. Something in the air didn't smell right and usually his master was home by now.

He could hear some shouting, one of the voices matched his master's. He growled a fierce growl for a puppy, letting his little teeth show as he barked, jumping off the porch, running to the voices.

"Please, let me go!" Ponyboy cried, one Soc held his arm so he couldn't escape.

"We just want what everyone else wants, Curtis." One Soc smirked, taking off his jacket. Ponyboy didn't know what these Socs wanted; money? To beat him? Why would they want to harm him if they're Scott's friends? Didn't one just say they were going to show him respect?

Before Ponyboy could try and escape again, he heard a little bark and a yelp from a Soc. Ponyboy's eyes widened seeing Chip had come to his rescue, biting the lead Soc in his butt.

"Get him off!" The Soc cried. A blonde Soc went to grab the dog, but Chip let go and jumped in his face, nipping his hair and scratching at his face.

"AW! Let go, let go!" The blonde cried. The raven Soc that held Pony's arm cringed in fear as his buddies ran off from the dog and the dog growled at the man holding Ponyboy. Ponyboy cringed looking away as the Soc screeched in pain, covering his privet area. The raven Soc let go of Pony running after his buddies in an awkward way and the pup let go of the Soc trotting back to his master.

"Oh, Chip." Pony cried, happily. "You save me!"

He allowed the puppy to jump at him, smothering his face with puppy licks and nuzzles.

Later that night, Ponyboy, Darry and Soda stood on the porch while Steve, Johnny and Two-bit stood on the lawn. Dallas slowly approached the chocolate-puppy with a spike collar.

"As reward for saving a fellow greaser." Dallas smirked, hooking the collar on Chip. "I now see that as of today, Chocolate-Chip Curtis is now not only a fellow member, but loyal guard Dog."

Everyone clapped and Ponyboy kissed his puppy. "I love you Chip."

Chip wagged his little tail.

* * *

_"Darrel, are you sure you don't need any help?" Mrs. Curtis leaned down to help her husband unload picnic items from the trunk but Mr. Curtis waved her off._

_"Nah, I got this baby. Go on and find a nice spot for lunch." He smiled sweetly at her. She bit her lip, nodding. She then turned, her blonde curls bouncing off her shoulders to watch her three boys, Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy toss a football around._

_It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, the weather was nice and a cool breeze blessed the town of Tulsa with pleasant weather. Mrs. Curtis admired her boys lovingly. Darry was going into college soon as he was now finishing up his last year of High School. Mrs. Curtis would be lying if she didn't feel a bit sad about the idea of her first born graduating soon. Her eldest child had grown up so fast, almost six-feet tall and towered over her, the same height as her husband. Darry looked up to his father so much they even worked together so Darry could pay for college._

_Then there was Sodapop, her second child. Soda was a wild, energetic boy, always smiling. Soda was such a carefree boy, although as much as she hoped he was a little more focused in school and studied more, Soda always managed to barley pass school. She couldn't understand why he didn't try harder, he was smarter than he gave himself credit for. Soda was into cars and girls, something Mrs. Curtis would roll her eyes at. He was fifteen and already falling for the girls. She'd keep a close eye on him and the girls he'd bring home._

_Then there was Ponyboy. She smiled seeing he caught the ball Darry tossed. Ponyboy was her little-colt, her youngest, she had keep a slight protective eye on him since before he was born. With Ponyboy, she had a pregnancy scare of an early birth and he was born prematurely. Ponyboy was a growing boy, just like his brothers, but more slower. He wasn't into girls or cars like Soda (thank Goodness) and as much as he didn't like to admit, he was a mama's boy. He was always in her arms being hugged after a bad day from school or if he were sick. Ponyboy was babied and doted on, even by Darrel and his older brothers. He was so smart and creative, she'd take a peak at his drawings every once in a while in amazement. Her smile faded when she saw Ponyboy jumping on Soda's back as she leaped to Darry._

_"You boys be careful!" She called, straightening the table cloth across a picnic table._

_"Kay' ma!" Soda replied._

_Mr. Curtis came back with napkins, plates and the picnic basket. "What's wrong?" He asked, kissing his wife's cheek. She smiled, shrugging._

_"I don't know." She sighed. She looked over at Pony, Soda and Darry. All three of her boys were growing up so quickly. Ponyboy was almost out of middle school and Soda was going to be a Sophomore in High school, then you got Darry who is talking about leaving for college._

_"Ah, I know something is wrong, dream. What's on your mind?" Darrel Curtis smiled, sitting down next to his wife._

_She sighed, "It's just, the boys are growing up. I mean Pony just turned thirteen not too long ago and then Soda's started seeing a girl, Sandy was it? And Darry's saving up for college and all. . . ."She trailed off, watching her boys toss around the football Darry seemed to carry all over the Earth. Darrel smiled, wrapping his arm around his wife, pulling her close to him to kiss her temple._

_"I know they're growing up. But that's why we're having this picnic, love. Slow things down, even if it's just for an afternoon." Darrel called the boys over and they all had a nice lunch of sandwiches and fruit._

_"So, Soda." Darrel started. "School starts soon,"_

_Soda rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me. I hate school."_

_"I like it." Pony mumbled._

_"That's cause you're homework is easy. Try doing Algebra, Pones." Soda smirked, nudging Ponyboy. "Sodapop, I expect you to try this year, apply yourself." Darrel spoke._

_Soda nodded, "Okay, Dad."_

_"Darry, any thoughts of college?" Mrs. Curtis asked. Darry nodded. "Yeah, I'm thinking about just going to Community college here in Tulsa, then maybe going to Tulsa State or maybe transfer out of state." Mrs. Curtis swallowed at that thought. One of her children out of the State? Just like any other mother, she worried. Before she could put her input on Darry's decision, Darrel moved to Ponyboy._

_"So Pony, last year of middle school, excited?" He smiled, Ponyboy shrugged, giving off a small smile. "I guess. I just want to be done with it, it's boring and kids are cruel." Darry and Soda laughed to that. "Oh, Pones. Just wait till high school, it gets worse." Soda added, making Mrs. Curtis more uncomfortable. Ponyboy was small for his age and he was put up a year in elementary school, meaning he was a year behind in "body-developments" than the other kids in his grade. She, once again, began to worry._

_"Well, you kids done yet? Cause we got stuff to do." Darrel asked, standing up._

_Darry, Soda and Ponyboy looked confused. What Stuff? They planned on playing football all afternoon. They groaned seeing Darrel had bought a camera._

_"Aw, I hate when my pictures are taken." Soda mumbled, "Can we not?"_

_Darrel frowned, "Sodapop, we're taking pictures. We don't have any recent ones of your boys besides your school photos. We'd like more."_

_They took pictures of each boy individually leaning against a tree, it took Soda a long time to convince to not climb the tree for his picture. The boys took a picture that Mrs. Curtis nearly had a heart attack watching, which involved them sitting on each other's shoulders. With Ponyboy on the top, Mrs. Curtis was scared Pony would fall and crack his skull open. Thankfully no one was injured after the picture was taken. After a few minutes, Darry, Soda and Ponyboy sat on the grass in front of a nice flower bush and their goofy picture was taken._

_Soon the skies brought an orange and yellow glow, meaning the sun was low in the sky. The family had headed home where a gang of greasers hung around the back-yard, smoking and talking. Soda left with Steve, promising to be home later tonight while Darry left to play football with a few buddies he knew from High School. Dallas and Johnny stuck around for a while before leaving and Two-bit went to Bucks. Mrs. Curtis told them all to be safe and reminded them the door was always open if they had no place to stay for the night._

_Normally Pony would have followed someone, sometimes Johnny and Dallas, but tonight he stayed home. He was currently in his room drawing when Mrs. Curtis knocked on his door, entering the room._

_"Hi, Little-Colt." She smiled. "Dinner will be ready soon, what are you doing?"_

_He shrugged, "Just drawing."_

_"Oh, may I see?" She smiled, walking towards his desk. She gasped in a marvelous wonder at Pony's drawing. He had taken one of the photos Darrel took form the portable camera from this afternoon and was now doing a drawing-replica._

_"Oh, Ponyboy," Mrs. Curtis gasped. "It's beautiful."_

_Pony blushed, "It's okay." Okay? Only okay? Now, this was the work of an artist. He had drawn everything correctly, Darry's eyes, Soda's chin. Everything was in perfect detail. Ponyboy put his drawing and art utensils away and had a quiet dinner with his mother and father. A few hours later Mrs. Curtis told Ponyboy it was almost bedtime. After a bath, a change into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, Pony was getting tucked into bed._

_"Um, Mama?" Pony asked while she fluffed his pillow behind his head. She gave him her full attention. "Can you not call me little-colt anymore?" He asked. She bit her lip, she could feel her heart chip and her brain went a million miles an hour. It was her mouth that spoke her thoughts._

_"Why, Ponyboy?" She asked, slowly._

_"Well, it's embarrassing." Pony blushed, not meeting his mother's eyes. "I hate it when people call me little." He admitted. Mrs. Curtis nodded, sitting on Pony's twin bed, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Nope. She wasn't going to loose this battle. Darry was planning on leaving, Soda was already into girls and Pony was growing up. No way was the nick-name leaving._

_"Well, you are my baby. So I think until Daddy and I have another child, which is a 99.9% chance of not happening, then the name stays." She smirked. Ponyboy rolled his eyes and Darrel came into the room, walking to Pony's bed._

_"Hey, little-man." Again with the little! "Time for bed."_

_Ponyboy held back an annoyed sigh as Mrs. Curtis sat next to her child at the head of the bed, once in a while stroking her fingers through his hair while Mr. Curtis read Ponyboy a bedtime story. Ponyboy learned a long time ago that if he pretended to doze off and "fall asleep" then they'd kiss his cheeks and leave him be. Well, that plan worked again and as soon as he heard his door 'click' shut he rolled over, turning his lamp back on and continued to draw on his sketch pad._

_He would glance over at his clock, an eight o' clock bedtime was pretty dumb in his mind. He liked to shift it to ten or ten-thirty. Although he had to keep a close ear out, just in case his mother came in to check on him. Some times he wasn't slick and was caught. The consequences involved loosing his sketch pad and pens and pencils until tomorrow, or worse, his bedtime was moved to an earlier time to teach him a lesson. Tonight he felt sleeping around nine. He yawned, putting his pencil down and hid his notebook under his pillow before turning out the light an falling asleep._

_He never noticed his mother walk into the room to check on him, put another blanket on him and kiss him goodnight._

_"Sweet dreams, my little Colt." She whispered gently._

Ponyboy Curtis opened his eyes to blink. He was laying next to Soda while Soda continued to sleep. He gripped his pillow and felt tears come to his eyes, he actually believed that when he awoke his mother would be in his room either picking out clothes for him to wear, or to wake him up for the day.

His heart sank when he realized she wasn't there. Nor was his father there.

It was just a lovely memory taken form of a dream.

* * *

Scott furiously stomped into the pool hall. He was back on his side of town, so the pool halls weren't as smoky or filled with drunks like they were on the Greaser's side. He spotted three of his friends at a table, all with wound marks and dog bites.

"Serves you all right!" He screamed, earning their attention. "Attacking my boyfriend? What the hell part of: Watch-out-for-him, don't you understand?!"

The blonde Soc with spikes in the front of his hair stood up, he and Scott were about the same height so they saw eye-to-eye.

"And what makes you think we're just suddenly going to watch out for this Grease-ball just because you're screwing one, Anderson?!"

Scott growled, "Then leave him alone! No one is to touch him!"

The blonde smirked, "Oh, I'm sure your Daddy would LOVE to hear about you and your little friend!" The Soc hissed. Scott's breathing hitched at the mention of his father. More than once he heard homophobic comments from the man and knowing he was a homosexual would only make things worse. Ponyboy's smile flashed through his face and suddenly Scott could care less what his father thought.

"Go ahead, tell him. And see how many damns I give." He stomped out of the bar, all eyes were on him. Many look betrayed or shocked, others angry or threatening. Scott was pretty sure he just ruined his whole reputation he took years to build within just two seconds.

Pony's smile, Pony's laugh, Pony's sweet kisses.

Yeah, it was worth it.

He arrived at his house in River Heights, last mansion on the left, the one with the electric gates. He was surprised when they didn't open for him when he drove right up.

"Hey! I'm locked out!" He called, seeing if anyone would hear him. He groaned and thought about jumping over; maybe the gatekeeper was in the house or on break. Before he could get over though, he saw a box of some of his personal things and his clothes outside.

He sighed sadly, gazing at the ground.

Nope. He was officially disowned. He packed up his boxes in his red sting-ray and with tears of frustration he sped as fast as he could to The Curtis'. He sat in the driveway and hit his head on the steering wheel, he cursed a few times, but most of all he shivered with fear. His family didn't want him anymore, all because of his lifestyle and it angered, confused and saddened him.

He picked up his boxes and went to knock on the door.

Darry answered. He looked confused at the boxes then shook his head. "No." He replied, about to slam the door but Scott stopped him.

"Please, I don't have anywhere else to go." Scott practically begged. Darry sighed, seeing the items in Scott's box. They looked like personal items along with a birth certificate and social security cards and medical records. Darry groaned shaking his head but slowly he opened the door allowing Scott to enter. Chip laid on the couch next to Pony and Pony stood up.

"Scott?" He asked, "What happened?"

Scott chuckled. "Oh. . . I just love you so much, Ponyboy." And he meant it. Ponyboy frowned, helping Scott set up all of his needs on the couch.

"You can stay for a week." Darry replied. "No more."

Ponyboy frowned and went to argue, but he felt Darry was being more reasonable than Sodapop who was upstairs practically throwing a fit that the Soc was in his house. Ponyboy smiled, kissing Scott's forehead goodnight. Scott smiled sweetly, watching the greaser climb the stairs to his room.

"Watch out if one of the gang comes in to sleep." Darry warned, following Pony upstairs to bed. Scott nodded and when he went to fall asleep, he heard a growl and looked up at a puppy that was towering over him, apparently not liking his company.

Scott sighed. "This night can't get any worse can it?" He asked himself. He spoke too soon when Two-bit drunkenly wobbled in from the front door.

"Evangeline?" He slurred looking at Scott.

"Oh, God." Scott groaned.

The next morning Scott immediately went to the bank to clear his account. He hoped his father hadn't drained any money out when he kicked him out. Thankfully, he still had the amount in his account and took it all. He was careful in leaving the place with a few hundred grand on him-

** (A/N. Sorry to interrupt, I know this doesn't happen in real life, but I figured he's like super rich and he does want to be on the good side of the Greasers, so just go with it. Thanks, guys. -Kylelover101)**

"Alright, I've got enough money to pay the Curtis for rent." He mumbled to himself walking up the drive way back to Pony's home.

"Scott?" Pony sat on the couch, covered in the blanket Scott slept with last night. "Where did you go?"

Scott went to answer but he heard shouting in the kitchen.

"Darry, we can't afford another leg for me." It was Sodapop. He and Ponyboy slowly walked to the side of the door frame to eavesdrop.

"Soda, I don't care. You need the leg, care to remind me what happened with your last leg?" Darry rolled his eyes.

"No Regrets!" Soda shouted. Darry chuckled a little and Scott entered the kitchen. "Excuse me." He started. Soda glared and Darry arched an eyebrow.

"Um. . . " He started. Pony waved him on. "Well, I cleared my account this morning and I figured I could help." Scott handed Darry a piece of paper confirming the amount he took. Darry's eyes widened and he looked over at Soda.

"We're getting you a leg today."

Ponyboy cheered and Soda groaned before smirking at Scott. "Buy two Darry, I wanna' kick this guys' ass."

Later that night Scott was given complements and Solom 'thank yous' Soda showed off his new prosthetic leg to the gang. It was auto-mail, rather wooden so it was easier to walk and wouldn't break as easily.

"I'd hate to be the Soc that crosses Soda!" Two-bit cheered. "Imagine the ass whoop you'd get from that leg." Soda turned, smirking at Scott. "Why yes. . . could you only imagine?"

Scott rolled his eyes before Darry declared it was getting late. Everyone wished each other a goodnight, Two-bit and Dallas went to a party while Johnny bunked with Steve. Scott had the whole living room to himself. He began to think about the new-life he was going to have here at The Curtis'. He grew up to hate Greasers, they were nothing but low-life humans who didn't better themselves or want to do anything in life but crime and drugs.

He couldn't help but smile at how wrong he had been. Then he thought about Ponyboy, at first the Soc just wanted to get in the Greaser's pants because he was curious about his own sexuality and not to mention Ponyboy was a hot piece of ass. But soon the Greaser touched his heart and he grew to being content with just being neer the greaser. He grew to love Ponyboy.

Speaking of Ponyboy. . . the Greaser slowly crept out of bed, tip-toeing downstairs to smile at Scott. Slowly he climbed on top of him on the couch, kissing his jaw.

Scott's eyes opened slightly. "Pony? Wha-"

"Sssh." Pony softly pushed his finger to Scott's lips. "Well. . . .I'm ready." He added with a devilish smirk.

* * *

**Ooooooh. What's Ponyboy mean by Ready?! I know, major C-block for some of you, but that'll make the next chapter even more juicy. :)**

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS CONTROL THE STORY!**

**Reviews and suggestions please :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	22. Chapter 21 Birthday Special

**Everyone, in honor of the Date: 7/22, today's chapter will be different. For those who didn't know this, but 7/22 is rumored to be Ponyboy's birthday so This extra-long chapter should be the nice slice of cake you all have been waiting for. Don't worry, I will use your reviews from last chapter for the next chapter. But this one Will mainly be focused on Pony's birthday.**

Okay, since the book was published in April, 27th 1967 and Ponyboy was 14 then and this is the year 2014; Today if Ponyboy were real, he'd be 61 (if you count from 1953, aka Ponyboy's birth year).

**I hope you all enjoy :) **

**-Kylelover101**

**Chapter published: 7/22/14, 12:00 a. m. **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**(Birthday Special)**

* * *

Sodapop smiled, kissing Pony's cheek as the little grease slept in bed. Soda tip-toed out of the room, fully dressed.

"Alright, everyone know the drill?" He smiled. Johnny, Two-bit, Steve and Dallas all yawned. It wasn't even five in the morning and Soda had woken them all up for the special day.

"Now, as tradition in The Curtis' household, the birthday boy sleeps in while everyone else makes breakfast so I need your full atten-. . . Ugh, Two-bit! Wake up!"

Dallas slapped the backside of Two-bit's head, jolting the Greaser awake.

"Now, Darry will explain everything, so let's skee-dattle!" Soda smiled, happily marching down the hall with four sleepy greasers behind him. Darry made coffee for everyone and went over the birthday plans. Tonight they'd have a grill out in which he was in charge of.

"Two-bit, you and Steve run down to the party store, grab something special for the party. Johnny and Soda will go buy Pony's gifts."

Before anyone could object-

"What do I do?" Scott yawned, walking into the room. Soda frowned. "You, sir get the satisfaction of knowing Ponyboy is one year older, but that doesn't make a difference because you're still not going to touch him."

Scott glared, walking out of the room, muttering something. Soda rolled his eyes and focused on the party. Darry, Soda, Dallas and Johnny had the whole house clean just in time for Ponyboy to wake up around eleven. The second he walked into the living room he was swarmed with hugs, kisses and (mostly from Soda) tears of how much older he was today.

"Oh, my baby's growing up!" Soda nuzzled the Greaser's hair while Pony ate a stack of pancakes for breakfast.

"Fourteen, eh, kid?" Two-bit smirked, "I remember when you were just a little guy, running around with excitement to see the world."

Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow, was Two-bit actually being serious?

"Oh yes, I remember those days of purity, innocence and wonder to-"

"Alright, cut the crap, Two-bit. "Steve interrupted. "I can't wait anymore, Ponyboy. Open my gift." Steve smiled, handing Ponyboy the small gift. Ponyboy thanked him, ripping open the packaging to see Steve had bought him a car manual and wrenches. Ponyboy smiled.

"Thanks, Steve."

"Now you can help Soda and I." Steve smirked. Ponyboy smiled, so far today had been really great, everyone had taken the day off to be with Ponyboy, especially when today was the first Birthday they'd spend without Mr. or Mrs. Curtis. Ponyboy tried not to think about that, instead, he noticed Scott wasn't here. He figured Scott wanted Ponyboy to spend time with his family so he left for a while.

Around five, Darry started up the grill while everyone went looking for the football, Soda had told Pony he wanted to chat with him privately, so he and Soda sat together in a lawn chair, Ponyboy on Soda's lap.

"You're getting big, Pony."

"Big or Fat?" Pony giggled. Soda Eskimo-kissed his brother, earning himself another giggle from the greaser. He couldn't believe it, already Ponyboy was fourteen years old. Soda may not have remembered much about their mother's pregnancy, or a lot about Pony's birth years like Darry did, but Soda was told of the stories on how he wouldn't let Pony out of his sight, or he always made up an excuse to be with Ponyboy. He could remember, however, about Ponyboy following him like a little chick with popping puppy eyes. A toothless grin with rosey cheeks that made Soda want to drip like a Popsicle.

Now, however, Ponyboy was a teenager, soon to be an adult. Ponyboy was no longer a little boy. As much as Soda wanted to deny it, he knew Pony would leave him and Darry. He'd find someone (hopefully other than that Soc, Scott) leave the house for his own, have a family. He'd have to leave Soda's protective arms. This is what haunted Soda's dreams.

"Soda?" Pony asked.

"Hm? Oh, what? Sorry, Ponyboy, did you say something?" Soda smiled.

"Is your leg okay enough to play football?" Ponyboy asked, Soda laughed, "Sure, as long as I don't get tackled, or someone's going to have a metal kick to the ass and that won't feel good, eh?" Ponyboy, Sodapop, Dallas, Johnny, Steve and Two-bit all played a quick game before Darry called them over for food. Not long after they started eating the sound of tire wheels screeching across the pavement came to everyone's ears. After the tires came shouting, then threatening and soon The Shepard's had arrived.

"Who invited them?" Steve asked.

Soda glared at Curly and Angela walking beside Tim. Tim Shepard nodded to Darry and turned to give a look at Dallas before approaching Ponyboy.

"Hello, Pony." Tim's voice was oddly gentle as he held a blue box with a green ribbon in his hands.

"Oh, Hi Tim. How are you?" Pony smiled. "What's that?" Pony pointed to the box. "It's a gift, Baby Curtis, a gift from the Shepard Gang."

Dallas rolled his eyes. "Oh, how lovely."

Tim glared, but ignored Dallas' comment. Ponyboy gasped opening the box, inside was a gold colored switchblade with a wooden handle and his name engraved into the side. Darry and Soda gave each other an unapproved look.

"Oh, Tim, it's wonderful!" Pony smiled, "thank you." Tim smirked and Curly step forward. "It was MY idea, I hope you like it,Baby Curt-"

"Oh, shove off, Curly!" Angela came up behind curly, kicking him between the legs from behind, sending the greaser flying to his knees before steeping on his back (mind you, she wore heels) to get closer to Ponyboy.

"Hi Pony~" She clicked her tongue. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Pony smiled, "We're just about to open my other presents."

"Oooh! I like surprises!" Angela giggled, sitting next to Ponyboy. Tim pulled up a chair, and everyone ignored curly's groans in pain. Johnny had gotten Ponyboy the book: Gone With The Wind (which Ponyboy went nuts for) Two-bit had bought Ponyboy (and Chip) a new football and Dallas had got Ponyboy a saddle for when he took him to the rodeos.

"Thank you all so much for the gifts, they're wonderful." Pony smiled, Chip softly gave his master a lick under the chin. Soda and Darry smirked at each other.

"Well, there's still our present, Ponyboy." Darry smiled.

"What is it?" Pony asked. Soda handed Ponyboy a card slowly over the table. Ponyboy turned it over, his smile slowly fading away when he saw the penmanship of fancy cursive on the front. It was obviously his mother's hand writing.

"You don't have to open it now, Ponyboy." Darry softly spoke. Ponyboy went to say something, but the sound of a car engine ripping through the neighborhood. Everyone stood up to walk to the front yard since it sounded like the car had pulled up into the driveway. Everyone's jaw dropped seeing the Black 1962 Chevy impala convertible. With A Big. Ribbon. Tied to the hood of the car.

"Happy Birthday, Ponyboy!" Scott called from the driver's seat.

"S-Scott?! What's this?" Ponyboy smiled, running up to his boyfriend. Everyone went to check out the new car but Curly and Soda stayed behind to growl at the Soc that had topped both of them.

"Ow, Man. I bet even Socs don't have this beauty." Two-bit drooled.

Ponyboy gave a bold smile and hugged the blonde.

"Well, well, well!" Everyone turned to who was shouting and saw that it was one of Scott's friends. Scott remembered him well.

"Travis." Scott asked, "What are you doing here?"

Travis hopped out of his sting-ray convertible, following him were six other Socs. Tim and Dallas stepped forward with hatred in their eyes. "We don't appreciate you guys coming here to ruin a special day. Ya'll got some nerve or a death wish."

"Chill out, Shepard." Travis spat, "We just came here to pick up a friend, in and out, easy as pie."

Two-bit snickered while Ponyboy gave him a clueless glance. Scott growled. "I told you guys, you screwed with people I care about, I want nothing _absolutely nothing_ to do with you!"

Travis sneered, "You're going to give up your lifetime pals for a bunch of Greasers? You a Greaser now, Anderson?"

Scott turned to look at The gang, Darry and Soda, The Shepards than finally at Ponyboy and Chocolate Chip. Then he smirked, pulling out a little bottle of grease from Pony's pocket, greasing back his blonde hair, much like Soda's hairdo. He then turned to the gasping Socs.

"So what if I am?" He smirked.

"Actually, you're more like a border-line greaser, you're officially in because we hate you since you're dating Ponyboy but you've got guts so-"

"SHUT UP, TWO-BIT!" Everyone screamed.

Travis was livid. "Alright, GREASE. Let's play a little game then."

Travis smirked. That's when Ponyboy had a great idea come to his head, since Scott claimed himself a greaser, he would be official if he were in a drag race of some sort.

"How about we play chicken?!" Ponyboy pipped up. "Our car verses yours."

"What?!" Soda screamed.

"Deal, little pipsqueak!" Travis glared, "Thirty minutes down at the track. Be there!"

* * *

Steve would be driving, Scott would have shot-gun while Two-bit, and Dallas sat in the back making sure Ponyboy was safe. Johnny, Chip and Darry wanted to stay out of this.

"Ponyboy, I don't like this, get out now!" Soda practically begged. Ponyboy shook his head, "No, Soda. I'm fourteen years old and I want to race!"

"Darry! Do something!" Soda shouted. Darry bit his lip, the tug-of-war between part and brother was kicking in. He sure as hell didn't want Ponyboy in this race, but if Dallas and Steve were in the car, he was sure Ponyboy would be fine. Besides, there were to be no funny business, just a simple race. When Darry didn't respond quick enough for Soda's liking, Soda squeezed into the car.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Dallas screamed.

"I'm coming too!" Soda screamed.

"Alright!" Angela screamed, she was the flag girl. "No cheating, nor fighting! Ready-"

"You're going down, Grease-ball!" Travis sneered to Scott who glared back.

"Get set!"

"Bite my dink, Travis!"

"GO!"

Both cars sped off, each one howling and cheering; some taunts and insults were thrown but all that mattered was the adrenaline that was pumping and the wind in your face. Ponyboy let out a relieved sigh. Going fast in a car both excited and frightened him. It was such a rush he couldn't help but let out his inner greaser and cheered with Two-bit. Soda however was focusing on trying to get comfortable since the back was obviously not meant for four.

"Why are we all the way up here?" Curly asked Tim. "we should be in the car or down there at least!"

"Shut up." Tim growled, pulling out a heater.

Curly's eyes widened. "What the hell, Tim?"

"I'm gonna' shoot the tire." Tim smirked. "These Socs probably hot-wired, or did something fancy in thirty minutes to make their car go faster, it's only fair to fight fire with fire."

Curly had a bad feeling, but kept his mouth shut.

The Soc's red sting ray turned the corner and following behind was The Black impala. Two-bit pulled out what was hitting him in the side of his hip, it was Pony's empty Grease bottle. He took it and chucked it, hitting a Soc in the back of the head. Everyone laughed, but laughter turned into fear when Travis' sting ray back up a bit, bumping them in the front.

"Hey! Watch it!" Dallas screamed.

Soda gulped, watching Ponyboy's frightened face. He knew this was a bad idea. "Steve! Pull over, I'm taking Ponyboy out of this!"

"No, Soda!" Pony shouted, "I'm not a kid anymore!" Soda's mouth was agape as those words stung his heart.

The sting ray back up again, bumping the front once again. "Knock it off!" Steve shouted. The Socs just laughed, not listening. Tim Shepard had the bird's eye view as he clicked his gun. "Watch and learn, Curls." Curly gulped, watching in slow motion as the heater went off, its bullet twirled in the air aiming for the white tires on the sting ray, slowly releasing air.

The Sting ray jerked out of the way as everyone watched the Socs scream in terror of their tire popping. Soon they were neck and neck.

"It's gonna' be close!" Angela screamed, waving the checkerboard flag.

"You're dead Greaser!" Travis screamed, obviously not happy with the idea that someone had popped his tires. He jerked the car and started bashing into the impala. Ponyboy felt his hand travel to his pants pocket, pulling out the gold switchblade Tim and Curly had gotten him, he reached over two-bit, lugging the blade into the back left tire. Then, yanking the blade out of the tire as he watched it deflate. The Socs screamed as they flew off the track and everyone in the impala cheered, crossing the finish line.

"Damn, kid. Never thought you had it in you." Tim remarked once everyone was at The Curtis eating chocolate cake.

"Well, it's not going to happen again." Soda spat.

Ponyboy smirked, rolling his eyes as he allowed Chip to steal a lick of frosting off of his plate. After a while The Shepard's left, not before Tim shook Scott's hand. "Did good for a Soc." He smirked, "I plan on hearing all about your little soc-friend's weakness and secrets."

Scott nervously laughed, "Well, we'll see." Curly gave a soft glace at Ponyboy who smiled sweetly at him in return. Curly smiled back, before Angela left, she wrapped her arms around Pony's neck to snuggle and sneak a cheek kiss before giggling away.

"You comin' Dall?" Tim called. Dallas ruffled Pony's head before leaving to the rodeo with Tim. Two-bit and Steve left to a party that was to happen by the lake and Johnny and Ponyboy and Scott sat together on the couch watching a movie. After long, Johnny fell asleep on the other sofa and Soda called Pony on up to bed.

"Goodnight Ponyboy and happy birthday." Scott smiled. Ponyboy smiled softly, kissing his lips before kissing chip goodnight on his puppy pillow at the end of the couch.

Ponyboy waved goodbye, trailing his fingers in between the rails as he walked upstairs so the two could intertwine as he left.

Darry and Soda kissed him goodnight before Soda snuggled next to Ponyboy.

"Goodnight, Ponyboy. Happy birthday, baby." Soda whispered before Ponyboy drifted off into a peaceful slumber to where his parents were waiting for him to give him their birthday wishes.

* * *

**I know this wasn't a typical chapter like the ones I usually post for this story, but I think this was a pecial touch, especially since today is Ponyboy's birthday! Happy birthday Ponyboy. **

**Any reviews for this Greaser-girl? **

**-Kylelover101 **


	23. Chapter 22

_******Today's Story requests: **_

_******Dallysgirl9665 chapter 13 . **_

_Maybe Ponyboy wants to play football at school but his brothers won't let him?_

**Guest chapter 20 . **

_I love love love the whole gang banging pony can we please see more of them treating Ponyboy like a baby like Steve or Soda or Dallas or Darry? PLEASE?_

**Xxbeautifulsoulz chapter 20 . **

_I like this! It's so cute / anywhoz feel free to disregard this but how about Johnny and pony get hauled in (for something cheesy like popping fire works on privet property) then they decide to spend the night rather then face the rage they would get for calling someone to bail them out or they call Scott or curly! Yeah that's my idea_

**BagelsandBroadway chapter 21 . (Well, Maybe I could have Pony under suspicious, but Ponyboy's not a jerk that cheats, He'll probably think that by cheating in a relationship means like cheating in a game, I'll see what I can do -Kylelover101)**

_Ponyboy cheats on Scott? With Curly?_

**Moonwalking-Greaser chapter 21 . (Yes. I. Did :) -Kylelover101) **

_Oh man! I'm thinking you took inspiration from the photo of Tommy on Rob's shoulder, who was on Patrick's right? ;) Haha I love it! Okay, my first suggestion, what if a stranger comes to town, and picks on Ponyboy, and then the Greasers and Socs all team up to kick his butt? I love this story so much! :)_

**PinkAmy chapter 21 . **

_I loved the chapter. _  
_Suggestions- Hm, how about everybody starts warming up to Scott, in their own ways of course. _  
_Like Dally can take Scott to a bar to show his "affections._  
_I dont know, but something like that._  
_I really want to see the gang warming up to Scott_  
_Whale, until next update,_  
_STAY GOLD XD._

* * *

******I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does, although as of now, I do own Chip, Pony's Puppy (guard dog)**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Cursing and violence. **

* * *

**Chapter 22  
**

Soda yawned, loudly and long, smacking his lips a few times and itching his tummy he looked over expecting to see a sleeping angel next to him, only the bed was empty. Soda's eyebrows furred together in confusion, was Ponyboy already awake? Checking the time on the clock he could see it was seven-thirty.

"Maybe he's downstairs." Soda asked himself, grabbing slowly standing up. The auto-mail leg felt heavy sometimes in the morning, but once he got to walking around then he felt fine. He yawned once more walking down the steps slowly as to not disturb anyone sleeping in the living room. He unknowingly walked right past Ponyboy sleeping on top of Scott, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he headed to the kitchen.

He felt his stomach growl when he noticed chocolate cake in the freezer. Taking three small bites, eating slowly he let out a choke, running back to the living room to yank his baby brother off of Scott.

"GET OFF HIM!"

.

It was a hostile breakfast with Soda sending darts across the table at Scott. Darry had made omelettes and bacon, the whole gang was at the table and it was oddly quiet. Two-bit broke the silence.

"So uh, I had a weird dream last night that uh. . . some Soc was living with us." He let out a laugh. Scott rolled his eyes.

"I had a dream there wasn't a freeloading-chump in the living room." Steve remarked and he and Dallas high-five each other.

Soda growled, chomping on his bacon. Scott didn't bother looking up as he continued to eat. Darry had heard what had happened from Soda and he already had an earful of a warning from the man ("Look, I'm going to be nice about this and tell you straight-forward: You think about touching my kid-brother like that again and I just might use that money you gave me for your funeral"!) Of course they didn't believe him when he said that it was Ponyboy who seduced him. Their baby boy would NEVER do such a thing.

"Alright, Dallas what time do you work?" Darry asked.

"I work six to one tonight. Before that I gotta' meet up with Shepard." Dallas replied. "I work nine to three." Steve added. Darry nodded, "Well, I work nine to six," he eyed Ponyboy who just smiled at him. "Ponyboy, mind Sodapop."

Ponyboy nodded. After Steve and Darry left for work, Dallas left to find Tim Shepard. Two-bit and Johnny plopped on the couch, not caring if it were Scott's or not, and watched TV.

"Well, what are we gonna' do today?" Ponyboy asked,smiling at Scott.

"I dunno." Scott smirked.

"Ah-hem!" Soda cleared his throat. Pony and Scott looked over at Sodapop. "Well, I think Ponyboy can do up the dishes while Scott and I tackle the laundry. I don't think that's much of a problem, do you, _Scott?_"

Scott had never done chores before, granted he knew how to put clothes away and make his bed and he observed the maids clean when he was younger. But actually doing chores was a different ordeal. He watched Soda pin sheets on the clothes line and tried to copy but they were lop-sided and had too many pins on either side and non in the middle. Sodapop showed him the correct way to fold and pin the laundry and soon the last sheet was blowing in the wind.

"By the way," Soda softly started looking at his feet. He was told time after time by Darry to not walk around barefoot with the auto-mail leg but that went unheard of by the blonde Greaser. "I never got to properly thank you for the money, for my leg. Thank you."

Scott nodded, "Well, you're welcome."

Soda turned abruptly to Scott. "Don't think I'm warming up to you Soc, I never liked you, I'll NEVER like you and I hate the fact that you're dating my little brother!"

Scott frowned, he knew Soda wouldn't change.

"But. . . " Soda sighed, "I'd rather see Pony off with a nice Soc, than a rude Greaser, I guess." He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. Scott smiled when Soda walked away, keeping his back turned to the Soc. He glanced at the laundry swaying in the wind. It was actually fun doing chores, especially with Soda. He could tell the Greaser hated his guts, but Scott guess, he was given a silent approval.

* * *

It was around midnight when the call came. Darry and Soda were livid knowing Ponyboy wasn't home and the gang was out looking for him. Scott wanted to come, but he figured he should be home in case Ponyboy did come. Soda and Darry were frantically pacing the living room waiting while Scott had answered the phone call.

"Pony?" He whispered, as to not cause an uproar. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the station, Scott. Please don't be mad." Pony whimpered.

"Why are you there?" Scott asked. Scott soon got his answer when he sat Curly Shepard handcuffed waiting for Tim to pick him up. Just six hours ago Pony and Johnny were sent to pick up dinner, apparently Pony caught Curly slashing tires at the dealership, went to stop him and the trio got caught and had the cops called on them.

Ponyboy was a weeping mess, he had never had this happen to him and what's worse was the State would find out any second. Thankfully Scott managed to persuade a cop into talking to Ponyboy about what really happened. The cop granted Pony and Johnny the right to go home while Curly was left to glare at Scott's back.

Maybe it was time for Scott to have a little accident.

Finally safe in the warm of a brother hug from Soda, Scott (after much begging from Ponyboy) had said that the boys had gotten lost.

"You got lost on the way to the store?" Darry arched his eyebrow.

Pony nodded.

"You got lost. . . .On the way. . . .To the store. A store in which you've been going to for years."

Ponyboy sighed, "No. . . ."

Scott cringed that night hearing the whoops laid on Pony's backside.

* * *

The Scorpions were this new gang in town. They threaded the safety of Ponyboy Curtis, well, actually, they didn't know such a boy existed but when Soda saw the news, let's just say Ponyboy was on lock down.

"But I wanna' go to The Movies." Pony whined.

"No." Soda growled. "Tim Shepard himself told me how ruthless this gang was and I'll be damned if they hurt you!" Ponyboy grumbled and the subject was dropped. Still, when Soda and Darry left for the store it was Pony's only chance at seeing his beloved movie.

It was a quick run to the theaters where the little Greaser paid for his ticket. He loved watching movies alone, that way he could pretend he was actually in the film with the actors.

Apparently the hide-away for this gang was The Movies. A dark room with a large TV and no way were any cops or Ushers going to stop them.

"Alright, deal me in." One gang member spoke, a cigar hanging from his limp mouth as his skinny arm hung over a ripped out seat from the movie benches. He spoke to a larger man, but he was mainly all fat.

The fat man giggled, "Full House!" He laid his deck on the table. The skinny man groaned.

"Horus, what have I told you? You need the right cards for a full house, not to make one out of cards!" The skinny man cried.

"I know dat' Snakes." Horus replied. "I just like makin' a house, is all." He carried on with his house of cards. Snaked groaned, his hair slicked back as he turned his attention to the screen. "Ya' see that, Horus? See what the man on TV is doin'?"

Horus glanced up, drooling a bit. On the Black and White movie playing there showed a man robbing a bank.

"THAT's what we should be doing, not pretending we're in a gang, and playing card games!" Snakes screamed knocking the house of cards down. Horus felt tears come to his eyes and Snakes sighed, "Look buddy, I'm sorry. It's just, pretending to be in a gang that doesn't exist is gettin' to me, ya' hear my friend?" Snaked sighed, Horus nodded.

"We're just lousy chumps!" Horus cried. They never noticed Ponyboy walk past them, carrying his Popcorn and drink, and sitting down in his seat. They carried on for what felt like two minutes before Pony had enough of it.

"SSSSH!" They heard in the isles of the movie house, "Keep it down, I can't hear!"

Horus and Snakes looked at each other in surprise before noticing a small Auburn greaser-boy watching the silent film. Snakes and Horus nodded to each other before jumping towards the Greaser.

"Alirght, Grease. You're looking at-" Snakes started before they chimed together. "THE SCORPIONS!"

Ponyboy blinked.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Snakes smirked.

"Give us your money!" Horus growled. Ponyboy looked at his items then frowned, "I'm sorry, I already spent all the money I had on me."

Horus lifted his ski mask, "Snakes, he said he don't have money."

Snakes sighed, hopelessly. "Yes. Horus, I heard. Look kid, it's been a rough day, can you just. . . I dunno, run off scared?"

"I'll miss my movie then." Ponyboy's eyes twinkled.

"Aw, forget it!" Snakes growled, sitting next to the kid. Horus sighed sadly,sitting next to his friend as well. Ponyboy felt awful, these guys looked so desperate it wasn't funny.

"What's wrong?" Pony asked.

"Well, we were in a gang." Snakes sighed.

"But everyone left!" Horus cried. "They all said something about moving on in different paths and that we wern't kids anymore."

Ponyboy's eyes widened. "Wait. . . you're The Scorpions?" He asked.

"What was your first clue?" Snakes mumbled. Ponyboy remembered now, Soda had been so worried about Ponyboy running into what he imagines was a vicious biker-gang. Instead all the remained was two lonely members.

"We used to run this city, Kid." Snakes replied, smiling "Ah, those were the days. Girls wanted us, cops feared us, no one messed with us. We were happy kid. That was until our boss died. After that everyone drifted apart, some getting jobs, others leaving town forever. It's just Horus and myself."

Ponyboy frowned, "I'm so sorry."

"They were our family." Horus cried. "Snakes and I tried to get everyone back together, but we just landed ourselves in jail."

"Figured the rep would be enough to scare everyone, but they just looked confused, or said they were more scared of Greasers." Snakes spoke. "We were in jail for twenty-years, I didn't think things would get this bad."

Ponyboy frowned, handing them his popcorn bowl. Snakes smiled, "Thanks kid." Ponyboy smiled, "So, who all did you guys tell?"

"Well, we ran into one kid after we got off the bus. I apologized but he ran off screaming one he saw my jacket." Snakes replied, showing Ponyboy the Scorpion symbol on the chest of his jacket. Ponyboy nodded, smiling once he realized that must have been Soda they ran into. He must have went down to the employment office by the bus station to look for a job and over-reacted.

"Well, I think this is a good thing for you two." Ponyboy replied.

"How do you say that?" Horus asked.

"Well, look on the screen." Ponyboy pointed as Snakes and Horus looked up. "See the good guy catching the bad guys? See how appreciated he is? See how much people love him now? Maybe your time being criminals is up. Maybe this is your chance to be good guys."

Snakes smiled. "Kid, you're smarter than you look."

Ponyboy blushed, smiling. "I don't know about that. But It was nice meeting you guys." Ponyboy walked out of the movies house with Horus and Snakes.

He shook their hands as the two walked down to the bus station to look for jobs.

"Keep in touch!" Ponyboy called out, waving goodbye.

"Ponyboy!" Ponyboy glanced over seeing Soda rush to him, "Ponyboy, where have you been? I've been so worried!"

Ponyboy giggled, hugging the surprised Sodapop. "It's okay, Soda. There's less danger in the world than you think."

Soda just shook his head. "Let's go home."

Ponyboy agreed to that.

* * *

_"Can I play?" Five-year-old Ponyboy smiled at his big brother, Darry. Soda shook his head and Darry sighed, "When you're older Ponyboy. Let's go!" Ponyboy sniffed seeing his big brothers run off with friends, leaving him in the yard alone. He stomped around the house, catching Darrel Curtis' eye. _

_"Hey, little-man. What's up?" Darrel smiled. _

_"Not Little!" Pony cried, his green-grey eyes bursting into tears. Darrel frowned, picking up his baby, kissing his temple. _

_"Oh, Pony. What's wrong?" Ponyboy's bottom lip quivered as he snuggled his head in the nook of Darrel's neck, he liked it when Daddy held him. He always felt safe. _

_"They won't let me play football with them." Ponyboy cried. Darrel smiled sadly, "Well, Ponyboy. You're not old enough to play that yet." He looked back at the shed. "But, you are old enough to help me with something special."_

_Ponyboy stopped crying and sniffed, "Really?" He asked. He never got to do anything with his Daddy. Usually Daddy worked with Darry or with Soda on cars. Was he going to work with him on the car? Ponyboy excitement was through the roof when Darry brought him into the shed and flipped open the hood to their Buick. Ponyboy was amazed at what the inside of a car looked like._

_"Hand be the wrench little-man." Darrel smiled. _

_Ponyboy looked next to him wondering what his father was talking about. Darrel smiled, taking Pony's little hand and hovering it over the wrench. Ponyboy picked it up and Darrel held Pony by the hips, lifting him up and over to work on the car with him. Ponyboy learned a lot about cars that day and just before they were finished, Ponyboy found himself yawning. _

_Darrel smiled, "I think it's time for a nap." He whispered, kissing Pony's cheek. _

_"Not' twi'red." Pony mumbled, yawning and rubbing his eye._

_"Let's find Mama. See if she'll agree to that statement." Darrel chuckled, carrying a sleepy Ponyboy in his arms to find his wife._

* * *

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS CONTROL THE STORY!**

**Reviews and suggestions please :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	24. Chapter 23

_******Today's Story requests: **_

_******panda chapter 23 . Jul 29**_

Why did you make soda loose a leg u could have made him insane in some ways like fire works could have made I'm freak because it remindes him of war but no go with the missing leg. Anyway suggestion pony lips off to dally and dally gets mad and spanks him

**awolnation319 chapter 23 . Jul 28**

This is so good. Ummm I would like to see a little more over protective Tim and Angela Shepard

**PinkAmy chapter 23 . Jul 28**

Hmm I liked this chapter. It was pretty funny.  
Suggestions- Ponyboy starts talking about baby names with everybody and the gang (except Scott) starts worring.  
Please Update Soon. I love reading this story.  
Whale, until next update,  
STAY GOLD XD.

******To: justliving11, I hope you love the surprise I have in store for you in this chapter, I only wish that you'll love it and hopefully let me continue. **

******-Kylelover101**

* * *

******I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does, although as of now, I do own Chip, Pony's Puppy (guard dog) and **

**Warnings for this chapter:**

* * *

**Chapter 23  
**

It was a rare day of fun for Ponyboy, today Dallas had a show to do and Pony's brothers allowed Ponyboy to tag along with Dallas to see the horses. As much as Sodapop wanted to go, his leg was acting up so he was bed-ridden, and Scott went to look for a job.

Ponyboy giggled as a large Arabian horse sniffed his hair on his head. Dallas snapped his fingers, "Kid, stay focused. Alright?" Dallas smiled, Ponyboy nodded.

"Alright, I'm in charge of switching off the horses, meaning when the rider is done, I bring the horse back and bring a new one." Dallas explained. "You can pet any of the horses you want-" Ponyboy went to reach for the Arabian horse but Dallas held his arm, grabbing his attention.

"But you stay away from the last horse." He nodded to the last stall where inside was probably the most beautiful black Stallion Ponyboy had ever seen.

"Why?" Pony asked.

"Because it nearly bit Buck's hand off and he's a grown man, imagine what he'd do to you." Dallas said. "Now, stay put."

Ponyboy nodded, going back to the brown horse. Dallas left with a white horse and Ponyboy smirked, his curiosity getting the best of him as he tip-toed to the last stall. He just wanted a good look, nothing more. Ponyboy stood on his toes just to look over the stable at the large horse sleeping. The horse was the size of a car almost, Ponyboy gulped. Ponyboy licked his lips when he saw the horse wake up and Pony was greeted with the deep-sea blue eyes. Ponyboy waved hello, as if the horse would respond and the horse stood up, slowly walking to Ponyboy.

"You're just shy, aren't you?" A nervous Ponyboy asked. He lightly laughed, petting the mane. The horse gazed at the fresh bag of apples laying in the corner and Ponyboy smiled.

"Do you want one?" He asked, hopping off of the step, not noticing that he accidentally unhooked the horse's stall door.

Ponyboy fished for a ripe apple, never noticing the horse trotting over to him. When Ponyboy turned around he screamed in shock and the horse was startled as the Stallion jumped on it's hind legs, kicking it's front two in attempt to crush the Greaser. Ponyboy covered his head in fear but was surprised when nothing crashed down on him. In sted he witnessed Dallas and Buck hauling the horse back into the stable. Ponyboy was stricken with fear when Dallas huffed, glaring at him.

Ponyboy whimpered when Dallas came closer.

"What did I just say?" He barked.

Ponyboy's bottom lip quivered, he hadn't seen Dallas this mad since a cop threatened to haul him in just for walking in the street.

"To. . .to not go. . .neer the horse." Ponyboy whimpered.

"Why did you not listen to me, Ponyboy?! One second, that's all it would have taken, If I wasn't here, you'd be a pancake, stupid!" Dallas screamed. He glared at Buck and Buck walked away with another horse, ready for another rider.

Ponyboy felt embarrassed, he was being scolded by Dallas Winston in public, granted they were the only ones in the stable, but Dallas wasn't his brother! He shouldn't tell him what to do.

"You. . .you're not the boss of me!" Ponyboy argued, "you don't have to tell me what to do!"

Dallas laughed, Ponyboy didn't like the sound of it. "Is that so?" Dallas nodded and before Ponyboy could protest, Dallas had him in a hold and started swatting at his rump. Ponyboy cried out in pain when Dallas reached for a whip the cowboys normally used on roping the horses and began to whack Ponyboy on the behind with it. After ten smacks, Ponyboy was a sobbing mess and Dallas stood him straight, pain stabbing him in his cold-heart seeing Ponyboy cry.

"Ponyboy, do you know how badly injured you could have been if that horse had stepped on you?" Dallas asked. Ponyboy shook his head, "One step to your head and you would've been dead, Pony."

Ponyboy let a fresh trace of tears escape his eyes and Dallas allowed Ponyboy to wrap him in a hug as he returned one to the boy.

"Ponyboy, I didn't like doing that, but believe me, don't believe me, when that horse was right above you, I got scared." Dallas admitted. Ponyboy stopped sobbing for a moment to listen. "Kid, I hate seeing you and Johnny in pain. Let's leave it at that." Ponyboy nodded and let got of Dallas.

"Com'on, let's catch the end of the show, eh?" Dallas smiled sweetly. Ponyboy nodded, smiling back and the two left the stables, only the horses knew the secret, gentle side of Dallas Winston.

* * *

"Alright, a job, a job." Sodapop mumbled reading the list of HELP WANTED signs at the bus station. It was a small station, right next to the train station. The buses were used for tourists going to Oklahoma City or to other signs in Tulsa. The station had an up-to-date list of ads seeking help. Being a Vietnam soldier wasn't helpful for Soda, people gave him strange looks when he limped or walked funny. Girls still giggled at him, but when they got a look at his leg, they were instantly turned off.

Soda sighed, reading the signs for burger joints, gas stations and small businesses when someone bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" A female voice apologized, helping Soda off of the ground. Soda groaned, rubbing his hip before getting a good look at the people who knocked him to the ground.

He gasped and his eyes lit up like a tiger. Bright blue-hazel eyes were the first things he saw, following that upon her porcelain smooth face was a pair of red kissable-lips, a tiny nose and perfect eyebrows. Her hair was tied up in a pony-tail, but still her hair draped in ringlets of brown and blonde highlights that fell like a waterfall to her thighs. She wore a tight black mini-skirt and a blue polo shirt with a name tag Soda caught a glimpse of.

"Oh, I'm okay. . . Chloe?"

Beautiful has a new name: Chloe. Soda smiled big and the girl blushed, smiling back. "Have I seen you before?" She asked.

"Um, I used to work at the DX." Soda offered as helpful information. Chloe thought for a moment before smiling. "That's right, you're Sodapop, aren't you?"

"Yes Ma'am." Soda smiled, "Sodapop Curtis."

"Do you still work there?" She asked. "I haven't seen you there in a long time. I'm Chloe, if you haven't guessed that." They laughed and Soda shook his head. "No, I was promised my job would be kept until I came back, but I was laid off." He trailed off and Chloe looked down at his legs, noticing one pant was fuller than the other, glancing at his ankle, she noticed auto-mail and instantly knew he had no leg.

Vietnam was the only answer. She nodded.

"I see. Well, do you need a job?" She offered, taking his hand. Sodapop smiled, blushing, "If it's not too much trouble."

"I think I know what will help you. Come with me." She smiled, leading Soda into a room blocked off by a door that said: EMPLOYEES ONLY. Soda followed Chloe as fast as he could, all the while enjoying the smell of peaches as her hair blew in his face from jogging.

"Daddy!" She called, knocking on a wooden door. She opened the door and Soda was met by the Bus manager. He was a large man with a curly-mustash and a cap on his head. He looked up at Soda in surprise.

"Daddy, This is Sodapop Curtis. He needs a job, Daddy." The girl slurred, bashing her eyelashes. The manager sighed at his daughter.

"Chloe, you can't just bring people in here and beg for a job for them." He answered. Soda bit his lip, "I'm sorry sir, I don't mean to beg, but I've lost my parents a while back and had to drop out of school to help support them." The manager gave a strange look at Soda. "A while back I came home from Vietnam, there I lost my leg in an ambush trying to save my pals. I may not have a leg, but I'll work just as hard as anyone else, I promise, sir."

The man itched at his chin, looking at his daughter and Sodapop.

". . . .can you drive a bus?" The manager asked.

Soda nodded, "I drove infantry buses."

"Well, these buses aren't dinky ones, kid. They're huge monsters." Sodapop nodded, "I understand sir. I can do it."

The manager smiled, waving Sodapop goodbye, Soda didn't know if that was good or not, but Chloe squealed with delight. "Daddy, you won't be sorry!" She smiled, hauling Sodapop away in surprise. Sodapop smiled sweetly following Chloe. This girl just got him a job. And she smelled good.

"Alright, Sodapop. Can you drive stick?" She smiled, presenting the large grey and blue Greyhound bus that sat next to other buses, all equally the same. Sodapop's mouth agape open and he nodded. Chloe cheered with joy before handing him the keys and following him inside the bus. It wasn't a classic car, but it sure had horsepower.

Sodapop smiled when he started driving the bus. He was to drive around the block to show Chloe what he could do with the bus. Finally, he had a job. And hopefully a future girlfriend.

"I have a job!" Sodapop announced at the table. It was greeted by cheers and claps from everyone else. "Where at?" Darry asked.

"It's down at the bus station, I'm'a drivin' to Oakie-city ever'day!" Soda laughed. Ponyboy smiled, finally it seemed Sodapop had accomplished something after coming home. Soda hadn't been this happy in a while and although he was happy about the job, he was happier he met Chloe.

* * *

Angel sobbed into her pillow for the billionth time flipping pages of the year book, every page with Ponyboy had a heart around his face with red marker. She sobbed seeing his picture on the track team. There was a knock on the door and she stopped crying to harshly scream, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Tim walked in anyway, dodging pillows and four knives. "Angel-"

"Don't call me that!" She cried, "Only he can!" She sobbed louder and Tim sighed, petting her on the head.

"Angela, you gotta' let Curtis go. He's with someone already." Tim sighed, "And I need you to pump up my guys tonight for the race. I already sent Curly to fetch Curtis' car see to if I can borrow his sweet ride." Tim smirked at the thought of the Black Beauty Ponyboy Curtis had. It was a tuff car alright. Angela sobbed loudly and shoved her year book on the floor.

"I hate him!" She sobbed, "But I love him. Stupid **Aubery Shannon*** I told her to lure him in so I could be with him more!" Tim sighed, "Just get ready Angela. And forget about Curtis, he's taken" He left the room, leaving Angela to her tears.

Angela huffed, narrowing her eyes. She'd have to deal with Scott herself then.

* * *

"Although I do like Sterling." Ponyboy spoke to no one as he passed Sodapop, who was watching TV. Soda's eyes widened.

"Sterling? Who's that? Is that another boy I need to chase off?" Soda demanded to know.

"Huh?" Ponyboy asked, "Oh, no, they're baby names." Soda felt faint. Why in the hell would Ponyboy need to know baby names? At fourteen when he himself is just a baby?! Soda stood up quickly and rushed to a confused Ponyboy.

"What's her name Ponyboy?!" Soda growled. "Is she's pinnin' a kid on you that's not yours so help me!" Soda was furious. Who was the whore that dared to pin her child on Ponyboy. Ponyboy WAS NOT ready to be a father, not at all!

"Who?" Ponyboy asked. "Her name is Samantha."

"Where do you know her from?" Soda growled, his face a deep red. "I know her from school, she's about to have a baby. I saw her at the drive in a few days ago and she wanted to know my opinion on names." Ponyboy replied.

Soda felt a weight lifted from his shoulders.

"Oh. . . so it's not yours." Soda sighed with relief. Ponyboy laughed seeing Soda had mistaken him again. "Oh, no, Soda. I don't think. . . .I'll be a good dad."With that Ponyboy frowned, gazing at the ground. He missed his father so much.

Soda gave a soft frown as he held Ponyboy.

"I miss Dad." Ponyboy sniffed.

Soda nodded, kissing the top of Pony's head. "I know, kiddo. I do too." Ponyboy looked up at Soda. "So. . .is Sterling a good name?" He asked.

Soda laughed, "It's a nice name. But you won't use it for a while." He laughed, but on the inside, a little-demon Soda was still plotting to get rid of Scott so he and Darry could resume the roll of Ponyboy not dating till he was thirty.

* * *

***Remember Aubery Shannon? Check out Chapter 1 for more details**

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS CONTROL THE STORY!**

**Reviews and suggestions please :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	25. Chapter 24

_******Today's Story requests: **_

_******panda chapter 24 . **_

_Yeah you updated :) OK so here's another suggesten Steve is watching pony because everyone else is doing something exsept Steve and pony and Scott get in a fight about something and pony comes home crying and Steve comforts him_

_**BagelsandBroadway chapter 6 . (Hmm, I don't know about two weeks, I'll see what I can do, -Kylelover101) **_

_Ponyboy gets sent to the reformatory for two weeks._

_**TheWorldWillKnow chapter 4 . **_

_Have Ponyboy get really sick, (like anemia or something) and he has to spend the night in the hospital and like the whole gang stays with him. Just do something like really fluffy._

_**Goldenthorns chapter 24 . **_

_Oh meh gersh this chapter was cute! What if Pony got (in Soda's eyes) kidnapped?_

_******MakorraGal312 chapter 24 . (Hurt poor Johnny? Oh no. . . uh. . . .THINK, THINK, THINK! I'll see what I can do, -Kylelover101) **_

_These stories are awesome!_

_Suggestion: Scott ends up hurting Johnny (verbally) and Ponyboy sees everything and tells him to stop bothering him and leave, much to his brothers' amusement._

* * *

******I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does, although as of now, I do own Chip, Pony's Puppy (guard dog) Scott and Violet however. **

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Some language, regression, slight-spanking and humiliation. **

* * *

**Chapter 24  
**

"Any luck finding a job?" Ponyboy asked, laying on his stomach in the living room next to Scott. The two laid side-by-side, Ponyboy reading a book and Scott flipped through the channels on the TV.

"No," Scott sighed, "I did get a call back from Sears though."

Ponyboy smiled sweetly, "You'll find a job, Scott. Don't worry."

"No Pony, that's where you're wrong." Scott sighed, Ponyboy frowned. "All my life, I didn't have to work for anything I got. This is new and sort of freaking me out a little bit. I've never done work, chores or any real manual labor in my life."

_"Oh, poor Scott!_" A sarcastic moan came from Dallas as he walked past the two love-birds, heading for the kitchen.

Scott rolled his eyes, "I'm a little nervous about getting a job. I mean, what if I screw up?"

Ponyboy smiled, kissing his cheek. "You won't. Just try your best. You'll be working in no time." Scott smirked, shaking his head.

"I mean, I don't like the lifestyle you Greasers have: _working till you die_." He muttered, changing the channel on the TV for the thousandth time. Ponyboy frowned, his eyebrows knitting close together in confusion and slight anger.

"What do you mean by, '_Us Greasers_'?" He asked, sitting up some.

Scott glanced over at Ponyboy. "And what's with the slogan of: _Working will you die?_ What's that about?" Ponyboy demanded to know. What Scott said made Ponyboy think of Darry. Darry who worked too hard in his twenty years of living.

Scott cocked an eyebrow "Well, it's true." He said. How did Ponyboy not see that?

Ponyboy exhaled a breath through his nose, he clearly wasn't happy. Johnny, an innocent bystander, turned his head out from the kitchen, smirking at the show he was watching.

"Well, I don't appreciate what you just said, Scott." Ponyboy growled. "The way you said it makes me sound like I'm not going anywhere in life."

Scott frowned, "Poor people usually don't, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy felt hot tears form in his eyes and he chucked his book at the blonde's head. "OW! What was that for?" Scott cried, tenderly nursing the bruise on the back of his head. Ponyboy huffed, stomping away, out the front door, just in time for Darry and Soda to climb out of the truck holding groceries to see the sight of Ponyboy stomping away from Scott, who tried to follow him.

Darry and Soda shared a happy glance, hoping Ponyboy was in the process of leaving Scott.

"Ponyboy, Pony wait!" Scott called, racing to catch up with Ponyboy.

"Leave me alone!" Ponyboy cried, running away from the blonde to the only place where he knew he'd find some comfort. The DX.

Steve was counting the last bit of profit out of the cash register when Ponyboy burst through the doors, surprising Steve.

"Ponyboy?" He questioned, opening his arms up slightly as the younger Greaser slammed into him, bawling and clutching on to him for dear life.

"Ponyboy, what's wrong?" Steve asked. "What happened, baby?"

Ponyboy sobbed, "Scott was scared about getting a job and said that Greasers work till we die, and-and, we don't get any-any-any where. . . in life." He sobbed loudly at the end, tears falling, creasing his cheeks. Steve frowned, stroking the auburn's hair.

"No, no, Ponyboy. That's not true at all." Steve tried to explain. Ponyboy sniffed, "Then why's Darry not at college? Why's Dally still on the streets? Why are you still here?" Steve bit his lip.

"I'm going to work till I die. I don't want that." Ponyboy cried into Steve's chest.

Steve pulled Ponyboy away, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Ponyboy, listen to me. What Scott said to you was just him thinking that he wasn't going to do anything in life. Look, all that kid knows is nothing about work and it scares him to know he's gotta' get a job. But you Ponyboy. " Steve spoke.

"You, Ponyboy. You're going places. You're such a terrific writer, you have a wonderful imagination." Steve smiled, whipping away Pony's tears. "And there's a difference between working and a career. Working is doing the same thing over again, a career is perusing your dreams. You're going to have that, Ponyboy. Because you're smart."

Ponyboy gave a small, tender smile.

"Now, as for Dallas. Well, he hates school. Darry might do college after you turn eighteen."

"With my luck he'll enroll with me." Ponyboy rolled his eyes. Steve laughed at that. "Look Ponyboy. I know Scott may have said some things that hurt you, but maybe if you show him that he can work and still go for his dreams, then maybe he'll feel better about working."

Ponyboy nodded, he sat on the stool waiting for Steve to close up the DX and the two of them walked home. Scott was on the porch, ignoring Darry, Soda and Johnny all drinking "Celebration Cokes"inside, thinking that Ponyboy had dumped Scott. He stood up seeing Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy, look about earlier. I'm sorry about what I said." Scott apologized. "It's just, I'ms cared, I've never done this before and-"

Ponyboy giggled, "Scott, I think you'll do just fine." Scott smiled, leaning in to kiss Ponyboy but Steve pushed him away.

"I'm still here, buck-o." He growled. Walking inside Soda groaned.

"I thought you left this Chump, Ponyboy." He asked. With that, Scott smirked, holding the auburn's hand.

"Oh, no, Sodapop. What's a relationship without arguments?"

Soda growled, squeezing his Pepsi bottle so hard that it shattered.

"I plan on being with Ponyboy for a long, long. . . .Long. . . Long-long-long. . . " Scott took a deep breath, watching Soda turn red with anger.

"Long. . . long. . . LONG. . ._ lo-o-o-o-ong._ Time." He smirked. "_Might even put a ring on it_."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Soda screamed, dogging for the blonde, but Ponyboy stood in front of the two, trying to hold each other back.

* * *

Grocery shopping was always fun with Soda. He let Ponyboy ride in the back of the carts sometimes. Grocery shopping with Darry, that's a different thing.

Ponyboy yawned, stretching his arms and legs as he hopped out of the front seat of the truck. He started walking towards the store but was called back to Darry. Ponyboy was confused as Darry was standing neer the truck still. He approached him.

"What's wrong?" Ponyboy asked.

"Ponyboy we're in a parking lot!" Darry sternly spoke. Ponyboy looked around, "Had no idea." He rolled his eyes, Darry sent a threatening glare and Ponyboy held back his tongue form more comments.

"In a parking lot, you hold my hand."

Ponyboy's eyes widened. "What?!"

Darry held out his hand and Ponyboy turned, crossing his arms. "Not cool, Darry!" No way was he holding Darry's hand! He was Fourteen, not four.

"Ponyboy, either hold my hand now or I'll spank you right in front of God and everyone." Darry coolly replied. Ponyboy groaned.

"No!"

"Ponyboy-"

"I said not!"

Darry wrung his arm around Pony's thin waist, pulling him in and swatting his rump five times. Thankfully no one saw. Ponyboy sniffed, whipping away any tears.

"Now, will you hold my hand?" It wasn't a question and Ponyboy held the larger man's hand. Ponyboy was still amazed at how big Darry's hands were. Darry could cup Pony's whole hand with no problem. Ponyboy blushed and yanked his hand away as soon as they came to the carts, hoping no one saw.

Darry just chuckled, shaking his head. "Stay by me." He reminded Ponyboy.

"Yeah, yeah." Pony mumbled.

"And I better not have any problems when we leave the store. Cause you're holding my hand again."

Ponyboy groaned.

* * *

News of Curly Shepard going to the reformatory brought great joy to the Curtis household as Soda, Dallas, Scott and Steve linked arms in joy, doing a jig dance.

"He's gone!" Steve cheered.

"No more dealing with that asshole!" Scott proudly smiled.

"Now all we gotta' do is get rid of you," Soda smirked, "HEY!" Scott glared.

Two-bit looked over from cartoons in surprise seeing Ponyboy packing a lunch. "Where are you going?" He asked. Ponyboy looked up.

"The Reformatory." Ponyboy replied.

"What?!" Soda screamed. "What for? You have no business being there."

Ponyboy frowned, "I just want to say goodbye to Curly before he leaves. I mean, he's being sent away for a year."

Scott folded his arms. "Well, I don't trust him. If you're dead set on going, then I'm going too."

"And I don't trust him," Dallas nudged Scott, "So I'm going too."

"Why don't you all go?" Ponyboy smiled. "It might be fun." Everyone looked at each other and soon they were piled up in Ponyboy's car with Steve driving. Two-bit, Johnny, Scott and Steve didn't say much when they saw Curly Shepard in cuffs standing outside the buss. He wore an orange jumper with a number on it.

"Well, well. I wasn't expecting anyone. Much less an army." He snickered. Curly had just gotten done talking to Tim and Angela and Ponyboy Curtis surprised him by bringing the whole clan, minus Darry.

"Curly, you're going to be away for a whole year," Ponyboy frowned. "You have friends that will miss you, I'm sure."

Curly smiled sweetly at Ponyboy. Good, kind-heart Ponyboy. Curly glanced at Scott who kept his eye on Ponyboy, Soda did too.

"Don't I get a goodbye?" Curly glared at the two blondes.

"Sayonara." Scott mumbled.

"Don't come back." Soda pouted.

"You guys." Ponyboy whined, he turned to see Curly chuckle. "Never mind them Ponyboy. . . .Do I get a goodbye?" Curly slurred.

"Oh! That's right!" Ponyboy handed Curly the sack lunch he made. "Inside there's chocolate cake, some sandwiches for the road and I put a Pepsi in there too."

"You'd think he'd be sending Curly off to summer camp!" Two-bit whispered to Johnny.

"uh. . . Two-bit. Ponyboy thinks the Reformatory is summer camp. Darry and Soda lied to him after Ponyboy asked what it was."

Two-bit glanced over at the fuming Sodapop.

"Yeah, I could see that," He whispered back.

"Well, bye Curly." Ponyboy frowned, waving as a guard told all juveniles to say goodbye to their families and get on the bus.

"Baby Curtis." Curly practically begged. "I'm sorry but. . . Could I just, have one?" He asked. "Please?"

"One what, Curly?" Pony innocently asked. Scott and Soda gasped.

Curl leaned in closely to Ponyboy and Soda and Scott darted to the curly haired greaser, Scott kicked him in the stomach and Soda punched him in the jaw.

_"Tránh xa từ bé của tôi em-trai!_"***** Soda's scream was the last thing Curly heard while scrambling on the bus.

* * *

Soda woke to the painful moans of Ponyboy Curtis. He quickly turned on a light and saw in fear Ponyboy's back covered in sweat as his shirt stuck to him. Ponyboy whimpered into his pillow as Soda tried to gently shake him awake.

"Ponyboy, wake up!" Soda softly spoke. Ponyboy cried in pain and this stung the blonde's heart. "Baby, what's wrong?" Soda tried to help Ponyboy sit up, but it was too much for the little greaser and he gagged as his dinner left his system.

"Oh baby." Soda shushed the boy as he gently tried to take Ponyboy's soaking wet shirt off of him. Ponyboy dry-heaved and whimpered as he hunched over the bed, Soda made a mental note to wash the sheets.

"Ponyboy, wait right here." Soda firmly spoke, leaving the room to get Darry.

"Darry!" Soda called, waking up the large man as he tried to sleep in his bed. "Soda? What's wrong?" Darry mumbled.

"It's Ponyboy, he's throwing up sick, Darry." Soda replied, leaving the room and racing downstairs to find some medicine. For it being the middle of the night, when it came to Pony's health, Soda was wide awake. While Darry comforted the boy, trying to coax him into putting on another shirt, Soda came back with some cherry medicine, a spoon and the thermometer. Ponyboy didn't put up a fight, he was so weak, and allowed Darry to spoon feed him the medicine.

"Kiddo, you're burning up, let me take your temperature." Darry spoke, Ponyboy slowly opened his mouth and when the stick touched his tongue, he closed his mouth. They waited in silence for a minute until the thermometer beeped. Darry's eyes widened.

"Soda, start the car, we're going to the hospital." Darry spoke, picking up the soaked sheets and ruined blankets Ponyboy threw up on and tossed them in the washer while Soda helped a whimpering Ponyboy to his feet.

Steve woke up to all the commotion. "What's going on?" He asked Sodapop, who was slowly helping Ponyboy down the steps.

"Ponyboy threw up, he's at a fever of a hundred and three, help me Steve." After Steve and Soda helped Ponyboy on weak legs down the steps, Scott had woken up.

"What's happening?" He asked. "Pony?"

Ponyboy shivered, his face was pale. "C-cold." He shuttered. Scott took off his hoodie and placed it on Ponyboy, it was rather large for Ponyboy and it draped on him. Darry wrote a note and stuck it on the fridge saying they were going to be at the hospital and he'd call back soon. Ponyboy curled up in the back against Sodapop and Steve while Scott was in front with Darry as they drove to the emergency room.

"Okay, Ponyboy. Nice and slow." Darry coaxed.

Ponyboy Curtis was admitted shortly after and left Darry, Scott, Steve and Soda waiting in the waiting room.

"This is stupid, where's Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

"Soda, it's two in the morning, be quiet." Darry mumbled, "They took him to check on him." Sodapop huffed, the last time Ponyboy was in the hospital, Pony had to have his appendix removed. He hated it when Ponyboy was in the hospital. Hospitals scared Ponyboy and he didn't want his baby scared. Thankfully less than an hour later, Pony's doctor came out.

"Well, Mr. Curtis I'll have to admit, Ponyboy's pretty lucky he came in here at the time he did. He had a temperature of one-hundred-and-four."

Soda's eyes widened. It went up?!

"Can't you die from that?" Steve asked.

The doctor nodded, "We placed Ponyboy in a tub of cold water. He's showing a temperature drop as we speak. As of now, he's not keeping fluids down so we'd like to keep him for a day or two."

Darry nodded, "When can we see him?" Soda asked.

"Not right now, but I can take you outside his room. We'll have to get him dressed." The four men followed the doctor and five minutes later they were allowed to see Ponyboy. Ponyboy was in such a painful condition. His head felt heavy, his stomach hurt and he was hot, but if you took the blankets off of him, then he was freezing.

Ponyboy whimpered in his sleep. Soda grabbed his hand.

"It's okay, baby."

Ponyboy took a deep breath, falling back into a dreamless sleep.

"It'll be okay."

THIS was the reason why Soda was the person he is today. Because of THIS reason. Only time would tell if Ponyboy would be okay or not.

* * *

**Translation: *Tránh xa từ bé của tôi em-trai = "Stay Away From My Kid-Brother!" **

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS CONTROL THE STORY!**

**Reviews and suggestions please :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	26. Chapter 25

_******Today's Story requests: **_

_**Goldenthorns chapter 24 . (Sorry I missed this last chapter, I swore I wrote something down for your idea. Oh, well, It'll be in this chapter. I apologize once more. -Kylelover101) **_

_Oh meh gersh this chapter was cute! What if Pony got (in Soda's eyes) kidnapped?_

_******panda chapter 24 . (I think I can tie that in with something at the end, lemmie work my Magic. -Kylelover101) **_

_Thanks for putting my idea in your story loved the chapter and love the story as well keep up the good work... Suggestion pony comes home from school or the park the lot your choice and he's upset because Scott cheated on him with another boy and the gang had enough of pony and Scott dating and sides to put an end to there relationship once and for all update soon please_

_******Jayla728 chapter 25 .**_

_I love how you did the Vietnamese translation of your title! You should do one where Pony tries to visit Curly at the reformatory bevause he STILL thinks it's Summer Camp. :p_

**Silvermoon10123 ****chapter 25 .** **(NO ONE HURTS JOHNNYCAKES! NO ONE! . . . . .sorry, got a little. . . yeah. But I'll see what I can do as far as Scott hurting Johnny, I'd rather it not be on purpose. I'll try my best. -Kylelover101) **

_What if Scott was drunk and hit Pony and Johnny stood up to him._

* * *

_A/U:_ **I'm getting the feeling a lot of you don't like Scott. I mean, he's not that bad of a guy, he paid for Soda's leg and bought Pony a car. . . . . *Sighs* If it's what you readers want, then I guess I have no choice but to deliver. I'm sad to say, but this might be the last chapter Scott Anderson is in. However, this might be good for future chapters. Let's see how you all take it and if I get enough reviews, I'll bring him back. **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

******I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does, although as of now, I do own Chip, Pony's Puppy (guard dog) Scott and Violet however. **

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Language, minor-violence, some homophobia and old-lady-kidnappers. **

* * *

**Chapter 25  
**

"Sweetie, please put the cart away." Soda smiled, handing Ponyboy the shopping cart while he put groceries away in the bed of the truck.

"Okay, Soda." Ponyboy chirped, sliding away on the shopping cart to the nearest cart holder. Soda smiled and continued to put away groceries.

Ponyboy shoved the metal cart away and as he went walking back to Soda, he heard the sound of someone struggling. He looked over at an old, Cadillac. An elderly woman was struggling to put away her groceries. Feeling bad, Ponyboy raced over to her.

"Here, let me help you, ma'am." He smiled, taking the large bag from her and putting it in her trunk.

"Oh, what a nice young man." her voice sounded frail and her snow-white hair was as fluffy as cotton candy. Her shawl draped around her long dress and Ponyboy continued to put groceries in her car.

"Such a dear you are, helping an old lady like me." She smiled. Ponyboy laughed, "It's nothing ma'am. I'm just glad to help." Accidentally Ponyboy tipped one of the bags over and a pile of oranges fell out all over the trunk. "Oops. Let's me get those." He hauled himself into the trunk so his legs were dangling outwards.

Sodapop shut the door to the bed of the truck and frantically looked around.

"Pony!?" He called. His little brother was no where to be seen. He trotted down the isle of the parking lot and gasped at the sight of his little brother in the trunk of a Cadillac, showing signs of struggling as his legs were shaking up and down. He was being kidnapped! Absolute rage filled Soda from the tip of his head to his toes and he charged down the isle, riding on a shopping cart.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY PONY!" He screamed.

Ponyboy lifted his head, hopping out of the trunk. "Soda?" He questioned as soda road further down the isle in the cart, stopping just in time to swerve the cart, toss Ponyboy in sideways into the seat that was recommended for small children and pushed the cart away.

Once they reached the truck, Soda was all sobs and cuddles for Ponyboy. "That old lady!" He cried. "What society do we live in where we can't even trust old people?!"

"Soda~." Pony whined, "Get me out! This is embarrassing!" Ponyboy didn't exactly like the idea of his butt being stuck in the toddler seat of the shopping cart.

"My baby. . . don't you worry. Soda's here, Soda's got you. Old ladies won't nab baby boy." Soda tenderly stroked his hand across Ponyboy's cheek. Pony groaned, just hoping no one from school would see him like this.

* * *

"And on our right you'll see the theaters where a sweet boy named Pony goes and watches movies to his heart's content." Soda sighed, lovingly into the microphone, admiring the picture of his little brother he had taped on the dashboard in his bus he drove. Next behind him sat Chloe who giggled, tapping his shoulder to remind him he was at work.

Confused passengers looked at one another. "Oh, and if you look to your left, there's the museum of records and music, where you'll find all today's hip genres of music and their musician's backgrounds for all you music lovers." Soda winked to Chloe who giggled when he smiled at her. A little further Soda drove and pulled down his microphone once more.

"And coming up you'll see the DX, a crappy gas station that doesn't keep it's promises and where the workers slack off and drink free Cokes all day."

Steve Randle and a few other employees looked up from hearing Soda's voice on the microphone from the tour buss. They were eating lunch in the front of the station. Soda scrambled to get the microphone once more.

"Except for you Stevie, I love you!" Soda playfully cried and Steve laughed, waving 'hello' to Soda. Passengers were more confused by the time Soda pulled up to the bus station.

"And thus ladies and gentlemen concludes our tour or Downtown Tulsa, please enjoy your stay." Soda smirked, standing up to open the door for the confused passengers who slowly left the bus. Chloe giggled, wrapping her arms around Soda, who returned the hug.

"Soda, that was wonderful! Keep it up and you could be touring the city by yourself." She smiled.

"I hope not, I love having you as a partner." Soda blushed, smiling. Chloe bit her bottom lip, still smiling. "As a co-worker or a girlfriend?" She smiled. Soda smiled back and the two slowly shared a deep kiss. They had been secretly dating for a while now and tonight they would unveil their relationship to the gang and Soda's family.

"Ready for dinner, love? I make a good purple meatloaf." Soda smiled. Chloe giggled, nodding her head. After work the Soda drove Chloe to his home, Darry was cooking dinner when Soda walked in the front door with Chloe.

"Darry this is Chloe, Chloe, this is my older brother, Darry." Soda smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Chloe smiled. Darry smiled, shaking her hand. "You too, ma'am. Soda, quick word in the kitchen, please?" Soda left Chloe's side and entered the kitchen with Darry.

"Is she your . . . ?" Darry pointed to her.

"New girlfriend? Yeah." Soda smiled. "She's helping me forget all about Sandy, she's very nice Darry. I think she'll fit right in."

Darry nodded, "She is nice. But she's not who I'm worried about." Soda smirked, rolling his eyes. "We still have the old Dog leash, we'll just tie Two-bit up."

"No." Darry chuckled softly. "Not Two-bit."

"Ah, Dally won't hurt her. And Johnny might not even look at her, he's so scared." Soda laughed, Darry sighed, crossing his arms.

Soda cocked an eyebrow. "What? You worried about Steve? He's got Evie."

Darry shook his head.

Soda cracked his knuckles. "I think you and I both know what will happen to Scott if he dares to even look at my girl." Darry sighed, impatiently. "One more time, c'om on, he's the only one."

Soda thought for a moment. ". . . .Ponyboy?"

Darry nodded.

"Aw, I ain't worried about Ponyboy. He's a sweet boy." With that Soda left to tend to his guest. When Dinnertime came, Dallas had the table set and everyone piled in to eat. Steve, Johnny, Dallas, Two-bit, Steve and Ponyboy stared at Chloe who sat next to Soda. Even Chip looked up from the floor at a new, sweet-smelling human in his home. It was too quiet at the table, no one said anything.

_"Gee, Soda, who's that smokin' babe next to you?_" Soda tried an imitation voice out of the corner of his mouth, making Chloe laugh.

"Thanks for asking." Soda wrapped his arm around Chloe's chair. "Everyone, this is Chloe, he's my special lady." Chloe blushed and Soda kissed her nose, making her giggle. Steve and Two-bit cheered.

"Alright, Soda! She's a keeper." Two-bit smiled.

"Good for you, Soda. When are you and I double dating with Evie?" Steve asked. Everyone seemed welcoming towards Chloe, they loved hearing her stories about work with Soda and getting to know her.

One person at the table, however, wasn't happy. No one noticed Ponyboy's concerned frown. Not even Soda.

* * *

It took a lot of convincing, but Ponyboy managed to convince Two-bit to take him to the reformatory. So he sat at a table with the older greaser. Ponyboy slapped Two-Bit's hand when Two-bit tried to take a sip out of his flask.

"Two-bit, Thank you for taking me here." Pony smiled. "I hope Curly is enjoying camp."

Two-Bit smirked, "He's havin' the time of his life, I'm sure."

Minutes later,Curly Shepard arrived to the table, visiting hours had started. "Well, well. Baby Curtis, miss me already?"

Ponyboy laughed, innocently. "How's it going, Curly?"

"Sucky. They got me doin' yard work. Gotta' rake grass. What a great concept." The curly haired boy rolled his eyes. Ponyboy smiled.

"Well, it's not that bad. You have friends here, don't you?" Pony asked.

"Got a hot babe back home. "Curly smiled, at Ponyboy. "Oh, who is she?" Pony asked, clearly unaware that Curly was talking about Ponyboy. Two-Bit didn't miss the beat though.

"Watch it, Kid." He warned Curly.

Curly rolled his eyes, "Tim dropped on by, got me this." Curly held up his arm, Pony winced at the cigarette burn. "Said: 'that's for bein' a knucklehead.' Oh, he wants to use your car by the way."

Ponyboy smiled, "Well, he may use it. I can't drive anyway." Curly smiled sweetly at Ponyboy. Two-bit stood up, "Alright, show's 're goin' home, Pony."

"But I just got here." Pony whined.

"As did I, Two-Butt." Curly mocked. Two-Bit glared at Curly. Ponyboy and Curly talked about a lot of things. Ponyboy caught him up on what was going on outside of The Reformatory and Curly shared stories. Soon visiting hours were over and when Pony stood to get up, Curly helped him.

"Thanks, Curly." Pony smiled.

Curly flashed him a pair of sparkling eyes and a genuine smile. Two-Bit linked an arm around Ponyboy, obviously pissing off Curly and escoured the boy out of the building.

"I hope Curly has fun at camp." Pony smiled, sinking into the front seat, yawning.

Two-Bit looked back, seeing Curly out in the field with other Juvenal delinquents. "Oh he'll have fun alright." Two-Bit muttered.

* * *

Ponyboy was restless. It was nearly nine-thirty and he hasn't seen or heard from Scott. Darry wouldn't be home for another hour as he was taking on another shift, Soda was out with Chloe, Two-bit and Johnny left a while ago, Steve was closing the DC and Dallas left for work. Pony was left alone. Scott had left earlier this morning to look for a job, nearly ten hours ago.

"Where could he be?" Ponyboy asked himself, gazing out the window.

Scott was driving up the long, narrow driveway. His stomach tensed seeing the mansion he slowly pulled the car closer to. He borrowed Pony's car to drive clear to River Heights. Today around eight, someone called The Curtis' house, requesting Scott. When Scott answered, he thought it was a call back from a job, turns out it was his grandmother.

So here he was, hours later at her doorstep. His grandmother was on his father's side and not the nicest of people. He knocked on the ivory doors, waiting for a few seconds before a butler allowed him in. He took off his coat and instantly was greeted by a large laugh.

"Uncle Scott!" A squeal came. Scott smiled, crouching down to hug his niece.

"Hey, Violet." He smiled. The blonde still wore pigtails, she had on a large pink dress that made her feel like a princess. To her chest, she clutched the doll her Prince Charming had bought her.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, uncle Scott. Where were you?" She asked, following him into the living room where they sat in front of a ridiculously large fireplace. Violet began to brush her doll's hair for the thousandth time that day. Scott smiled, folding his hands together.

"Darling, Uncle Scott was in Tulsa."

Violet's eyes widened. "Tulsa?! That's where the prince is!" Scott had no idea who this "prince" was but he let it fly by. Soon a maid came to fetch Violet and take her to bed while Scott waited for his grandmother. Soon enough after Violet left, in walked a rather thin lady. Her hair was grey and put in a rather tight bun that was hidden under her feathered hat. She was dressed in a fashion that was suited for the early 1900's, the puffed sleeves and the long dresstrailing against the floors were an ugly teal color.

"Stand up, Scott." Her voice hissed, laced with poison. Scott nodded, standing in front of his grandmother.

"Word had been spoken to me, that you're with courtship with a boy?" She didn't sound pleased. Scott nodded, earning himself a slap across the cheek.

"I will NOT have this tolerated in my family." She growled. "You will either leave this boy and come back into the family or I shall see it that your name, your face, your existence is written off, permanently!"

Scott would love nothing more than that. To leave this hellhole of a family that only cared about money, status and how much stock they had. Maybe he wasn't liked at Ponyboy's home, but he certainly was hated at his own home. He'd rather be not-liked than confined to what he wasn't.

Violet's large eyes and innocent laugh came to his head and he felt his heart break. He loved his niece so much.

"I tell you boy, I won't have you blacken this family name for a boy. . .A tramp!" Her eyes were viciously an icy-blue. as she stood in front of the roaring fire. "I would pay good money knowing you wouldn't see that boy ever again!"

Scott didn't say a word, he kept his vision to the ground. His grandmother started walking away, but before she could leave, he called out to her.

". . . How much money?" He asked.

She turned around.

***The Outsiders!***

"Scott!" Ponyboy called, racing off of the porch as Scott pulled up to the house.

"Where have you been?" Pony asked. Scott didn't answer, hell he didn't even look at Ponyboy. Ponyboy was confused as he followed Scott into the house.

"Scott? Where were you?" He softly asked. Scott began taking his clothes and stuffing them into bags. "Scott?" Ponyboy asked.

"Scott, please talk to me!" Pony begged. "Where were you? I thought you went to get a job, that's what the call was for right?"

Scott stopped packing his things and turned to Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy. . . . I think it's best if we went our separate ways." Damn, it hurt Scott to say that sentence. Judging by the surprised and upset look on Pony's, it hurt more for Pony to hear those words.

"W-What?" He asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said, Pony. I'm leaving." With that Scott continued to pack his things, leaving the poor boy heartbroken where he stood. Ponyboy felt his bottom lip quiver. He had never been dumped before, it was a sinking, stabbing in the back kind of feeling. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"W-why?" He tried not to cry. "Is there. . . .someone else?"

Just knowing that Scott might have cheated on him made the Greaser's legs feel weak. Scott sighed, turning to Ponyboy when all of his things were packed. Ponyboy waited for an answer, anything from the blonde boy, but Scott threw the keys to Pony's car into his hand.

"Keep the car." With that he started walking out the front door, closing it softly behind him. He closed his eyes tightly and started running away from the house, pushing Johnny Cade out of the way. He had to catch the last bus to River Heights or he'd be walking. Ponyboy slowly strode over to the couch, sitting for a moment. Then laying down. And finally, he cried.

Scott didn't wipe the tears away from his face as he ran down the street, the rain came pouring down on him.

_"How much money?" He asked his grandmother. _

_"Any sustainable amount, I don't care at this point. You've already emptied out your account I see, you're nothing but a bum at this point!" _

Scott chocked on his sob, running harder to catch the next bus at the stop ahead.

_"Grandmother, I'll be going to college pretty soon. If it's not too much to ask, I'd like enough money for a four-year-plan." Scott spoke, determined. "Any college of my choice, I'll make it reasonable."_

_His grandmother sneered. "You'll go to college alright, I'll pay for it. But you must never see that boy ever again."_

Scott dropped his bags, not caring about his belongings anymore and ran harder, tears falling off of his face and onto the wet road.

_"I promise." Scott painfully accepted._

_With that, his grandmother began writing a substantial money sum into a trust bond form. "You're to not touch this until your eighteenth birthday. I expect you to put it into your account. Write your name on the form so they know it's yours." She instructed._

_He nodded, a tear falling from his eye. "I will." He smiled._

Ponyboy sobbed loudly into the pillow on the couch, Johnny was rubbing his back, comforting him, asking him what happened. Neither of them noticed the trust bond money form. Where Scott's name should have been, in perfect cursive written by Scott Anderson himself, was: _Ponyboy Curtis_.

Scott sat by himself in the back of the bus. Staring out the window at the rain falling against the glass. If he couldn't be in Pony's future, then he'd make sure Ponyboy build his own happy future. He remembered what he told Ponyboy, about how poor people never got anywhere.

Well, this wouldn't include Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy. . . "He murmured, closing his eyes._ I love you so much_.

* * *

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS CONTROL THE STORY!**

**Reviews and suggestions please :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	27. Chapter 26

_******Today's Story requests: **_

**BirdieGotStyle chapter 26**

_bring him back! I like Scott!_

**justliving11 chapter 26 (Heh, heh. By the way, do you read newspapers? Just asking. . . . Read ahead for more -Kylelover101)**

_I'm all giddy now! Eeeeek Soda and I are getting along! But I am confused about Ponyboy not liking me, like gosh man come on. Lol, I LOVED IT THANK YOU SO MUCH! And I know this is rude but, YAY THEY BROKE UP! I hated them together. Please don't bring Scott back I just didn't like him at all with the gang. Okay maybe have like Pony upset an he sees this as a sign that he was wrong about himself so he starts to look at girls again._

**Jayla728 ****chapter 26 . (No, no it's your opinion if you like a characteror not, I'd never be mad. And one babysitter for Ponyboy, coming right up! -Kylelover101) **

_I never wanted to say anything for fear you'd be upset, but I never really fancied Scott in the first place. He was a very well-structured character, just not my type. It was cute how you made that connection with Violet. Erm... do one where Johnny has to babysit Ponyboy, or something like it!_

_**Goldenthorns chapter 26 **_

_MY HEART! And i didn't notice the idea thing so don't worry :D how about soda freaks out about the money thing? (Bleh my ideas aren't good cuz school started again today for me so my head tired...)_

**MysteriousShadowofDoom chapter 26 **

_*sobs* NO! SCOTT! DON'T LEAVE LIKE THAT! But it was sweet on what Scott did with the money. I hope Ponyboy will know that soon. And about Chloe, does Ponyboy not like her because he feels a bad vibe, or is he afraid that Soda might leave him behind for Chloe?_  
_Anyway, this entire story is hilarious! I love it. You're an awesome writer. Oh, and BTW, congratulations!_

_**Samie TW-1D-Merlin-RotG chapter 26 . 13h ago (yup, Ponyboy is "The Prince" Violet was talking about, Scott just doesn't know it. Hee, hee. And I think the only way we can do this idea, is have a little visit from Cherry Valance. -Kylelover101)**_

_MAKE HIM COME BACK! THEY WERE SO PERFECT TOGETHER! Maybe have the brothers and gang hate to see pony so upset so they go to get Scott back (and after the college thing they finally accept him) cuz soda brings his girl home and they approve don't they want pony to be happy?! Omg I'm almost in tears. As a second suggestion why note have pony try and follow Scott? (I know you can't do both but yea :)) and by the way is Pony the 'prince' violet was talking about?_

* * *

**A/U: **

**_Alright, It's 3 reviews for: KEEP SCOTT. Then 2 reviews for: YAY, HE'S GONE. . . . .Well, looks like I gotta' get to writing. *Cracks knuckles* I'm posting another chapter so early, cause I love you all! Keep the reviews coming. _**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

******I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does, although as of now, I do own Chip, Pony's Puppy (guard dog) Scott and Violet however. **

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Language and some mild-depression. **

* * *

**Chapter 26  
**

It pained Soda to hear the cries coming from his and Pony's room. He looked at Darry, who nodded, and knocked on the door.

"Honey, you okay?" Soda wanted to slap himself, of course Ponyboy wasn't okay! He's been in there for nearly three days now.

"Pony?" Soda asked again, he wanted to bust down the door so bad. But Ponyboy insisted on being left alone. They Darry and Soda weren't given an answer, just more crying. Chip came trotting up the steps, Soda and Darry moved out of the way so the pup could scratch on the door. There was a moment of silence before the bedroom door opened just enough for the chocolate-pup to squeeze in, when the door was closed the crying resumed.

"He let's the dog in, but not us?!" Soda screamed, outraged.

"Stand back." Darry sighed. Soda did so. "_Roadhouse!_" the older Greaser screamed and with one kick, Darry had knocked the door down. Ponyboy screamed in surprise when his door hit the ground. Soda rushed to the bed where Ponyboy was clutching his puppy as Chip licked away the tears tracing Pony's face.

"Sweet baby boy, please tell me what's wrong?" Soda asked, brushing a few hairs away from Pony's face.

Ponyboy sniffed, "You already know what's wrong.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Soda and Chloe came through the door, laughing. They had just gotten back from the rodeos. Even with an auto-mail leg, Soda still wasn't bucked off any horses. They came in laughing wearing survivor cowboy hats. Soda and Chloe stopped immediately seeing Ponyboy crying his eyes out into a pillow on the couch, Johnny was right next to him. _

_"Baby?" Soda asked, rushing to Pony. "What happened?" _

_Ponyboy didn't answer him, rather he cried even harder. Soda turned to Johnny. "I dunno what happened, Soda. I was coming back here and I saw Scott running out the front door with his things." _

_"Bastard." Soda mumbled, cursing Scott. He knew the Soc was bad news and now Ponyboy had his heart broken! This is exactly why Soda didn't want Pony dating, he didn't want some mean-spirited person hurting his baby and that's just what happened! _

_"Ponyboy. . . I'm sorry that had to happen-" Chloe tried to speak, but Pony cut her off. _

_"Don't talk to me!" He yelled. Soda narrowed his eyebrows. "Ponyboy, you will not yell at Chloe unless you want me put you over my knee." Soda rarely spanked Ponyboy, but he would if he had to. _

_"I don't want her sympathy and I don't want you!" With that, he jumped off the couch and ran upstairs, slamming his bedroom door in the process. Soda shivered, Ponyboy had never said that to him. _

_"I don't want you!" _

_It was a repeat in his head. He felt tears come to his eyes and Chloe took his head. "Soda, are you okay?" She asked. _

_"Uh, yeah." He lied, smiling. "M'fine." _

_"Hey, Soda. What's this?" Johnny asked, picking up a piece of paper. Soda and Chloe turned, Soda read the paper in confusion. _

_"It looks like a trust bond." He answered. _

_"What's that?" Johnny questioned. "A trust bond is when a friend of family member can put money away for someone. They can't touch it till a certain age however." Chloe replied. "But who's Mrs. Patricia Anderson?" Soda licked his lips. _

_Anderson. . . wasn't that Scott's last name? His eyes popped at the amount of money on the bond. About an hour later, Darry arrived home and Soda, Johnny and Chloe told him what happened and the four of them sat at the kitchen table, Darry with a pencil and paper in his hand, counting up the amount of money. Darry sighed, setting down his reading glasses._

_"There's enough money for at least four years of college, if he wanted to go- Which he will." Darry replied. _

_Soda bit his lip. _

_"Do you think someone paid Scott to leave Pony?" Chloe asked. "That's what some girls I knew did." _

_Soda slammed his hands on the table. "That's just rotten! Paying someone to leave another, it's cruel and it's not what Pony deserves!" Soda was furious. To think, he actually, (slightly) gave Scott some approval to be with Ponyboy. He knew Darry was head-strong on not approving with Pony and Scott's relationship. _

_ "But wait, Scott couldn't have been paid to break up with Pony." Johnny pointed it. "The money is addressed to Ponyboy. Shouldn't Scott get this money if he were paid to leave Ponyboy?" _

_That could only mean one thing, someone paid Ponyboy to break up with Scott. "Oh. . . ." Soda was quiet, then a big smile formed across his face. "THEN THAT'S JUST DANDY!" He cheered. "Ponyboy knew what was best for him, dumped Scott and got paid in the process, my smart baby boy!" _

_Johnny and Chloe looked at each other, cocking their eyebrows. "So. .. .it's okay if Ponyboy did it, but anyone else, isn't not acceptable?" Johnny asked. _

_"Yup!" Soda smiled, proudly. Chloe took the newspaper laying on the table, rolled it up and smacked Soda across the head. "Bad, Soda, BAD!" _

_Darry chuckled, "I like this girl." _

_"Ow, babe? What?" Soda asked, covering his head. _

_"Your little brother is clearly upset about this. I don't think Ponyboy is the type to do this sort of thing!" Chloe frowned. "I don't care how happy you are about them being apart, money is already dirty and greed and it shouldn't have separated those boys!" _

_Soda sighed, knowing Chloe was right. "I know, babe." He muttered. _

_"Now, you, Sodapop Curtis, will go upstairs and talk to your brother!" Chloe demanded, Soda huffed, much like a kid and tromped up the stairs. Chloe sat down slowly, ignoring Johnny and Darry's wide-eyed looks. _

_*FLASHBACK DONE*_

"Baby. . . I know Scott hurt you. I hate even more now knowing he did that to you." Soda spoke. "If you wanna' talk about this then Darry and I are here for you."

Ponyboy felt his bottom lip quiver, as if he were about to cry again. "I. . . .I'm done with relationships!" Pony cried. Chip nuzzled his little black nose into Pony's chest as Ponyboy bawled harder.

Soda had been waiting to hear those words for YEARS. (Well, ever since Ponyboy went though puberty, at least.) Soda bit his lip, he knew he was going to regret saying this, but. . .

"I. . . .I don't think so." Soda replied, earning a confused look from Darry and a glance up from Pony. Even Chip looked at Soda weird.

"Are you. . . going to give up just because of one person?" Soda brushed a few tears away from Ponyboy's eyes. Soda smiled gently. "I know how it feels, Ponyboy. I know how it feels to love someone so much, but have them walk away from you like you were nothing." He was talking about Sandy, Ponyboy knew it. "But. . .as much as I hate say this, you can't throw away any potential love you might have for someone else, because of. . . one person."

Ponyboy stopped crying, staring directly at Soda.

"Are you just going to give up completely, because of Scott?" Soda asked. There was dead silence before Ponyboy whipped away the last of his tears, shaking his head 'no'.

"N-no. . ." He replied, "But. . .I don't want to date for a while."

Soda and Darry beamed, "That sounds just fine, kiddo." The three boy and puppy were about to leave the room when-

"Soda?"Ponyboy asked.

Soda turned around.

"Is Chloe here?" Ponyboy softly asked, Soda nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well," Ponyboy looked like he was about to cry again. ". . . I'm sorry." Soda placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, crouching slightly.

"Whatever for?" Soda asked.

"I. . . I yelled at her." Ponyboy cried, "I thought. . . she was going to take you away from me. That you'd spend a lot of time with her, like you did Sandy." Pony hiccuped and Soda pulled Ponyboy close to him, holding him and rubbing his back.

"No, baby. I like Chloe a lot, dare I say I love her. But I'll always love you and Darry more than any girl in the world." Ponyboy smiled softly and the three boys and puppy left the room, ready to enjoy dinner with the gang.

* * *

"I don't need a sitter!" Ponyboy cried,folding his arms.

Darry sighed, putting his tool belt on. "I'm not leaving you alone like I did last time, Ponyboy." Ponyboy frowned, last time he was left alone, Scott came and. . .well. It didn't end well.

"Two-bit might drop by, Dally's at work, Steve won't be home till lunchtime and Soda and Chloe are working. Don't think of him as your babysitter, rather just hanging out with a friend."

"Yeah, yeah." Pony rolled his eyes, plopping next to Johnny on the couch.

"Clean up around here while I'm gone." Darry spoke before leaving. Ponyboy sighed, looking at Johnny who just waved at him.

"So Mr. Cade, how long have you babysat before?" Ponyboy questioned.

"Uh. . . .never?" Johnny laughed. Ponyboy smirked, rolling his eyes. "I'm bored." After that his stomach growled, Johnny laughed and the two went into the kitchen.

"Wha'cha hungry for?" Johnny asked.

"I want sam'mich." Pony replied, digging through the pantry. "Johnny! We're out of peanut butter!" Ponyboy frowned, tossing the can on the ground for Chip to stick his little snout in to lick up the rest.

"Meh, we can make more." Johnny replied. The two smirked and got out the blender.

"Peanuts." Johnny dished out a cup full of nutty-peanuts, putting them in the blender. "Butter." He added a stick inside.

"Now we put the top on-" Just as he was about to do it, Pony stopped him.

"What if we didn't?" Ponyboy laughed. Johnny too was curious about this and Pony pressed the on switch, the tow of them were covered in a buttery-peanut mess; as were the walls, the floor, the curtains and everything else in sight in the kitchen. Chip barked, licking up piles of their "Homemade" Peanut butter on the ground and the two greasers found this hilarious. That is, until they heard a third laugh enter the room.

They turned around seeing Dallas Winston, he seemed happy, but they could tell he was pissed.

"Er. . . Hi Dally." Pony waved. Dallas walked closer, ready to sock the boys when he slipped in the mess they made, landing on the floor.

". . . .I'm going to close my eyes. When I do. This is a dream." It wasn't that he lost his mind, but Pony and Johnny could hear the roughness in his voice and When Dallas opened his eyes, the two found themselves in deep trouble. Ponyboy winced in the corner, hearing Johnny yelp in the other room as he could hear smack after smack being landed on Johnny's lower behind.

"Pony!" Dallas called. "Your turned, get out here."

Ponyboy gulped, walking into the other room. Johnny's normally tan face was flushed red as he was told to sit in a corner on the other end of the room while Ponyboy was struck.

When Pony's punishment was over, he was told to sit on the other side of the room in a corner while Dallas went to clean up the mess in the kitchen. Dallas looked down at Chip who was laying on his side,revealing dally his fat belly he gained from eating the mess all over the floor that now sparkled.

"Well, you'were some help, Chip." Dallas replied, looking for a towel.

Chip just groaned. _No more Peanut Butter. . .ever!_

"You ain't ever baby sitting' me again!" Pony called out to Johnny, Johnny couldn't agree more.

* * *

Ponyboy was at the mall when he saw Red-head Cheerleader Cherry Valance. He hadn't seen her since the day he went on with Scott. They had locked eyes with one another. She excused herself from her friends and Pony told Steve he was going to use the restroom. The two found an empty hallway and that's where they talked.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Pony. How are you?" She asked.

"Not so good." He answered, truthfully. "Cherry, have you seen Scott anywhere?"

She shook her head, "No, I haven't."

"Oh. . . Cherry, Scott broke up with me." Cherry gasped. "But the thing was, he left behind a Trust Bond. Inside the bond was at least enough money for a full-ride trip to college with my name on it." Pony explained.

Cherry nodded, "Okay, where did he get the money?"

"That's what I want to know. Cheery, who's. . . " He pulled out the trust bond paper slip. "Who's Patricia Anderson?"

Cherry's eyes widened. "You mean?" She took the paper from his hands and laughed. "Yup, that's her."

"You know her?"

"Know her? She's probably the richest woman in the state of Oklahoma. She's Scott's grandmother." Cherry replied. "She got her fortune because her husband's father was a plantation owner back in the 1800's. After the Civil war, they took as much money as they could and moved west."

Ponyboy was shocked. "But. . . why was this addressed to me?"

"See that? That's Scott's cursive. He must have given you this money because his grandmother is notorious for paying people to do what she wants. Ponyboy, I think Scott was paid to stay away from you, but rather keep the money, he gave it to you." Cherry smiled, sweetly.

Ponyboy felt a lump in his throat.

"Cherry. . . "He spoke. "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure, Pony. What?"

"I need you to find him. Find out where he's living. I need to see him."

* * *

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS CONTROL THE STORY!**

**Reviews and suggestions please :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	28. Chapter 27

_******Today's Story requests: **_

**awolnation319 chapter 27 (I didn't forget ;) -Kylelover101) **

Ok so I tried to post this last time but it wouldn't let me. So... Remember WAY back when and I suggested Pony be physically/sexually abused by one of his brother girlfriends, but he doesn't want to tell anyone because Soda/Darry loves the girl so much? And you said maybe in a later chapter? IS THIS IT? Is Chloe going to be the bitch who hurts pony? Then the gang finds out and goes all overprotective? PLEASE? With a Cherry dipped in Pepsi-Cola on top?

**Goldenthorns ****chapter 27 **

I never really like cherry but if she found out... I WOULD LOVE HER. PLEASE. PLEASE. HAVE HER FIND HIM I DON'T CARE IF IT IS CREEPY

**Jayla728 chapter 27 **

I just LOVE the babysitting story! Haha, the peanut butter thing was clever! Do one where Ponyboy watches a really scary movie and Two-Bit or Dally or someone has to comfort him!

**BagelsandBroadway chapter 27 (What did the chicken do to you? -Kylelover101) **

Omg the part at the beginning was hilarious! "Roadhouse!" I laughed so hard.

Also, fuck Scott! Have Ponyboy date Cherry, I like her a lot better.

And chicken. Fuck chicken too.

**Guest chapter 25 **

Have pony boy loss his memory

* * *

**A/U: **

**Everyone, ****Jayla728, was kind enough to let me borrow the Jayla from her own Fan-fic: **_Trouble In Tulsa._****** This Jayla will pose as the cousin of Sodapop, Darry and Ponyboy Curtis. So I'd like to thank Jayla728 for allowing her Jayla to appear in this fan-fic. **

******Check Out: **_Trouble In Tulsa_****** after this chapter.**

******-Kylelover101 **

* * *

******I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does, although as of now, I do own Chip, Pony's Puppy (guard dog) Scott and Violet however. **

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Abuse, emotional-hurt, and shocking discoveries. . . and turtles. **

* * *

**Chapter 27  
**

Cherry said she'd call Ponyboy as soon as she found out where Scott was. Now, all there was to do was play the waiting game. Pony grew anxious. _What would he say to Scott? Did he even want to see him? What would Scott say to him? _Ponyboy just wanted to know why he was given the money. That's all.

One night, Ponyboy was in charge of stirring the soup for dinner while Soda kept a close eye on him while setting the table. Tonight it would just be the three brothers, Two-Bit and Johnny. Chloe was at home, Dallas had gone in early at the stables and Steve wouldn't be home till nine.

"Soda, it's done!" Ponyboy called.

Soda was about to take the pot off the stove when Darry came home. "I'm home!" He called. Ponyboy gasped, looking up as he ran into the living room with a smile, ready to greet his dearly, missed big brother home when he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing next to Darry was a woman. She was an older woman, she looked to be maybe Darry's age. Her big, red, hair was permed with curls that draped down past her shoulders. She wore a silk blouse and a medium black skirt. She looked nice, with her brown eyes and small nose. She wasn't super-model pretty, but she was something nice to look at .

Ponyboy bit his bottom lip, he felt nervous.

"Well, hello." The lady smiled at him while Darry took her coat. Ponyboy wave a weak, shy wave, not meeting her eyes.

"This is Ponyboy, he's my littlest brother. Soda! Get out here, please." Soda came into the living room, wearing a confused expression. "That's Sodapop, he's the middle child. Soda, Pony, this is Anna. She's my co-worker."

Pony cocked an eyebrow. "You do roofing?" He had never heard of a woman doing Darry's job. Anna laughed, "Oh, no sweetie. I work at a desk, I schedule how many houses your brother works on."

"Anna is one of the few women I work with, she's-"

Anna let out a high-pitched shriek as she watched Chip enter the room with his bone he sometimes chewed on.

"Is that. . .a DOG?!" She cried.

"No, it's big rat." Pony mumbled, earning himself a warning spank on the butt by Soda, "Be nice." He whispered.

"I-I hate dogs!" Anna started climbing all over Darry, annoying Ponyboy to no end.

"Alright, hold on. We'll put him outside." Darry replied, whistling for Chip. Chip knew that whistle, it was usually one that said "We're going on a walk" but to his poor puppy knowledge, he was being tied to a rail on the porch, outside.

"Darry! We can't leave Chip out there, he'll freeze!" Pony cried.

"It's only for an hour or two, Ponyboy. Anna is staying for dinner tonight, it wont be long." Ponyboy didn't like it when Darry wrapped an arm around Anna's waist. She gave a sneered-smile at him when the two walked into the dining room. Apparently this was an "Adult dinner" meaning Ponyboy had to sit at the table while the "Couples" sat at the dining room. He growled watching Anna flirt with Darry, feeding him mouthfuls of soup and touching his thigh. And Soda didn't notice because he was nearly tongue tied with Chloe!

He groaned, tossing his spoon into his dish. Ponyboy lost his appetite and began washing his bowl.

"I'll get it, don't worry, Darry." Pony turned around seeing Anna walk into the kitchen with four empty bowls of soup. Pony was surprised any eating got done with the four of them in the room.

"Hi Ponyboy." She smiled, something he didn't return. He ignored her and continued to wash his dish.

"Pony?" She tried again. "You gonna' stand there and not say hello?" She sounded like she was joking, but Ponyboy nodded, as if to answer her question.

"Well, that's. . . .too bad." She softly, innocently spoke. Ponyboy heard silverware rustling behind him and when he turned around to see what she was doing, he was met with her icy glare and a knife to his throat. He went to scream, but she held it closer.

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you." She hissed, licking her teeth.

Ponyboy nodded, keeping his trap shut.

"I don't understand why you don't like me, Pony." She puckered up her lips, cocking her head. Ponyboy was desperate and tried to look into the dining room, but his brothers and Chloe were laughing at some story Chloe was telling them. He looked around for something to cause a ruckus to get them into the kitchen, but he was held at knife-point by Anna.

"I'm fixin' for a man, Pony." She laughed. "And Darry is the naive knucklehead I need. He's strong, stubborn to anyone around him but myself, I've noticed. On top of that, he's got a little toy I can mess around with." Her eyes flashed towards him and Ponyboy gasped, whimpering when she started to undo a button on his shirt. Chip had seen this from a window and started barking, hoping to grab someone's attention.

"I've bet you never even felt a woman's touch." She slurred. "Have you, Pony?"

Ponyboy shook his head, it was the truth. His face flushed as she cured the knife close to his throat. "Would you like to feel that, Pony? To feel the touch of a woman? I'll go soft on you. . . "

She leaned in closer, ready to plant her red-rose lips on Ponyboy's. Soda groaned, having enough of Chip's barking.

"What do you want?" He called out to the puppy as he opened the door, right at that moment, Chip's collar broke and he race into the kitchen, Soda high-tailing him. Chip growled loudly, jumping high enough to land on Anna's back and bite at her hair, pulling each curl. Soda saw the whole thing and watched in bewilderment at the scene in front of him. Anna screamed loudly as Chip pulled her back, making her fall backwards onto the floor.

Darry and Chloe raced into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Darry screamed, pulling Chip off of Anna. Anna stood up, starling everyone as they saw the knife in her hand.

Ponyboy gulped.

"Uh. . .I." She started.

"Why you holing that knife?" Soda asked. "I didn't use that!"

Everyone turned to Pony and Darry's eyes turned an icy cold seeing Pony had a bloody cut bellow his chin and on his neck. He turned slowly to Anna. Without saying a word, he dropped Chip to the floor and the woman dropped the knife, trying to run away from the puppy that chased her.

With Anna fully chased out of the house, Soda raced to Pony.

"Oh my God, Pony did she cut you?" He asked, fetching a rag. Ponyboy looked up at Darry and Darry bit his lip, guilty.

"Pony. . . I'm . . .I'm so sorry." He spoke, kneeling to the little Greaser. Ponyboy smiled softly. "It's okay, Darry." Darry wrapped his arms around Ponyboy, reminding himself to give Chip a new toy after work tomorrow.

* * *

"Alright, hike!" Darry screamed. It was a rare day off for everyone and it was a nice day for football. It would be a few more weeks until school started and Darry wanted Ponyboy out in the fresh air so he wouldn't become sick in the first few months of school. Not to mention, he did want to play a game of football.

Darry chucked the ball to Dallas who ran down the line, trying to score a touch down.

"Aw, little turtle." Ponyboy giggled, seeing a small green turtle walk around on the ground. He was completley side-tracked from the game.

"Pass it, Dally!" Two-bit screamed, Dallas tossed it to Two-Bit who was was tackled by Steve, the ball flew up into the air, making it still legal to play.

"What a cute turtle you are, I'll name you George." Pony cooed, watching the turtle hobble around with his too-big shell.

"I got it!" Johnny leaped up, catching the ball, looking for another teammate, he spotted Ponyboy.

"Pony! Catch!" Johnny cried,tossing the ball his way. Ponyboy looked up, only to be smacked in the face with the football. Green and blue stars circled his vision as he fell to the grass. What felt like seconds later, he was being woken up by someone gently pressing a warm wash cloth to his face.

"He awake!" . . . Soda? Yeah, that was Soda.

Ponyboy groaned.

"Pony are you okay?" Definitely Soda's voice. But Ponyboy was looking around for his new turtle friend, he wanted to keep it. Although, Ponyboy was in a state of mind where he knew where he was at, his head hurt and he dind't want to talk much for fear of getting a headache.

"George, I . . . "

"M-M-My names not George!" Soda sounded worried.

"But. . . "Ponyboy whined in pain.

"Darry! Come quick! Pony lost his memory! Please help!" Ponyboy groaned, rolling over to fall back asleep. "Stupid turtle." He mumbled before blacking out.

* * *

Ponyboy was fast asleep in his bed, unknowing of the danger that giggled when his door opened. He continued to dream about owning the world's biggest library while the figure glided across his bed.

"No. . . more. . .books." He yawned, smacking his lips.

The female voice giggled once more before leaning an air-horn closer to the greaser's ear. She closed her own ears before pressing the button, making Ponyboy scream and jump off his bed.

Ponyboy scrambled on the floor with his bed comforter, all the while hearing that high-pitched giggle.

"Oh. . . no." He groaned, knowing just who was in his room.

"Hi cous'!" came the slightly southern accent. Ponyboy growled, pulling the blanket off his head to get a good look at his cousin Jayla Curtis.

Jayla Curtis was his cousin on his mother's side. Jayla lived on a farm out in the country with his aunt and uncle. He rarely saw his aunt and uncle, but when he did, you could be sure Jayla was with them. Jayla was his age, but a few days younger. She had dark eyes and boyish cut hair do. She would be mistaken for a boy if she didn't have such a girly face.

"What. . .are you doin' 'ere?" Pony asked, quite not awake yet.

"Mom and Dad are at the farmer's market and dropped me off. Said something about peace and quiet, but I don't understand how I'll get some here." She replied, innocently.

Ponyboy made a face, "Maybe not for you." He mumbled.

"Anyway, lazy bones. I wanna' go to the library. Want to come?" She asked. Ponyboy sighed, smiling. "Alright." After breakfast and catching up with the gang, Steve gave Pony and Jayla permission to go to the library (seeing as Soda, Darry and Dallas were at work). Pony and Jayla spent all day at the library, Jayla may be loud, but put a book in her hands and she was more quiet than a lion waiting for it's prey.

They both had check out five books by closing time and were now parked in front of the TV.

"Hey, wanna' watch a movie?" Jayla asked.

"Is anything on?" Pony asked, looking up from his book. Jayla shrugged, flipping the channels until an ominous music came on and the title flashed: House On Haunted Hill. Ponyboy cocked his eyebrow, looking for the newspaper for the TV atrial.

"What's this?" Jayla asked.

_"A millionaire offers ten thousand dollars to five people who agree to be locked in a large, spooky, rented house _  
_overnight with he and his wife._" Ponyboy read from the TV section of the newspaper.

"Ooh! Scary." Jayla giggled. Her and Ponyboy curled up in a large blanket together and by the first twenty minutes of the movie were huddled together, eyes wide and their bodies shaking.

"Uh. . .great movie, huh?" Jayla asked. "Wonder where my parents are. . . "

Ponyboy didn't answer as his eyes were glued to the TV. Pony's puppy Chip put his paws over his eyes as he hid under the coffee table.

Two-Bit Matthews belched loudly, the aftermath of a cold beer making it's way out of his mouth. He chuckled and when he opened the door, at the same time on the movie, a door opened and in the doorway stood a man with blood on his hands. Ponyboy and Jayla screamed seeing Two-bit in the door frame, but the house was dark and they couldn't tell it was Two-Bit.

"Woah, woah!" Two-bit called, turning on a lamp. "It's just me." He chuckled. Ponyboy's mouth quivered and Jayla hid her face into her hands, sniffing. Two-bit's eyes widened. "Uh-oh." He spoke, realizing he had two teenagers crying because of something he did.

"Hey, hey, now." His voice was soft as he turned off the TV, sitting in between the two cousins. "It's just Two-bit, your neighborly drunken greaser." He wrapped an arm around both teens, bringing them closer into a hug.

"Nothin' to be scared of, it's just a movie." He smiled, "hey, let's change the channel, huh?" He turned on Mickey mouse and the theme song began to play.

_"Who's the leader of the club. That's made for you and me M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Hey! there, Hi! there, Ho! there. You're as welcome as can be M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E" _

Two-bit sang loudly with pride. "com' on you know the words." He egged on Ponyboy and Jayla to sing along with him.

_"Forever let us hold our banner High! High! High! High!Come along and sing a song And join the jamboree!_  
_M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E."_ Pony and Jayla joined in softly.

_"Come along and sing a song And join the jamboree! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S. . . .E!"_ Two-bit sang off tune, loud and proud. Jayla and Pony laughed softly until there was a knock on the door and Jayla parents waved her to come on. Jayla stood up, Ponyboy hugged her goodbye.

"Bye Pony!" Jayla waved. Ponyboy waved goodbye. After Jayla left, Soda and Darry came home and it was bedtime. He fell asleep to Soda kissing his cheek goodnight and Darry tucking him in. Ponyboy was still sleeping when the sun rose, but awoke just like he did yesterday and fell to the floor on his head with a groan.

"Who said I was gone just for one day?!" He heard a laugh. He sighed, not completely ready for another day with Jayla.

* * *

Cherry Valance wasn't the kind to hang out with Greasers, in fact she was a cheerleader. Pretty much the biggest girly-Soc in school. So this mission had to be a secret. She had to be at the school three weeks before School began to have Cheer practice. After cheer practice, she immediately hopped into her string-ray.

"Hey, Cherry!"

Cherry looked up seeing Randy. "Not now, Randy. I have something to do."

Rand nodded his head, "Need help?" He asked.

"No, Randy, I'd rather do it myself."

"Huh?" Randy was confused, Cherry had been adamant on doing lately and he wanted to find out what. Cherry was his girlfriend after Bob had dumped her after all.

"C'om'on Cherry, you can tell me." He offered, softly.

Cherry sighed, "Remember Ponyboy?" She asked. Randy nodded. He hadn't seen Ponyboy since the last time at the movies, he met Ponyboy through Scott, they were dating apparently.

"Randy, I haven't seen Scott anywhere. He and Pony had a nasty break up and we need to figure out why." Randy nodded, hopping into the front seat. "Scott gave Ponyboy a lot of money. I was signed by his grandmother. We just need to figure out why Scott gave Ponyboy the money."

Randy cursed, "That's pathetic. Someone paying you to break up with someone. It's stupid."

"Randy, Scott didn't keep the money." Cherry spoke, "That's why I'm trying to find him."

Randy smiled, "Well, if he got the money from his grandmother, then my guess he's at her place." Cherry nodded and they drove back to their luxury home, River Heights. It was easy to tell where Scott lived, his grandmother owned the biggest house in the community. Cherry and Randy nodded at each other before knocking on the large double doors.

When normally a butler would answer, the door was opened by Scott himself.

"Scott!" Cherry smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Scott gazed at the ground. "I live here, now." He replied. Randy looked confused. "What's wrong with your house?" He asked.

"I was kicked out, Randy. I live here with my grandmother now." Scott repeated.

"Scott, what happened between you and Ponyboy?" Cherry demanded. "He's heartbroken, Scott. And you have left to show for it is a pile of money he probably doesn't even want."

Scott sighed, "Look guys. I gotta' go-"

"Scott, why did you give Ponyboy the money? Just tell me!" Cherry practically begged, holding the door open so Scott wouldn't close it.

"Look, Cherry. You and Randy are my best friends." Scott said. "I love Ponyboy with all my heart. It pains me to know what I did to him."

"Then just go back to him." Randy replied.

"I can't." Scott shook his head. "It's not that easy. That trust bond was made out to me, but I gave it to Ponyboy."

"Why?" Cherry asked.

". . . .If I can't be with Ponyboy. I at least want him going somewhere in life." Cherry and Randy looked at each other sympathetically.

"Scott, you need to tell Ponyboy this." Cherry replied.

"I can't see Ponyboy. It was in the agreement. I would be welcomed back into the community, if I don't see him again." Scott replied. "What makes you think I'm wanted there anyway, I'll be shunned forever here if I leave and I'll be ganged up by Greasers if I return there."

"Scott, that's nuts-" Randy was interrupted.

"Neither of you, are to tell Ponyboy where I am at. If you do so. . . I'll never forgive you." He sent them a warning glare that the two nearly shivered at.

"Bye now." With that Scott slammed the door, sinking to the floor and silently weeping. Cherry and Randy exchanged a look.

"Are we telling him?" Randy asked.

"Damn straight." Cherry replied.

But Cherry was worried. Even if she did bring Ponyboy, would Scott even see him? She shook her head. She had to bring Ponyboy, even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! OVER 300 REVIEWS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT'S MORE THAT AMAZING, THAT'S LIKE. . . SUPER, SUPER, DUPER EXTRAORDINARY AMAZ-Z-Z-A-LING!" **

**Reviews and suggestions are more than wanted. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	29. Chapter 28

_******Today's Story requests: **_

**Guest chapter 27 . (. . . That can be arranged *insert evil smile here* -Kylelover101) **

_The story is great but how come Steve never spanks Ponyboy?_

**Guest chapter 27 . (hmmmm. . . . so I Googled this and this falls into the category of Infantilism. Oh well, first time for everything- Kylelover101) **

_Please more write a story an bout so ad girlfriend, How she could not have any children so she start to treat. Pony like he was her baby_

******TeAmoConTodoMiCorazon chapter 27** . (Sodapop Curtis applauds you "Arigatō!" He cheeres -Kylelover101) 

_Ani(no)! I don't want Scott back. I didn't really like him. You did a good job writing him, but I don't know. I just didn't like him. No one is good enough for Ponyboy. Nu uh!_

**Firefly chapter 27 . (I get the feeling you don't like Scott. -Kylelover101) **

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Scott sucks! Don't being him back! I hate him! Maybe have Ponyboy and Angela hook up now!_

**wildwolf13 chapter 27 (Well, the whole "Scott thing" is in the grey-area at the moment, but I like the curly idea -Kylelover101)**

_Aww! That's so sweet Pony!_  
_Suggestions:_  
_After Cherry finds Scott and he comes back, the gang-even Soda-thanks him for Pony's college money, accept him, and fully warm up to him. Pony goes to Curly for friendly, innocent comfort._

**panda chapter 27 . (I can guarentee you Scott will be coming back. . . . or will he?! -Kylelover101) **  
_Fine bring back Scott its your story :)_

* * *

******I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does, although as of now, I do own Chip, Pony's Puppy (guard dog) Scott and Violet however. **

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Spanking, Soap-in-da'-mouth, language and MAJOR REGRESSION. I have to warn you all, for some of you this might not be your cup of tea. BE AWARE!**

* * *

**Chapter 28  
**

Ponyboy gulped looking down at the accident. There's no doubt about it. He. Was. Dead.

_*FLASHBACK* _

_"Ponyboy!" Steve called from the kitchen. Everyone had gone to work and Johnny and Two-bit would be coming over soon, no doubt about it. Ponyboy hopped into the kitchen, smiling. _

_"Alright, Pony. I don't work today so Darry put me in charge of shopping. Get your shoes on, we're leaving." Steve replied. Ponyboy pouted, he didn't feel like grocery shopping at the moment. Especially after what happened with both Darry AND Soda. _

_"Aw, Steve, I don't want to go." Pony whined. _

_"Ponyboy, please don't argue. Let's just get this over and done with." _

_"You can leave me at home." Pony smiled, "I'll be good." Steve bit his lip. This was an offer he couldn't pass up, without Pony he could be in-and-out of the store in less than ten minutes. Still, Darry would kill him if he left Ponyboy home alone. _

_"I've stayed home alone plenty of times." Ponyboy pointed out. "I'll just read." _

_Steve sighed, "Alright. But look." He pointed to the stack of papers. "Right there are my old pay stubs and my past W2s. I'm trying to organize them so its not a hassle for me. Don't touch them, alright?" Ponyboy nodded and Steve smiled, ruffling Pony's hair. _

_"I'll be back in ten minutes, tops. Stay here." With that Steve left for groceries. Ponyboy looked over at the pay stubs. He had no idea what one was and just wanted to take a peak at one. He picked up one slip and noted it had: TWO-HUNDRED-AND-FIFTY-DOLLARS. written in bold print. Pony's eyes widened. He had never seen that much money. _

_"Wow." He smiled, putting it back on the table, not seeing it fall to the ground. He walked to the fridge for the pitcher of milk and when he walk to the table to set it down and get a glass, he slipped on the little paper, accidentally tossing the milk jug out of his hands and crashing into the pay stubs and other papers. Ponyboy groaned as Chip came to his rescue, licking his face, ridding of the milk spilling off of the table. _

_Ponyboy gasped at the sight. All the papers were covered in milk, soaked and ruined. _

_"Oh no!" He cried, trying to pick up one stub but it turned to much and plopped on the floor. "Oh. . . .god." _

_*FLASHBACK DONE*_

Ponyboy panicked, Steve would be back any minute and he had to find a way to clean this mess. At first he turned on the ceiling fan, hoping that would try the pay stubs, but it only blew them off the table. Then he tried to pet-dry them with a towel, but the ink came off of some and last, but not least, he tried to hold some under a lamp to dry.

None of these ideas worked.

Ponyboy bit his nails, he was nervous, he had to think of an idea and fast.

"I'm home!" Steve cried out. Ponyboy yelped. Too late. He raced past Steve and darted to his room, much to Steve's confusion. When Pony reached his room, he slammed the door and sat by it. After thirty seconds-

"Ponyboy Curtis! Get down here, now!"

Ponyboy shivered hearing Steve tromp up the steps, closer to his room. Ponyboy darted away from the door just in time for Steve to push it open.

"What happened?!" Steve shouted.

Ponyboy's teeth chattered watching Steve angry at him was something he didn't want to live through. Steve was like Darry and Dallas when mad. He became louder and red in the face like Darry and his voice slurred of death and threats like Dallas. Ponyboy shifted his feet.

"I had an accident. I'm sorry." Pony mumbled.

"I told you, not to touch those papers!" Steve screamed. "And what do you do?! Not listen!"

Ponyboy sniffed, "It was an accident. I'm sorry." Steve sighed, "Look, Ponyboy. I'm not mad because you touched those papers. I'm mad because you ran away and didn't answer me."

Ponyboy didn't leave his gaze from the ground. "Pony." Steve knelt in front of Pony. "I thank you for your honesty, but if you run away and THEN tell someone what you did, then it'll make you look like a coward. And you're not one. Ya' dig?"

Ponyboy nodded.

"Now, you're not getting off this easily. I'm gonna' lay ten on you. Sound fair?" Steve asked. Ponyboy nodded, trembling at the thought of Steve striking him. Ponyboy was laid gently across Steve's lap. Steve was kind enough to not remove Pony's pants and started swatting him with his bare hand. Ponyboy bit his tongue and counted ten hits in his head. He whipped away a trace of tears as he was being stood up.

"I'm sorry." Pony cried.

"I forgive you Ponyboy." Steve smiled, hugging the auburn. Ponyboy smiled into the hug. For a minute there, he was scared Steve would go back to his old ways of "Hating" him. He was glad nothing changed.

* * *

Soda slowly rolled off of the bed, gently making sure he didn't wake Ponyboy sleeping next to him. He slipped on his jeans and a clean shirt and looked for his shoes. That part was done, next was avoiding the dog sleeping in the hallway and Darry slept with his door open so he had to tip-toe past that, pray to God the stairs didn't creek as he went down them and slowly close the front door.

He softly laughed as he hopped off the porch and hopped into Steve's Car. Steve didn't have work tomorrow, so he was sure Steve wouldn't mind if he borrowed it. It was a reasonable drive to Chloe's house. She lived in the middle-class area, not rich folks but they got by. He drove slowly, looking for her house, instead he was greeted by her standing on her balcony, waving at him. He slowly stopped the car and turned off the engine. Darting across the lawn and climbing her fence of roses that led to her balcony.

"Your prince has arrived." He smiled sweetly, kissing her on the lips. Chloe smiled into the kiss, holding his hand to lead him into her room where they were wrapped in each other's arms all night long.

***A Few Days Later***

Chloe hunched over the toilet for the billionth time that day. Her dad told her she could come back to work as soon as she felt better, but she had a bad feeling. She couldn't be pregnant, could she?

"Oh, God." He moaned. "Soda. . . "

That's how Soda found himself at the doctors, holding Chloe's hand. She had called him, telling him of her thoughts on being pregnant and as excited as Soda was, he was scared. He knew Chloe would never cheat on him, but after what happened with Sandy, he had mixed feelings about everything.

The doctor came back and the news was shared.

"Infertility?" Soda asked, "What's that?"

"It means a woman who is unable to carry a pregnancy to full term. Chloe here isn't fertile enough to carry a child, if however she does become pregnant, which is a slim chance, than there would be pregnancy complications." The doctor replied, Soda held on to Chloe while she sobbed in the office.

"Her body is reacting to being infertile at the moment. The sickness shouldn't last more than a day or two by now."

From then on, Chloe either laid in bed all day or looked like a zombie. Soda was worried about her. She wasn't eating much, she wasn't her happy-self either. Soda was thinking about this one day before getting ready for work.

"You okay?" Darry asked him, putting on his belt.

Soda nodded, "Yeah. I'll live. It's just . . .well." Darry nodded, listening. "Chloe can't have kids." Soda replied. Darry frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Soda. She okay?"

"She's not doing too well. She's so depressed, Darry. I don't know what to do." Soda was on the verge of tears and Darry planted both of his hands on Soda's shoulders.

"Just be there for her, kiddo."

Soda smiled. "You're right. Ponyboy!"

Ponyboy raced down the steps. "Ponyboy. Soda and I are going to work. Steve won't be off till nine, Two-Bit isn't here and Dallas is getting ready for work too. Get me the phone book for a sitter."

Ponyboy groaned. "Darry, I don't want a sitter. Just have Johnny watch me-"

"Hell no!" Dallas spoke up, walking into the room putting on his white cowboy hat. (The "Uniform" at Slash J's) "I'm taking Johnny with me so you don't make homemade peanut butter again."

"Gotta' admit it was good." Pony mumbled.

Soda looked up, smiling as an idea came to him. "Ponyboy, how about if Chloe watches you?"

"Chloe?" Pony asked, not amused.

"Ponyboy, she was given some pretty bad news about herself. Please? It might make her feel better." Soda nearly begged. Ponyboy sighed, he did like Chloe and she was nice. He nodded. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Great. We'll drop you off and Soda is off at eight, so he'll pick you up." Darry added. With Soda leading the way, they dropped Ponyboy off at Chloe's house. Chloe answered the door and Soda was glad she was out of bed and dressed for the day.

"Hey, Chloe, honey. Feelin' better?" Soda smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I guess." She mumbled, "Hi Pony." She gave a small smile, in which Pony returned. Chloe turned to get a snack out of the kitchen and Soda pulled Ponyboy aside.

"Remember, Pony. She's in a sensitive mode right now. Be nice. Do as she says." Soda smiled, kissing Pony's forehead and waving goodbye. Ponyboy waved back and entered the house. It was a nice house with two-stories an open planed living room and kitchen. Ponyboy looked around for Chloe, he found her in the kitchen.

"It's just me here, Pony. My Daddy's working now and my mom has been out of the picture for a while." She replied, looking through the cupboards.

"Um, Chloe." Pony started. "What happened?"

Chloe silently turned around. "I'm infertile, Pony. I can't have kids. If there is a small chance I do, however, It'll be too risky." Ponyboy felt so sorry for Chloe. He walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She was a foot taller than him, the same height as Soda.

"It's okay, Chloe. I'm here." He smiled sweetly.

Chloe felt tears come to his eyes. She looked over at the clock on the wall. It was nearly eleven thirty, she'd have Ponyboy all to herself for nearly nine hours. She smirked, an idea coming to her head.

"You know, there is a way you can help me." She stroked the hairs on his head.

"How?" He asked.

"Go sit in the living room, watch some Cartoons and I'll cook us lunch." She smiled. Ponyboy nodded slowly, walking back to the living room and flipping on the TV. After thirty minutes it was noon-lunch time. Chloe smiled, setting the large bowls of spaghetti at the table and set two glasses of milk and two forks.

"Pony! Lunch time." She chirped, smiling devilishly. Ponyboy felt his stomach growl and turned off the TV, happily running to the table.

"Ah, ah, ah, young man." Chloe shook her head. Ponyboy looked confused. "You go back to where you were and you WALK." She demanded, pointing to the living room. Ponyboy looked at her funny, but nevertheless did what he was told, this time, walking both ways.

_Odd, sounds like something Darry and Soda would tell me._ He told himself.

"Now, we can eat." Chloe smiled, Ponyboy licked his lips at the sight of spaghetti noodles, tomato sauce and mushrooms. He reached for his fork, but his and was swatted away, he pulled it back and watched as Chloe cut his noodles for him.

"Don't want you to choke." She smiled, cutting his noodles. He nodded slowly, "Ye-ah." He slurred. When she was done cutting his noddles he glanced up at her for a second, receiving a smile from her. He waited before reaching out for his fork,as if waiting for permission to eat.

"Well, dig in." She smiled.

Ponyboy was about to happily do so when she stopped him once more.

"Wait! I nearly forgot." She left the room and Ponyboy was debating if he should wolf down his food while she was gone or not. When she returned, Ponyboy's face paled in horror as she strapped something around his neck. He looked down and wanted to scream.

"What's this!?" He cried.

"huh?" Chloe smiled.

"What. Is. This?!" He repeated. The thing Chloe had tied around his neck looked like a bib almost. It was a white cloth material, simple and pain. He wanted nothing more than to yank it off but Chloe already looked upset.

"It's there in-case you might spill your food on your shirt, Pony. Nothing too serious, am I right?" She spoke, enjoying her lunch. Ponyboy frowned, frustrated with the whole ordeal.

"I don't want it." He spoke.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Pony. I don't want your shirt dirty; your clothes aren't here so if it gets dirty you can't change." Chloe replied, moving her bowl so she was sitting next to Pony rather than across him.

"Now, are you hungry?" She asked.

Pony sighed, thinking she meant: "Shut up and eat" but to his surprise, she took away his fork and twirled up some noodles out of his bowl and lifted it to his mouth.

"Say 'Aaah'" Chloe smiled.

"AAAAH!" Pony screamed, terrified. Nevertheless the fork was shoved into his mouth. "Such a good boy! Your brothers are right, you are obedient." Chloe smiled to herself, twirling up another forkful of food, not seeing Pony breathing heavily on the table in shock.

After the whole embarrassing lunch ordeal, Pony was glad the bib was taken off of him, but not before Chloe whipped at his mouth, getting rid of the sauce on his cheeks and chin that she may or may not have "accidentally" put there.

Ponyboy rushed as far away from the table back to the living room as he could. He tried to look for a phone, anything to call someone for a ride out of Chloe's house. Chloe returned with something behind her back.

"Alright, Pony. It's one o'clock and you look sleepy." She smiled. Pony's eyes widened. She couldn't. . . she wouldn't.

"Come sit with me." She patted a space on the couch next to her and Pony purposely sat away from her. She giggled and pulled him close.

"Ponyboy. I think it's time for a nap, what you say Baby?" She cooed.

Baby?! Ponyboy thought in fear. Alright, this ends. NOW.

"Look, Chloe." He started. "I understand you're going through something awful in your life." He started, pulling himself away from her to look at her. She looked back, worried of what he might say.

"But, Chloe. I'm not a baby. I don't need my mouth whipped, I don't my food cut up and I don't need a bib. I'm fourteen." He sternly spoke. "And I'll leave if you push this any further."

Chloe bit her lips, her mouth was trembling and tears fell form her eyes. Ponyboy's angry expression turned to one of guilt.

"I. . . I'm sorry." She sniffed. "I-I can't." She sobbed, lowering her head. "I can't have children, obviously. But I felt if I could at least know what it feels like to care for one then. . . "

Ponyboy looked at the ground, feeling horrible.

"None of my friends have babies. And there is no one I know of who needs a sitter. I'm at a loss here." She trembled and Pony slowly rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Look. . . I'm sorry." He spoke.

She looked up, whipping away any trace of tears. "Look if you want to.. .continue. . . this. . . then. . .it's fine. But I make the calls and you have to stop when it's getting uncomfortable." Chloe's eyes lit up like a tiger and she smiled, cuddling him off guard, Pony had to laugh at that though.

"Alright, I can live with that, Ponyboy." She agreed. "Still, there's two things I need you to do."

"Which are?" Her nervously asked. She smirked at him, holding up a small milk bottle you could buy at the store, only it had an attached rubber faucet at the top. Ponyboy gulped.

"And you need a nap." Chloe smiled. "Comprende?"

Ponyboy looked around and Chloe laughed. "Don't worry. We're the only ones here. I won't even answer the door or the phone if that makes you feel any better." It did and Ponyboy was laid on his back with his head on Chloe's stomach as she flipped on the TV for the afternoon Tulsa News.

"Ready?" She asked.

Ponyboy bit his bottom lip.

_"Remember, Pony. She's in a sensitive mode right now. Be nice. Do as she says."_

"Y-Yeah." He spoke. Slowly the bottle of what looked like warm milk was lowered next to his face and into his mouth. Ponyboy looked up nervously at Chloe and Chloe smiled, stroking two fingers along the side of his face to make his lips move and he started to suckle down the traces of milk. To Pony's amazement, the stuff tasted alright, great even. There was a hint of honey and sugar inside and the soothing belly rubs Chloe did made his eyes feel heavy.

She giggled down at him.

"Thank you." She whispered before he closed his eyes, falling asleep. Ponyboy yawned, hours later, feeling refreshed and relaxed.

"You slept a while, it's almost dinner." He heard from the dining room. He turned to see Chloe at the table reading a book. He gave a small smile and she walked towards him. "I told ya' you were tired." He sheepishly smiled at the floor.

"Now, how about we play a game before supper?" She smiled.

Ponyboy shrugged, "Okay." One Monopoly and two Black Jack games later Ponyboy was told to sit and wait while Chloe prepared dinner. Ponyboy tensed up when she came out with another plain white bib and wrapped it to him but it took sheer willpower to fight off any screaming voices in his head. She looked uneasy when she set a plate of steamed vegetables and cut up pieces of meat in front of him, but it was all whipped away when he handed her his fork and opened his mouth slightly.

"Aaah." He laughed. She smiled sweetly at him. After dinner Ponyboy found out that maybe he had let this be taken too far with Chloe. Cause right now he was running away from her around the house she she held a pair of mittens and a frilly bonnet in her hands.

"com'on Pony. I thought your were okay with this!" She laughed.

"To a certain extent!" He cried, pushing away objects in her path as he ran away from her. Not long after this happened (and was still going on) Sodapop walked into the house.

"Hey, I'm back. Ponyboy I'm here!" He called.

Ponyboy screamed as he ran away from Chloe and Chloe stopped to catch her breath by Soda.

"What's going on?" Soda asked. She held up the materials and smirked, "Don't tell me you don't wanna' see him dressed up."

Soda took a good look at what she had and slowly reached over for a camera sitting on the desk next to him.

"Pony~ Come here, Baby. I'm taking you home." Soda usually never lied, but this was an offer he couldn't pass up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but I'm not going to lie. I feel pretty weird after writing about this. 'Guest', whoever you are, if you scare off my readers because you WANTED this I gonna' be mad. Either way, it was kind of adorable to torture poor Ponyboy. Anyway, keep reading, sorry to bother ya'll.**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

"Hi Curly!" Ponyboy beamed.

Curly chuckled, smiling ever-so-sweetly to the Greaser before him. Ponyboy had these flushed cheeks that he just wanted to kiss.

"How's The Reformatory?" Ponyboy asked, sitting outside the wall, talking on the phone, facing Curly through the glass.

"It's okay." Curly replied. "How'd you get here?" Curly was looking around for those personal-but-never-paid body guards of Ponyboy.

"Oh, I took a bus." Pony replied. "Are you having fun?"

Curly snickered, "Yeah, I guess so." Fun? Since when is juvy fun? Well, maybe if someone tells a good joke, plays a prank on a guard or attempts to breakout, but other than that, it's pretty much hell.

"Curly, I can't wait till you get out," Pony smiled. "We'll have fun like we used to."

Curly's hope of having Pony his just doubled. "Really? Well, that makes me wanna' have good behavior to get out early." Of course that wouldn't happen, but he'd probably act like he was sorry at the next "Emotional meeting" so he could kiss ass the therapist into having the therapist write out a form saying he could leave early.

"I can't wait!" Pony smiled.

"How are things with you?" Curly asked.

Ponyboy frowned, "Not. . . so good."

"What happened?" Curly cocked an eyebrow. Ponyboy bit his lip, looking painful and slightly upset, making Curly's blood boil.

"Well, Scott broke up with me-"

Curly's eyes widened. Was he dreaming? Was it his birthday? Was it somehow Christmas?! Had all of his prayers been answered for Christ's sake? He wanted to leap out of his seat and jump for joy, he was so happy.

"That's. . . . horrible to hear." He cracked his teeth, trying not to smile.

Ponyboy nodded, "I feel lonely sometimes."

Curly took this opportunity to place his hand on the glass. "I'm here." He smiled. Ponyboy smiled sweetly, placing his hand against the glass against Curly's. He smiled sweetly to Curly, all the while Curly planned on getting out of here. If he wanted to claim Ponyboy, he had to do it-fast.

Before Scott came back into the picture.

* * *

_Ring-Ring-Ring_

_"Hello?"_

_"Ponyboy?"_

_"Oh, hi, Cherry, what's-"_

_"I found him. We need to hurry though."_

_". . . . .Come pick me up." _

* * *

**OH MY GOD! OVER 300 REVIEWS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT'S MORE THAT AMAZING, THAT'S LIKE. . . SUPER, SUPER, DUPER EXTRAORDINARY AMAZ-Z-Z-A-LING!" **

**Reviews and suggestions are more than wanted. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	30. Chapter 29

_******Today's Story requests: **_

**kcototheyoyoyo chapter 28 . **

I think cherry should tell pony, pony would go up there to see Scott, and we could finally see the aggressive side of Ponyboy Curtis.

**Goldenthorns chapter 28 . (You mean something. . . .BAD. . . .happening to Ponyboy? Oh dear, what on Earth will happen? *scarcastically worries while writing frantically on keyboard* -Kylelover101) **

Yay pony will know. I like cherry a little more now... as long as she stays a friend because i don't like her THAT much. Heh...ANYWAY SUGGESTIONS. How about when cherry takes pony Scott's grandma finds out and something really bad happens to pony?

**SCOTTANDPONY4EVA chapter 27 . (Ha, ha, love the pen-name -Kylelover101) **

BRING THEM BACK TOGETHER NOW!

**BringScottBack chapter 27 . **

NONONO BRING SCOTT BACK PLEASE AWW POOR BABY NOO BRING HIM BACK!

* * *

******I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does, although as of now, I do own Chip, Pony's Puppy (guard dog) Scott and Violet however. **

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Language and. . . . .I CAN'T THINK OF ANY! Oh wait. . . . Violence *Hee, hee* **

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Oh, Pony~ I have lunch!" Soda spoke in a singy-song voice calling for his little brother as he placed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk gently on the table. He smiled, folding his hands as he went to wash the dishes. He stopped in his tracks, not hearing the sound of footsteps running into the kitchen. Normally Ponyboy ran as fast as he could when food was made.

"Ponyboy~" Soda sang once more. When Ponyboy dind't come again, he sighed, wiping his hands on the apron and walked into their room.

"Pony?" He saw no one in the room. "Ponyboy?" He wasn't in the garage, the basement, nowhere Soda looked.

Soda groaned, "I'm gonna' lecture that boy on learning mealtime." He sighed, when he walked past the living room, he noticed a white note on the coffee table he didn't recall seeing that morning. He picked it up and began to read.

_Anyone who reads this,_

_I'm going to see Scott at River Heights._

_I'll be back for dinner,_

_Ponyboy. _

Soda crumpled the note with his fist.

**(Soda Found Out)**

"Can't this go any faster?" Ponyboy asked. Cherry shook her head. "Not really. And Ponyboy, I'm going ninety!" She replied. Ponyboy couldn't help but obtain the smile on his face, a part of him couldn't wait to see Scott. Another half of him was anxious. Did Scott even want to see him? What would he say to him? Ponyboy suddenly felt anxious, but he shook it off, he couldn't back out now. They were so close!

Cherry gasped, swerving the car in a turn that jerked Ponyboy and squealed her tires as she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Pony asked.

"Look." Cherry pointed. The gates to Anderson Manor had a large chain and lock on it, obviously keeping anyone and everyone out. Or In. Ponyboy's mouth dropped.

"What, what's this?!" He asked. Cherry bit her bottom lip. Could Patrica had somehow found out? Ponyboy growled.

"Pony, let's try again some other time-"

"No!" He screamed, startling Cherry. "I'm tired of loosing! I always get shoved to the back, or left out. I'm always kept away. Not this time!" With a bolting start, he leaped out of the car and started to climb the fence. Cherry gasped.

"Pony! I'm going to get Randy; he'll help us!" She called, driving away. Ponyboy paid no attention to Cherry as he climbed over the tall black, spiral gate.

Cherry drove as quickly as she could down the hill to a more practical suburb of rich folks. People out walking, enjoying the sunshine were applauded to see the red sting ray speed down the streets. Cherry wheeled the car into Randy's driveway, hopping out and not bothering to turn off her car fully.

"Randy!" She screamed, pounding on the door.

Her breathing was rapid and she was shaking, they didn't have a moment to spare. Randy came to the door, at first excited to hear Cherry desperate (Teenage hormones are a killer) but when he saw how scared she was, his grin faded.

"Cherry? What's wrong?" He asked.

"P-Pony!" She gasped. "I brought him to Anderson Mansion, but the gates were locked, hurry, we have to open them!" Cherry and Randy ran to The red-sting-ray, hopping in.

"Where's Pony now?" Randy asked.

"He's waiting!" Cherry quickly pulled out of the drive way, speeding down the street.

"So . . . .he's climbing over." Randy sighed, "Let's hurry."

**(Cherry gets help) **

Jumping from a dangerous height, but not caring and he started to run to a pair of white double doors. He gasped seeing three Rottweiler dogs running towards him. He screamed, running to his left to try and use a back door or a window, something, ANYTHING. He raced into the back yard where Knights in armor stood, holding their steel swords and shields. He smiled, seeing a pair was loose and started swinging at the dogs.

"Go, get!" He whacked one on the snout and it was enough to send him crying away and other dogs retreated. Ponyboy ran back to the front doors where He went to knock, but tripped over his shoelace. The door swung open just in time for Pony to fall to the marble floor and the doors slammed shut.

**(Ponyboy gets inside!)**

"Excuse me!" Soda called out to a teen couple sitting on a park bench, eating a pizza together. Soda was a little ways away from River Heights.

"Where is River Heights?" He asked. The raven haired girl and boy looked at each other then pointed down the road. "You need identification to get in." The boy replied.

"What?" Soda asked, he growled, hitting the wheel of the car. The teen girl gasped, taking the box of pizza and handing it to Soda.

"Use this and give it to the guard, but drive quickly." Soda thanked her and sped down the street. Chip started to lick the cheese pizza and Soda flicked his ear. "That's for the stuck-up-Socs." He yelled. Chip whined and Soda sighed, "Alright, just don't do too much damage."

When Soda came to the front entrance of River Heights (which was a gated community of nothing but rich folks.) he took the pizza and tossed it at the guard, hitting the older gentleman in the face with it.

"FREE PIZZA!" He screamed, driving up the narrow hills towards the houses.

"Hey! What the?!" Soda failed to hear.

**(Soda's getting' closer!) **

Ponyboy groaned as he tried to lift himself off of the marble floor in which he had fallen on but something jumped on him.

"MY PRINCE!"

Ponyboy's eyes widened. "V-Violet?" He asked.

"My prince, you came back!" Violet giggled, hugging Ponyboy around the neck. Violet giggled, Ponyboy did look like a prince with a silver shield and sword. Maybe he came over to play? Ponyboy smiled softly and returned the hug. "It's good to see you too Violet. What are you doing here?" He asked, if Violet lived here it would be a shock to him.

"This is my Nana's house. What are you doing here, my prince?" Violet flashed her big bright eyes. Ponyboy looked around for anyone who might be listening to them. Then he whispered, "Violet, do you know who Scott Anderson is?" He asked.

She nodded, "My uncle."

Ponyboy smiled, "I need to find him. Do you know where he is at?" Violet nodded, "I'll show you my prince." She held out her hand and Pony took is as Violet led Ponyboy up a massive marble staircase entwined with what looked like a tower. Ponyboy gulped, this mansion was huge, more like a castle than anything, really. Violet and Ponyboy raced down the large hallways, decorated with old oil paintings of family members from generations dating before the Civil War along with some statues and knight armor.

"What's with the armor?" Pony asked, taking a better look at the sword he hit the Rottweiler with. Violet giggled, "You see, Prince-Pony. Everything you see has belonged to our family. Nana says we are related to duchesses and dukes in England!"

Pony's eyes widened. Duchesses and Dukes? How loaded were these people? Soon Violet stopped upon a room with two doors, "In here." She smiled. Ponyboy smiled, petting Violet on the head.

"Keep watch, little Princess. No one must go in here." Ponyboy spoke. Violet didn't understand why, but if her prince said so, then no one is to enter.

"I'll be a knight for now!" She saluted him and he chuckled. He turned to the double doors and brushed them open. He gapsed looking around the soft white walls with cold colored trip. Inside was a four posted bed, two large dressers with attached mirrors and the floor was practically sparking as he shifted his gaze downwards. Ponyboy slowly allowed his eyes to gaze upwards.

Ponyboy chuckled, startling the person sitting in the window seat.

". . . .P-Ponyboy?"

**(Reunited) **

Cherry pulled up the the gates and Randy hopped out of the car with a pair of lobbers. He grunted trying to cut the chains on the fence, but nothing worked.

"He was right here!" Cherry demanded. Randy looked into the yard seeing the notorious Rottweiler dogs barking and running around.

"Well, let's hope the dogs didn't get him." Randy growled, trying to cut the lock off while Cherry gasped at the thought of Pony being attacked by the dogs. The sound of a horn honking was enough for Randy to jump out of the way in time for Soda's car to crash through the gates, successfully breaking them down.

"Move it!" Soda screamed, driving closer to the house.

Randy and Cherry were stunned, leaving their mouths open. Then Randy turned to glare at Cherry, "So, I'm assuming you didn't think of that?"

Cherry nervously laughed.

**(They're in!)**

"What is going on outside!" Violet heard someone scream from down the hall. She gasped seeing her Nana looking out a large window where Patrica could see a blue beat up muscle car and a red sting ray. Patrica started walking quickly to Scott's room and Violet extended her arms.

"No! Nana! No go in there!" She screamed.

"Move out of my way, child!" Patrica scolded, removing Violet from her "post" Violet screamed, closing her eyes as Patrica opened the door.

**(What did she find?!)**

Soda burst through the doors with Cherry and Randy behind him. Soda had no idea where he was going, but he kept running up flights of stairs until he heard screaming.

_"No! Nana! No go in there!" _

_ "Move out of my way, child!_

Soda ran as fast as he could to the voices.

**(What did they see?!)**

"Ponyboy, you need to leave, now!" Scott warned. Ponyboy shook his head, frantically. "No! I won't leave you! I want an answer!"

Scott was loss for words, Ponyboy standing there in the in his room as the orange Tulsa sunlight graze his body was too much for the blonde as he raced to Ponyboy, hugging his waist, a hug Ponyboy returned. The two eye-locked each other as they gently pressed their lips to one another. A heated kiss much needed for a desperate time like this. Ponyboy moaned into the kiss as Scott's own pink ones brushed with his, allowing tongues to

Scott and Pony gasped, turning their heads to the door once they heard fighting.

_"No! Nana! No go in there!" _

_ "Move out of my way, child!_

The door burst open. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

**(Caught!)**

"G-Grandmother!" Scott gasped. Patrica Anderson wasn't the best looking gals of old age, but she had a mean stare planted right on Ponyboy, making the greaser shutter slightly.

"Scott, who is that?!" She pointed to Ponyboy. Scott held his grip on Pony's waist and hesitated for a moment before smiling down at the auburn in his arms.

"Grandmother, this is Ponyboy. . . My lover." Patrica's eyes widened as she sent a cold glare to the "couple" in her home.

"I thought I told you, you were not allowed to see him-THE TRAMP!" Patrica screamed. Before Scott could say anything-

"HEY! That's my brother!" Ponyboy and Scott looked past Patrica as the woman jolted around seeing yet another "Greaser" in her house. She held her hand against her chest as Soda walked past Patrica darting for Ponyboy and Scott, and not with the happiest of looks on his face either.

"Soda?" Pony asked. "How did you-?"

"Never mind me, what were you thinking, Ponyboy?!" Soda screamed, "Leave the house without telling me what you were doing?!"

"I left a note," Pony mumbled, feeling embarrassed that everyone was looking at him.

"A note!" Soda said, outraged, followed by a loud bark from Chip next to him. "A note telling me you were going to do something stupid! I thought you were over Scott with the money he gave you!"

Patrica eyed Scott. "What money?" She asked.

"A great sum of money signed by Patrica Anderson to Ponyboy Curtis." Soda spoke, taking out the paper, only for it to be yanked by Patrica who read the fine print, outraged. Scott bit his lip.

"I gave this money to you!" Patrica screamed. "What are you doing giving it to hoods?!"

"Hey!" Soda screamed, insulted, but went ignored by everyone. Scott turned to Ponyboy, Ponyboy too was curious about this.

"I gave it to Ponyboy. . . because I want him to have a better future." Scott softly spoke. "A while ago, Ponyboy and I were talking about me getting a job, I told him I didn't want to work till I died and that all greasers did that." Ponyboy smiled softly. "I wanted Ponyboy to have the money, go to college, be someone, get out of this place. I wanted Ponyboy to have a bright future, even if it meant I couldn't be in it."

Ponyboy bit his lip, "Scott, I love you more than any amount of money." Speaking of which, Soda yanked the paper out of Patrica's hands, not up to loosing a few grand.

"Ponyboy, I'm sorry, but we can't be together." Ponyboy shook his head, tears spilling from him. "Why not?!"

"I brought you back into this community, don't make me look like a fool and regret it, Scott!" Patrica narrowed her eyes. "What kind of people would let a fag into their home?!"

Cherry and Randy looked at each other, smiling as they stood next to Scott and Ponyboy. Scott and Ponyboy looked confused and then it was Soda's turn to sigh.

"He's my brother, whether he likes men or not." With that he stood next to Ponyboy, the little greaser took his big brother's hand. Chip barked, sitting next to Pony's feet.

"I dunno what a 'Fag' is, but I hope they have dollies!" Violet cheered, standing next to her uncle. Patrica looked the the group in front of her, her harsh glare softening a bit. "So. . . you're all against me?" Her gaze hitting the floor.

Ponyboy frowned, letting god of Scott's waist and his brother's hand to approach Patrica. "No, it's not being against you or not." Pony softly replied. "Mrs. Anderson, I'm not here to take your grandson away. I want to love him and be there for him, no matter what."

Patrica's icy cold eyes softened a bit as she looked at her only grandson Scott. She looked back at Pony and sighed, breaking into a soft smile.

"You were right, Scott. He is a cutie." She chuckled, Ponyboy blushed, turning to Scott. "What did you say about me?!" He asked.

**(A fresh breath of relief)**

"Ponyboy," Scott spoke. Scott stood by his grandmother and niece, holding Pony's hand as everyone was getting ready to leave after an emotional day.

"Yes, Scott? Are you coming with me?" Pony asked, hopefully. Scott looked at Soda, who was holding Chip even though Soda looked annoyed, he didn't seem upset with the ordeal. Cherry and Randy smiled at him. He looked back at his smiling grandmother and niece, then lastly at Ponyboy.

"Pony. . . We can't be together."

Pony's eyes started to water. "Why not?"

"Ponyboy." Scott breathed. "My family will find out. I don't want to loose my niece or my grandmother. How about we make a deal?"

Ponyboy nodded, slowly and confused.

"I have to wait two years before I turn eighteen. You have to wait four. Four years is a long time to wait for someone, Ponyboy. Especially if your heart stops loving them-"

"I'll never stop loving you!" Pony declared.

Scott chuckled. "Ponyboy, I want you to be happy these next four years. I want you to meet other people, I want you to make a path for a bright future, I want you to be happy. On your eighteenth birthday, if you still feel the same about me, meet me right here. If you don't, then I wish you more happiness each year."

Ponyboy looked worried. "What. . . if I don't?" He asked. "What if you don't but I still do!"

Scott smiled, "You've got people who love you, Ponyboy." He nodded over to Soda. "They won't let you down." Ponyboy sniffed, a tear falling from his emerald eyes as Scott held him one last time before kissing his cheek.

"Until then, farewell, my Ponyboy."

". . . . I love you." Ponyboy breathed.

* * *

**Stands up. . .. . and walks away from the computer. I May or may not have to cry. **

**Reviews and suggestions are more than wanted. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	31. Chapter 30

_******Today's Story requests: **_

**BirdieGotStyle chapter 30 . (Oh, please don't leave. . . . It's still being decided if they're meant to be together or not. I hope you stay until the end of the fic. -Kylelover101) **

screw this, I want Ponyboy and Scott to be together... THEY ARE SOOOO CUTE! put them together

**Crystalteen chapter 30 . (Oh, wow. A lengthy request. This can only mean one thing, OF COURSE, I'll do it. It sounds sweet and sad at the same time, just the way I like my stories. -Kylelover101) **

Love your work! I love how adorable Soda, Ponyboy, and Darry are together! I love their brotherhood and how you bring it out in many ways! :)

I got a suggestion! :) How about Johnny got into a recent beating by his father and Ponyboy's feeling upset to the point where he refuses to leave his and Soda's room because he hates how Mr. and Mrs. Cade are to Johnny. Wanting to help cheer Pony up, Soda and Darry compromise what they could do since. Soda then ends up coming up with the childish idea of bringing back the tickle monsters, him and Darry being the tickle monsters in order to help Pony feel better like their parents did a long time ago.

Again, love your work! Keep up the tuff work! Stay gold! :) :D

**Panda chapter 28 . (Oooh, I don't think Two-Bit got to spank Ponyboy yet, nor have I read any fanfictions, in which he did so. I mean, I have read a few that had him being protective, but never strike the boy. . . . this could get interesting -Kylelover101) **

Do one where Steve or Two-Bit gets mad at pony because they caught pony drinking and Steve or Two-Bit spanks Pony and they tell Darry what happened and Darry grounds Pony for a month any ways keep up the good work

* * *

**A/N:**

**As most of you know, Scott and Ponyboy have made their decisions, therefore, will NO longer be in the story from this point on. . . . . Until I think he should or should not return. Until then enjoy. 10 more chapters to go!**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

******I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does. **

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Spanking, some Language and underage drinking. **

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"Stupid, Two-Bit," Ponyboy grumbled, holding a black trash bag in his hand while he went through the living room picking up empty beer bottles. Today Two-Bit played the card of: Dump-and-Dash. He sat on the couch, drank a lot of beer until he got buzzed, but when Darry told him to pick up his mess, Two-Bit left telling Pony he'd be right back.

Ponyboy knew he obviously was skipping out on work.

"Well, well." Two-bit smiled, walking through the front door. "Some little elf come in and clean all this?"

Ponyboy rolled his eyes, leaving the house to toss the bottles in the recycling. Two-Bit snickered and put the new bottles of beer into the fridge to cool. Two-Bit's head bolted up as he remembered something.

"Ponyboy!" Two-Bit screamed out the kitchen window to the auburn Greaser.

"What?" Pony asked, annoyed.

"Pony, I gotta' make another run to the store, I forgot my Mama's roast she ordered, be right back!" With that Two-Bit left out the back door rushing to his car. Ponyboy snickered, shaking his head. When he was done emptying the bottles, he left inside for a drink of water. He opened the fridge to get the cool pitcher of water and groaned seeing Two-Bit had bought yet ANOTHER case of beer.

"I'm not cleaning this." Pony growled and proceeded to empty each bottle down the drain. "He can last one night without any booze." The hard smell of the liquor was intoxicating and Ponyboy found himself having to hold his breath.

"Gross, how can Two-Bit drink this stuff?" Ponyboy asked. Yeah. . . .How can he drink this? Ponyboy was curious, he looked around making sure he was the only one alone in the house. Before he dumped the last bottle of beer, Ponyboy stuck his finer inside, just enough for the liquid to soak his finger and stuck it in his mouth. He grimaced and gagged.

"Yucky!" He spat into the sink before dumping the last of the alcohol.

**~YOU ARE READING A STORY LINE TO HELP SEPARATE TIME ZONES~**

When Two-Bit came back with the roast, he put it into the fridge, figuring he'd keep it here until he left later tonight. He hummed a little tune while opening a fridge and gasped, dropping the roast.

"PONY!" He screamed. Ponyboy looked up from his book into the kitchen before going back to it, flipping the page.

"Ponyboy," Two-Bit stomped into the living room. "Where's the beer I bought?" Two-bit was never, ever angry. But when he was, run for the hills. Ponyboy wasn't frightened, rather he was quite pleased with himself.

"I dumped it. Got tired of picking up after you." Pony muttered.

Two-Bit's knuckles cracked as his hands rolled up in a fist. "Ponyboy, I don't care if you tired of picking up after me, you're not allowed to touch beer. You know that!"

"But I can touch the bottle?" Pony asked, smart like.

"AN EMPTY BOTTLE." Two-Bit exaggerated, "Now, you wanna' tell me why your breath smells? I can smell you from where I'm standing. " Ponyboy breathed into his hand then sniffed, Two-Bit was right, his breath did smell.

"I only dipped my finger into the bottle, cause I wanted to know why you drank. It tastes horrible, Two-Bit." Pony frowned.

"Great, you drank some." Two-Bit laughed, only he didn't sound happy. "Here's what I'm gonna' do, Ponyboy. Either you stand over there." He pointed to the corner. "And think about what you did for eight minutes, each minute for a bottle you dumped, or I'll strike ya' which one?"

Ponyboy's jaw dropped. Two-Bit never struck him. Two-Bit barley even disciplined him, normally he was the joker, the one Pony ran to when he felt Darry and Soda were breathing down his back.

"You can't be serious!" Pony screamed.

"You bet your ass I am. Now pick!" Two-Bit glared.

"No!" Ponyboy felt outraged, Two-Bit wasn't going to anything to him, it wasn't his job! It was so out of character for him.

"_Pony._" Two-Bit warned. Ponyboy huffed, crossing his arms. "You asked for it-" With that Two-Bit slung Pony over his shoulder, much to Pony's protests and went inside the kitchen. "Put me down, Two-Bit!" Ponyboy screamed, slightly begging. He didn't want Two-Bit to strike him.

"Quiet." Two-Bit narrowed his eyes, reaching over to pull up a chair next to a drawer where he pulled out a wooden spoon. Ponyboy struggled to get away, but only succeeded in Two-Bit holding him tighter. Ponyboy cried out in pain as Two-Bit whacked him hard on his bottom with the spoon. He did that seven more times and Ponyboy could conquer that it hurt more than any hand that's been laid on him. Ponyboy was a sobbing mess when Two-Bit was finished.

"Calm down, Pony." Two-Bit hushed. "It's all over."

Ponyboy was slowly sat up and he wrapped his arms around Two-Bit. "I gotcha' you're okay." Two-Bit hushed. "Now, will you ever drink or even think about tasting my beer?"

"I won't do it." Pony sobbed. "I'm sorry. . . I just wanted to know why you drank it."

Two-Bit gave a sad smile. "It's easier to forget that way."

Ponyboy dropped the subject knowing he was entering a dangerous and touchy topic. "I love you, Two-Bit." He mumbled into Two-Bit's neck.

"Love ya' too, buddy." Two-Bit smiled. "Com'on, Mickey's on. I'm missing my show." Ponyboy giggled and spent the rest of the afternoon snuggled next to Two-Bit watching Mickey mouse. And Two-bit didn't drink a drop of beer the whole night.

* * *

"Sssh, easy buddy, I got'ya." Darry soothed, gently pressing an ice pack to Johnny's left eye. Johnny was sitting in a kitchen chair at The Curtis with Dallas and Darry beside him. Darry held an ice pack to his eye while Dallas cursed and started bandaging any bruises or cuts on Johnny's sore, tender body.

Ponyboy felt tears roll from his eyes as he looked through the bars on the stairs, watching the scene from afar. He was supposed to be in bed sleeping, but he was woken up by Dallas calling for Soda and Darry's help. Ponyboy jumped slightly when a hand gently touched his shoulder.

"Hey, baby." Is was Soda. "Com'on, let's go back to bed."

Ponyboy followed Soda, but the following morning (after a terrible night's sleep) Ponyboy refused to leave his room. He was too upset seeing Johnny hurt. He cried into his pillow, he hadn't even gotten dressed and it was nearly noon. He refused breakfast and was thinking of skipping lunch.

He sobbed. How could parents just hurt their child? His Mom and Dad never hurt Soda, Darry or him, not intentionally. Punishments were different, and restricted. Johnny's dad just wailed on him and didn't stop until his mother dragged him off of Johnny, even then she kicked him out of the house, bloody and half conscious. What did Johnny ever do to deserve that?

Ponyboy was still sobbing when Soda walked in slowly with a sandwich. "Hey, baby." Soda cooed, "I got you some food."

the sandwich went unnoticed by the little greaser. Soda rubbed Pony's back, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Baby, what's wrong?" Soda asked.

"Why- why Johnny get hurt? What did he ever do?" Pony bawled. Soda bit his bottom lip. "Oh, baby. Com'ere." Soda opened his arms and Ponyboy snuggled into the hug.

"Baby, sometimes people can't control their anger. Sometimes innocent people get hurt, for reasons we can't understand." Soda softly whispered into Pony's ear, shushing the auburn as he choked a sob. "But Johnny doesn't have that bad of a life." Soda smiled while Pony looked up confused.

"Why do you say that?" Pony asked.

"Because he has a wonderful friend like you to care about him." Soda ruffled the boy's hair, earning himself a shrug.

"Feel better, honey?" Soda asked after a short while of silence and watching Ponyboy, making sure he ate all of the sandwich Soda made for him.

Ponyboy shook his head. "I don't know."

Soda cocked an eyebrow smiling, "You sure? What's that smile doing there then?" Soda dangerously placed both of his hands on Pony's abdomen area and started to tickle the boy until Ponyboy was laughing loudly. After a few seconds and having heard all of Pony's begging for him to stop, Ponyboy felt well enough to go downstairs. Johnny was laying on the couch, resting while Dallas sat in the kitchen. Darry was trying to calm Dallas down, telling him NOT to go to Mr. Cade's house and crucify him.

Ponyboy slipped close to Johnny, minding of his wounds. The two could fit on the couch together, since they were the smallest. Ponyboy smiled, closing his eyes and falling asleep next to his best friend.

Unbeknownst to them a camera was snapping at rapid speed by a blonde older brother determined to fill a secret photo album of: ADORABLE MOMENTS OF PONYBOY CURTIS.

* * *

_Tulsa, 1953-March._

_Ponyboy Curtis, nearly one year old, has been crawling all over the place lately, amusing his parents and scaring the daylights out of Soda as he wouldn't let the babe out of his sight. Soda had a dead-set stare on Ponyboy as he watched the little boy chew on some blocks, laying on the floor. Soda took a deep breath, not blinking._

_Stacy Curtis watch with amusement. "Look, Darrel. He's watching Ponyboy again." She whispered from the kitchen, pointing to Soda watching straight on at Ponyboy who was minding his own business gurgling and chewing on anything in sight. Darrel chuckled, walking to Ponyboy to pick him up._

_"I think it's nap time for someone." Darrel smiled, kissing Pony's soft cheek when his baby yawned. _

_"ME TOO!" Soda screamed, running to Pony's room and climbing into his crib. _

_"No, Soda." Mrs. Curtis sighed, trying to haul her three year-old out of her son's bed. "This is where the baby sleeps. You can't fit." _

_Soda wanted to scream, Of COURSE he could fit! He wasn't that fat. "I sweep wit' Pony!" He demanded. Darrel sighed, handing Ponyboy off to his wife so she could rock and nurse her baby. "Soda, come with Daddy. You can sleep in your own bed." _

_"No, no NO!" Soda screamed, trying to kick away as Darrel lifted him out of the crib. "Wit' Pony, wit' Pony!" _

_Darrel had no idea what had gotten into Soda lately. Normally Soda was such a good boy, obedient and would listen. But when it came to Ponyboy, then he and Darry turned into devils. Darrel didn't know if it was jealousy or something else. _

_Darrel rolled his eyes as he took a screaming Soda out of the room so Pony could fall asleep better. Soda growled as he was gently placed on the couch with a blanket. _

_"Now, I think you're tired," Darrel smiled. "Try and get some rest, buddy." _

_Soda sat in the same position for three hours straight, or at least until Ponyboy woke up crying. Before Darrel or Stacy could reach the nursery, Soda zipped right past them, ready to help. Finally, after hours of waiting Soda was happy to know Ponyboy was in his sight once more: rolling around on the ground on a blanket. _

_Darry came inside, hungry and dirty. He had been playing with Two-Bit outside all day, leaving Soda with Ponyboy. Tomorrow it would be Darry who watched Ponyboy and Soda went to play with Steve. They had this secret clockwork system they were sure their parents didn't know about. It was their job to protect Ponyboy after all. _

_"He okay?" Darry asked, smiling at his baby brother. Soda nodded. "He o'tay." _

_Later that night after everyone ate, The Curtis family sat down to watch some TV. While Stacy and Darrel laid on the couch together, Darry and Soda sat on the floor. Everyone's eyes was fixed on the TV. However, one set of green eyes couldn't help but notice his stuffed puppy on the table by the door. Ponyboy started crawling towards it before Soda gently put him back on his spot next to him. _

_"Watch TV, Pony." Soda softly reprimanded and went back to watching John Wayne run with Indians. _

_Ponyboy looked up at his brother, then back at his puppy. This time, he scooted quietly across the floor, his family oblivious as to what he was doing. Finally after what felt like an eternity crawling he saw his puppy. He smiled, reaching up to grab it, only he couldn't reach. He had been standing a few times, of course supervised by his parents and Soda, and on shaky legs, he stood up, reaching to grab his puppy. _

_Once the stuffed toy was in his arms he gurgled, turning around to return to his spot with the family. _

_"PONYBOY!" Soda screamed. Darrel and Stacy looked down where their baby should have been. "Ponyboy?" Darrel smiled seeing Ponyboy by the door with his puppy. Standing all by himself. _

_"Look at that, Darrel. Did he walk!?" Stacy rushed to her baby, happily picking him up, coating Ponyboy with kisses. While Darrel and Stacy celebrated a milestone in Ponyboy's life, Soda and Darry looked at each other. _

_He's walking? That's not good. _

_That night, Ponyboy curled up next to his stuffed puppy while sleeping in his crib. His bedroom door opened gently and Sodapop tiptoed in his footed sleeper to Pony's crib. He knew all the tweaks on how to climb up over the rails. When he succeeded he snuggled next to Ponyboy. His "Rightful" spot next to his brother. _

_Soda smiled before going to sleep, kissing Pony's forehead. _

_"O'tay. You can walk a little. Not much. Only walk to Me, Dw'arry, Mama and Daddy, Pony. No one e'wlse."Soda whispered before falling asleep._

* * *

The gates opened as the teenagers walked slowly in single file off of the bus. Some were given the pleasure of having parents, siblings or foster parents greet them from a long time away from home. However one ex-inmate didn't really care if anyone was there for him or not. He lugged his worn out suitcase in which held a pair of clothes and some letters a favorable Auburn Greaser had sent him.

He whistled down a taxi, using the last of his money he earned in Juvy.

"East Independence Street, North East." He demanded. The driver bit his lip, knowing he'd be entering a dangerous area of town.

Curly Shepard's lips formed a small smile. News of Scott Anderson leaving Ponyboy Curtis had reached him a few days before his sentence was up.

_Here I come, Ponyboy. _

* * *

**Reviews and suggestions are more than wanted.**

**-Kylelover101 **


	32. Chapter 31

_******Today's Story requests: **_

**GleekandGreaser4 chapter 28 . (You got it! -Kylelover101) **

More Johnnycake and Dally please!

**Goldenthorns chapter 31 . (Well OF COURSE this will happen. How else are they going to be separated? -Kylelover101) **

OH SNAP. CURLY ITS NOT RAPING TIME *helps soda hide pony from curly* BUT WHAT ABOUT DARRY? HOW ABOUT DARRY KNOWS CURLYS IS BACK AND TRIES TO DO EVERYTHING IN HIS POWER TO HIDE PONY FROM CURLY!

**wildwolf13 chapter 29 . (I think it'll be Curly x Ponyboy -Kylelover101)**

Awesome story! Love the part with Soda's girlfriend!  
Suggestions:  
Scott gets angry with his grandma and stands up for Pony when he comes and visits him then gets back together.  
Or maybe more Curly and Pony (Your choice)

**justliving11 chapter 31 . (So. . . . . I like your thinking *grins* One angry Ponyboy coming up! And the reason why he's so understanding is because of his nature I guess, yeah, I should have him rebel a little more, that's when the fun comes in! -Kylelover101)**

First off I'm happy Scott and pony are done. A question I have to ask it why is pony so understanding after he gets a beating? I mean if I were him I wouldn't not hug two-bit and tell him I love him. I would run away and say I hate them. OOOOO STORY IDEA! How about Pony gets upset about something, it could be the beating part or maybe he doesn't like how protective everyone is but he packs his bags and runs when no one is around and he like goes to Curly's and tells him to come with him.

**PinkAmy chapter 31 . (I missed ya' too, Amy. Now. . . about Curly. . . . Read on. -Kylelover101) **

Sorry i haven't reviewed in a while. I've been BUSY.  
Anyways, I'm kinda sad Scott and Pony aren't together, they seemed perfect. Please let Post y be single till then.  
And not Curly. Hopefully he doesn't try to pick up Pony. Cause I'm pretty sure the world will be ending if he does date Pony.  
Hm, Suggestions- Pony starts thinking that he could try getting with a girl, just to see how it is. (Haha if you do this forget what I said earlier)  
Pony feels bad that everybody is working and he feels lazy and tries to secretly get a job to help out with everything.  
Whale, loving the story and keep up the good work. Until next update,  
STAY GOLD XD.

**Jayla728 chapter 31 . (The reviews and reviewers amaze me too, Jayla. Now. . . . for this, it has me thinking. . . Chicago, New York, L.A. . . .or Miami. I'm thinking New York, maybe Dallas will freak out. -Kylelover101) **

You never cease to amaze me. Okay, well... how about one where Ponyboy wants to go on a school overnight trip but his brothers won't let him unless someone in the gang chaperons?

**Guest chapter 29 . (*Dramatic Gasp* Sweet, innocent, poor, little, Johnnycakes; striking nieve, clueless, adorable Ponyboy?! . . . . this I need to write. Why would Johnny hurt Pony? I gots ta' know? -Kylelover101) **

Awesome story! Can I suggest johnny swats pony and he gets upset and johnny regrets it?

* * *

**A/N:**

**9 more chapters to go!**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

******I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does. **

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Dally is major Ooc, Soap-in-da'-mouth, language, some sexual contact. **

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Toothpaste never tasted so great in all of his life. Ponyboy had a good reason for thinking that.

_Earlier That Day. . . _

Ponyboy yawned, it was late afternoon and a nap sounded nice. But he had to stand still and hold a sack of oats open for Dallas to feed a sick horse. Ponyboy loved helping Dallas at the stables, but not today. Today he just wanted to go home and rest.

"Dallas, are we done yet?" Pony sighed, annoyed and sleepy. Dallas didn't look up. "No. I've still got about an hour left. Chill out, Pones."

Ponyboy groaned, setting the bag of oats down to sit next to the stall. About ten minutes later Ponyboy asked if Dallas was done yet.

"Are you almost done?" Pony asked.

"No, Ponyboy. If you ask me one more time, I'll whip ya" Dallas spoke, rubbing the horse's stomach as he helped inject a needle into the thigh. Ponyboy was restless. He would kill for his soft bed and warm blanket.

"Dally, hurry!" He whined.

"Ponyboy. Keep your mouth shut." Dallas warned. Ponyboy was fed up. He was tired, thirsty, he just wanted to go home.

"Dally, this is taking forever!" Pony kicked his foot against a bucket of water, dumping it purposely. "HEY!" Dallas screamed. "Clean that up!"

"It's water." Pony rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a damn, clean it!" Dallas tossed Ponyboy the rag he was using and Ponyboy chucked it right back.

_"Clean it your fucking self!" _

There was a moment of dead silence before Ponyboy realized what he just did. He wasn't even sure why he did it anymore. His subconscious must have taken over his body and mind. Before Pony could explain himself, he was picked up and hauled over Dally's shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"I'm out early!" Dallas screamed to Buck, ignoring any comment from the man. Ponyboy was expecting a thrashing from the older Greaser but to Pony's surprise it was a quiet ride. Dallas didn't once look at Ponyboy on the drive home which made the little Greaser worried. Upon reaching the house, Ponyboy tried to make a run for it, but didn't get past the front door before he was picked up again and carried to the bathroom.

Ponyboy gulped being set on the edge of the tub.

"What in the hell did you tell me at the stables?" Dallas growled, slamming the door shut. Ponyboy shivered, biting his bottom lip.

"I said a lot of things."

"Don't get smart, Pony. What the hell. Did you say to me. AT. THE STABLES?!" Dallas' face became red the more he yelled and Ponyboy knew he was in deep.

"I said. . . ."

Dallas cocked an eyebrow.

"Clean it. . .your self."

"Not how I remembered it." Dallas smirked, reaching over Ponyboy and Pony gasped. "No, Dally, please no! I'll never swear again, I promise!"

"Open your mouth, Ponyboy." Dallas growled. Ponyboy closed his mouth, covering it with his hands. Dallas pulled one away and began to poke at Pony's sides, making the greaser laugh before shoving a bar of soap into Pony's mouth.

"Now, Superman's home." Dallas replied, hearing Darry announce his arrival home. "I'm going to explain to him in detail as to what you said to me. Keep that in your mouth, if I find out you took it out, you'll wish you were never born!"

Pony winced when Dallas left the room, keeping the door open wide for anyone who might pass through to get a good vision of the auburn boy with soap in his mouth. Ponyboy could hear the two downstairs, mainly Dallas telling the whole story while Darry got madder by the second. Ponyboy wanted to cry. The bar of light blue soap tasted horrible, almost burning his mouth and tongue. It was worse than getting it in his eyes. His mouth dried up and he desperately wished he had some water.

Ponyboy jerked his head up seeing Darry at the doorway of the bathroom. Ponyboy whined through the soap, hoping Darry was here to tell him he could take it out.

"Two more minutes." Darry grumbled, walking away. Ponyboy let out a whimper than a sob. Two-minutes felt like two hours, finally his time was up and Dallas gently removed the bar from Pony's mouth. Immediately Ponyboy began spitting out whatever contents of the soap was in his mouth and rushed to the sink to brush his teeth.

"You know, Ponyboy? I was thinking the same thing. Brush your teeth than get to bed. Great minds think alike, eh?" Dallas chucked to himself. Ponyboy could see it was more of a joke towards him rather each other.

_Now. . . ._

That was how he ended up brushing his teeth with the minty substance five times. Afterwards, he drank three glasses of water. Thankful the taste was out of his mouth. Still, he felt horrible as he sniffed all the way to his bed he despratly craved. Now that he was in it, he couldn't fall asleep. That was, until Dallas curled up next to him.

"You know I didn't like that, Ponyboy." Dallas sternly said.

Ponyboy nodded, sniffing.

"Did I hurt you?" Dallas asked, softly.

Ponyboy shook his head. "No," He cried.

Dallas smiled, rubbing the boy's back. "You're tied, little colt. Rest now."

That's just what Ponyboy did.

* * *

"WOO-HOO!" a cheer could be heard from the living room. Sodapop looked up from his chocolate cake and milk to see Ponyboy holding the mail.

"What? Ya' win a million bucks?" Soda smiled.

"No, my school letter came today." Ponyboy smiled. Soda made a face, "Ugh, I hated those." Ponyboy looked up thoughtfully.

"Are you. . . .going back to school this year, Soda?" He asked.

"Nope. Don't plan on it." Soda quickly spoke, sipping his tea and interrupting Ponyboy before the auburn could cay anything else. "What's this?" Soda asked, looking at the papers. "I need you and Darry to see this." Ponyboy replied. Soda yawned, bored already looking at the list of school supplies.

"Pencils, papers the works. Don't worry, Pones. We'll have this covered." He smiled.

"No, Soda. Not that one." Ponyboy handed Soda another sheet that made Soda frown.

"School trip? This is new." Soda spoke. Ponyboy smiled, "Yeah, it's a trip to a city upper-classmen get if they do good on test scores. Only a select group of smart people get to go, I was picked!"

"Well, good for you, my smart baby." With that Soda tickled Ponyboy at his sides.

"All you have to do is sign." Pony grinned, hoping Soda would fall for his plan.

"Ha, ha, ha. Good one, Ponyboy." Soda smirked, taking the paper with him. "You know the rules, Darry signs everything."

Ponyboy groaned. It was true, since Darry was the legal guardian of him and Soda, more so for Ponyboy, anything that needed to be seen, signed or even paper-clipped, had to ran by him. Ponyboy brought up the topic at dinner when everyone was present.

"So, you see there's a class trip coming up." Ponyboy smiled when Darry looked at him from the permission slip. "I would like to go. I mean, I earned it after all."

Darry sighed, "Says here in fine print, you need to take a parent or a guardian with you." Darry pointed out. Ponyboy's face fell when Darry tossed him back the note. "Sorry, Pones. I'm working."

"What about you, Soda? Want to come?" Ponyboy could tolerate Sodapop going, as long as Soda didn't embarrass him. Soda shook his head.

"Sorry, little Colt, Chloe and I are swamped with tours. Old people from Florida booked us up for the week." Soda sounded annoyed, but smiled nevertheless.

"Can't one of the gang go with me?" Ponyboy plead. "Anyone? Dally?"

"Sorry, Pony. Last Rodeo of the summer-" Dallas sighed. "Where's this trip to anyway?"

"Please?" Pony begged. "It's to New York, I'm sure you might like it there. You lived in New York, didn't you, Dally?"

Dallas snorted. "I have enemies there around every corner. I only lived there because I was in a reformatory." Ponyboy bit his lip.

"What about Steve?"

"Can't Ponyboy. I'm not working, but I gotta' take Evie out to see her mom in jail the day you leave." Steve sounded sorry and Ponyboy turned to Two-bit.

"Well thank God you're not busy." Ponyboy spoke. "Two-bit?" Two-bit started poking at his food, not eating much. Everyone looked at each other strange.

"Two-bit? Something wrong?" Soda asked.

". . . Stupid Mom. . . fillin' out application. . . making me work." He grumbled. Ponyboy's jaw dropped. "You have an actual job?"

Two-Bit nodded, "At the Dingo. . . . I start Friday."

Everyone but Ponyboy clapped. "Well, good for you, Two-Bit. Sorry, Ponyboy you can't go." Ponyboy slightly glanced at Johnny who shook his head. Ponyboy sighed, sadly.

"But. . . I earned it."

"I know." Darry softly spoke. "We're not letting you go into a city where Dallas has connections-"

"No connections anymore, just enemies who owe me money." Dallas grumbled. Ponyboy's bottom lip quivered as he excused him self. Later that night Ponyboy was at his desk, looking at the note that he knew wouldn't be signed. Tears fell, making wet blotches on the ink and paper.

"Hey, Pony. Can I come in?" Soda knocked. Ponyboy nodded, "Yeah." He called, his voice sounding as if he had been crying.

Chip barked softly, jumping on the bed next to Ponyboy to rest his head don Pony's lap.

"He's gettin' big." Soda smiled. "I remember when Two-bit brought him home a few months ago, he could barley fit in the cup of your hands. He's more like a Chocolate cake with the way he curls up."

Ponyboy didn't respond.

Soda brushed a few hairs behind Pony's ear. "Ponyboy, you're not the only one who was disappointed in life. Trust me, you're also not the first person to not be able to take on a class trip, either."

Ponyboy looked confused at Soda. "Why do you say that?"

Soda smiled sadly. "Remember when I was in eighth grade and I had a screaming match with Dad?" Ponyboy nodded, he remembered hiding behind his mother's skirt while Soda and Darrel went on a very, very, VERY, rare argument. Voices were raised and Ponyboy had never seen Soda so mad at their Dad, neither has he seen his Father so angry at one of his sons. He had never been so scared in his life, it took Darry to step in between them because Darry thought a fight would happen, thankfully it didn't.

"What about it?" Ponyboy asked.

"Well, do you remember what the fight was about?"

Pony shook his head, 'No'.

"Well, one of my buddies from school had gotten a car, well, it was his brothers, but he stole the keys. Anyway, he was at the door and I was getting ready to leave and Dad wouldn't let me go because he was afraid I'd get into an accident." Soda sighed, "I said some pretty awful things to him. "He didn't know anything" "I hate you" "I don't care what you say, I'm going" anyway, point being is, Dad had a right to be scared. . . . We just don't want anything happening to you while you're away in some big, unknown city, Ponyboy." Soda smiled.

Ponyboy sniffed, Soda shushed him, holding him close and stroking his hair.

"I don't want anything to happen to my Pony." Soda whispered.

Ponyboy closed his eyes, tears falling.

"I don't want to loose my Ponyboy."

* * *

Everyone was at work and Two-bit had his first day at The Dingo (much to his "pleasure") Ponyboy and Johnny were walking around town.

"So what are we going to do, Pony?" Johnny asked. Ponyboy looked around the downtown area. Lately he had been feeling worthless. Darry, Soda, Steve, Dallas and even Two-bit all had jobs, but he was stuck with nothing. He had asked Darry about getting a job but Darry told him he was too young and to keep to his school work. School wouldn't start until September and that was weeks away.

Ponyboy needed something to do other than clean house.

"The Pet store?" Johnny asked himself as Ponyboy walked in. "We're just looking, Johnny. Darry gave me some money to get Chip some food anyhow."

Ponyboy aw'd seeing the new litter of puppies for sale.

"Hey, they look like, Chip, Johnny."

"Think they might be related?"

The two stopped looking at the puppies when they heard a crash. "What was that?" Pony asked, him and Johnny running to where they heard the noise.

"Damn turtle!" Ponyboy and Johnny looked up to see a large man in his earlier twenties, he must have been Darry's age or younger. He was nicely built, had thick black hair and wore dress pants and a nice shirt. He was crouching on the ground, tending to his bloody finger.

"Are you alright, sir?" Ponyboy asked.

"Stupid thing, bit me!"" The man growled. Ponyboy bit his bottom lip. "Need any help?"

"Naw, unless you can feel a turtle without getting bit." Ponyboy thought for a moment before picking up a reasonable amount of leaves and tossing it into the care where a baby snapping turtle enjoyed the meal. The raven haired man smirked, "You're pretty smart, kid."

"Thanks." Pony smiled. "I'm Ponyboy, this Johnny. I'm here for some dog food."

"Right over here." The man led them to the dog isle and Ponyboy picked up a large bag full. The store keeper started putting on a band-aid at the register.

"That'll be ten dollars." He rung up. Ponyboy handed him the money, but before the sale clerk could make a purchase a parrot started squawking.

"Greaser, Greaser!" It chanted.

Ponyboy glared, "How rude."

"Sorry, some rich kids came in here and taught him the word. Aw, crap, hold on-" The man ran to the fish tank and began feeding fish.

"Wow, you're busy." Ponyboy laughed.

"Sure could use some help, that's for sure."

Ponyboy gasped, Johnny shook his head. "Oh, God, Pony NO-"

. . .

"I work at the pet store now!" Ponyboy loudly chanted, storming down for dinner, wearing his light blue t-shirt that had the logo: Pet n' Pal on the back. Soda and Darry's jaws dropped.

"P-Ponyboy, what's this?" Soda asked.

"Just like I said, Soda. I have a job." Ponyboy grinned ear to ear as he sat at the table, continuing on and on about how excited he was to work and earn money to help pay bills. Soda and Darry shared a murderous look. Ponyboy's got a job, eh? Not on their account.

* * *

The sock to the face he got from his eyes a few days ago was healing, Johnny what thankful for that. However, something else was annoying him.

"And then, then, then I fed the little turtles-only they were babies-Johnny! They crawled over my fingers, it was too cute!" Ponyboy blabbed on and on. For about three hours.

Ponyboy's new job was irritating Johnny, he was glad the Greaser had something to do until School started, but, dear God, shut up! Johnny sighed happily watching Ponyboy jump around excited.

"I can't wait until Saturday, I'll finally be working!" Ponyboy smiled, plopping next to Johnny on the couch. Since Ponyboy was only fourteen, Oklahoma state only allowed Ponyboy to work on Weekends.

"Hey, Ponyboy, can you calm down? My head hurts." Johnny's head sometimes hurt and he felt dizzy, but with some quiet, he was sure to get rid of his headache and let the aspirin sink in.

"So, Johnny, why didn't you apply? It might be fun working together." Ponyboy didn't hear Johnny as he cranked up the TV.

"Pony. . . Pony." Johnny sighed. "Calm down."

"I'm hungry!" Pony smiled, racing to the kitchen. Johnny groaned when Ponyboy came back with a large piece of chocolate cake.

"Aw, man, don't eat that. Darry said he'd be back with dinner."

Pony narrowed his eyes, "So?" It wasn't like Johnny to tell him what to do. Johnny let out another sigh in annoyance, "So. . . .if you eat that, you're not going to be hungry for dinner, just put it back."

Ponyboy narrowed his eyes, challenging Johnny to his limit.

"Ponyboy!" Johnny warned.

With one gulp Ponyboy swallowed the whole cake. Johnny was sick of people not listening to him, his mom, his dad, Socs. He let his anger bottle up and it came out in one smack across Pony's cheek.

Johnny gasped. Ponyboy whimpered.

"Oh, God, man. I'm so sorry!" Johnny shivered. Ponyboy gulped, "No-no, it's okay. . . I deserved it." You don't yell at Johnny, everyone knew that.

Johnny felt horrible, he had hit Ponyboy. He never did that. Ponyboy curled up next to Johnny as Johnny shivered.

"I'm sorry." Pony whispered. "S'okay, man." Well, thank God the headache was gone.

Ponyboy had been quiet after that, but that doesn't mean he still didn't feel horrible for pushing Johnny.

* * *

"Ponyboy, Darry and I have talked. Quit your job." Soda firmly spoke, standing at the edge of his and Pony's bed. Ponyboy's jaw dropped as fast as the book out of his hands did.

"What? But I haven't even worked yet!" Pony whined.

"Ponyboy, Darry and I don't want you to work just yet. We want you to be a kid still, don't worry about holding a job, worry about school coming up."

Ponyboy growled.

"I'm tired of being the only one around here who doesn't work!" He yelled.

Soda rolled his eyes, "Trust me, Ponyboy. If I had the chance to not work, I would. Tomorrow o to that pet store and say you changed your mind or I'll do it myself!" With that Soda left and Ponyboy felt hot tears come to his eyes. Darry and Soda couldn't do this to him!

They took away his earned trip, his job, and they never let him have any fun!

He's had it. He started throwing clothes and books into his school bag and jumped out his window. He was gonna' runaway, he was tired of being treated like a dumb kid. He wiped tears away as he ran down the street, he didn't get far before he ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ponyboy apologized.

"Heh, heh, the pleasure is all mine. . . .baby Curtis."

Ponyboy gasped looking up at Curly Shepard.

* * *

**Reviews and suggestions are more than wanted.**

**-Kylelover101 **


	33. Chapter 32

_******Today's Story requests: **_

**Guest chapter 31 . (Yup, that'll happen. . . . only if you read on to find out. -Kylelover101) **

Oowe, baby Pone! Let Curly & Pony have a short relationship '

**pinksugarrush chapter 31 . (Yes. . . .yes they will) **

Aww, the flashback of when they were little was adorable!  
Yay, Curly's back in the picture! Love him! He's so flirty with Pony. I just love it when the gang gets protective of Pony!

**Crystalteen chapter 32 (Living room camp outs, that bring back memories -Kylelover101) **

Still love your story! Amazing writing! :)  
Suggestion: Ponyboy and Soda convince Darry to take them and the gang camping, but when it rains the day they were supposed to go, Darry arranges the gang to come over that night to 'camp' in the living room since he didn't hated seeing his kid brothers upset. Then the gang makes snores in the fireplace, or has a pillow fight, or does whatever camp like things. :)

Awesome work! Love this story! Keep up the tuff work and stay gold! :) :D

**awolnation319 chapter 32 . (I'll see what I can do -Kylelover101) **

Wow Dally was so caring it was kind of funny. Puppies! Job! Pet store! That was cute? Johnny hit Pony! Oh my god! That was actually kind of scary. Little Johnny... Awww. Sorry I'm just rambling.

The social worker comes and takes pony away. But the gang get him back.

**guest ****chapter 31 . (Aw, sick little baby, yes! Yes, I'll do it! -Kylelover101) **

great story!  
I looooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvve it soooooooooooooooooooo much!  
I have a suggestion what I f pony gets sick with a bad flu or something and the whole gang freaks out over him and gets to be even more protective of the little sickly boy

**Jayla728 chapter 32 . (ha, ha, course! -Kylelover101) **

I just love how you portray Johnny. How about one where Angela tries to crawl into bed with Pony while he's at the Shepards'?

* * *

**A/N:**

**8 more chapters to go!**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

******I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does. **

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Language **

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"Where 'ya runnin' to Baby Curtis?" Curly smiled. "Maybe I could be of assistance?"

" . . . Curly." Ponyboy was an awe while on the concrete starting up at the second oldest Shepard as he held his hand out.

It was chaos back at The Curtis Residance.

"Where could he be?" Soda sobbed into a pillow, a rather large picture of Ponyboy smiling next to him and tissues galore full of snot and tears around him. "He's my baby boy, why would he leave me?!"

Darry, Dallas, Two-bit and Steve, even Chip were looking for Ponyboy while Johnny was. . . .well, poor Johnny was in a chain lock by Soda's arms while Soda cried loudly. Johnny nervously tried to break loose but Soda just held him tighter.

"Was I not good to him? I fed that boy, I bathed him, I was good to him!"

Johnny nodded, his eyes wide. Soda sniffed, looking down at Johnny. " . . . You sort of look like him."

Johnny's neck turned as he starred at Soda in horror.

. . . . .

"Alright, Chip, find Pony." Darry softly spoke, letting Chip sniff one of Pony's jackets. Chip took a deep breath and started barking, running down the street to find his master. Two-bit and Steve were looking on the far south side of town in case a Soc napped him, Dallas and Tim Shepard looked in the far dangerous north side of town while Darry stayed in the downtown/neighborhood area.

Darry looked out his window on the left side, driving right past Ponyboy and Curly as they left a record store.

"I had a nice time, Curly." Pony smiled, liking the "date" Curly had taken him on. Curly grinned.

"Gut, I can't stay out any longer, I'm sure Soda and Darry are worried." Ponyboy frowned, guilty. He was re-thinking about his choice to run away. It was just a spur-of-the-moment thought and he was getting hungry.

"What do you mean?"Curly asked. "I thought you didn't want to go home, isn't that was you told me?"

Pony nodded, "Yes, but I think I just needed some air."

Before Curly could say anything, the sound of tire squeal and an engine roaring pulled the two out of their conversation and Ponyboy screaming seeing Darry's truck coming closer to the two. Pony and Curly ran down an ally where they were sure to catch the two but another car blocked their exit.

"We're trapped, Curly." Pony sighed seeing Dallas and Tim along with Darry and Chip walking towards the two.

"Ponyboy!" Darry shouted, Chip trotted to his master and Pony giggled, picking up the puppy. Chip growled at Curly and Curly growled right back, scaring the puppy.

"Pony. . .why would you run away?" Darry asked, softly. "Soda and I and the rest of the gang were worried sick!"

Ponyboy frowned, looking like he was about to cry.

"And you, Curly!" Tim hissed. "I'm gonna' beat you so hard for this your clothes will be out of style!" Curly rolled his eyes and Pony whimpered.

"I. . . I'm sorry Darry, it's just." Ponyboy sniffed, "I hate it when You, Soda and the gang don't let me grow up or do anything on my own. I don't want to quit my new job, I just want some Independence." Ponyboy let tears fall and Darry sighed.

"Pony, I knew how important that job must be for you, and I'll let you keep it, only if-" Pony gasped, smiling. "Only if, you keep your grades up this year. One failing grade and you're done, ya' dig?" Darry smiled.

"Oh, yes! Darry, I promise!" Pony nodded. "But. . . .actually, Darry. I don't want to go home right now. I'm still tender, I guess."

Darry sighed, "Pony, we're going home."

"Actually. . ." Tim Shepard smirked. "I got an idea, Ponyboy can still be in the neighborhood and he'll be safe, whereas he'll get some fresh air."

Darry and Pony blinked, confused.

. . . . . .

Soda gasped when Darry and Steve walked through the front door.

"Did you find him?" Soda asked. Darry nodded and Soda looked around, "Well, where is he?"

Darry sighed, whispering in Soda's ear. Soda's pupils went tiny as his eyes widened.

"LIKE HELL HE IS!"

. . . . .

"Ready for bed?" Curly asked, Ponyboy looked up and nodded. "Oh, yes. Thank you once again for sharing your bed Curly, it was very thoughtful of you." Pony smiled, nestling under the covers. Curly chuckled.

"The pleasure is all mine, Baby Curtis. Now. . . How about we, talk for awhile." Curly went to lean down to kiss the Auburn when his bedroom door opened and slammed against the wall.

"What the?" Curly started and he groaned seeing Angela, dressed in her thin, tiny nightgown to reveal her legs. She stood at his doorway, sniffing as if she had been crying.

"C-Curly, I had a nightmare." She sobbed. "Can I lay with you?"

"No, piss off, Angela! You're fake tears won't fool anyone here." Curly argued.

"Please? Tim's gone and I'm scared." Of course it was an act, Ponyboy Curtis was in her house, no way was she letting him slip past her. Ponyboy smiled, thoughtfully at her, he recalled all the times he had a nightmare and ran to his brothers.

"Curly, let her lay with us, she's only twelve."

"So? And she's thirteen."

"She's your sister."

Curly groaned when Angela giggled, jumping into the bed so Ponyboy was in the middle of The Shepard's. Ponyboy giggled.

"Alright, goodnight Angela. Night Curly."

Curly grumbled something about Angela being a prick. Angela giggled, snuggling up to Ponyboy Curtis, her dream of her dreams were coming true-until someone flew into the window and glass shattered everywhere. Angela and Pony screamed in fright while curly darted out of bed, grabbing his baseball bat and hitting whoever broke his window. It was dark in the room, so he couldn't really see who he was hitting.

Pony flicked on the lights and gasped.

"S-Soda?"

Soda growled, looking much like an angry bull. Curly gulped, normally he played around with Soda to make him angry, but he had never, ever hit him.

"Better watch it, boy. . . ." With that hissed threat, Soda clutched on to Curly's wooden bat and smashed it with his bare hands.

"Oooh. Two Curtis boys?" Angela giggled as Soda hopped into the bed next to Pony.

"What the hell are you doing?" Curly yelled. "Get out, Soda!" Soda turned and Ponyboy nuzzled up to his big brother.

"You really want to test my patience?" Soda narrowed his eyes.

Curly looked out his broken window seeing Soda had climbed a telephone poll and used one of the cables and a jungle vine to swing into his room, which would explain the power-out. Curly rolled his eyes, trying to squeeze in.

"Get out, Soda. There's not room." Curly growled.

"You leave, I'm guest." Soda muttered.

"It's a twin bed!"

Curly went to argue more but Angela was hugging Ponyboy from behind while Soda had his arms wrapped protectively around Ponyboy and Ponyboy was fast asleep in the middle of it all. Curly muttered something about not picking up the mess and stormed out into the living room, hoping to catch some sleep on the couch.

"This did not go as I planned." He sighed.

* * *

The social worker Darry, Soda and Ponyboy had. Was, lack for a better word, a bitch.

She had pointy shoes, a too-tight dress and her thin hair was in a bun. She looked old and saggy, and always sounded irritated.

Most of all, she was dead-set on getting Ponyboy away from his brothers.

"And I've heard Ponyboy has gotten a job?" She arched her eyebrows, putting on her large, square-out-of-style-glasses.

Darry nodded. "He's only working on weekends, just for something to do, it's also making sure he stays out of trouble."

She huffed writing everything Darry said on a notebook. Soda tried not to glare at the woman as he sat close to his baby. Ponyboy just kicked his feet back and fourth, smiling.

"And the laundry, how is that going?" She asked. Darry showed The Social Worker new clothes Soda and Ponyboy had that he bought for when fall came.

"And one last thing, are you sure no one is living in the house other than you three?" She asked, cocking her eyebrow. Darry bit his lip.

"Well, you see, we have income coming our way."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, my buddy Steve works at the DX and he stays here, rent-free, and gives us his check for money. Two-bit got a job and is pay groceries while Darry and I tackle Ponyboy's needs." Soda answered.

"So, you're saying you can't do this on your own?" Jackpot.

"N-no!" Darry stuttered. "We can do this, it's just nice to have money come in."

She glared, once again, she failed to take Ponyboy out of the hands of these. . . brothers. "Very well, I see no problem then. I'll be back on the 20th next month then, until then. . . .I'm watching you boys." She threatened before leaving.

Ponyboy gulped and Soda held him close.

"Don't worry, Baby. You're not going anywhere." He promised.

Ponyboy nodded, "He hoped so."

* * *

"Ah, nothing like roastin' mellows' over a fire, I'm with my buddies and the there's a nice gaze of the moon." Two-bit sighed, happily.

"Two-bit." Steve spoke.

"Buddies we are, brothers we feel, nothing can ruin this moment."

"Two-bit. . . "Soda chuckled.

"I tell you boys, roughing it, that's the way to go!"

". . . .We're in a kitchen, moron."

Dallas was right, all seven boys were hunched together over the kitchen stove with weenie roasters in their hands over a kitchen stove fire roasting marshmallows.

Darry sighed, guilty. Every year their father took them camping just before school started. This year, he couldn't get the time off to take Pony and Soda camping. So, everyone sleeping with their pillows and blankets in the living room would have to sub stain as their "summer trip"

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy." Darry frowned. Darry knew Ponyboy in the past wasn't allowed to go camping till he was fourteen, all the boys weren't allowed to go until that age. Ponyboy looked up and frowned.

"What, Darry? What's wrong?" Pony asked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't take you camping, little buddy. Real camping." Darry blew on his burnt marshmallow and Pony went to say something but Two-bit interrupted.

"Scary story time!" He chippered.

Everyone laid in a circle watching Two-bit tell probably the lamest story ever, minus Johnny and Ponyboy as they were huddled together shaking.

"And there in the door handle. . . was. . . " Two-bit trailed off.

Pony and Johnny leaned in closer.

"A hook!"

Pony screamed and Dallas slapped a snickering Two-bit for scaring Johnny. "That's not a hook, Two-bit, that's a screwdriver!" Steve mumbled, holding up Two-bit's "hook"

"Scared them, didn't it?"

"I think it's time for bed." Soda laughed, kissing Pony on the brow before tucking him in. "Goodnight, everyone." With that, Soda turned off the "campfire" which was just a lamp in the middle of the floor. Darry couldn't fall asleep and he woke up to leave for his own bed.

"Darry?"

Darry turned seeing Ponyboy. "Darry, are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yea, just a little disappointing aren't I?"

Ponyboy shook his head, "No. . . do you know why I've wanted to go camping so bad these past few years?"

Darry shook his head.

"It's cause, I wanted to be with you, Soda and dad. That's all. I missed you guys."

Darry smiled sweetly, hugging Ponyboy. "Let's go back to bed."

Ponyboy nodded. When Darry had tucked Ponyboy into his sleeper, Ponyboy yawned, "I love you, Darry."

Darry smiled in his sleep. "Love you more. . . "

* * *

**Reviews and suggestions are more than wanted.**

**-Kylelover101 **


	34. Chapter 33

_******Today's Story requests: **_

**SoulBeat chapter 33 . **

Okay, so here r some suggestions.

1. The rare situation where Soda has to... (here it comes) spank Ponyboy. Maybe for saying something to Soda or cursing. Idk. Your choice.  
2. When school starts, Ponyboy convinces Soda to try school, and it can either ending up him staying or something hilarious, like him struggling at school and being too protective of Pony.

Great story! No Scott...

**jcksaavedra chapter 33 . **

Cute story! Please update soon!  
A lot more Pony and Curly  
The gang leave for Disney Land (If it was even there back then) and Two-Bit goes crazy for Mickey Mouse.

**Lady Curtis chapter 32 . (Oh, no. Lady Curtis. I never forgot about your review, it's just I only have so many chapters left to write and believe me, I tried to write it but it just never fit in with the story line. I'm sorry. Message me if you have an account and we'll talk about actually making your idea . . . into an actual story. -Kylelover101) **

You didn't use my review :(

**Guest chapter 32 . Aug 19 (hmmm. . . . Lots of requests. . . . I'll try and combine some or at least do two. And I agree, some parts of this story have become nothing but Drama and Dark, sort of. Let's have a laugh. -Kylelover101) **

Don't get me wrong- I LOVE this story  
But I feel like recently it's taken too much of a turn for the negative. There's less sweet, naive Ponyboy and more annoying, troublesome one. Also, there's a lot of punishing going on, and I kind of miss the brotherly banter and sweet protectiveness rather than the monotone "you're not going" coming from Darry.  
Anyways, I get that the story is controlled by the reviews, not you, but maybe you could even it out a little...? I don't know.

Well here are my ideas, sorry if there's anything that's already been done:  
-Pony asks Soda for lunch money who tells him to just get it from his wallet where Pony finds a condom  
-Pony wants to go to prom/ a dance  
-Pony wants to go to the fair so his brothers take him but realize they made a mistake in giving him an ice cream cone(Pervy staring pursues)  
-someone gives pony a lollipop and his brothers are mad while pony doesn't understand and keeps saying "it's just candy..."  
-pony goes to the dentist where they see a cavity developing and they try to cut him off of sweets(Pepsi, chocolate cake, pancake syrup)  
-it's the hottest day of the year and pony wants as little on as possible, and his brothers veto it(or banish him to his room for the day where no one can see except curly who sneaks in the widow)  
Good luck and great chapter :)

**myguydied123 chapter 33 . ( ma-a-a-a-a-y-y-yb-e-e-e. . . .*Grins* -Kylelover101) **

Oooh, are Pony and Curly ever going to kiss?

**suicide1040 chapter 32 . (Yeah, Vietnam Soda, that's a scary, dangerous human-being right there. You got it! -Kylelover101) **

You are a great author that even I felt Ponyboy's anger. Can we have vietnam Soda it's funny. Keep up the great work.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late update, I wasn't too sure about this chapter, but I fixed it. **

**7 more chapters to go!**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

******I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does. **

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Language, Sexual reference, Spanking and Humiliation. **

* * *

**Chapter 33**

It was the hottest day in Tulsa, the heat got up to ninety-five the humidity was one-hundred percent and if there was any hope of wind, if felt like a dog breathing on your face.

Ponyboy opened his eyes, moaning. He woke up sticky, hot and he cried in pain when he had to un-stick Soda's arms off of him. Pony whimpered when he walked on the floor with any sunlight peaking in. He went into the kitchen to start breakfast and to his surprise, Darry was home.

"Darry? I thought you had work." Pony yawned, rubbing his eye.

"In this heat? Didn't know ya' wanted me dead, Ponyboy Curtis." Darry laughed, pouring Pony a bowl of cereal. Pony smiled, "Thanks. Not cooking today, I assume?"

"Oh yeah. That oven will burn everyone alive in here if we turn it on. Best to keep cool." Pony smiled softly and enjoyed the silence while sitting with Darry at the table. After breakfast, Ponyboy decided on a nice cool shower to start the day. He sighed happily when the cool water hit his chest.

"Aw, now this is nice." He smiled to himself.

". . . Want me to wash your back, Pones?" Pony's eyes widened and he screamed.

"GET OUT, SODA!"

Darry looked up from the paper chuckling at the sight of Soda rubbing his poor, red cheek. "I don't understand, Dar, we used to take baths and showers together. Why the sudden change?"

"Well, he's older, Soda. Maybe when he's sick and delusional you can try again."

Soda sat on the couch, sighing. That's when Pony came out in nothing but a towel and relaxed, nice and cool and slightly still wet. "This is nice."

Soda and Darry's jaws dropped.

". . . . Ponyboy. . . .you forgot your clothes." Darry gulped.

"Nah, I think this'll do. I mean, no one's here right now." With that Ponyboy laid on the floor, stretching out. Soda's face went red as he picked up Ponyboy bridal style, much to Pony's annoyance.

"Put me down, Soda!" He cried.

Soda swung Pony on to the bed. "Come out when you have clothes on." He demanded. Pony growled, it was too hot to wear anything he had already. He sighed and figured he'd stay inside his room with the fan blowing until the heat of the day was gone.

Outside Curly Shepard was strutting to the Curtis house, he noticed Darry's truck. "Crap." He knew he wouldn't be able to get in if the two older brothers were home. He just happen to look up at the right moment as Pony was opening his bedroom window, his hips dangerously high and the peak of the window covering just enough to make Curly's heart throb and his knees go weak. He hadn't seen Ponyboy naked since he convinced him to go skinny dipping, but even then he barely got a glimpse of the Little Greaser.

He grinned and ran to find a ladder.

Ponyboy yawned, stretching out on his bed. He sighed in comfort, this was a great way to spend the day. His eyes wandered around the room before he found his book he was currently on. He thought for a moment then began looking through some records before picking an Elvis one. With Elvis humming on the record player next to him, his book in his hands, the fan blowing on his naked body, Ponyboy relaxed.

"Dammit!" Curly muttered, cutting himself on the palm of his hand with the ladder as he fixed it to Pony's window. He licked his lips climbing up.

Sodapop sighed, "What is taking Pony so long?" He marched up the stairs.

Ponyboy smiled, turning to the next page in his book.

Curly grinned as he pulled himself up from the last step on the ladder.

Sodapop Curtis opened the door.

Pony screamed when Soda opened the door, covering himself, Curly screamed seeing Soda had entered the room and Soda screamed at the horrific sight of Curly Shepard nearly climbing through the window in the room where his naked brother was in.

Curly lost his balance on the ladder and held on tight and screamed as he fell backwards on to the ground.

"Curly!" Pony screamed in horror, Soda pulled him away from the window. "You're naked, Ponyboy!" With that Soda flipped him over his knee.

"I told you to get dressed!" Soda yelled, slapping Pony's bare bottom, much to Pony's displeasure. After ten swats, Soda jumped to the window where he could see Curly laying on the ground, moaning in pain.

"I'm not gonna' call an ambulance, if I do you won't learn anything!" Soda screamed, slamming the window shut.

* * *

_"Alright, Ponyboy. I'm ready to learn!" Soda smiled, ruffling Pony's auburn hair. Pony laughed, softly. Soda had been enrolled for the fall semester of High School, he'd still be a Sophomore though, except, he'd be with Ponyboy. Which, Pony didn't mind, he hadn't been to school with Soda in a long time, he was excited. More so happy that this his brother decided to listen to him and take his advice on going back to school. _

_"Here's your lunch, Pony." Darry kissed the top of his head, Pony blushed._

_"Mind your manners as School, Pony." Two-bit hopped out of the house, wearing the pink apron that normally Soda wore when cooking, it belonged to their mother. Pony giggled and Darry slapped Two-bit upside the head. _

_"Bye, Darry!" Pony waved. Soda followed him to Steve's car where he and Johnny were waiting for them and the Greasers were off to school. _

_"Alright, Soda. Your class it upstairs and I'm on the first floor-"_

_"I know where everything's at, Pones." Soda smiled, "Have a good day, Pony." with that Soda let a sloppy kiss on Pony's cheek, making the auburn blush as a crowd of kids laughed at him. _

_"Soda! Not here!" Pony hissed. _

_Soda looked confused, "You mean, I can't love my baby in public?" The bell rang before Pony could answer him. "Look, just go to class. We'll talk at lunch." With that Ponyboy left a heartbroken Soda. Sodapop narrowed his eyes. Obviously Ponyboy didn't want anyone to know how much he loved him, well, Soda knew of the people that went here, he'd make sure they'd leave Pony ALONE!_

_By Lunch time Ponyboy looked around for Soda but couldn't find him. He shrugged and sat with his friends at a table. _

_It was the end of sixth period and Ponyboy was surprised to not have heard or seen Sodapop all day. He was slightly getting worried. He stopped walking in the hallway when he saw a group of kids standing around something. Ponyboy cocked his eyebrow, hearing laughter. He went to walk past it when his head snapped and his eye widened. _

_"And this is him playing with his stuffed bear, Bo-bo, he was eleven when he lost him, the poor boy cried for hours." _

_Pony gasped and pushed through the crowd of people. _

_"Soda, What are you doing?!" Pony asked, outraged. To his shock and humliation, Sodapop had a long, long list of pictures. . . .of him._

_"Oh, Pony! Just telling these nice kids about you. This little Pony at Halloween, he was cowboy." _

_The kids started laughing, pointing to Ponyboy. Ponyboy felt his insides burn and his whole body shake. _

_"And this is Pony in the bathtub-"_

_Ponyboy put his hands to his ears and screamed loudly. _

"Pony, Pony! Wake up, baby." Soda shook Ponyboy awake. Pony sat up, breathing heavily. "Oh, baby. Was it a nightmare?" Soda felt Pony's hot forehead. "You're burning, up. Baby. How about a drink of water?"

Pony nodded, "Soda?" He called before Soda left the room. "Are you going back to school?"

Soda laughed, "Not for a while, Ponyboy. I'll be right back."

Pony slowly laid back down, saying a silent prayer thanks of Soda going back to school just being an awful nightmare. Ponyboy thought for a moment. Maybe it was best Soda went back to school AFTER he graduated. Ponyboy nodded to himself, yup, that was his best option if he didn't want to be embarrassed at school.

* * *

"Here ya' go, Pony." Darry smiled, handing Ponyboy a vanilla ice-cream cone. "Thank you Darry," Ponyboy blushed, licking the ice-cream.

Today was the last week of summer before labor Day and a small carnival had come to town. Greasers, Socs and others from around town had come for some fun. Ponyboy and the gang were here because Buck and Dallas had entered Dally's prize horse into one of the horse races. Pony looked around for Soda. He was just with him and Darry a second ago.

"Darry? Where's Soda?" Pony asked, licking his ice scream once more.

"I dunno, he's somewhere." Darry shrugged, "Wanna' play some games?"

Pony nodded, "Sure." Darry smiled sweetly, keeping mental note on to not let Pony out of his sight like last time. The last time he left Ponyboy, he was getting hit on by a carnie. While Darry and Pony played darts, Sodapop Curtis zipped up a zipper on a tent.

"Alright, men. One mission only today: Protect and Serve." Soda commanded, his arms folded behind his back as he paced in front of Steve and Johnny.

"It's hot, Soda." Johnny yawned, "And it's making me sleepy."

"Where's Two-bit?" Steve asked.

"No questions, soldiers!" Soda screamed, "Our eyes are only for Ponyboy! Anyone who looks suspicious, or pervy, Must. Be. Executed!" With that Soda handed Steve a toy water gun he stole from the shoot gallery. Steve cocked his eyebrow.

"It's top secret men, while Darry protect Pony from the outside, we will be the eyes and ears of this operation." While Soda was peaking out of the tent, Steve nudged Johnny, signaling them to leave, leaving Soda all by himself, unknowingly.

"Saw this on a Viet-cong mission-granted I was only in the room to serve coffee- but I overheard everything and I-" Soda turned around and screamed din frustration seeing the Two Greasers gone.

"I'm back!" Soda smiled, opening the ten for Two-bit.

"And I brought back up!" Soda groaned seeing Two-bit had rounded up some clowns. "Two-bit, I asked for stealth-sluthers. Not clowns!"

"Hey! This is my third job, I'm putting my kid through college!" The lead clown with a big red nose yelled.

Two-bit wrapped his arm around Soda's shoulders. "Relax, buddy. They're clowns. They blend in here, no one will suspect that they're on our side!"

Soda nodded, "Smart move, Two-bit."

"I keep saying I'm smart, but no one believes me."

"Alright, Chip." Soda looked down at the puppy with a little dog army-hat on his head. "You're the guard dog, you bark loudly if anyone is neer Pony. Got me, soldier?!"

Chip parked and raised his paw.

"The rest of you, in positions. I'm going in." With that Soda hopped out of the tent, not before putting two black streaks of make-up under his eyes.

"What are we doing?" One clown asked.

"Nothin' that guy is just crazy." Two-bit turned to the group. "Now, let's say we go bet on some horses?"

. * . * . * .

"Oh, no." Pony muttered as he tried to lick his ice-cream faster. It was melting due to the sun. Ponyboy began to lick faster, attracting a group of Carnies working on some games neer by.

One Carnie, however, recognized the boy. His brown eyes sparkled as he smiled.

"Well, well, long time no see, Ponyboy." Pony looked up and gasped.

"James?! Is that you?"

James smiled. Last time he saw Ponyboy Curtis he was kicked in the face by some dude with a wooden leg. Before he spoke, he looked around for a moment in fear. Pony laughed.

"Don't worry, no one's here but us."

James smiled.

"Us and my brother Darry." Pony smiled, licking his ice-cream. James looked up and gulped as Darry cracked his knuckles.

. * . * . * .

Soda was decked out. By that saying, he was wearing a full body suit of leaves and moss, acting as if he were bushes if anyone saw him. He huffed and did a few army crawls.

"Look Mommy a walking tree!" A little girl pointed out as her mother picked her up and away from Soda.

"Get away from it!" She cried.

"Ha, ha." Soda laughed, as he army crawled on the ground, not seeing that people were in fact noticing him."Still got it."

Soda crouched next to a garbage can and gasped when he saw Ponyboy. Thankfully he was with Darry. Although, he couldn't pick out as to who they were talking to.

"It's nice to see you again, did you have a nice summer?" Pony asked as white vanilla ice cream dripped around his cheeks, his pink lips and some on the top of his nose. James nervously laughed, blushing. He felt a tightness in his pants and the sudden urge to jump over the table and take the little Greaser.

He shook his head," What?" He asked, dazed.

"He said." Darry growled, slamming his hands on the table. "How was your summer?"

Well, that's one way to loose a hard-rock.

"Uh. . . fine."

Pony laughed, "I had some ups and downs, but I'm happy to be here."

Soda narrowed his eyes and gasped. That was the same Carnie that he kicked into the broken Tilt'A'Whirl! The same guy that was groping his innocent, Ponyboy! He growled and cracked his neck, ready to spring into action if necessary.

James smiled softly as Pony continued to lick his ice-cream. "Oh, Ponyboy." James smiled. "You got a little-"

Pony tilted his head in confusion. It wasn't until James reached out to wipe his cheek when Darry's face tured red with anger and Soda jumped out of his moss suit.

"Hey, Asshole! Remember me?!" James look up in horror to see Soda leaped in the air and coming down for his foot to meet James' face. His auto-mail, steel foot.

James felt in slow motion the left side of his face crackle and snap as he went down.

"Oh no!" Ponyboy cried. Soda turned to look at him.

"It's on my shirt." Pony sniffed. Soda smiled while he tackled Pony's shirt, Darry got his cheeks. "You're so messy with your food, Pones."

Pony blushed, hoping no one was looking at him.

"Well, can we go see Dallas race now?" He asked, tossing his ice-cream cone. Darry and Soda nodded, as the three brothers linked arms, walking to the horse track.

* * *

**Reviews and suggestions are more than wanted.**

**-Kylelover101 **


	35. Chapter 34

_******Today's Story requests: **_

**BagelsandBroadway chapter 33 . Aug 24**

Awwww. Only eight chapters left? Well, alright.

How about Ponyboy gets asked on a date by a cute soc girl at the library and someone from the gang or curly or Angela find him there and flip out.

**Guest chapter 33 . Aug 21**

I love it please write pony get lost on at the mall

**PinkAmy chapter 33 . Aug 22**

Loved the story like always. This chapter was soooo cute. Whale, suggestion time.  
Suggestions- Ponyboy finds on of Chloe's pads and asks the gang what it is. The gang, seeing he's innocent, make something up  
Whale, until next update,  
Stay Gold XD.

**johnnylover123 chapter 34 . (Of course we'll have Darry! He's not so much of a jerk as every one thinks he is -Kylelover101) **

I luv it so much,, my suggestion is to bring in more protective and loving and nurturing and parental Darry, I feel like he is being left out of all the fun with little pony boy

* * *

**A/N:**

**6 more chapters to go!**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

******I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does. **

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Language, Sexual reference, Spanking and Humiliation. **

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Darry and Soda looked around cautiously and in amazement. They hadn't seen anything like it. Neither had Ponyboy, who's eyes were huge.

"What. . . is it?" He asked.

"It's a mall. . . "

The mall was huge. It had six parking lots and it still wasn't enough for the excited customers. _JCPenny, Sears_, and other franchises with their big, red, four-letter-word that made Darry happier than anything: SALE was printed in bold letters through out the entire property.

Back to school sales were a parents dream and a kid's boring nightmare.

"Well, Pony you need shoes and pants so. . . we'll start there." Darry spoke.

"Um. . . . where exactly do we start?" Pony asked. Soda frowned, taking Pony's hand. "Soda!" Pony cried, not wanting another experience after The Grocery store.

"Look how huge this place is, Ponyboy. You'll get kidnapped." He hissed. ". . . .It's just like Nam' Darry."

Darry shot him a confused look.

"War is around us. Look at all the red." Soda breathed, apparently the red signs stood from blood, shops were traps and every stranger was the enemy in Soda's head.

"We're going in, fast, swift, in and out. Bomb than back at base for dinner." Soda slapped his palm with his fist. "Great idea or what?-"

Soda turned to see Pony and Darry walking away from him. "HEY! wait for me!"

The mall was huge! Two-stories tall with nearly thirty-five stores. Soda grinned at all the girls that flocked to this place.

"Darry, this place is a chick magnet," He grinned.

"Alright, we're looking for Foot Locker, keep an eye out for that." Darry spoke, looking at the coupons he had in his hand. Ponyboy was amazed, looking all around him. Bright lights, different kinds of music playing in stores and not to mention there were stores for both Soc and Greasers alike.

Pony grinned seeing the mall had one thing that blew his mind: A Library.

He didn't know stores had their own library! It was a small library, but fresh books all lined up alphabetically by their author was enough to make Pony drool.

"Keep alive, Pony." Darry tugged Pony along. "We still have pants, shirts, you need new socks as well-" Darry went on and on about clothes and all Pony could think about was the library. They had one in the mall and it looked SO inviting.

When they found the Shoe store, Pony felt exhausted. He was tired of sitting down, feeling a cramp in his leg while Darry and Soda searched for shoes.

"These look nice." Darry smiled. Pony stuck his tongue out at the brown loafers.

"Maybe if you're homeless and it's cold out." Pony chuckled, earning himself a swat on the thigh. Soda came back with some shoes with spikes on them.

"Lookie here Darry, one kick to the crotch and you're not having kids, ever!" Soda laughed, making Pony giggled. Darry rolled his eyes.

"Soda, we're looking for shoes, not a weapon."

Soda huffed, "I would have though you'd want Pony to have these. Self-defense and if any Socs pick on him, he'll be safe."

Pony grinned, "Does that mean you're not going to be as protective anymore?" Hoping these shoes were his gateway to a less coddled life.

Darry rolled his eyes, "Nice try, Kiddo. Soda, see if they have Converse Tennis Shoes. I'm looking at boots for when winter comes. They look cheap." Pony groaned as Darry and Soda left. Those books hadn't left his head. He bit his lip when a thought came to his head. Ever since he was a small child, his mother, father and brothers had drilled into his head: "Don't walk away from me in the store"

Of course, Ponyboy had been a good boy and obeyed those rules. . .. . until now.

Darry came back with five boxes of shoes.

"Alright, they had some waterproof boots so let's try these on-" He looked around, there was no sign of Ponyboy.

"Pony?" He called, frantically looking around.

Ponyboy giggled, re-tracing his steps back to the book store. He practically had to swarm through crowds of people, the place was as paced as sardines. Ponyboy marveled at the stores. All were different in their own way and carried new and different products. Ponyboy's smile faded when he realized he wasn't anywhere neer the book store.

"Was it this far back?" He asked himself.

"Ponyboy?!" Soda screamed, dishing through piles of shoes. "Darry, he's not here!"

"Crap." Darry muttered, "Look. This place is huge, we can't split up or we'll loose each other. While Darry and Soda went looking for Ponyboy, poor Ponyboy was trying to figure out where he was. He looked at a map (and was glad this place had one) to try and find the library.

"Okay, books. . . books." He frowned when he couldn't find anything.

"Oh, no." He gulped, looking around fearfully. Now he couldn't find the shoe store where Darry and Soda were.

Ponyboy turned his head every which way trying to find his brothers. While Ponyboy went up one escalator, Darry and Soda were tromping down one. While Ponyboy ran to one end of the store, Darry and Soda were looking in another end. It went on for about an hour before Ponyboy completely broke down in-front of a _Younkers. _

"Darry, Soda." Pony's bottom lip began to tremble. He felt so stupid for walking away from his brothers. He had no money on him, he was hungry and he just wanted to go home.

"Ponyboy!"

Pony's head jerked up seeing Soda run to him with open arms. Pony broke into a smile and let Soda bear hug him.

"Oh, Pony. Don't ever walk away again, you hear me?!" Soda frowned. Ponyboy nodded, looking over Soda's shoulder to see Darry.

"I'm. . .I'm sorry, Darry." Pony mumbled.

Darry sighed, looking around. "Ya' know. This place isn't so great. I think we should go back to Tulsa. Strip mall isn't that bad anyway." He smiled softly, letting Pony hug him. The Curtis brothers learned that it's the simple things in life that outshines the brightest of neon lights. . . .but don't get them wrong, they threatened Ponyboy with a child leash the next time Ponyboy walked away from them.

* * *

_When Mr. And Mrs. Curtis brought Ponyboy home, Soda claimed himself as "Little helper" doing anything and everything for Ponyboy. Darry would watch as Soda argued with his mother to let her hold Pony while poor Ponyboy slept through in the middle of them. _

_"I was just joking." Darry muttered, his face in his hands as he sat with his father at the kitchen table. Soda was put in the corner for a while after yelling at his mother, once again, to let him take care of Ponyboy. _

_Darrel Curtis had gotten it out of Darry that Darry told Soda at the hospital that there were monsters out to get Ponyboy which had Soda paranoid. _

_"Darry, there's no such thing as monsters." Darrel sighed, sipping his coffee. _

_". . . Liar." Darry rolled his eyes, soon to be joining Soda in corner time. _

_Sodapop's antics were soon rubbing off on Darry. One of Darry's favorite things to do with Ponyboy was play with him on the floor. When the little toddler was strong enough to lift his head and play on the floor on a warm blanket, Darry would gently roll a football in his direction, only to have Pony chew on it._

_Over the years Darry and Pony would have a stable relationship, until one day when Ponyboy was barely nine years old Darry, fifteen at the time, walked into the house and his jaw dropped seeing Ponyboy throw the old football against the wall and bounce back, hitting his first football trophy. Pony gulped holding his trophy. . . .smashed into thousands of pieces. _

_"What did you do?!" Darry screamed. _

_Ponyboy turned swiftly around, shaking. "I. . . I'm sorry. It was an accident. . . " _

_Darry was too upset and angry over knowing his trophy was smashed into a million pieces on the floor, by Ponyboy, to hear Ponyboy's reasoning. _

_"You were probably playing football in the house!" Darry accused. "Weren't you?!" _

_"It was raining outside. . . "Pony trailed off. _

_"So that gave you a right to play inside and knock my trophy down!?" Darry got louder which caused Mrs. Curtis, who was downstairs to come rushing up to the living room. _

_"What's going on here?" She asked. _

_"Pony just broke my trophy!" Darry accusingly screamed, pointing to Ponyboy. _

_"I'm. . .I'm sorry." Ponyboy was near tears and Mrs. Curtis frowned. "Ponyboy, I told you not to play with that thing in the house. And Darry, you owe Pony and apology too."_

_Darry was outraged. "What did I do!?"_

_"Darry, you just can't yell at someone like that, and like Ponyboy said, it was an accident." Before she could finish that sentence Darry stormed off to his room, kicking his door shut loudly. He grit his teeth and began punching the punching bag he had in his room. _

_Deep down he knew she was right, he couldn't yell at everyone and everything to solve his problems. . . .but this was just the beginning of the problems he and Ponyboy would have. _

Late that night Darry stuck his head into Soda and Pony's room. He smiled, patting Chip's sleepy head where the puppy slept at the edge of the bed. He gently ruffled Soda's pillow and propped his prosthetic leg better. He then moved to Ponyboy, brushing a few hairs off of his forehead and kissed him goodnight.

Before he left, he almost tripped on something that was sticking out under the bed. Crouching down he picked it up and realized it was his old trophy. It had glue and tape marks, but looked decently fixed. He turned to Ponyboy and smiled gently.

"Goodnight, Ponyboy." He whispered, "I love ya'. . . . little brother."

* * *

"How long will this be?" Curly groaned.

Ponyboy smiled at him, "ten minutes tops. I'm just returning my books." Curly rolled his eyes but smiled when Ponyboy gently kissed his cheek.

"I'll be out here." Curly reminded him and Ponyboy nodded. The library was his second home. He began to wait in line, ready for his turn to return some books. He smiled at the books in his arms. He had a wonderful week reading them and couldn't wait to find another book.

"Next!" A clerk shouted, slightly alarming Ponyboy. It was a library after all, why wouldn't the staff be quiet as well?

When it was Ponyboy's turn he greeted the lady at the desk with a sweet, small smile. "Hello." He grinned.

The clerk looked up with wide, lustful blue eyes. The clerk had been working here for maybe a week or so and never in her life had she seen a more beautiful boy now than had she ever read about in novels. She smiled back, her large glasses and black frizzy hair giving off the appearance of a Geek in love.

"H-hi." She slurred.

Ponyboy smiled, nudging his books closer to her, indicating for her to do her job.

"Check in or out?" The clerk asked.

"I'm returning them." Pony smiled, looking around.

Outside Curly Shepard cursed, he tried to light his cigarette but the lighter was out of fluid. So he rushed inside to see if Pony had a match. When he stopped dead in his tracks seeing a girl gushing over his boyfriend.

Curly growled, sneaking up behind Ponyboy so only the girl saw him as he flashed her a pair of brownish-orange, death-ray eyes glaring straight at her. The meek Geeky-girl shivered with fear.

"H-here." She shakingly held out Ponyboy's library card to the Greaser.

"Thanks." Ponyboy smiled.

He turned around and nearly jumped. "Oh, hi Curly."

Curly smiled, "Lemmie get those for ya'." Curly spoke, picking up a stack of books. "Um, Curly. I didn't check anything out!" Ponyboy spoke, but they were already out the door and no way was that register girl going to do anything about Curly. She was too scared of him.

Ponyboy got free books, Curly got Ponyboy.

Win-win situation.

* * *

Ponyboy hummed a small song as he started dusting the living room. It was a sight Darry was pleased to walk into on his way from work.

"Well now, nice to see you're doing some house work." Darry smiled.

"Yeah, I want to get into the mode of cleaning with my part-time job starting Satuday." Ponyboy smiled.

Darry shrugged, "Alright. But I want to know your shift hours. I don't want this guy working you too late."

Ponyboy went to argue but held his tongue. Darry went to leave the room before his jaw dropped slowly.

"Pony. . . what are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh, dusting!" Pony smiled, and he continued to dust with what looked like a cloth material. "I found these in the bathroom. I figured they were some new cleaning product you bought or something."

Darry looked around in horror seeing everything was spotless. The TV, the coffee table, lamps, shutter shades and the fireplace.

Ponyboy had wiped down. . . EVERYTHING.

"Ponyboy. . . .drop what you have. . . now." Darry shuttered.

Ponyboy looked confused. "Why? This thing is cool! Hey, if you get this wet then the trail of butterflies disappears."

Darry wanted to vomit. Ponyboy had found some of Chloe's girl pads and cleaned the whole house with it. Never the less when Ponyboy was finished cleaning, Darry made a mental note to tell the gang to not touch anything and to scream at Sodapop.

* * *

**Reviews and suggestions are more than wanted.**

**-Kylelover101 **


	36. Chapter 35

_******Today's Story requests:**_

******QueenOfFF123 chapter 34 . (Everyone, this is QueenOfFF123, she's the author of: ****Unfurling his Wings. It's a cool Fanfic about Ponyboy being kidnapped at a young age and sedated with drugs so he's like insanely-smart (or just insane) My advise to you is to check out the story, it's an interesting fic and one of my favriotes -Kylelover101) **

Hello, Queenie here! I'm so glad I finally got my password correct! I love ur story sooo much! It's rare I like an oc pairing, and even more rare to find something this long. Anywhoo I have a suggestion; how about Ponyboy gets into a fight and his brothers are like "oh no my bby" and ponyboy kicks some serious ass and he's like "I got dis guys." Bc lets face it, rebel greaser ponyboy is life.

**awolnation319 chapter 35 (But of course we will. I'm sure lots of people have been waiting for this part. And you have a golden retriever named Sabrina? How cute. -Kylelover101) **

Aw... That last scene was so funny. Can you do Ponyboy's first day of woke at the pets tore? And maybe include a sweet, adorable golden retriever puppy named Sabrina? She's my baby

**SoulBeat chapter 35 . (Don't worry, I didn't forget your idea, I just needed the perfect chapter to write it in. And as for Pinkey Promise, maybe when I get more reviews than I'll write more. In the mean time, enjoy :) -Kylelover101) **

Awesome chapter, especially the last part. Hmm... Pony is at the DX and Soda (or Steve) realizes he has to go see Chloe (or a date) and asks Ponyboy to watch the store somehow. Or possibly the tornado Idea I gave you earlier in Chapter 34 reviews. Also, are you still writing Pinkey Promise? I love the story, and I don't think you should abandon it, same for this one.

**Chey4life ****chapter 35 .**

Oh my god that part with the pad was hilarious! I litterally laughed so hard my sides hurts.

Alright, suggestions:

Ponyboy accidentally cuts himself with his own or Two-bit's switchblade.

Johnny's dad beats him with like a pipe or a two-by-four and he has to go to the emergency room and no one has money to pay the bill.

Curly takes Pony to a beer blast down by the lake and Soda is in hysterics because he thinks Ponyboy got kidnapped or something and Dally sees him at the beer blast and like punches Curly in the face and takes Ponyboy home.

* * *

**A/N:**

**5 more chapters to go; Count down is halfway through! Com'on, let's get the reviews coming. **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

******I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does. **

**Warnings for this chapter:**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

It was a beautiful day and School would be starting right after this weekend with Monday being Labor Day. Ponyboy hummed to himself as he trotted behind Darry and Soda. It was a rare moment in which Darry and Soda didn't work. Although, today wouldn't all be fun and games. Today was Ponyboy's first day of work. Real work. Like, clocks in, gets paid hourly work.

Ponyboy giggled when Chip licked his chin. He continued to nuzzle and cuddle with the puppy.

"Well, let's meet this guy." Darry muttered. There was a small bell noise when the door to the pet-store opened and Darry and Soda looked around at all the animals inside. Lots of birds, small rodents like gunnie-pigs and tiny mice. The puppies in the front window all made noise seeing Chip and Chip wagged his tail, happily. Kittens meowed and stretched a the large rainbow parrot flew close to them, startling the three.

"Arr' Greaser, Greaser." The Parrot screeched looking at Soda.

"And proud of it!" Soda yelled back.

"Ah, Ponyboy. You're here." Darry and Soda turned to see Ponyboy walking to the front desk. "Hello, Tommy. These are my brothers: Darry and Sodapop."

Tommy, reached out to shake Darry's hand but Darry just scoffed at him. "Ponyboy when is your shift over?" Soda asked, ignoring Tommy's confused look.

"I'm off at three today." Pony answered, putting on a bright blue work vest.

"He's in good hands." Tommy smiled.

". . . That's what I'm afraid of." Darry growled, upsetting Tommy. "We'll be back at three, Ponyboy. Com'on, Chip."

Chip ignored Darry, finding more comfort in playfully nipping at a blonde golden retriever puppy's floppy ear. Chip's tongue was half way out of his mouth as he panted looking at the sapphire-eyed, yellow cake-colored puppy. His eyes formed that of red hearts and he made up his mind he wasn't going anywhere.

"Aw, he'll be fine. We won't sell him. I promise." Tommy smiled.

Soda and Darry didn't look too sure.

". . . bye." Ponyboy waved. Darry and Soda left. As Darry made his way to the truck, Soda grabbed a hold of his sleeve.

"You know. . . "Soda slurred, "There's a record shop across the street. What better way to watch those two than with great music?" Soda wiggled his eyebrows and Darry felt a grin slowly tug on his lips.

"Alright, we'll watch but just for today. If that Tommy guy is an alright guy then we won't have to worry as much."

All day Darry and Soda listened to the same Elvis song on repeat across the street looking out the window and getting a good view of Ponyboy learning how to use the register, instructed by Tommy. Ponyboy was given the task of feeding the animals and cleaning cages, which wasn't too bad.

Across the street, Soda kicked a Soc kid without looking and stole a bag of his chips, much to the kid's disappointment. Darry slowly reached over, Soda handed him the bag. Their eyes never leaving the window.

Ponyboy grunted as he tried to open the storage door to put away a shipment of dog food only to see the sight of Chip and Sabrina eating a plate full of spaghetti on a table with candlelight and a checkerboard table cloth. Ponyboy shook his head and when the image didn't go away, he slowly backed away from the room.

Soda replayed the song and the two brothers ignored the angry crowd of people waiting behind them for their turn to listen to a record.

And just like that, it was three o' clock and the two brothers bolted out of the record store and across the street to the pet shop.

"Ponyboy! It's three, time to go!" Soda yelled.

Ponyboy looked up, he was combing the Parrot Soda argued with earlier. "Arr' Greaser, Greaser." The parrot spoke.

Ponyboy laughed. "I had fun today." Darry nodded, smiling. He was happy to know Ponyboy was putting himself in the work area, but even happier knowing Tommy wasn't a bad guy. "Alright, do you work tomorrow, Ponyboy?"

"Same time." Pony smiled, clocking out and hanging up his vest and name-tag.

"See ya' tomorrow, Ponyboy." Tommy smiled, waving. Chip whined sadly and Sabrina puppy kissed his black nose sending Chip falling on all fours as he smiled wearily up at Sabrina. Ponyboy picked up his puppy and the four left for home.

"Dammit, I have work tomorrow." Darry muttered, realizing he wouldn't be able to watch Ponyboy from a far for a while.

"Ha, ha." Soda laughed.

"You do too, smarty." Darry chuckled seeing Soda pale and frown.

"Me too!" Pony grinned.

"I'm not gonna' get used to that. . . "

* * *

"I love my books, my books and me, help me read from. . ." Ponyboy thought a moment before finishing his little song. Then he shrugged and continued walking home from the library.

He had gotten four new books today and had to hurry home as quickly as possible before someone noticed he was gone.

"GREASER!" Pony gasped as he heard shouts and soon found himself surrounded by Socs. Ponyboy gulped as they circled him.

"Well, well, we got us a little one." One Soc with curly brown hair snickered.

Pony looked around for anyone to help him but was scared to the bone realizing he was all alone. Ponyboy accidentally backed into one Soc and soon he was four piled on him, beating him on the sides, the stomach and on the head. Pretty soon animal instincts took over and Ponyboy found himself fighting back, using books as weapons and kicking and bucking around.

For as small as he was he managed to break free, forgetting about the books and started running home. Thankfully he was a fast runner and out ran two Socs that tried to follow him.

He breathed quickly as he slammed the door shut when he arrived to the safety of his home. His heart was pounding and he felt a shortness of breath hitched in his throat and in his lungs. His legs began to cramp and his sides ached as he felt bruises starting to form.

_Thank God,_ he told himself, _thank god I'm home. _

"Ponyboy!"

Pony looked up seeing Soda rushing to him with their mother's apron on. "Honey, what happened?"

Ponyboy bit his lip, trying not to cry. Soda gently brushed his fingers close to a large cut above Ponyboy's brow and brought the little greaser to the kitchen to patch him up. After a band-aid, a pack of ice settled on some bruises and a kiss on the cheek, Ponyboy felt a little better.

On top of that, he felt much braver.

* * *

The sky above the city of Tulsa was a dark grey and the wind was picking up to where small objects in the street were being thrown around. No doubt a summer storm was on it's way. Ponyboy Curtis was at the DX with Steve. While Steve worked, Ponyboy sipped his Coke.

Steve looked up when some of the lights started to flicker.

"Might need to close early tonight." He told himself.

"Then can we go home and watch a movie marathon on TV, Steve?" Ponyboy asked, smiling. Steve nodded, grinning back.

"We'll see." Steve's smile faded when a large sign outside fell over. "hold on, be right back, Pony. If anyone comes in tell them to wait."

Ponyboy nodded as Steve ran outside, unfortunately, the wind picked up and carried the sign down the street so Steve had to chase after it. Ponyboy shrugged, going back to his Coke and reading a book.

All was well until the sky outside became dark as night and a high-pitched siren went off. Ponyboy gasped as the wind picked up even more and the rain came sweltering down.

"Steve?!" Ponyboy called outside, Ponyboy was pushed back by the wind and some of the windows broke due to branched flying. Ponyboy screamed and jumped behind the register counter, covering his head and his ears. He screamed loudly. His whole body began shaking as he heard rumbling outside and the siren blaring. Ponyboy whimpered as every muscle in his body began to tighten.

He cried for Steve, Soda, Darry anyone to come to him. He had never been alone in a storm and for being fourteen, was still afraid of storms, (but he'd never let anyone find out) Normally Soda would rock him or hold him close to make him feel safe.

Like right now as the arms linked around him and he shook with fear, but the hands rubbing his back kept him slightly calm.

Ponyboy dared to look up when all the noise was over. Ponyboy looked up to see Steve smiling at him.

"Ponyboy, are you okay?" He asked. "Nothing hurt?"

Pony looked around as sun spots entered the DX. The whole place was wrecked, shelves knocked over and produce littered the floor.

"The store is a mess." Pony muttered.

"So are you." Steve spoke. "Pony, you sure you're not hurt?"

Ponyboy nodded, "Yeah, just a little spooked."

Steve nodded, kissing Ponyboy's forehead. "It'll be okay. I promise."

And Ponyboy believed him.

* * *

Mark Jennings was hosting a party bash down at Cedar Lake. But, to the locals, it's better known as make-out-paradise. And it is: It's way out in the country with shaded trees and dirt roads. You could park your car and have a make-out session and no one would know, because who's gonna'think you're out in the middle of no where making out? Nobody!

"It's date night, obviously. You comin' with Curtis, Curls?" Mark asked Curly as the two enjoyed cigarettes on Curly's front porch.

Curly shrugged, "Tuff enough. Dunno' how I'll get Ponyboy out the front doors without Dictator Darry and Crazy-Sodapop knowing."

Ponyboy was like a rare gem guarded by maximum security. Pretty from afar, deadly up front. Curly bit his lip, coming up with a great idea.

. . . . .

"Sneak out?" Ponyboy whispered. It was the night of Mark's party and Ponyboy was reading a book in his and Soda's room when Curly knocked on his window.

"Just for a few hours," Curly pleaded. "Please, babe? I just want to spend some time with ya'."

Ponyboy blushed at Curly's admiration. "Well," He thought for a moment. "You promise me I'll be back BEFORE anyone finds out that I'm gone?"

Curly nodded, "I promise, Baby Curtis." He gave Pony a little kiss on the edge of Pony's mouth, not touching his lips just yet. He wanted to save that for later.

Pony giggled, "Alright. When is the party?"

"Midnight, one o'clock." Curly shrugged.

"Be here at one-thirty. I'll be waiting and be quiet about it." Pony smiled, shooing Curly away when he heard Soda coming into the room.

"Pony? What's going on, why are you neer the window?" Curly held his breath as he slid under the window as close to the house as he possibly could to hide from Soda.

"Nothing, Soda. Just closing the window. Let's go to bed."

. . . . .

As promised, Curly Shepard arrived at The Curtis at one-thirty. He parked a few houses down as to not cause suspicion if he were to wake anyone up. He waited on the porch until the door opened up slowly. His eyes sparkled seeing Ponyboy.

Ponyboy was beautiful, he had on a red-plaid shirt with a white undershirt and light blue pants. Pony's hair was greased back, showing off his beautiful eyebrows and bright green eyes.

"Ready?" Pony smiled, taking Curly's hand. Curly shook his head, breaking his daze. "Uh, y-yeah."

Pony giggled and the two hopped off the porch, skipped the fence and raced to Curly's car.

The party was in full swing. There was loud music on the radios, A large bon-fired was started; girls and boys dancing dirty on the rocks and the sand. Some were swimming nude, kissing and bathing in the moonlight. Beers were being handed out and Ponyboy was. . . nervous.

"I don't know, Curly. . . I don't usually hang out with these people." Ponyboy nervously moved closer to Curly seeing Bryon Douglass had spotted him, Bryon didn't like Pony that much, he didn't know why, he just wasn't liked by Bryon.

"Ah, don't mind these chumps, Pony. We won't be bothered by them." Curly smiled, holding Pony's hand as he led the Greaser to a darker part of the Lake. It was far from the other people, but close enough to hear them laugh and horse around. Curly led Ponyboy to the falls.

Pony smiled seeing the bright night had diamonds in the sky, making the water shimmer like star dust. Curly slowly approached Ponyboy, gently placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, taking off Pony's plaid shirt and white muscle shirt. Curly allowed Pony to crease his fingers along his torso once his own shirt was taken off. The two sat on the edge of the falls, watching the water rapidly fall beneath them.

Shirtless in the Summer night with Ponyboy Curtis. . . . Curly smiled, loving the reality of all this.

"Curly?" Pony asked.

Curly smiled, "Yeah?"

". . . .Do you love me?"

Four words in a question Curly had been dying to hear. He nodded, he did love Ponyboy. Ponyboy the Gentle Greaser, The kind kid, The boy who didn't push him away.

He had been so jealous when Ponyboy dated Scott Anderson. He wanted Ponyboy all to himself. To protect, to love and in return be loved.

"I love you more than life itself." He whispered, allowing Pony to feel his hot breath on his earlobe. Ponyboy looked up and slowly he and Curly shared a passionate kiss. plump pink lips against another pair of lips slowly moving, enjoying every flavor of chocolate cake, cigarettes, Pepsi and a hint of saliva. The kiss ended and the two pulled apart slowly with a smooch.

Ponyboy smiled, and his eyes closed, slowly and careful. Making a wish, hoping this wasn't a dream.

Ponyboy was a hot piece of ass. He was so innocent, Curly could do whatever sexual desire he wanted to The Little Greaser and Ponyboy wouldn't know the difference. Instead, he held Ponyboy in his arms. Pony laid on Curly's toned chest, listening to his heartbeat. Curly was waiting for the day he could take Pony's virginity, he wanted to mark the Greaser for life. . . but he was oddly happier laying next to the falls next to Pony, smelling his auburn hair and skin.

They laid there for what felt like hours, until the party had ended and the sun came up. It was just the two of them.

Ponyboy was the first to sit up. "It's morning. . ." He softly remarked, watching the light blue sky and it's tiny white clouds form.

"Yeah," Curly breathed. "We should get you home."

Pony smiled, kissing Curly's cheek. Curly Shepard smiled with glee. It was a nice ride back into town. A quiet country song was on the radio as Curly had his arm draped around Ponyboy's shoulders, bringing the boy in closer to him.

"Thank you." Pony whispered.

Curly knew it wasn't for the great night. It was more of a trusting excersize than anything, he found out. Ponyboy wanted to test Curly in seeing if he truly loved him, rather his body.

It wasn't too good of an ending when he pulled up to the Curtis residence and Sodapop came outside, screaming at him, pulling his "innocent" baby away from that "monster" Curly.

Pony waved a sad goodbye to Curly and Curly returned one.

The Shepard smiled to himself. He wanted to have more nights like that with Ponyboy for the rest of his life. He smirked, pushing on the gas pedal. He knew what he had to do. . . . he had never robbed a ring shop before. . . first time for everything.

* * *

**Um . . . . Curly's going to get a ring. . . . WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!**

**Review, review, review for your idea before the story is over! **

**-Kylelover101**


	37. Chapter 36

_******Today's Story requests:**_

******tristin chapter 36 . (I'll try and do this, but I have a twist to th********e idea and I think it will work -Kylelover101)**

_Request: curly successfully steals a ring and gives it to Ponyboy...BUT the police catches Ponyboy instead of curly and thinks that Ponyboy is the thief._

**imgroot chapter 36 . (I will most defiantly allow Bud into the story! I think Chip needs a brother anyway. -Kylelover101) **

_OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO TRY TO PROPOSE ASDFGHJKLKMNBVCDTYUHJKBVGHFXDTJYFH_  
_ohhhhhhh i can't wait for the next chapter. I think it'd be hilarious if pony told the gang he was engaged to curly only to have them all freak out (and forbid it of course)...so he tries to elope but the gang (and especially a crazed soda) crash the 'wedding'! lol!_  
_even though i know they are way too young for a real marriage, i really hope pony and curly stay together. i was REALLY sad when scott left. Also, d'you think my dog Bud could make an appearance? He's a huge tibetan mastiff with a heart of gold. ;P I figured he'd probably be good friends with chip and sabrina once the puppies realize he isn't scary (a lot of dogs are intimidated by him at first, he's huge! but a sweet teddy bear, ;D). But i get it if you don't add him, obviously you can't pile EVERY reviewers' pet into the story. Thanks for the lovely chapter!_

**PinkAmy chapter 36 . **

_Love the story. I Missed it. I missed you too. _  
_Ugh, as much as I don't like Pony and Curly together, I guess i'll go with it. Sorry Scott. But I have two suggestions, they're kinda the same._  
_Suggestions- Curly asks Pony to marry him in front of the whole gang, and ven though they are furious, thy don't do anything cause all they want is Ponyboy's happiness_

_or_

_News spreads that Curly wants to purpose to Ponyboy, and Everybody but The gang know. So when Cury is about to purpose to Ponyboy but ... SCOTT COMES. ( Psh, i'm never gonna give up on Scott. I love that guy.)_

_Hope you do one of them._  
_Whale, until next update,_  
_STAY GOLD XD._

******Guest chapter 35 . **

_I've been pretty much a lurker, but for chapter 36_

_-pony has sex_  
_-more Vietnam soda _  
_-two-bit gets drunk and takes pony out and try's to do stuff with him in a drunken state, but then Darry catches him _

_I don't know. If these seem stupid, or Impossible to fit into the story, then disregard_  
_Otherwise, I love this book._  
_(Hated Scott though)_

* * *

**A/N:**

**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! 400+ Reviews?! That's insane! That's wonderful! That is incredible! I love you all so much! Keep the reviews coming and remember only 4 more chapters to go. And I'm sorry for the lack pof up-dating, my tummy hurt a while back and I was put on bed-rest.**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

******I Don't own The Outsiders the brilliant S. E. Hinton does. **

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Language, violence and minor sexual references. . . . and talking Dogs?!**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Chip barked loudly to be let outside. "Alright, alright. I'm coming." Chip wagged his tail seeing his master Ponyboy open the door.

"Don't go too far, Chip." He smiled, petting the puppy's head. Chip barked back, hopping off the porch. When Ponyboy closed the door Chip took a deep breath.

"Wow, thought he'd never let me out." Chip breathed. Chip happily strolled down the sidewalk, his tail wagging in joy as he came to his bush where he buried a bone not too long ago. Chip smiled.

"Hope Sabrina likes this." He told himself, picking up the large bone with his tiny puppy mouth. "I like this talking thing." Chip gasped, looking around. He had to make sure Humans didn't hear him, it's Animal-Code and a big taboo if animals speak to Humans.

Chip was happily skipping back to the Pet Store when he bumped into another dog.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Chip barked. Chip nearly squeaked seeing the. . . ."Dog" in front of him. It was a rather large Tibetan mastiff. It was larger than any Dog Chip has seen, with it's large white coat and big paws, this Dog could maul anything in it's path. Chip screamed, startling the dog and the other dog backed up into a mirror. Turning around the Dog went to see what he knocked over and screamed seeing his reflection, mistaking it for another Dog.

"Oh, my God, A monster!" The Tibetan Mastiff screamed, hiding behind Chip.

"What?" Chip asked, "Why are you scared?"

"Do you not see that big dog in the mirror? He could eat us!"

Chip smirked, shaking his head, he brought the mirror closer to the Gentle Giant and the Dog got another look before laughing, "Oh, I guess it's me."

Chip chuckled warmly, he held out his paw. "Hi, I'm Chocolate Chip Curtis. Who are you?" The large dog thought for a moment before shrugging.

"You mean, you don't have a name?" Chip asked, sadly.

"I guess not." The Mastiff confessed. ". . . .Hey, that's a nice bone you got." The large dog's eyes widened and he began panting and drooling at the sights of a juicy white bone.

Chip sighed, tossing it to the large dog who chewed on it with pleasure. "Well, you need a name."

The larger Dog looked up, curiously. "Where are you headed to, Chip?"

"I'm off to see my girlfriend." Chip smiled sweetly, remembering Sabrina, the adorable yellow lab he met with his master, Ponyboy, at the pet store.

"What she look like?" The white dog asked.

"Well, she's blonde, beautiful. . . she's into sparkled collars, I prefer leather myself. She's amazing, Sweet. . . "

"She got blue eyes?"

"Yeah, why?"

The larger Dog pointed a ways away and Chip gasped, running on four paws to see the horrific sight of his lovely pooch being put in a kennel at the Pet store. He went to save her but was trapped by a fence.

"Sabrina!" He barked loudly, trying to wiggle through the chain-links.

"Mommy, do you think my Prince will like this puppy?" A little blonde girl asked, looking at the frightened Sabrina inside the kennel.

"I don't know, sweetie, we'll found out soon, though." Her mother smiled, helping her daughter into the Limo. Chip finally got free of the fence and raced after the limo.

"Sabrina!" Chip howled loudly, chasing the limo that drove off with her. Chip had lost the car and let out a long, low howl in sadness. Soon he sniffed, laying on the concrete sidewalk being met by the Tibetan Mastiff. "Well, I'm sorry that happened to ya' Chip."

"S'alright." Chip sniffed.

"Hey, we'll share." The larger dog smiled, nudging the bone closer to Chip. Chip smiled sweetly and thought for a moment.

"Hey, you have a home?" He asked.

The large, white, beast shook his head. "I think ya' do now." Chip smiled.

. . . . .

"Absolutly not!" Soda cried in fear, holding Ponyboy away from the "monster" that followed Chip home. "Darry, tell Ponyboy we're not keeping this dog!"

Ponyboy frowned, "Why not? Chip needs a brother! We'll call him Vanilla."

"No, Ponyboy. This dog is the size of a lion, what would the Social Workers think of having a dog this huge in our house? It's not fair to the animal either, he needs room, Ponyboy." Darry softly reprimanded. Ponyboy sniffed, feeling tears come to his face.

Just then, Dallas walked outside. "I'll take him."

The three looked at Dallas confused. "You?"

"Something wrong with that?" Dallas dared, then he smirked, taking off his jacket. "Sides, he'll be good in a rumble."

The leather jacket that Dallas took off of him fit the large Dog just nicely. "Wow, never had a jacket of my own," The dog barked, obviously not understood by Humans, but clearly heard by Chip. Chip nodded, "That's Darry, That's Soda and That's my master, Ponyboy. They're a good bunch."

"Is he my master?" The large dog pointed to Dallas.

"Yup. He's tuff and Tough."

"Huh?"

"You'll get used to it." Chip smiled.

"I'm still naming him!" Pony declared, "Your name, is Buddy, cause you're now our Buddy."

The barked happily, tackling Ponyboy to the ground and licking his face off the giggling teenager.

* * *

"Darry. . . . tell me the truth." Ponyboy demanded.

Darry looked up form his coffee, at his feet were nestled Chip and Buddy, warming his cold feet. "Tell you what?"

It was early in the morning and Darry didn't want to fight. "Darry, I know I'm adopted. Just tell me."

Darry chuckled and Pony frowned, "I'm serious!"

"Ponyboy, trust me, you're not adopted."

"How can you be so sure?! I mean, I can't find any baby pictures of me!" Darry rolled his eyes stepping away from the warmth of the furry dogs and left to the family bookshelf.

"Here," Darry held a red book. "This is your baby book and-HEY!"

Inside, there were not pictures. Ponyboy smiled, "Ah-ha! I'm right!"

"Ponyboy, why are you asking me this? For Christ's sake, you LOOK just like Soda!"

"He could be adopted too!"

"Ponyboy, you're not adopted, end of discussion." Darry went back to his coffee and Pony crossed his arms. All day, Ponyboy looked for a reason to be adopted. Why? you ask. For a class project that was due next week, his History teacher wanted them making family trees and he couldn't find baby pictures of himself.

He sat on the front porch sniffing. School was on Monday and he couldn't finish his project, Darry was going to be mad at him and he'll fail History.

"Ponyboy!"

Pony looked up seeing Soda rush to him. Soda had just gotten off work.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to Pony and checking for bruises. "Who in the hell hurt you? Cause if SOMEONE HURT YOU!-"

"Soda, I'm fine. I'm okay." Pony frowned, looking at the ground. Soda brushed a few hairs away from Pony's forehead.

"Baby, what happened?" Soda asked, "You can tel me."

Pony bit his lip, "Soda, am I adopted?" Soda burst out laughing and Ponyboy was confused. "You. . . adopted? Oh Goodness, Ponyboy. You know better than to watch Perry Manson TV shows."

"Soda, I'm serious!" Pony cried.

Soda smiled and cupped Pony's face. "Oh, no. Ponyboy. You are NOT adopted. In fact. . . you look just like me. And aren't you just the cutest, widdle thang!-"

Pony blushed as Soda squeezed his cheeks. "Soda! Off topic!"

"Oh, sorry." Soda chuckled, "Here, let me give you something."

Ponyboy followed Soda to their room where Soda took a baby picture of him and Darry holding Baby Ponyboy. "This was taken a few minutes after Darry and I met you." Soda smiled, Ponyboy took the picture. He was such a tiny baby and Soda and Darry looked so happy seeing Pony for the first time.

"I guarantee you, Ponyboy. You. Are. Not. Adopted." Soda smiled, shoving his hands into his pocket. Pony's smile faded.

"But how come I can't find any baby pictures of me?" Pony asked.

"Oh, trust me, Ponyboy." Soda patted his back as they left the room. "They're someplace safe."

. . . . .

"AND THIS ONE IS WHEN HE'S IN THE BATHTUB!" Soda gushed on the intercom to all the Senior Citizens on the Tour buss. They all marveled at the pictures of Ponyboy when he was small, all adoringly loving the sight of the little baby being washed in the tub.

"THIS WAS FOUR OF JULY AND LOOK, HE'S GOT A SPARKLER!"

Chloe groaned, "Poor Ponyboy." She muttered.

* * *

On Sunday Ponyboy was enjoying the marvelous day outside. The sun was shining and school would start on Monday. Today was the last day of peace before all the heavy homework he'd be bombarded with.

Curly Shepard breathed heavily, running down the street. Ponyboy took a sip of lemonade, sighing when a nice breeze hit him. Curly jumped over a cat, skidding down a narrow sidewalk. Ponyboy added a little rock to the porch swing, nearly falling asleep.

"PONYBOY!" Pony's eyes widened and he sat up quickly. He gasped seeing Curly falling into one of their trash cans, tipping over another one.

"Curly!" Pony cried. From inside Darry and Soda laughed knowing the middle Shepard had hurt himself. Soon them and the Gang was outside seeing what the commotion was. Pony helped Curly out of the garbage can, not liking at all the scrapes and howmuch Curly smelled right about now.

"PONY! MARRY ME!" Curly screamed for the world to see as he got on one knee and blasts the ring to Pony's vision.

Pony's jaw dropped.

Everyone in the gang was speechless, boiling with anger and then-"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Soda stepped forward. "I refuse!"

"I wasn't asking you, Soda-Bottle!"

"This is crossing the line, Sheaprd!"

"What about behind the line?"

"I won't tolerate this under my roof!" Darry added.

"What about on the roof?"

"Shepard, one more Comeback and I'll pound you!"

Ponyboy looked at the ring. It was one of the largest diamond he had ever seen. It must had been at the minimum, forty-seven carrot gold band with a huge smacker of a crystal on top. It looked like it weighed over at least five pounds. Ponyboy gulped seeing the red-sticker price tag.

"Oh, no." He muttered.

"Ah, you gotta' love me, now: _Brother-in-law._" Curly spat.

Soda shuttered at the word. "I'm only a brother, never will I be YOUR brother in law!"

"He didn't even say 'yes' yet, so shut your trap!"

"If he even did say yes, that's give me the right to beat you to a pulp, that's what we do to disrespectful little bastards in this family!" Darry growled. "Pony, get away from that ring, it's probably stolen."

Oh, Darry was right. Pony gulped, "Uh, Curly?" Just then sirens were heard from far off in the distance, coming closer. Dallas took Johnny by the arm and ran inside, remembering the kid was wearing a jacket he stole at the store. Two-bit followed with his stolen beer in hand. Steve stayed just in case a fight broke out.

"Yes, love?"

". . . . Where did you get this?" Pony shuttered.

Just then the whole street was covered in Cop cars all racing towards Curly. Curly screamed when he was tackled to the ground, the ring calling out of it's box on to the ground. Soda yanked Ponyboy away from the mess as Curly screamed,

"Don't worry, Ponyboy! I won't go to Juvy for this!"

. . . .

"GUILTY." The judge smacked the mallot on the desk and Curly was slapped upside the head by Tim.

"Idiot!" He muttered.

"But, I did nothing wrong!" Curly screamed, being dragged away by cops. "I swear, It wasn't me, it was blonde one!"

He pointed to Soda who stuck his tongue out at Curly. Pony's face remained emotionless as he stepped outside to say goodbye to Curly one last time before the truck took off, taking him to Juvy for, what the judge demanded, four years.

"You believe me, right, Baby Curtis?" Curly smiled hopefully.

Ponyboy put his hands on the bars of the truck. "Curly. . . I love you more than life itself."

Curly smiled.

"-But," Pony frowned, "We can't be together, I don't know if I can handle a long-distance relationship."

Curly frowned, taking Pony's fingertips with his own. "Pony. . ."

"Curly, if I see you in four years and I'm alone. Then we'll more than defiantly spend our time together." He smiled. "But I want you to date some. I want you to have happiness and if you can find it with someone else, than that'll make me so happy, Curly. Knowing you're happy, makes me happy."

Curly smiled sadly. The engine to the truck roared. "One last kiss before I go?" He asked.

Pony smiled, and the two kissed letting go when the truck drove off with the Notorious Curly Shepard.

"YAHOO!" HE'S GONE!" Soda screamed with delight, pouncing on Ponyboy. Pony smiled, rolling his eyes. "Let's go home so you can wash your mouth out after kissing that dirty hood." Soda chuckled at his joke.

Ponyboy followed slowly behind Soda to the truck as he admired the ring curly got for him. He had picked it up off the ground before anyone could see it. He figured he'd keep it, sentimentally.

He looked up at the peach sky, "So dawn goes down to day. . . " He smiled.

Curly looked up at the sky from inside the truck. Smiling as he recalled most of his memories of Ponyboy.

"Nothing Gold. . . can stay. "

* * *

**Review, review, review for your idea before the story is over!**

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
